<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow Mages Don't Mix With Wizards by ButterflySwarm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913723">Shadow Mages Don't Mix With Wizards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflySwarm/pseuds/ButterflySwarm'>ButterflySwarm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, taking souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflySwarm/pseuds/ButterflySwarm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow Mages have disappeared from the face of the earth and nobody, not even their closest friends, know where they have gone. Five hundred years later, they are stumbled upon by the oddest group of people wielding…sticks? They are beseeched upon by these strangers to help protect the world once again. (Originally posted on ff.net)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prologue – 500 years ago, Domino City, Japan:</em>
</p>
<p>"Tea! Tea! Open up!"</p>
<p>Tea sat up to pounding at her door and rubbed her eyes blearily looking at her alarm clock. It was 7 in the morning. Who was trying to break her door down this early? Realizing it wasn't going to stop, she got up and quickly opened it to reveal a disheveled Joey.</p>
<p>"Joey?" she asked sleepily, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Yugi's missing," he said without preamble.</p>
<p>"What?!" she snapped fully awake, "Are you sure? He's not just out wandering somewhere?"</p>
<p>"We were supposed to duel this morning, while the city was still quiet, but he never showed up," Joey explained aggravated, "I went to the game shop to see what was up, only to find him gone. I called his phone and the service has been disconnected. There's almost no sign he ever lived there. Gramps is just as confused. Said Yug went to bed like normal last night and nothing seemed off."</p>
<p>"Come in," Tea said, holding the door open, "Let me get dressed and I'll help you search. Keep talking," she said as she disappeared into her room.</p>
<p>"It isn't like Yugi to disappear suddenly," Joey flopped down on her couch, exhausted from his morning search, "Well," he amended, "It isn't like him to take all his things and disappear."</p>
<p>"Do you think he's been kidnapped?" Tea called, rifling through her closet, trying to find appropriate clothes.</p>
<p>"It's possible," Joey admitted, "But why would they take <em>everything</em> he owns?"</p>
<p>"Since when have kidnappers or bad guys in general ever made sense?" Tea responded.</p>
<p>"Good point," Joey gave a dry chuckle.</p>
<p>"Where have you searched so far?"</p>
<p>"Everywhere I can think. The docks, the park, the school, his favorite restaurants. I went to Tristen's too. Tristen's out searching now as well."</p>
<p>"What about Bakura's or Kaiba's?" Teas asked, coming out.</p>
<p>" I didn't fancy waking up Rich Boy this early in the morning. I enjoy my limbs where they are," Joey replied, "As for Bakura…you don't think the Evil Spirit has anything to do with it, do you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't," Tea admitted, "But Bakura does have the Ring, which can find other Items. Remember?"</p>
<p>"Good thinking, Tea!" Joey leaped up, "Let me call Tristen and have him meet us over there."</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, they were all standing outside Bakura's apartment. Tristen had been pretty close when Joey called and Joey and Tea raced over as fast as they could. Joey knocked on the door, "Bakura! It's us! Open up!"</p>
<p>After a few minutes of knocking and pounding, he tried the door and found it unlocked. "Bakura?" Joey called, "You home?"</p>
<p>The trio stepped inside and stopped. The apartment was stripped of any personal belongings, leaving the bare essentials. "What happened?" Tristen asked, looking around.</p>
<p>"It's just like Yugi's room," Joey commented softly. The group split up and searched the small apartment.</p>
<p>"Not even food in the kitchen," Tristen reported.</p>
<p>"Nothing in the bathroom," Joey said.</p>
<p>"His whole Monster World diorama is gone," Tea commented from the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Not surprising considering the state of this place," Joey said as they convened in the living room, "No note, no nothing?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," Tea confirmed.</p>
<p>"I think it's about time to pay Kiaba a visit," Tristen said, "Early hour or not."</p>
<p>"I agree," Tea said, "He can use his satellites to find them since they took their duel disks."</p>
<p>"Let's go," Joey said, walking out of the apartment.</p>
<p>The trip to Kaiba's mansion was quiet. Everybody was wondering why two of their friends had just packed up and left without saying a word. They had just been together yesterday, laughing and playing together at the arcade. Nothing had seemed out of place.</p>
<p>"You ring the bell," Tristen pushed Joey forward when they got to the front door.</p>
<p>"Why me?"</p>
<p>"We took a vote and you lost."</p>
<p>"Oh come on!" Joey whined.</p>
<p>"Just do it," Tea hissed. The fact that two of her friends had disappeared was making her patience run short.</p>
<p>Seeming to sense this, Joey gave up the fight and rang the bell. The butler opened the door, looking as snobbish as a butler should, "Yes?"</p>
<p>"We want to speak to Kaiba," Joey said, "Tell him Yugi Muto is missing and we need his help to find him."</p>
<p>"Of course. This way please," the butler showed them to a sitting room to wait.</p>
<p>Five minutes later, Mokuba showed up, puffy eyed and miserable looking, "Guys?"</p>
<p>"Mokuba?" Tea asked, not expecting to see the youngest Kaiba looking like this, "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Seto isn't here," he sniffed, "He left this next to my bed," he handed them a short note.</p>
<p>
  <em>Moki-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am leaving Kaiba Corp. in your control. The lawyers know that you are now President of Kaiba Corp., so you don't have to worry about that. Roland can help you with the transition until you get used to it. He will also take care of the press so you can stay out of the limelight. I know you can take the company to new heights, little brother. Choose your staff wisely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seto</em>
</p>
<p>"So Rich Boy is missing too," Joey said dejected, "And it sounds like he's not coming back."</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Mokuba asked desperately, "Why did my brother leave like this?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," Joey admitted, "But Yugi and Bakura are missing as well. Took everything with them."</p>
<p>"Three of the top duelists in the world have disappeared overnight," Tristen observed, "This can't be a coincidence."</p>
<p>"You think?" Joey snapped at him, "And I ranked higher than Bakura in the last tournament, so that can't be the deciding factor."</p>
<p>"Well, what else connects the three of them if not duelist rankings?" Mokuba asked. Nobody had an answer to that so that sat in silence, feeling upset and frustrated that their friends had left without telling anybody and obviously did not want to be found. The question '<em>Why?'</em> sat in all of their minds.</p>
<p>"Should we go to the police?" Tristen finally asked.</p>
<p>"We can't let it get out that my brother is missing!" Mokuba argued, "It would cause chaos for the company!"</p>
<p>"Well, what if we just told them that Yugi and Bakura are missing?" Tea suggested, "Maybe they're all together, and if they can find Yugi and Bakura, maybe they'll find Kiaba too."</p>
<p>Joey nodded at this logic, "Good plan. Let's go. Wanna come with us, Mokuba?"</p>
<p>Mokuba shook his head, "I'll stay here," he said, "You guys are welcome to come by at any time," he invited, "It gets pretty lonely in this big house and I would appreciate the company."</p>
<p>"We'll visit as often as we can," Tea promised and they head to the police station.</p>
<p>It took a while to convince the police that Yugi and Bakura really were missing. But once they did, the force became active. "Don't worry," the chief told them, "We have as many available officers we have out looking for them. We'll find them. If we can't find them in a week, we'll expand our search to all of Japan and then ask for an international search. We'll keep you updated."</p>
<p>Weeks went by without so much as a clue. Tea, Joey, and Tristen visited Mokuba every day, eventually moving into the mansion with him and helping him run Kaiba Corp once they graduated.</p>
<p>Weeks turned into months turned into years, and still no sign of the missing duelists. Those years turned out to be rather dull. Without Yugi or Kaiba around, Joey became the next King of Games, winning tournament after tournament in hopes that he would catch a glimpse of his missing friends at one of them. But he never did. The excitement that usually surrounded the group all but disappeared. Sure people still showed up and tried to take the title from Joey, but nothing like the end-of-the-world chaos they were used to.</p>
<p>The case closed after ten years when the police declared them likely dead due to the amount of time they spent missing and the lack of clues to lead them to them. The gang never gave up hope though, knowing somewhere in their hearts that they were still alive, but it hurt that there had been no attempt at any contact. Eventually, they grew old and died, never knowing what happened to their friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>500 years ago – Egypt</em>
</p>
<p>"Bakura!" Yami called, "Are you nearly done with those protective spells?"</p>
<p>"Just finished," Bakura smirked, stepping into the room with Yami, "Just set up the last Shadow entrance and anybody who tries to get past the front entrance will wind up wishing they were dead."</p>
<p>Yami nodded his approval, "I don't like it, and Yugi downright hates it, but we agree it's necessary for our protection."</p>
<p>Yugi also joined them in the room, "I wish we didn't have to leave without telling our friends. They must be so worried."</p>
<p>"It was a necessary precaution," Yami comforted his hikari, putting his arm around his shoulder, "Both for our safety and theirs."</p>
<p>"I know," Yugi sighed.</p>
<p>"I have the surveillance and satellites set up!" Seto called, "We'll be able to keep an eye on the world from here."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Seto," Ishizu set a plate of food on the table, "Malik should return shortly with more food."</p>
<p>"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked Bakura.</p>
<p>"He was tired from last night so he's sleeping right now," Bakura explained.</p>
<p>Yes, all of the Millennium Item bearers were hiding underground. Next to the tombs in Egypt to be precise, including a hidden entrance all the way near Kul Elna. They had been planning this for months, once Seto came to terms with his ancient past and they all realized that none of them really knew how to fully control their items. So they decided to go into hiding to practice without the eyes of the world on them. So with Seto with the Rod, Malik with the Eye, Ishizu with the Necklace, Bakura and Ryou with the Ring, and Yugi and Yami with the Puzzle, they planned their disappearance. Shadi was always elusive, so they didn't worry about him.</p>
<p>They had to take everything with them, as to not leave any clues behind. Yugi was sure their friends would be frantic when they found out, but it was impossible to tell them where they were going. Using the Shadow Realm, they were able to take all their things and move halfway around the world within a couple of hours. Within just a few hours, there was no trace of Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, or Ryou Bakura except for a short letter Seto left with Mokuba explaining he was now president of Kaiba Corp.</p>
<p>Ishizu and Malik had prepared their underground labyrinth that would serve as their new home, fortress, and training grounds. A few weeks before arriving, Yugi and Ryou underwent a ritual to allow the Pharaoh and Thief King to form their own bodies for a short amount of time. They were very careful to not let their friends know. They couldn't know. As they gained more control over the Shadows, they would be able to maintain their independent forms for longer periods of time.</p>
<p>Bakura's protective spells went off, alerting the bearers to someone entering the caverns. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Malik called, entering what would become the common area laden with food. "I see Bakura got those security spells up."</p>
<p>"Damn right, Ishtar," Bakura replied, "Now no one without an Item can enter."</p>
<p>Malik nodded his approval, "Good, that takes a lot of pressure off. We start hard core training tomorrow," he said, earning nods from all those present. Bakura woke Ryou up through the mind link and the bearers gathered for their first dinner as a new family.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Present day –England</em>
</p>
<p>"Professor, surely you realize you are chasing a myth!" a redhead exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I understand your doubt, but I have done my research very thoroughly, Bill," the professor replied seriously.</p>
<p>"But the Shadow Mages can't exist!" the redhead, Bill, argued, "Generations upon generations have searched the world for them."</p>
<p>"Yes," the professor agreed, "But with Lord Voldemort back, I am desperate," he admitted, sitting back and looking drained, "As a curse breaker, you have the best chance of finding them."</p>
<p>Bill stood in shock for a moment, understanding where Dumbledore was coming from now. Bill sighed in defeat, "Alright, Professor. I assume you want me to take some of the Order with me?"</p>
<p>"Only a couple," Dumbledore said, "I'll send Remus and Alastor with you. All of my research points to Egypt, near a ghost town called Kul Elna."</p>
<p>"Kul Elna?" Bill questioned, "That place is practically buried underground from thousands of years of sand storms. It's a miracle we can still find the place, not that we can enter. There are ghosts there that guard it well."</p>
<p>"I am aware," Dumbledore said, "But I have every faith that you can find the elusive mages. Meet at headquarters tonight to go over details with Remus and Alastor so you can leave in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Ancient Egyptian"</em><br/>'<em>Mind link'</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning found Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody staring into the sands of Egypt. "We'll start with the coordinates Dumbledore gave us and work outward in a spiral from there."</p>
<p>"Sounds good," Lupin agreed, "Got your eye ready, Mad-Eye?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Moody growled, "Where is this place we're supposed to start?"</p>
<p>"Just up ahead," Bill pointed towards a small town.</p>
<p>The wizards spend the day searching the town and the surrounding desert for any sign or rumor of the Shadow Mages. There were none, much to their dismay, but there was nothing else to do but try again tomorrow.</p>
<p>The next three days gave the same results. Frustrated, the wizards decided to give it three more days to make a solid week before declaring the mission a failure. However, on the fifth day, Moody spotted something hidden in the sand.</p>
<p>"What is it, Mad-Eye?" Bill asked, trying to see what his magic eye saw.</p>
<p>"It looks like an entrance to a tunnel or a tomb hidden in the ground over there," Moody replied.</p>
<p>"Not entirely unusual for Egypt," Lupin commented.</p>
<p>"We're near the tombs, but I don't know of anything hidden out here," Bill responded.</p>
<p>"Well, let's check it out," Lupin suggested, "It's not like we're finding anything here." And so the three wizards made their way to the hidden entrance.</p>
<p>"There are old curses on this entrance, similar to those in some of the tombs," Bill said once they uncovered the heavy wooden door, "I should be able to neutralize them within a few hours."</p>
<p>"Do it," Moody nodded, "We'll stand guard."</p>
<p>As night fell, Bill finally removed the last of the wards around the entrance, "Done!" he announce victoriously, "Do you see anything down there, Mad-Eye?"</p>
<p>"There's a lit torch," he said after a moment, "Somebody must live down there."</p>
<p>"Then we'd best proceed with caution," Lupin said, drawing his wand.</p>
<p>Lifting the heavy door, the wizards proceeded into the torch-lit cavern, wands at the ready. They barely made it to the first fork when the torches suddenly went out and the cavern went cold. Immediately the wizards were on high alert, wands lit with a wordless <em>Lumos</em> spell trying to see what could have caused it. If Bill didn't know any better, he would have sworn the shadows seemed alive.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows dressed in a white robe and holding a weird winged rod threateningly towards them. "Impossible," Bill whispered, realizing this was what they were searching for.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" the man demanded, blue eyes flashing, "How did you enter this sacred place?"</p>
<p>"We are wizards, from England," Bill managed to speak, "We came searching for the Shadow Mages to ask for their help. Are you one of them?"</p>
<p>"Why do you beseech us?" a quiet voice asked from behind them. Whipping around, the wizards saw another person, wearing fancier robes and wearing a strange pendant around his neck. Bill recognized it as an ankh.</p>
<p>"A dark force has arisen," Moody said, "We come on behalf of the Order of the Phoenix to ask for your aide in this war."</p>
<p>"You think we should help you because you came barging into our sacred place?" the first man sneered.</p>
<p>The second barked something in a strange language, causing the first to back down submissively. After a second of silence, he spoke again, causing the first to say something and bow before vanishing into the shadows.</p>
<p>"Follow me," the second man spoke stepping to the front, "We will grant your audience." He began to walk forward, followed closely by the three wizards. The man navigated the labyrinth easily, leading them to a throne room, though Bill was sure they were led in a couple of circles first.. Bill did a double-take. The man on the throne looked just like the man who had led them here. The only difference was the eyes and the diadem the throned one wore. The one on the throne had piercing, blood-red eyes while the other had softer, but still sharp, violet eyes. The man they had first met was also there, along with four other people, including another set of doppelgangers, all dressed in variations of white robes, some with color, and possessing strange objects.</p>
<p>With an exchanged nod, the first man stepped forward and took his place at the right hand of the throne while the man on the throne just stared at them. Bill decided he really needed to get some names or he would go crazy. The one holding a strange eyeball around his neck gave a barely discernible smirk and spoke, "You may approach."</p>
<p>Carefully, the trio walked forward until a white haired man growled out, "Stop, you are not allowed to proceed further."</p>
<p>Mostly out of fear, but also out of respect and shock that they had actually found what they were looking for, the wizards obeyed. "I am told you wished to ask our assistance on a matter," the one on the throne spoke, voice radiating power, "But I must ask you, why do you seek us and how did you find this place?"</p>
<p>"We stumbled upon it," Bill replied, "We were searching for you so that we can ask for your assistance in a war."</p>
<p>"Your wars are none of our concern," the blue eyed man spat and looked like he was going to say more, but the one on the throne raised his hand in a gesture to back down. The man did so obediently.</p>
<p>"You did not merely stumble upon this place," the same white haired man snarled, "You picked apart our defenses. The ones <em>I</em> erected to keep us safe. We knew you were here the moment you touched that door. You are lucky to have not been thrown to the Shadows the moment you stepped foot in this place."</p>
<p>"I admit that we did not stumble into this place," Lupin said, hoping to pacify the man, "But we did stumble upon the location during our search for you."</p>
<p>"Why us?" the man on the throne asked, holding up a hand to halt Moody who had opened his mouth, "I know to ask for our help. But why us particularly? How did you know we are the ones you search for?"</p>
<p>"You are Shadow Mages, are you not?" Bill asked boldly. At their cautious nod, the group of wizards relaxed slightly. "You are a myth in the wizard and muggle world. More so in the muggle simply because they do not believe in magic, but there has been no proof in the wizarding world that you existed either."</p>
<p>"And so out of desperation, you came chasing after a myth?" guessed the man with the strange eyeball.</p>
<p>"We did," Bill admitted, "Our leader sent us to find you to help stop the new evil from taking over the world."</p>
<p>"He did not come himself?" the man with the rod asked, "Is he a coward that he has to send lackeys to do his bidding?"</p>
<p>"He is no coward," Bill bristled. How dare they call Dumbledore a coward?! "He happens to be one of the bravest men I know."</p>
<p>"Then why does he not stand before the Court when you do?" the man demanded.</p>
<p>"Please understand," Lupin stepped it, hoping to relieve tensions before someone, namely them, got hurt, "He is also the headmaster of a school that teaches young witches and wizards their magic. He has the school and its students to protect."</p>
<p>"Ah, but there are no students at the school at this moment," the throned man said, "No students to protect and no school to run. So the question stands, 'Why does he not stand before us?'"</p>
<p>"He has other duties as well," Moody growled out, "Too numerous to name."</p>
<p>"If the situation were truly as dire as you say it is, he would appear before us himself," the man waved off, "But we will circle back to that. I am curious about this evil you speak of. Elaborate on it."</p>
<p>Bill was frustrated that they were not being taken seriously. They seemed to know about the happenings in the outside world, so surely they must know about You-Know-Who. Nevertheless, between the three of them, they managed to get out the story of Voldemort's rise to power, fall, and rise again. The Shadow Mages watched and listened closely to their story.</p>
<p>There was a silence at the end and was broken when the throned man spoke, "Malik?" <em>Finally a name!</em></p>
<p>The man said nothing else, but apparently nothing else was needed, for the man called Malik, the one with the eye, spoke, "They speak the truth, my Pharaoh." <em>Pharaoh?!</em></p>
<p>"I sense the same," the Pharaoh's doppelganger spoke quietly, hand resting on the pendant around his neck and causing the Pharaoh to nod.</p>
<p>"Ryou?" the Pharaoh asked.</p>
<p>One of the white haired men, the one who had stayed quiet and partially hidden until now, spoke up softly, holding a set of golden scales gently in his delicate hands, "Their souls are out of balance, my King, each with a different reason. None are an immediate threat to us," he said after a beat.</p>
<p>The Pharaoh nodded his thanks and turned his attention fully on the wizards, "While you yourselves may be trustworthy to an extent, the leader you follow is not here, and cannot be judged. The court shall make no decision until he comes before us," he declared, rising to his feet. "Bakura and Ryou will escort you back to the surface," he told the wizards and the two white haired men stepped forward, "We allow this so that you may contact your leader and tell him what has transpired. But be warned: the Shadows do not deal with betrayal well. Tell only your leader and no one else. Only you three and he may enter this place once again, anybody else will be cast to the Shadows for them to feast upon. So it is written, so it is done," he ended with powering ringing in every word. The court bowed respectfully to the Pharaoh, ready to carry out his commands. The wizards also gave an awkward bow, trying to show respect to such power.</p>
<p>"Walk, mortals," Bakura growled at them, "Ryou will lead and I will follow to make sure nobody wanders off. The tunnels can be dangerous," he gave a savage grin, showing off his canines.</p>
<p>"Please follow," Ryou spoke softly and walked toward the exit they came through. The way out was complicated, still full of twists and turns. Eventually, they came to the staircase the entered though, "Remember Pharaoh's warning," he said once they were there, "The Shadows will punish you if you disobey your given instructions. And we will know," he said, shadows beginning to creep over him, "Shadows are everywhere," and he was gone.</p>
<p>"Now get lost," Bakura snarled at them, "I have to redo my spells thanks to you. Don't remove them next time, or I will hand you over to the Shadows without hesitation. Next time, we will come out to get you."</p>
<p>The wizards scrambled up the stairs and the door closed behind them with a loud, reverberating thud. Glancing at each other, Moody spoke up, "We'd best contact the Order and tell them what we found."</p>
<p>"We can't," Bill argued, "We can only tell Dumbledore. Do anything else and our lives will be forfeit."</p>
<p>"You don't really believe that, do you boy?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Mad-Eye," Lupin spoke up, "Surely you felt the power they wielded. These are not people we should trifle with, especially if we want their help to defeat Voldemort."</p>
<p>"Very well," Moody agreed, "We will call Dumbledore and ask him to apparate here so we can get this mess cleaned up by tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Agreed," Bill said. As they walked away to set up camp and contact Dumbledore, Bill could help but wonder how the mages would know when they showed up and if the person they brought was who they said he was.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Underground – Shadow Mages common area</em>
</p>
<p>"Five hundred years with no contact and someone managed to find us," Yugi sighed as he wrapped his hands around a hot mug. The mages had all changed back into casual clothes to relax. The formal robes they wore when the northern wizards had arrived were mostly for intimidation; to make themselves seem scary.</p>
<p>"That's not entirely true," Malik interjected, "We've brought plenty of criminals down here to feed to the Shadows."</p>
<p>Early into their reclusion, Yami and Yugi had discovered that small children were getting trapped in the booby trapped chambers and being fed to the Shadows. They couldn't figure out how they got so far into the labyrinth since there were supposed to be wards at the entrances. That's when they learned Bakura had lured in anybody who got too close to give to the Shadows. After a huge chewing out by Yami <em>and</em> Yugi, the thief had agreed to drive away anymore children and to only bring in those with dark souls. But the rumors that children had disappeared out in the desert without a trace had already reached the surrounding villages and everyone was warned about going out in their direction.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but they didn't know where they were or if anyone actually lived here," Yugi countered, "They just thought it was a great place to hide and inevitably got caught in our labyrinth. They didn't listen to the myths about this place."</p>
<p>"Maybe destiny is calling us to help once again," Yami mused, sitting next to his hikari.</p>
<p>Shadow magic had kept them all alive and young for 500 years, and would continue to do so for eternity. No other bearers would come along and darkness would never truly leave the world for good. So they'd wait until it was time to restore peace to act and then disappear once again.</p>
<p>Fifty years into their reclusion, Yami got his memories back, including his name, though everybody decided it was far too powerful and far too dangerous to use his name casually, so they stuck with calling him 'Yami' if they weren't calling him 'Pharaoh'.</p>
<p>"Did you see anything while they were speaking to us, Ishizu?" Yami asked the Necklace Bearer.</p>
<p>"I saw the last war they spoke of," she replied, leaning on the stone counter that separated that kitchen from the common area, "This Voldemort they spoke of is heartless, killing without a second thought. In fact, he enjoys it. Though he seemed to be on a mission to complete something. Something that required killing."</p>
<p>"How frightening," Yugi commented, pulling his knees up, "That there exists such a task." He might have grown taller and developed features that made him look more like the Pharaoh, including his voice, but he could still look like a small child when he wanted to,</p>
<p>"There have been more deaths reported and more natural disaster in England during the past year or so than in years past," Seto put in, "It seems to confirm that this lunatic is doing what they believe he's doing."</p>
<p>"I wonder if I read their souls wrong," Ryou mused as he entered the room.</p>
<p>"I highly doubt that, Ryou," Yami said confidently, "Why would you think that? You've been training with the Scales for 450 years."</p>
<p>After the memory game, Shadi had disappeared from the world, leaving behind the Scales and the Key. The Scales had chosen Ryou as their master and the Key had chosen Yugi. Of course, they still had connections to the Ring and Puzzle respectively, but they had become masters of their own Items. At the same time, the Shadows had gifted Yami and Bakura full bodies of their own, so they no longer had to worry about running out of energy.</p>
<p>"As soon as the wizards left, one of them, the one with the magic eye, wanted to tell their entire organization before the redhead stopped him."</p>
<p>"The Shadows have eyes and ears everywhere," Yami reminded him, "And where the Shadows are, so are we. If they test our warning, they will regret it instantly."</p>
<p>"Where's Bakura?" Malik asked, noticing the missing dark half.</p>
<p>"Replacing the defenses," Ryou replied, falling on the couch next to Yugi, "He was pissed they were able to take them apart. I'm sure these will be even stronger."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Yami nodded approvingly, "They're lucky he let them live through that. Though we should discuss what we will do when they come back."</p>
<p>"You want to send them through a Yami no Game to prove their worthiness," Yugi said, picking up his darker half's thoughts.</p>
<p>Yami nodded, "I wanted all of your thoughts on it, especially after Ryou's news of a possible corrupt soul. We cannot risk exposure."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Bakura entered the room grinning smugly, "I want a shot at the one who took apart my spells."</p>
<p>"Shall we split them up then?" Malik asked</p>
<p>"Sounds good," Seto agreed, "I want the werewolf."</p>
<p>"I'll take the one with the magic eye," Malik smirked, "Sis, want in on it?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Ishizu said, giving a rare smirk, "He seems pretty confident in his abilities."</p>
<p>"I'll help Bakura with his game," Ryou put in, causing Bakura to give a feral grin.</p>
<p>"Which leaves their leader to Yugi and I," Yami concluded.</p>
<p>"We'd better prepare any Game we want today," Bakura said, "They mentioned coming back tomorrow with their leader."</p>
<p>"So soon?" Yugi asked, "Though I suppose that they would have methods of fast transportation if they have magic," he reasoned.</p>
<p>"Be ready when the Shadows alert us to their presence tomorrow," Yami instructed, "We will make our decision to help based on the results of the Games and what they tell us afterward."</p>
<p>"I'm sure they will be expecting you and you alone to make that decision, Pharaoh," Malik interjected.</p>
<p>"And they will be fools if they expect me to make such a decision without consulting my friends and advisors, at the very least my successor," he nodded at Yugi, who flushed slightly. He still wasn't used to his new position in the Realm of Shadows.</p>
<p>'<em>Get used to it, Hikari,'</em> Yami chuckled through the mind link, '<em>It's been that way for 450 years.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Has it really been that long?'</em> Yugi asked.</p>
<p>'<em>Ever since Ryou got the Scales and you got the Key.'</em></p>
<p>'<em>Huh,'</em> Yugi mused.</p>
<p>"But <em>we</em> will make the decision together," Yami continued.</p>
<p>"And this is why you and your hikari are the <em>only</em> people I will ever submit to," Bakura admitted, "Besides the fact you let me steal occasionally and send unwanted visitors to the Shadow Realm."</p>
<p>"Glad to hear it," Yami replied sincerely, "Now let's all head to bed. We all have Games to prepare and sleep to get if we are to put up with outsiders tomorrow."</p>
<p>Various 'good nights' were heard as everybody headed to bed at different times. It didn't take long for Yugi and Yami to create the Game they would use in the morning. They went to sleep knowing that they would know for sure what kind of man this was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yami no Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Next Day – Above Ground</em>
</p><p>The Shadow Mages watched as the group of four approached once again.</p><p>"Here we are, Professor," Bill said once they reached the hidden entrance.</p><p>"Shall we go in?" Dumbledore asked casually.</p><p>"Um, they told us they would meet us out here," Bill replied, "They weren't too happy last time when we removed their spells."</p><p>"You were able to remove their spells?" Dumbledore asked, seeming pleasantly surprised. The Mages snarled quietly where they hid.</p><p>"Yes," Bill said hesitantly, "They were similar to those on the tombs. The ones on now seem different and stronger." Bakura smirked victoriously. Did they really think he would leave the same spells as before? After they were proven to be ineffective?</p><p>"Alastor, do you see them anywhere near us?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>Mad-Eye's eye swirled around, search, but didn't see anything, "No," he replied, "But they hide in the shadows and the spells on the door prevent me from seeing in."</p><p>"Fascinating."</p><p>"<em>I hope you have a good Game ready for him,"</em> Seto whispered to the Pharaoh and Prince.</p><p>"<em>We do,"</em> they assured.</p><p>"<em>What are we waiting for?"</em> Malik hissed.</p><p>"<em>For them to reveal more of their character while they think they are alone,"</em> Yugi hissed back.</p><p>"<em>You'd be blind not to see the character of that old man,"</em> Bakura growled.</p><p>"<em>Of course we can,"</em> Yami replied, "<em>I was wondering more about the werewolf."</em></p><p>"<em>So was I,"</em> Seto admitted, "<em>From what I can tell, he seems like a follower."</em></p><p>"<em>I agree,"</em> Yami said, "<em>Sounds like you know what you're going to do."</em></p><p>"<em>Have you ever known me to </em>not <em>have a plan?"</em></p><p>"<em>No,"</em> Yami admitted with a smirk.</p><p>"<em>Great,"</em> Malik said, "<em>Can we get on with it?!"</em></p><p>"<em>Ishizu, open the door,"</em> Yugi requested, "<em>Wait for the door to close and grab your victim,"</em> he told the rest of the mages, "<em>People tend to reveal their true character when they are stressed and scared."</em></p><p>"<em>It's so weird to hear that from you,"</em> Ryou commented as light flooded the entrance.</p><p>"I guess we go in," Bill said, and led the way inside.</p><p>Just as they reached the end of the first fork, the door slammed shut, causing all four to jump and whip around, wands out. The wizards realized what happened but did not let their guard down. Torches began to flicker out as shadows moved over them.</p><p>"<em>Lumos."</em> The tip of Dumbledore's wand lit up, providing a bit of light for them.</p><p>"Where's Lupin?" Bill asked, looking around, lighting his own wand.</p><p>"He was right here," Mad-Eye added to Bill's concern.</p><p>"Where are these Shadow Mages?" Dumbledore asked, "You said they would meet us."</p><p>"They said they would," Bill replied, "Right, Mad-Eye?" There was no response, "Mad-Eye?" He was nowhere to be found.</p><p>"Do you think they're behind this?" Dumbledore asked, only slightly worried, "You said they were willing to meet with us."</p><p>"Yes, but they weren't very happy that you weren't there yesterday," Bill reminded him, "Maybe this is their way of punishing us."</p><p>"Perhaps," Dumbledore agreed, but Bill was already gone. The old professor decided to wait patiently for his turn, but after a full minute, nothing had happened. "This is a rather childish attempt to try to intimidate me, don't you think?" he asked the empty hallway, assuming at least one Mage was listening.</p><p>A dark chuckle echoed through the hall. Shadows so dark that they extinguished the light emanating from Dumbledore's wand crept over the walls and floor, plunging the hallway into total darkness. "Childish you say?" the voice asked, "Because you tried to play games with us, we will play a game with you."</p><p>"A game?" Dumbledore asked calmly, as if he didn't have a care in the world.</p><p>"Indeed." A single spotlight turned on, illuminating a man dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh, "Welcome, to the Yami no Game."</p><p>"The object of this game is rather simple." Another light turned on behind the professor, revealing another man nearly identical to the first, though this one had softer features and wore a prince's clothes. "You have so far shown us you are nothing but a coward," he continued in a soft voice, "This is your opportunity to show otherwise."</p><p>"Here, in this Yami no Game," the pharaoh dressed one said, "You will prove that you are worthy of our help."</p><p>"And if I do not?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that the two men here held all the power.</p><p>"You are lucky we are not in ancient times, for your soul would have been forfeit to the Shadows." Dumbledore gripped his wand tightly at that news, these were certainly dangerous men to be on the wrong side of. "As for today, in this Game," he continued, "If you do not prove your worth, your memories will be erased. You will lose all knowledge of the Shadow Mages and be cast back out into the desert."</p><p>"If you manage to pass this test," the soft one spoke, "We will grant you an audience with the transgressions from yesterday forgotten."</p><p>"How do I play your game?"</p><p>The pharaoh snapped his fingers, revealing a rather daunting labyrinth and a timer reading 30 minutes. "You will prove to us what kind of person you are," he said, "We," he gestured to the other man, "will be hiding in one of these many rooms. It is your task to find us before time runs out. Do this, and you win the game. Fail, and you lose."</p><p>"Seems fairly simple," Dumbledore agreed, knowing he could use his magic to find the duo easily, even if they hid separately.</p><p>"There is a condition, however," the prince spoke, "You may not use your magic during this game. If you do, you will be punished by the Shadows. They do not tolerate those who break the rules."</p><p>"Good luck, <em>Professor</em>," Dumbledore started, "Your time starts…now!" And the two were gone with a wisp of shadows.</p><p>Dumbledore began briskly walking around and checking doors. After the first one, however, he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore. Behind each door was one of his memories. The first was of his sister dying. Then his mother. Then his brother abandoning him. His duel with Gregorovitch. It was just one bad memory after the next. How was this a game? It was more like torture.</p><p>He vaguely wondered if the Shadow Mages were watching these memories as well and judging him on them. Maybe they were, and that was part of the game. They did say, after all, that this was a judge of his character. So why were only bad memories being pulled forward. Could he control the memories being shown.</p><p>Deciding to try it, Dumbledore focused on a harmless memory of when they entered the tunnel not too long ago. Sure enough, when he opened the door, that was what he saw. <em>Great,</em> he thought, <em>I can pull forward memories that will make me look favorable.</em></p><p>So he brought forward the memory of pulling the Order of the Phoenix back together to fight Voldemort. He also thought of when he hired Trelawney to protect her from the Dark Lord after she spoke the damning prophecy. He thought of everything he did to protect Harry. Suddenly, an image of him leaving the tiny babe on the doorstep of his muggle relatives' house was being shown. More than that, there was an emotion that revealed intent along with it. He knew that the boy would be mistreated growing up, but kept himself in denial saying that surely Petunia wouldn't harm the son of her sister. He convinced himself that it was so the boy grew up humble. It was so the boy would see him as his savior when he turned 11.</p><p>Dumbledore slammed the door, panting. He thought about not opening any more doors, but games weren't won by doing nothing, and he only had 15 minutes left. Getting as far away from that one door as possible, he stopped before another one. He knew Lockhart was a fake, but he hired him anyway to show Harry what too much limelight could do, again, humbling the boy down so that he saw Dumbledore as a beacon.</p><p>Glancing at the clock, he had only 10 minutes remaining to find the pair of Mages. Each memory he encountered took time away that he didn't have to spend. He was almost tempted to pull out his wand to find them that way, or at the very least remove the memories from his mind, but the warning the prince left him with echoed in his mind, "<em>The Shadows do not tolerate those who break the rules."</em> No, he couldn't cheat. Not when he desperately need the Mages' help.</p><p>Opening a new door, the memory of when he heard Fudge had appointed Umbridge as the new Defense teacher played. He pretended everything was fine when he got the news, but inside he was raging. Fudge was so caught up in staying in power, that he would make Dumbledore seem like a power hungry fool who wanted to take his office when Fudge knew full well that Dumbledore had repeatedly turned down offers to do so in the past. Some even from Fudge himself. His students would be in danger with this woman in the school, but there was little he could do as he could find no one else to fill the position. Dumbledore was sure at some point during the year, he would be forced to leave the school and be unable to protect the students and teachers.</p><p>A loud buzzer went off. Dumbledore whipped around to see the clock had run out of him. He had failed his task.</p><p>"You have lost the game," came the pharaoh's voice from behind him.</p><p>"I know," he admitted.</p><p>"But not the task," came the prince's voice.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, turning around.</p><p>"The task was to prove your character," the prince explained.</p><p>"And though you are a manipulative piece of dirt," the pharaoh snarled.</p><p>"You have shown yourself worthy enough to be granted an audience," the prince finished. When he did, the game disappeared and they were standing back in the tunnels where they started. "Please wait here," he said, as his counterpart vanished into the shadows, "Your friends will join you shortly and a guide will be here to show you the way." He then also vanished into the shadows.</p><p>Lupin was the next to appear with a tall, stern-looking brunette. The man said nothing, but disappeared back into the shadows.</p><p>"Are you alright, Remus," Dumbledore asked gently. The man looked shaken.</p><p>"I've been better," Lupin joked weakly, "Did you endure a Yami no Game as well?"</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, "They looked into my memories. Forcing me to pull forward memories I thought defined myself or else rather painful memories played. What about you?"</p><p>"He tested my loyalty and my courage," Lupin replied, "He knew I was a werewolf, Albus."</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Dumbledore admitted, "They seem to know an awful lot."</p><p>Mad-Eye was the next out. He was shoved out by a smug looking tanned, blond man who was backed up by a very Egyptian looking woman. "You'll get this back when you leave," the man said, holding up Moody's magic eye. They too, vanished into the shadows.</p><p>"They took your eye?!" Lupin asked outraged, pulling his friend to his feet.</p><p>"They weren't too happy about the fact that I could see through walls," Moody growled, "Said it was a breech to their security. They were also miffed that I even considered telling the rest of the Order yesterday. Lost the game and the right to keep my eye while we're here."</p><p>"That's not fair!" Lupin argued.</p><p>"Yami no Games must always be fair," Bill's subdued voice said. The wizards whipped around to see their colleague stepping out of the shadows, looking as if he hadn't slept in a week. He was followed by Ryou and Bakura, the two whiteheads from yesterday. Bakura looked extremely satisfied while Ryou just looked content. They said nothing as they too disappeared.</p><p>"What happened, Bill?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Bakura was not too happy that I managed to take apart his spells yesterday," Bill replied.</p><p>"What do you mean Yami no Games have to be fair?" Lupin asked, "Is that something they told you?"</p><p>"They did tell me that," Bill admitted, "But it is also something that is written in the tombs of the pharaohs."</p><p>"The <em>tombs</em> mention Yami no Games?" Lupin asked.</p><p>Bill nodded, but did not get to say anything else because a man dressed in purple and holding a green staff appeared before them. "Are you our guide?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>The man nodded and began to float away, causing the four wizards to scurry after, hoping that this audience would go much better than the last one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Requests are Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>With the Mages</em>
</p><p>Yugi stood at Yami's right shoulder with Seto, Malik, and Ishizu on his right and Ryou and Bakura on Yami's left. Yami, of course, sat on the throne. "<em>What did</em> <em>you find out in your Game, Yami?</em>" Seto asked before the wizards arrived, "<em>Apparently he passed well enough to have an audience with us."</em></p><p>"<em>I am worried that he wants to find a way to take our power for himself</em>," Yami admitted, "<em>But he does have a rather strong desire to protect the students at his school. That is the only reason we spared his memories."</em></p><p>"<em>He is rather manipulative,"</em> Yugi chimed in, "<em>He plays the part of a humble old man well. Malik will let us know if he starts trying to play mind games."</em></p><p>Malik nodded, "<em>I've already taken a peek at his mind,"</em> he said, "<em>He seems to be skilled at the art of keeping others out of his head, but his defenses are nothing compared to the Eye."</em></p><p>"<em>Good,"</em> Yami nodded. "<em>Mahaddo is almost here,"</em> he said after a minute.</p><p>The Mages nodded and sat is stoic silence waiting for the wizards. Mahaddo poked his head, the obvious question written on his face. Yami nodded and gestured for the wizards to come in, so Mahaddo led the four wizards in, gesturing for them to stop a respectable distance away. With a short bow to Yami, he was gone.</p><p>"You should consider yourselves lucky," Yami began, "Not everybody gets to meet with us, let alone twice in one lifetime. But here you are, your second audience in as many days."</p><p>"Lucky?" Moody growled, "You put us through hell games and stole my eye!"</p><p>"Shut your mouth!" Seto snapped, "You will watch your tongue in the presence of the Pharaoh."</p><p>"Thank you, Seto," Yami said, a slight warning to back down in his voice. He turned to the outraged wizard, "You are lucky we did not Game you the moment you stepped through our doors yesterday," Yami informed him darkly, "As for your eye, I was informed that you chose to break the rules of the Game. You are fortunate that your only punishment was the loss of your eye for the duration of your stay. If not for Malik's intervention, your soul would have been forfeit." Moody instantly clammed up, having nothing to say in response to that.</p><p>"Now then," Yami turned his attention to the devious old man, who was standing calmly in front of him, "<em>Professor</em>, as we told you at the end of your game, the transgressions of yesterday are forgotten, so let us begin anew. Why is it that you need our help?"</p><p>"There is a rising force of evil in our world by the name of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore began, "The Ministry of Magic, our government, does not believe he his back, causing them to go to great lengths to convince the public that I am a power hungry loon who wants to impeach the Minister. They are also treating a 15 year old boy very harshly. He saw the return of Voldemort, yet the Ministry is dedicated to falsifying every word he says. Even going so far as to allude that he murdered a fellow student at the end of last year."</p><p>"Did he?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"No," Dumbledore replied, "That was Voldemort."</p><p>"I see. You have not yet said what it is you want from us," Yami reminded the old man.</p><p>"I want you to guard my school this year, especially this particular boy I am talking about. And, if the chance arises, help take down the Dark Lord."</p><p>"He is called the <em>Dark Lord</em>?" Bakura scoffed, allowing amusement to show on his face. In fact, traces of amusement showed on every Mage's face.</p><p>"You ask for a lot," Yami replied, "Why should we help you with this? From what I understand, you already have a person destined to defeat this…Voldemort."</p><p>"Yes," Dumbledore admitted, "The same boy I want for you to protect. But he is young. I would like for him to maintain his innocence as long as possible."</p><p>"The child has seen someone die," Malik said, "He has been an orphan for longer than he can remember. And he has an entire government against him. There is very little innocence left to lose."</p><p>"But I would like to preserve what is left," Dumbledore explained.</p><p>"You don't wish for him to have to kill anyone," Yugi said softly, "No matter how evil they are." As hikaris, both Yugi and Ryou still had that bit of innocence to hold onto. Yami and Bakura had gone to great lengths to ensure that, so the understanding of that statement was wide.</p><p>"Your memory, in the Game," Yami began, "It included a woman from this Ministry teaching at your school."</p><p>"Dolores Umbridge," Dumbledore clarified, "She is Undersecretary to the Minister himself. I have no doubt she will try to remove me from the school at some point during the year. She cares nothing for the safety of the students, only her position within the Ministry."</p><p>"So what do you say, <em>Pharaoh</em>?" Moody asked, as if mocking the title.</p><p>Yami's eyes hardened at the tone of the scarred man, "We will deliberate," he said, "Out the door and to the left is an anti-chamber you may wait in."</p><p>"Thank you," Dumbledore said quickly, before Moody could say anything to ruin their chances, "We will await your summons."</p><p>Once the wizards were out the door, the Mages relaxed their formal positions. "<em>Ishizu</em>," Yami asked, "<em>Did you see anything while the old man spoke?"</em></p><p>"<em>I saw the rise of Voldemort,</em>" she said, "<em>As well as the death of the student he spoke about. There are two possible futures. The first is if we help. The so called war will be over by the end of the school year and the boy will not have to kill."</em></p><p>"<em>But?</em>" Seto asked, knowing there was no way it was that good.</p><p>"<em>We will be revealed as Shadow Mages,</em>" Ishizu said, "<em>People</em> <em>will start coming after us for our powers."</em></p><p>"<em>After we worked so hard to make ourselves a myth,"</em> Ryou understood sadly.</p><p>"<em>What if we choose to not help?"</em> Yugi asked after a moment.</p><p>"<em>Then the boy loses the closest thing to a father he has known, the war lasts another two years, and he will defeat Voldemort. But the darkness will still pull us into the war a couple years later."</em> Ishizu reported.</p><p>"<em>So it is a matter of </em>when <em>not </em>if."</p><p>"<em>I want to meet the mortal who had the audacity to call himself the 'Dark Lord',"</em> Bakura said.</p><p>"<em>I bet,"</em> Yami chuckled, "<em>Malik? What are your thoughts?"</em></p><p>"<em>Everything the old man said was true and sincere</em>," he reported, "<em>Though there seems to be an underlying motive to this as well."</em></p><p>"<em>You sensed that too?"</em> Seto asked. When Malik nodded, he continued, "<em>I think he means to manipulate us into a power under his command."</em></p><p>"<em>The man does not know what he is tampering with,"</em> Yami growled, "<em>He is playing with forces outside his control."</em></p><p>"<em>But he does not see that,"</em> Ryou said, "<em>Nor will he. Even if we try to warn him, he will assume we are just trying to stop him from acquiring our power."</em></p><p>"<em>Perhaps it is time to come out of hiding,"</em> Yugi said, "<em>Even for a short time."</em></p><p>"<em>We </em>are <em>supposed to be protectors,"</em> Ryou said slowly.</p><p>"<em>We just have to ensure we stay in control,</em>" Seto said.</p><p>"<em>Hold on,"</em> Bakura interjected, "<em>We're not just going to do this for </em>free <em>are we?"</em></p><p>"<em>Wouldn't dream of it with you around, 'Kura,"</em> Ryou teased slightly.</p><p>"<em>Cute, Hikari," </em>Bakura drawled, "<em>But it is a serious question. If it gets out that we start helping people for free, we will have more requests to us than we could count."</em></p><p>"<em>You raise a valid point,"</em> Yami agreed, "<em>But what could we charge him? Money is worthless, and we get any and all supplies we need from surrounding villages. He can't offer us training since our magic trumps his by millennia, nor will we likely accept anything he considers '</em>an honor'<em>."</em></p><p>"<em>Like joining his little club?"</em> Malik asked.</p><p>"<em>Or trying to feed us information we already know,"</em> Seto added.</p><p>"<em>We could ask for souls,"</em> Yugi suggested, causing everyone to nearly go into shock at hearing the statement from a hikari. "<em>Not just any souls,"</em> he said quickly, trying to clarify, "<em>I'm sure there will be teachers and students at this school who will try to harm us, control us, or ignore our warnings. If they break the rules, the Shadows feast."</em></p><p>"<em>So the whole year would be a Yami no Game?"</em> Ishizu asked.</p><p>"<em>Well, we won't plunge the school into the Shadow Realm for the entire year, if that's what you're asking,"</em> Yugi said, "<em>But we will play by the rules of one. We set down our rules and those who break them are punished."</em></p><p>"<em>I like your hikari,"</em> Bakura grinned at Yami.</p><p>"<em>You'd better,"</em> Yami teased, "<em>He is your Prince."</em></p><p>"<em>It does seem like the best way to insure our safety and maintain our control,"</em> Ryou agreed.</p><p>"<em>So we go to this school, take some souls if the opportunity arises, save the world, and go back into hiding,"</em> Seto summarized.</p><p>"<em>Just like the old days,"</em> Malik smirked.</p><p>"<em>Is the decision unanimous?"</em> Yami asked his court.</p><p>"<em>It is,"</em> they answered back.</p><p>"<em>Then we tell the old man our decision. I will hash out the details with him if you do not wish to stay," </em>Yami told them.</p><p>"<em>I will stay,"</em> Yugi said.</p><p>"<em>As will Ryou and I,"</em> Bakura added.</p><p>"<em>I will go begin making preparations for our departure,"</em> Ishizu said with a bow. Yami nodded his approval and dismissal to her.</p><p>"<em>Seto and I can escort the others out while you speak with the old man,"</em> Malik volunteered.</p><p>"<em>Excellent,"</em> Yami approved, "<em>Mahaddo,"</em> he called, and the Dark Magician appeared before him, kneeling in respect, "<em>Rise, old friend,"</em> Yami said smiling, "<em>Would you please inform our guests that a decision has been made?"</em> Mahaddo nodded and left for the occupied anti-chamber.</p><p>The wizards reappeared in the chamber, visibly nervous for the news they were about to receive. "A decision has been made by the court," Yami announced once they were close enough. He let the suspense hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "We have agreed to go to this school of yours and protect it provided you meet our conditions."</p><p>The wizards visibly sighed with relief, "Thank you," Dumbledore said with a small bow, "It brings me great comfort to know the students will be protected. I'm sure I can find a way to compensate you."</p><p>"Yes," Yami said, "That is one of many matters we will discuss shortly. In the meantime, I wish to remind you, even though we have agreed to help, we do not answer to you," his voice slowly turning into a growl, "Also, while you may tell your <em>Order</em> about our presence, you may not, under any circumstance tell anybody else until we say you may." The wizards nodded their agreement, remembering their Games from earlier and not wanting to repeat that experience. "Seto and Malik will escort your comrades out while we discuss details with you," Yami said as the aforementioned men stepped forward.</p><p>"Why do we have to leave?!" Moody asked angrily.</p><p>"Because the Pharaoh has delicate matters to discuss with your leader," Seto snarled in the man's face, "And your apparent lack of patience, or brains in general, will only slow things down."</p><p>"I'll have you know I was once the best Auror in the force before I retired," Moody fought back.</p><p>"Which only means you have good survival instincts," Malik said, "Not negotiating skills."</p><p>"Alastor," Dumbledore said, "Just take Remus and Bill back to headquarters. I will be there shortly."</p><p>Moody took a look at the angry Mages and the patient look on Dumbledore's face before huffing and turning away. When the three wizards and two Mages left, the remaining four Mages turned their full attention to the old man.</p><p>"You wanted to clarify parts of our agreement?" Dumbledore asked after a moment.</p><p>"Yes," Yami replied, crossing his legs and leaning back to consider the man in front of him, "I suppose the first thing we should talk about is payment. It was pointed out to me that we can't very well do this without payment or people will see us as weak minded and flood us with meaningless requests."</p><p>"Of course," Dumbledore agreed, "I can pay you any amount of money you –,"</p><p>"Money is meaningless to us," Yami waved off, "We have something else in mind."</p><p>"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.</p><p>"Souls," Bakura said with a feral grin.</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"You heard correctly," Yugi assured calmly.</p><p>"I can hardly hand over any souls," Dumbledore said.</p><p>"You're right, you can't," Ryou said, "But we can take them."</p><p>"I cannot in good conscious let you take souls of innocent people."</p><p>"Trust me, they will not be innocent," Yami said, "While we are guarding your school, we will have rules set to protect us, the students, and the teachers. If <em>anyone</em> breaks these rules, we will have their souls to feed to the Shadows. They have not been properly feed for a long time and are hungry."</p><p>"The souls of your enemies are also up for grabs," Bakura added, making the offer actually worth considering.</p><p>Dumbledore considered what they said carefully, "I have some concerns about you taking souls of my students and teachers," he said.</p><p>"They will only be in danger if they break the rules," Yami assured, "We will give them a chance in a Yami no Game to redeem themselves before they are fed to the Shadows."</p><p>"What rules are you considering?"</p><p>"If anybody, including yourself, attempts to harm us, control us, steal from us, spy on us, or anything of the like, they will find themselves in a Yami no Game with their souls on the line. We will also require our own chambers where students will not be allowed. If they try to enter, we will assume it is for nefarious purposes."</p><p>"Harsh terms."</p><p>"They have to be," Ryou said, "Too many people have attacked us trying to steal the power we wield. Everything we do is to protect ourselves and make sure this power does not fall into the wrong hands."</p><p>"We are risking everything we have worked to protect by helping you," Bakura informed him, "You would do well to give us what we ask."</p><p>"It would not be much different than when you had dementors placed as school guards," Yugi informed him, letting the old man know that they knew of his past actions.</p><p>"I will allow you the freedom to do what you want to do," Dumbledore began, ignoring the growl Bakura gave at the word 'allow', "If you will come with me to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and stay there until the end of the summer and ride the train with the students."</p><p>"What would we do there?" Yami asked.</p><p>"Meet the rest of the Order," Dumbledore said, "As well as the boy I want you to protect. He will need to know and trust you before he will willingly let you protect you."</p><p>"He will do neither," Yugi commented, "Especially after he hears about the kind of magic we use. His life has been influenced by Dark Magic, and though ours is Shadow Magic, he will not see the difference."</p><p>"To better protect him, we will only be known as protectors of the school, not just him," Yami said, "If he knew about us, he might deliberately look for trouble, forcing us into dangerous situations."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded his agreement, "Speaking of introductions, I would also like to introduce you to the whole school at the start of term feast. I will let you decide on your entrance and explain your rules."</p><p>"As Shadow Mages?" Ryou asked, though he knew the answer.</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, "The students and teachers should know the legends that surround them</p><p>Yami nodded and rose to his feet, "Tell us where this Order of yours is and we will be there tonight."</p><p>"Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England," Dumbledore recited.</p><p>"We will escort you out and be there this evening," Yami said.</p><p>"Wait," Dumbledore said, "What do I call all of you?"</p><p>"You are asking for our names?" Yugi asked. At Dumbledore's nod, he continued, "I'm sure you were listening during your audience, so you know Seto and Malik. This is Bakura and Ryou," he pointed to each in turn and smirked, "Keep an eye on your valuables. The woman is called Ishizu. You may call me Prince Yugi and you may call him," he pointed at Yami, "Pharaoh."</p><p>"Pharaoh?" Dumbledore questioned.</p><p>"The Pharaoh of the Shadows," Bakura answered, the shadows on the walls seemed to quiver with excitement at the title, "We are the Shadow Court."</p><p>"There is much to learn about you," Dumbledore observed, following the pharaoh as he walked out the door.</p><p>"But very little, if any, of it will you learn," Bakura hissed at him, bringing up the rear.</p><p>Once they reached the entrance, Dumbledore turned back to ask, "Should I send any of my people to guard this place in your absence?"</p><p>"If it makes you feel better," Yami shrugged, "But the Shadows will guard it better than any wizard."</p><p>"We will see you tonight," Yugi said as the door closed on Dumbledore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>London – Grimmauld Place</em>
</p><p>"Everything worked out, Dumbledore?" Moody asked, eye happily back in place.</p><p>"I did," Dumbledore replied, having apparated from Egypt to the front door of Grimmauld Place not 5 minutes ago. It was late afternoon now and the sun was starting to set outside. "Their payment request was a little disturbing, but they assured me so long as everyone followed the rules, we needn't worry."</p><p>"Where are they now?" Molly asked, glancing around, "Did you bring them with you?"</p><p>"No, they said they would be here later tonight," Dumbledore replied calmly, "I assume they had to gather their things and secure their residence."</p><p>"I suppose I should have food ready for them when they get here, and some rooms," Molly said, standing and straightening her apron, "How many of them are there?"</p><p>"I believe there are seven," Dumbledore replied.</p><p>"You really think seven people can guard that whole school and everyone in it?" Sirius asked doubtfully.</p><p>"I do," Dumbledore replied, "They have also agreed to keep an eye on Harry, though they have requested he not know about that part."</p><p>"Small comforts," Sirius snorted, "Mad-Eye says they use magic that borders on Dark Magic."</p><p>"They are Shadow Mages, so they use Shadow Magic," Dumbledore said, "They seemed averse to the idea of someone using Dark Magic."</p><p>"So they are good?" Tonks asked.</p><p>"That depends on your definition I suppose," Dumbledore hesitated a bit, "They are against Lord Voldemort if that is what you mean."</p><p>"Then they will fight for us?"</p><p>"No, they were very clear that nobody holds authority over them, but they will fight <em>with</em> us."</p><p>"But then how will we control their actions?" Moody asked, "You saw them. They are too dangerous to let them do whatever they want."</p><p>Dumbledore would have replied, but a shadow on the dining room wall suddenly came alive and dropped a note in Moody's lap.</p><p>
  <em>Watch your mouth, mortal. We told you, the Shadows are everywhere and we know when you speak treason. It is thanks to our beloved Prince that you get one more chance to keep your soul. Any attempt to control or manipulate us will result in a Yami no Game. You have already proven you cannot follow the rules; you will lose your second Game as you did your first.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all sincerity,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Shadow Mages<br/></em>
</p><p>"Lose your soul?!" Sirius exclaimed, "Dumbledore, you forgot to tell us that they <em>took souls from people</em>!"</p><p>"Only from people who threaten them or their existence," Dumbledore said, "Like I said, they will not be a problem if you follow the rules."</p><p>"The payment they asked for was <em>souls</em>?" Lupin asked, face losing color, "With all due respect, we cannot allow these people around the students."</p><p>"There is little choice we have anymore," Bill spoke up, "I have a feeling that once these Mages commit to something, they will not turn away."</p><p>Severus came in just then, nodding to Dumbledore, "Sorry I'm late, Headmaster, I got caught up with business. I'm sure you can all understand," he said it to the room, but sneered at Sirius.</p><p>"Don't forget, Snivellus," Sirius snarled back, "You would not have such a nice headquarters if it weren't for me."</p><p>"You call this 'nice'? The Forbidden Forest is more welcoming than this dump."</p><p>"Gentlemen," Dumbledore interrupted before the fighting could escalate, "Might I suggest we prepare for the Shadow Mages. I'm sure they will be here shortly."</p><p>"I suppose I should prepare food for them," Molly said moving to the kitchens, before turning back, "They <em>do</em> eat food, right?" Again, a shadow came alive and dropped another note in front of the pale woman.</p><p>
  <em>Of course we eat, woman. We do not survive off of air.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mage Bakura<br/></em>
</p><p>"Oh," she said faintly before running into the kitchen to whip something up.</p><p>"What was that?" Snape asked.</p><p>"The Mages have eyes and ears wherever there is a shadow," Lupin said, "At least, that's how I understood it."</p><p>"I will warn you, Severus," Dumbledore said seriously, "Obey the rules they lay out. They have the ability to take souls, and will do so without hesitation if you break the rules."</p><p>"The Dark Lord would be eager to have this power," Severus commented.</p><p>"I am aware," Dumbledore replied, "That is why they will remain hidden." Another note dropped from the shadows. This one in front of Dumbledore.</p><p>
  <em>We shall arrive at half-past eight your time. However, we will not show ourselves while the spy is present. Please tell Molly that we will eat whatever she prepares and that we apologize for Bakura's previous note. Also, please inform Severus that, yes, we do know everybody's name and their background. You cannot hide from the Shadows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Prince Yugi</em>
</p><p>"Sirius, Lupin," Molly called from the kitchen, "Can you get the kids and have them put together 3 or 4 rooms?"</p><p>"Sure thing, Molly," Lupin replied, pulling Sirius with him out the door.</p><hr/><p>"Hey kids," Sirius poked his head in Ron and Harry's room, "Molly's making us prepare four more rooms. We're getting more guests tonight."</p><p>"Guests?" Harry asked, getting to his feet, "Who's coming?"</p><p>"New guards for the school," Lupin said, "They're also helping fight Voldemort, so Dumbledore invited them to stay here until school starts."</p><p>"Who are they?" Harry asked curiously, but also feeling a bit bitter because he was sure these guards were primarily here for him.</p><p>"I don't think we can tell you that just yet," Lupin said hesitantly, "I'm sure you will meet them before you get on the train though."</p><p>"They'll be with us for a week then," Hermione rationalized, "Perhaps we could get in their good graces to avoid trouble when we get to school."</p><p>"I don't think they have any outsiders in their good graces," Lupin said with an uneasy grin, pulling the least moth eaten sheets and blankets out of the linen closet and handing them to the teens, "I think the best you can hope for is to not get on their bad side."</p><p>"Sound dangerous," Ron commented through a pile of sheets.</p><p>"You don't know the half of it," Lupin muttered and led the teens and Sirius to the more isolated rooms.</p><p>"Can you at least tell us what they're like?" Harry begged his godfather.</p><p>"Ask Remus," he said, "He met them twice already."</p><p>The teens turned to their former professor expectantly, "Um, well," he started hesitantly, stalling for time by straightening the sheets on a bed, "They're very private people," he eventually said, "Very protective of their secrets and each other. They like to play games."</p><p>"Games?" Harry asked in disbelief. He had a weird mental image in his head of guards in armor sitting on the floor playing Go Fish while panic reigned all around them.</p><p>"Not…normal games," Remus said awkwardly before saying seriously, "Look, guys, I know you're curious, but I really can't tell you much. They told us that we could only tell members of the Order. Anybody else would be an act of betrayal that they would punish."</p><p>"We won't tell anyone you told us," Harry pressed, backed up by Ron and Hermione nodding.</p><p>"They'll still know," Remus said with a strange look on his face. The teens exchanged glances but continued to work. The next thirty minutes were spent in silent labor as they made the beds and magicked the dust away to make the room habitable.</p><p>"Remus! Sirius!" Molly called from the kitchens, "Can you come back now? It's meeting time!"</p><p>"Be right down, Molly," Sirius called back before turning to the teens who had a devious look about them, "Don't even think about it."</p><p>"Think about what?" Ron asked innocently.</p><p>"Trying to listen in on the meeting," Lupin backed Sirius up, "We'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it, so be patient until then."</p><p>The teens waited until the two adults were gone and the crept to the top of the stairs to see Ginny already there flicking dungbombs at the door.</p><p>"No good?" Harry whispered.</p><p>"No," Ginny replied quietly, "They've got charms on the door. Any idea what this meeting's about?"</p><p>"Pretty sure it has something to do with the new guards for the school," Hermione answered, "Sirius said they'd get here tonight."</p><p>"We're getting guards for the school?" Ginny asked, shooting a glance at Harry, "Why would they be staying here?"</p><p>"Apparently they're also helping the Order," Hermione answered.</p><p>"I wonder who they are," Ginny mused.</p><p>"No idea," Harry replied, "Sirius and Lupin wouldn't tell us."</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Hermione said.</p><hr/><p>The clock in the kitchen showed 8:28 pm. The wizards were sitting around the table, fidgeting uncomfortably knowing that the Mages would be there any moment. The rest of the Order, McGonagall, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Hagrid, joined the already gathered wizards (Arthur, Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Bill). Severus had left since the Mages said he couldn't be there when they arrived. Molly had food ready on the table, in front of seven empty seats, for the Mages.</p><p>As the clock chimed 8:30, the shadows came alive and seven people stepped out. It was time for the rest of the Order to meet the Shadow Mages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>"<em>Almost time,"</em> Ryou said, coming over to the gathered Mages and setting his things down.</p><p>Everyone was a bit antsy, this was the first time that they had left their home in 500 years. Of course they left for food and supplies, but that was usually one or two at a time. This was the first time all of them had left together and were planning to stay away for any length of time.</p><p>"<em>They have four rooms prepared for us,"</em> Yugi said, watching the activities of the house through the shadows, "<em>How do we want to split this up?"</em></p><p>"<em>Well, Ryou and I can share a room,"</em> Bakura said, "<em>And I assume you and the Pharaoh will share another."</em></p><p>"<em>Which leaves either me and you to a room,"</em> Malik said to Seto, "<em>Or Ishizu and I to a room. Who wants a room to themselves?"</em></p><p>"<em>Wait,"</em> Seto said, "<em>What if Ishizu and I were to share a room?"</em> Everyone gave him a deadpan look, "<em>Yeah, you're right. Didn't think that one through."</em></p><p>"<em>We can always ask for a third bed to join a room if no one wants to sleep alone,"</em> Yami said.</p><p>The three in question looked at each other and shrugged, "<em>Sounds reasonable,"</em> Malik answered.</p><p>"<em>It's time,"</em> Ishizu said, falling into position.</p><p>Yami took the center with Yugi on his right. Everybody else was flanking them. Stepping through the Shadows, they walked into the kitchen of the Order of the Phoenix. The wizards who were unfamiliar with the Mages were halfway out of their seat with their wands drawn. '<em>As if they can do any damage to us,'</em> Bakura thought to Ryou who skillfully hid a grin at the comment.</p><p>"Pharaoh," Dumbledore greeted with a small bow, "Thank you for joining our cause."</p><p>"<em>Pharaoh?</em>" Sirius asked incredulously.</p><p>The Mages had to smirk a bit. They certainly didn't look like they belonged in Ancient Egypt now. Though they did all wear black trench coats, made from the Shadows themselves, of various levels of intensity, underneath they wore their everyday clothes. 'Muggle' clothes these wizards would call them.</p><p>"Yes," Yami intoned deeply, "I am the Pharaoh of the Shadows and this is my court." Again, the Shadows came to life the name of their master, visibly making the wizards uncomfortable. "This is my successor, Prince Yugi," Yami said, putting a hand on his hikari's shoulder, "Should I be unavailable for any reason, he stands in my place and speaks for me. Anything he does or says, it is as if I did it myself."</p><p>"You're Prince Yugi?" Molly asked. At his nodded, she continued, "Oh what a sweet young man you were to send that note. Such manners! Come, I have food prepared for all of you."</p><p>Were this another time, Yugi would have blushed and stammered a shy 'thank you'. Now that he was older, he stood tall and said deeply, "Madam, I am over 500 years old, as is everyone else in the court. I have not been a 'young man' in a long time."</p><p>Molly flushed at her actions and looked away, pretending to bustle around the small room trying to hide her embarrassment. "We are grateful for the food, however," Yugi continued with his hikari charm, immediately putting Molly at ease.</p><p>"Come, sit," she invited with a small flourish. The Mages sat in the empty seats. Yami sat in the center with Yugi, Seto, and Ishizu on his right and Malik, Ryou, and Bakura on his left. The wizards near Bakura edged away from him carefully.</p><p>"Erm, I suppose we should do introductions," Sirius said awkwardly as Molly began to serve the Mages. It was a little awkward for all of them since none of them had servants before, or at least for a very long time in Yami's case, but the bore through it as it was expected of them.</p><p>"We already know all of you," Bakura said, resting an elbow on the table, "But most of you only know two of our names, or titles as the case may be. Names are dangerous things, not to be thrown around lightly."</p><p>"How could you possibly know all of our names?" Tonks asked.</p><p>"Not only do we know names," Ishizu spoke evenly, "But occupation and past as well. The Shadows are well informed."</p><p>"But we do not know you," Tonks said. The Mages said nothing but instead glancing at Yami, waiting for instructions.</p><p>"<em>Just tell them your names and your position in the court,"</em> Yami instructed.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Pharaoh,"</em> they responded in unison, visibly unnerving the wizards.</p><p>"My name is Ishizu," Ishizu said first, "I am the seer and healer of the Pharaoh, as well as a Guardian of the Shadows."</p><p>"I am Seto. Priest, advisor, and Guardian of the Shadows."</p><p>"I am Malik. I am second line of defense, Keeper, and a Guardian of the Shadows."</p><p>"Keeper?" McGonagall asked, "As in Quidditch?"</p><p>"No," Malik said shortly.</p><p>Ryou got everyone back on track, "My name is Ryou. I am the final line of defense and I am a Guardian of the Shadows."</p><p>"And I am Bakura," Bakura grinned savagely, "I am the first line of defense, Finder, reformed thief, and Guardian of the Shadows."</p><p>"Well, what abou' yeh two?" Hagrid asked the pair of royalty.</p><p>"You already heard what you're going to hear about us," Yami said with a slight warning.</p><p>"Now that introductions are out of the way," Dumbledore interjected cheerily, "I think it's time we discuss what we are here to discuss: Voldemort."</p><p>Shacklebolt launched into a report of the happenings inside the Ministry. The Mages paid minimal attention as member after member gave their reports. They had not had a meal like this in the last hundred years and they were set on enjoying it.</p><p>"Do you plan on working with us to defeat the Dark Lord?" McGonagall asked, "Or do you have your own plan?"</p><p>"HA!" Bakura barked, "You're 'Dark Lord' is nothing more than a scared mortal. He will be dead by the end of this school year."</p><p>The Order went into shock. The war would end so soon? "How do you plan to accomplish this?" Dumbledore finally broke the silence.</p><p>"That," Malik said, "Is our concern. You keep doing what you're doing and we will work around you."</p><p>"Then you should probably know something about Voldemort before you get started," Dumbledore said.</p><p>"If you're talking about how this man split his soul in a vain attempt to attain immortality," Yami said, "We already know about it."</p><p>"How could you-?"</p><p>"We told you, old man," Seto sneered, "The Shadows know everything. We felt it through the Shadows as this man tore his soul apart."</p><p>"So why did you not do anything?" Moody accused.</p><p>"Because he was your problem, not ours," Yami replied just as hostile, "Why did you just sit here and let him grow in power when you knew he was a threat?"</p><p>"We did not know he was tearing his soul apart," Moody argued.</p><p>"But you knew he was an enemy," Ryou said quietly, "At the very least, why did you not apprehend him?"</p><p>"He has a gang of followers he calls 'Death Eaters'," Tonks explained, "They would always be around, killing our people and innocents while You-Know-Who did whatever he was doing."</p><p>"We are also aware of his…comrades, for lack of a better word," Seto said, "But we also saw very little action on your end the last time he was in power. You did as you do now, sit and deliberate while he is out there reigning terror. He doesn't even need to lift a finger this time to bring your world crashing down because there is corruption within your government, and you all are too scared to do anything so you have to bring in outside help to do your job for you."</p><p>"A war is not won by waiting for the enemy to move," Yami said, "You must also take risks and launch offensives if you are to win this war."</p><p>"These are people's lives on the line," McGonagall hissed, "People with families to go home to."</p><p>"Yes, we are aware of how families work," Bakura growled at her, family was always a touchy subject with the Mages, "But you are all here because you accept the risk that you might lose your life and your families understand that. As our Pharaoh said, wars cannot be won if risks are not taken."</p><p>"What about Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly.</p><p>"What about him?" Malik asked.</p><p>"He's supposed to be destined to defeat Voldemort," he explained, "But he is too young to join the Order."</p><p>"But apparently not young enough to have a prophecy built around him and a destiny to weigh upon his shoulders," Yugi answered.</p><p>"What would you know of destiny?" Moody sneered at him.</p><p>"More than you can possibly know," Yugi replied darkly, causing Yami to subtly glance over at him in concern.</p><p>'<em>Are you alright?"</em> he asked through the mind link.</p><p>'<em>Fine,'</em> Yugi replied, '<em>His ignorance and arrogance is frustrating.'</em></p><p>"I would watch your mouth, mortal," Bakura snarled, picking up on Yugi's dislike of the man. Anyone Yugi didn't like deserved all the malice he could muster, "You are dangerously close to losing your soul." The Shadows were active behind Bakura to drive his point home. Moody looked as though he wanted to say more, but wisely shut his mouth and settled on glaring at the Mages.</p><p>"So do you think we should tell him what we know about Voldemort?" Sirius asked, getting back to the matter at hand.</p><p>"You are the boy's guardian," Yami said, "It is up to you. But be warned, this service comes at a steep price to you."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sirius asked uncertainly.</p><p>"We <em>will</em> be compensated for getting rid of <em>your</em> enemy," Bakura clarified.</p><p>"You mean <em>souls</em>?" Molly asked aghast.</p><p>"Yes," Yugi answered calmly, ignoring the disgusted gasps that erupted around the kitchen from those who did not hear that information before, "Though there will be rules set in place. Follow the rules, and you will have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"I don't think we need to tell him, Sirius," Molly said after a moment, getting back to the question at hand, "If You-Know-Who is going to be defeated by the end of the year, I don't think we need to worry Harry."</p><p>Sirius mulled it over for a bit before saying, "For once, Molly, I agree with you. But I think we should tell him that Voldemort will be taken care of this year so he has one less thing to worry about."</p><p>"You may tell Harry about us," Yami allowed, "However, you may not tell him about our magic. He will not see it as friendly and fight us as every turn. I'd rather not have to Yami no Game him because he thought we were an enemy and tried to attack us."</p><p>Sirius nodded his consent, "We will talk to him in the morning."</p><p>"Why not now?" Bakura smirked, "All of the children are still awake, waiting for news of us."</p><p>Yami caught sight of Ryou's stifled yawn. "If you wouldn't mind showing my court to our rooms, we would be grateful. It has been a rather eventful day and Egypt is an hour ahead of England. Prince Yugi and I will stay and speak with the boy."</p><p>"Of course," Molly said, bustling around the table, "I'll send Harry down too."</p><p>Five of the seven Mages followed Molly out of the dining room, instantly making more room for people to spread out. Yami sat listening to the Shadows about the happenings in the house and the world around them while Yugi watched the wizards with calculating eyes. Some wizards got up and left then, claiming they had duties to attend to not draw suspicion to themselves. Among them was Dumbledore, something that peaked a bit of curiosity in Yugi. After a couple minutes, Harry came in followed by Molly. The Mages watched him carefully as he slowly made his way through the much more spacious room to sit next to his godfather, which happened to be in front of them.</p><p>"Who are you?" Harry asked rather bluntly.</p><p>'<em>Rude, isn't he?'</em> Yugi asked Yami.</p><p>'<em>He's 15, Hikari,'</em> Yami reminded him, '<em>Of course he is.'</em></p><p>"Harry, this is Prince Yugi and the Pharaoh," Sirius awkwardly introduced, gesturing to each of them in turn.</p><p>Harry eyed them suspiciously, "Prince? Pharaoh? What is this, Ancient Egypt?"</p><p>"Obviously not," Yugi replied leaning back, "But those are our titles, and you will use them."</p><p>Harry turned away from the Mages to the rest of the Order, "So what's going on? Why am I here?"</p><p>"There's been a development on the Voldemort front we thought you should know about," Sirius said, instantly getting Harry's attention.</p><p>"What's he up to?" Harry asked instantly.</p><p>"Right now, nothing," Lupin said, "But there is a plan to defeat him."</p><p>"Well what is it?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"He's being left in our hands," Yami said, studying the impulsive teen.</p><p>"Why? What can you do?"</p><p>"A lot," Yami said shortly, narrowing his eyes at Harry, making the teen back off, "My court and I will have taken care of the fool by the end of your school year."</p><p>"What?!" Harry asked, wide eyed, "He'll be gone?"</p><p>"Yes," Yugi replied shortly.</p><p>"Wait, aren't you going to be the new school guards? How can you do both?" Harry asked.</p><p>"That," Yami said, "Is our business. We brought you here to tell you this so you would focus on your schoolwork this year rather than stopping Voldemort."</p><p>"You mustn't tell anyone of this," Yugi said, "Our mission would be jeopardized if it got out."</p><p>"What about my friends?"</p><p>"You may tell your two closest," Yami allowed, "But they mustn't tell anybody. If it gets out, we will not be happy," he said darkly, allowing the Shadows to darken to emphasis his point. Seeing the boy lean back in fright, he eased up on the intensity.</p><p>"Is that all you'll be doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Isn't it enough?" Yugi countered, "What else would we be doing?"</p><p>"I don't know," Harry started off arrogantly, "Maybe guarding me?"</p><p>"You are an arrogant child," Yami rebuked him, "You are a student in the school, so we will protect you as we will the other students so long as you follow the rules."</p><p>"What rules?" Harry asked, knowing that if it were school rules, he was doomed.</p><p>"Basically they want you to leave them alone," Sirius answered for the Mages, "No trying to follow them, get in their quarters, manipulate them, or basically do anything to or against them."</p><p>"We will remind you at the beginning of the year when we address the student body," Yami continued, "But the rules apply here too: do not interfere with <em>anything</em> we do."</p><p>Harry nodded in reluctant submission, but couldn't resist asked, "What will happen?"</p><p>"I believe you are familiar with a creature known as a dementor?" Yami asked. At Harry's nod, he continued darkly, "We're worse." Yami stood then, closely followed by Yugi, "If you'll excuse us, we would like to retire."</p><p>"Of course," Molly said, also standing and ushering them to the door, "This way, I'll show you to your room."</p><p>The two rulers followed the motherly figure out, leaving a stunned teenager behind with no hope of more answers. Walking up the stairs, the other kids scrambled to get out of the way as they got near. All of them staring wide-eyed at the nearly identical pair and obviously wondering what they told their friend. "You kids get to bed," Molly chastised them on her way past, "Harry will be up shortly." Slowly, the kids began to head towards different doors, taking their time so they could study the newcomers.</p><hr/><p>Molly led them down a dank hallway until they reached the end. There was a door in front of them and one on either side, "This will be yours," she opened the door in front of them to reveal hastily dusted furniture and made beds, "Bakura and Ryou chose that one," she pointed toward the door on the left, "And the others chose that one," she pointed to the right, "Said it was only right that you two get this one."</p><p>"Such are the ways of the court," Yami told her deeply.</p><p>"If you need anything, just let me know," she offered.</p><p>"Thank you," Yugi told her, moving further into the room. Molly took it as her cue to leave and did so with not quite disguised haste. The moment she was gone, the other doors opened to reveal Bakura and Seto.</p><p>"Gods that woman is annoying," Bakura groaned, crossing his arms.</p><p>"She's a mother, Bakura," Yugi defended lightly, though he too was overwhelmed by her, "And we certainly don't look like we are much older than children."</p><p>"Are the others asleep?" Yami asked, noticing a lack of people.</p><p>"Ryou passed out only a few minutes after she left the first time," Bakura said softly, in a tone he reserved just for when he talked about his hikari.</p><p>"Malik and Ishizu are asleep," Seto reported, then smirked a bit, "He insisted on taking the middle bed. I think he wants to be a barrier between me and Ishizu."</p><p>"He's very protective of her," Yugi said.</p><p>"Well, come in here so we won't be disturbed," Yami invited, opening the door further. Carefully, Bakura and Seto shut their respective doors and entered their Pharaoh's room.</p><p>"How was the Potter boy?" Bakura asked once they were all settled. The Shadows were busy making the room more inhabitable and for fit for a king, though not as ostentatious as they were for the last 500 years; that would come later at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Arrogant," Yami answered bluntly, ignoring the Shadows change the color on the bed curtains from dusty red to deep purple, "And rude. A bit like the two of you but without the means to back it up," he joked at his advisors.</p><p>"Hilarious," Seto said dryly, "Do you think he'll cause trouble?"</p><p>"Hopefully we scared him enough so he at least won't break our rules," Yugi answered, "But he is in his rebellious stage of life."</p><p>"He asked flat out if we were here to guard him," Yami added, "He's used to special treatment."</p><p>"Well he's going to be in for a nasty shock isn't he?" Bakura growled, "He'll find out soon enough that we won't baby him."</p><p>Seto snorted, "He'll probably test our claim that we're not here for him."</p><p>Yami nodded in agreement, "I think you're right. He might even go so far as to test his limits with our rules. I rather not send him to the Shadows just because he's rebellious."</p><p>"We might have to Game him anyway, Yami," Yugi said.</p><p>"What do you mean, Hikari?"</p><p>"I looked in his soul room briefly and noticed something abnormal."</p><p>"Abnormal how?" Bakura asked, attention fully on the prince.</p><p>"There was another presence in his mind," Yugi explained, "But not like the bond between hikari and yami. It seemed like it didn't belong and Potter wasn't even sure it was there."</p><p>"Perhaps a piece of Voldemort's soul?" Seto mused?</p><p>"Perhaps," Yami agreed, "Can you tell for sure, Hikari?"</p><p>"No," Yugi said frustrated, "It <em>felt</em> dark, but it was too faint to identify. We'll see if it manifests through the year."</p><p>"Keep an eye on it," Yami nodded.</p><p>"They're talking about us downstairs," Bakura said, tilting his head and listening to the Shadows.</p><p>"Of course they are," Seto scoffed, "We have told them very little about us and then we told them they can't tell anyone else. Naturally, they're going to speculate and speak in half-truths for a while now."</p><p>"The Shadows will tell us if they commit treason," Yami assured.</p><p>"We should solidify our list of rules," Seto said, "With the vague rules we've set down so far, these wizards won't know when their out of bounds."</p><p>Yami nodded in agreement and called a scribe from the Shadows to take down what they said. They talked long into the night, refining their rules and closing loopholes. By the time the clock on the wall chimed 2am, they finally felt confident in their rules, deciding to run them by their sleeping comrades in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Order of the Phoenix</em>
</p><p>Once the strange duo left the kitchen, Harry turned to his godfather, "What do they mean they're worse than dementors?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm afraid I really couldn't tell you," Sirius said, "This was the first time I met them. Remus, Mad-Eye, and Bill were the ones to find them," he directed the unspoken question in their direction.</p><p>The three of them exchanged an uneasy glance before Bill spoke up, "As much as we want to tell you, Harry, we can't. We are bound to secrecy because their existence has been secret for many years. They punished Mad-Eye just because he <em>considered</em> breaking their rules."</p><p>"Though his attitude certainly didn't help," Lupin put in, "I told you Harry, they're very protective of their secrets. It's a miracle they're even here right now. For your own good, don't break their rules."</p><p>"How do you know they aren't working with Voldemort?" Harry asked suspiciously. He didn't like the feel of the power that they radiated, "Why does Dumbledore trust them?"</p><p>"They're getting <em>rid</em> of Voldemort," Sirius reminded his godson, "They certainly wouldn't be working for or with him if they were going to do that."</p><p>"As harsh as they can be," Moody gruffed, "They seem averse to the ideas shared by the Dark Lord and his followers."</p><p>Harry crossed his arms, sulking. There was something off about those guys, he just knew it! He would just have to figure out what it was. "Don't even think about it, Harry," Arthur Weasley spoke up. At Harry's feigned innocent face, he elaborated, "Don't try to dig around in their business. They're dangerous people."</p><p>"I thought you said they were on our side!" Harry exclaimed.</p><p>"That doesn't make them any less dangerous," Lupin said, "Look at Mad-Eye. He's a dangerous man, but he fights for good. Trust me when I say you don't want them angry with you. I was there when they got slightly miffed and it wasn't pretty. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of their real anger."</p><p>"What'd they do?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>"I can't tell you that," Lupin said regretfully.</p><p>Harry got angry then. He was supposed to be the destined one to defeat Voldemort, but he wasn't being told anything! Now there was a group of mysterious people that refused to tell anybody about themselves, or threatened the people they did tell, and who were now in charge of <em>his</em> supposed destiny. How could he just be pushed over to the side like this?!</p><p>Mrs. Weasley came back then, drawing the attention of those in the dining room. "They're all settled in," she announced.</p><p>"They've blocked my eye," Moody growled, magic eye looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Not really surprising," Lupin commented, "But why wouldn't they have done that in their home?"</p><p>"Maybe because it was supposed to be their home and they didn't see the need to have to do something like that inside their own home," Bill theorized.</p><p>"I <em>really</em> don't like the power they hold over us," Moody commented gruffly.</p><p>"Are they really that powerful?" Harry asked with a mixture of doubt and awe. If they were strong enough to make Mad-Eye wary but also afraid to do anything to them, it was more the Harry imagined.</p><p>"They are," Lupin said seriously, answering the question for everyone in the room who asked that question when Harry did, "We are lucky they decided to help us." Harry sobered at that. If they were powerful enough to scare some of the bravest wizards he knew, they were certainly not people he wanted to cross. Then again… While his teenage mind was in overdrive, the adults in the Order continued talking.</p><p>"You know," Moody was saying, "I'm surprised they didn't make stipulations on their rooms with all the rules and conditions they made."</p><p>"You really don't like them, do you?" Sirius asked with mild amusement.</p><p>"No," he growled, "I think they're lording their power over us and expecting us to behave as subjects."</p><p>"Perhaps," Mr. Weasley mused, "But I think, for now at least, it would be better to just go along with it. Right now we don't know the extent of their power and it would be foolish to oppose them. Especially after we went to the trouble of finding them and convincing them to help us."</p><p>"I think that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said, noticing Harry's far too interested look in the conversation, "Come, Harry," she said, "Ron's already upstairs."</p><p>"I want to know more," he tried to argue.</p><p>"No, she's right," Sirius agreed, "It's late and you've heard plenty. You're still too young to know too much."</p><p>Harry sulked out of the room and found Ron lying awake in bed waiting for him, "What'd they tell you?" he whispered once Harry closed the door.</p><p>"The new guards will kill Voldemort by the end of the school year," Harry said bluntly, mind still thinking about the conversations in the kitchen.</p><p>"Whoa! Really? How?" Ron gasped.</p><p>"Dunno," Harry shrugged and fell into bed, "They wouldn't tell me."</p><p>"Well, so long as it gets done I guess," Ron said optimistically.</p><p>"They said not to tell anyone," Harry warned, "Said it would jeopardize their mission. They're letting me tell you and Hermione and that's it. You're not allowed to tell anyone else either."</p><p>"Wow, must be super secret."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said softly. Then after a moment of silence he said, "They're dangerous."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ron asked, "They're on our side aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah, but both your dad and Lupin said to be careful. And Mad-Eye <em>really</em> doesn't like them. Apparently he made them mad before and he didn't like what they did to him."</p><p>"What'd they do?"</p><p>"Dunno, they wouldn't say."</p><p>"Do you know <em>anything</em> about them?"</p><p>"Two of them called themselves Prince and Pharaoh," Harry informed him, forehead scrunching.</p><p>"<em>Pharoah?</em>" Ron asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't get it either," Harry admitted, "But those are the only names I know and that's all they would tell me. They also warned against going against them. They claim to be worse than dementors."</p><p>"<em>Worse</em> than dementors?! How is that even possible?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I don't think I want to find out," Harry said, though deep inside, he was concocting a plan to spy on the guards and figure out their secrets to satisfy his curiosity. He still wasn't convinced that these people were good.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>In the morning, the Mages quickly debriefed Ryou, Ishizu, and Malik over what they discussed while they slept and began to set up a schedule. "I see no reason to interact with these people more than necessary," Seto was saying, "We can always retreat into the Shadows to avoid contact while still observing the happenings around us. They don't need to know our whereabouts all the time."</p><p>"I agree," Malik said, arms crossed, "The Eye is already telling me that those teenagers are too curious for their own good. They think they're sneaky and want to find out more about us. The more elusive we are the better."</p><p>"It's not just the kids," Yugi inputted, "The adults are not happy with our vague answers. They will start demanding answers soon and start investigating themselves."</p><p>"They can investigate all they want," Bakura scoffed, "We got rid of all the information about our pasts and about who we are now."</p><p>"Then how did they find us?" Seto challenged.</p><p>"It doesn't matter anymore," Yami interjected, cutting off any argument from Bakura, "We will find the information the old man used to find us and destroy it as we have before. I agree that we should limit our contact with them. We are unused to company and our presence only serves to increase tension. Just stay alert for those who want to break the rules. Yugi and I will be the primary source of contact so everyone else can focus on their duties."</p><p>"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Ishizu asked.</p><p>"Bakura will use the ring to find the pieces of this man's soul and retrieve them," Yami decided, nodding in the thief's direction, "The rest of us will watch the school during the day and discover what we can about these people, how they operated, and if there are any corrupt souls amongst them. I don't intend to go unpaid for this," he said humorlessly.</p><p>"I'll Game any of this fool's followers I can find," Bakura assured, grinning savagely.</p><p>"Just don't draw attention to us," Yugi warned, but approved.</p><p>"We will rotate whose day it will be to specifically watch the Potter boy," Yami continued, "The Duel Monsters will watch through the night and alert us if anything happens."</p><p>"The souls of the people here are wildly unbalanced," Ryou muttered, glancing at the Scales that were swaying from one side to the other without Ryou trying to focus it.</p><p>"We'll start today," Yami nodded, watching the Scales with great interest, "Get as much information as you can from this place," he instructed, "Bakura, would you lay protections around this place while we are here? Similar to what you placed on our home, but will allow the allies of those in this house to enter?"</p><p>"I suppose," Bakura agreed, though he wasn't happy about it.</p><p>"We'll have to do the same once we get to the school," Yami warned, "But Malik and Seto can help you there since there will be many other factors to consider."</p><p>"Speaking of other factors," Seto said, "We have not yet addressed this teacher that has the old man so concerned."</p><p>"That will have to wait. We have some visitors outside," Malik said suddenly, standing up and facing the door.</p><p>The other Mages followed his lead, looking formidable as Yami nodded for Seto to open the door. Outside was a seemingly empty hallway, but all the Mages could sense at least three presences outside their door, besides the loud breathing they could hear. Yami wrapped the Shadows around the presences and pulled them into the room and Seto shut the door. Malik reached out and made a motion like pulling back a sheet, revealing the Potter boy, a red-headed boy, and a bushy-haired girl all looking terrified. But not terrified enough Bakura decided.</p><p>"<em>What</em> do you think you were doing?" he hissed at them, red eyes narrowing dangerously, "I thought we told you not to interfere with us."</p><p>The children didn't seem to be able to answer, frightened by the number of them and the warnings from last night running through their minds. "You do not trust us," Yugi stated, "You think we either work with Voldemort, or are like him."</p><p>Stunned, Harry could do nothing but nod. "Curiosity is in itself a crime," Ishizu spoke up, "However, your inability to control it and defy the rules is."</p><p>"Pharaoh," Seto spoke up, "What shall we do with them."</p><p>Yami considered them carefully, "What did you hear?" he asked them.</p><p>"Something about placing protections and a teacher Dumbledore is concerned about," they girl managed to squeak.</p><p>Yami turned to his court, wanting to give an exasperated look to them, but knowing he needed to continue to look regal. "Were this during the school year," he began seriously, "You would have witnessed more of our power than you really want to. You are forgiven this time, because the rules were not properly explained to you. Something that will be remedied this morning. You need to stay your curiosity when it comes to things beyond your understanding. I will not be as merciful the next time this happens, at school or not," he warned.</p><p>The three teens nodded their understanding shakily, obviously relieved nothing was going to happen to them this time. "You should go downstairs," Ishizu said, "Your mother has prepared breakfast and I'm sure would appreciate some help," her gazed pinned on the red-head.</p><p>"R-right," he stuttered and quickly backed up to the door, which Seto reopened, pushing his friends with him, "We'll, uh, we'll be leaving now." The teens left quickly and all the Mages sighed in frustration once they were gone.</p><p>"Please tell me we are not going to have to deal with that all year?" Ryou almost begged Ishizu.</p><p>"They are too curious and self-righteous to make that guarantee," Ishizu said frustrated, "They'll want answers, and likely won't rest until they get them."</p><p>"They'll get more answers than they want if they try that again," Bakura growled.</p><p>Yami picked up the paper that held the rules they cemented last night and handed it to the tendril of Shadow that came at his silent command, "Hopefully it won't once they see the rules," he said as the Shadows went to pin the notice downstairs where everyone could see it, "And especially once they see the consequences."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Wizards</em>
</p><p>"What was that about breaking their rules?!" Hermione demanded in a whisper once they were down the hallway, "You didn't say anything about that!" she accused the boys.</p><p>"We were trying to listen in on them," Ron defended, "Did you really think they'd be happy if they found out?"</p><p>"How did they know we were there?" Harry wondered aloud, "We were under the invisibility cloak and we were quiet!"</p><p>"They'd be horrible guards if they couldn't even tell when people were spying on them," Hermione reasoned logically.</p><p>"But how?" he asked stubbornly, "They still won't say what kind of magic they use. For all we know they could be using Dark Magic."</p><p>"I don't think Dumbledore would hire them if they used Dark Magic," Hermione defended.</p><p>"Yeah, but Dumbledore's always been a bit off his rocker," Ron said, "I mean, he trusts Snape and all."</p><p>"Exactly," Harry said, glad Ron was on his side.</p><p>They all stopped talking as they passed the picture of Mrs. Black and walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley setting out breakfast on the table. "Good morning!" she greeted them, "Will you please take down some plates and help set the table?"</p><p>"Sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, moving towards the cabinet and took down an armload of plates.</p><p>"I trust you all slept well," she said, setting a large pot of porridge down.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am," Harry said respectfully. He'd always loved Mrs. Weasley since the first day on the train platform. She's always welcomed him into her home and treated him like her own son, even though she had her arms full with seven other children.</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him and turned around to get another pot, only to jump and give a small yelp in surprise. The teens instantly looked around to make sure she was okay, only to see she was staring at a piece of paper pinned on the wall that had most certainly not been there a moment before. Mrs. Weasley read it first as she was closest, "Well it seemed the Mages have set down their rules," she said looking at the kids.</p><p>"Mages?" Hermione asked curiously, moving to look at the rules.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley looked terrified for a moment but then smoothed out her features once she realized nothing happened to her, "That's what they're all called," she said.</p><p>"Fascinating," Hermione whispered in deep thought.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley went to get the last of the food, allowing Harry and Ron to crowd Hermione around the paper.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rules</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not attempt to spy on us. – This includes eavesdropping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not attempt to manipulate us. – You are not clever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not attempt to follow us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not question our authority.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not challenge our authority.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not enter our residence under ANY circumstances unless we specifically invite you. – Pray that you never get invited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obey any and all commands given to you. – We don't have time to deal with insubordinate people in time of an emergency.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not attack us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not purposefully put yourself in dangerous situations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not attempt to force our hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not attempt to steal from us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Failure to follow these rules will result in a Yami no Game with the possibility of being lost to the Shadows. More rules will be put in place while at Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>"What's a 'Yami no Game'?" Ron asked, "And what is this about being lost to the Shadows?"</p><p>"Dunno," Harry answered and looked at Hermione who had that look on her face.</p><p>"I'll research it later," she said, "There's got to be something."</p><p>The rest of the morning passed quickly. Mrs. Weasley put the teens to work cleaning the house as they had for a while now. No matter how much they dusted and polished though, Grimmauld Place hardly seemed any better. The Mages were nowhere to be seen, which gave Harry a bit of relief. Maybe they had told the truth and they really <em>weren't</em> here for him. He caught a glimpse of one of the white haired ones out of the corner of his eye a couple time, but he was always gone be the time Harry turned to get a better look.</p><p>"Do you guys know their names?" Harry asked, after missing the Mage for the <em>n</em>th time, "All I know are the Pharaoh and Prince Yugi."</p><p>"The woman is Ishizu," a voice spoke from behind them. The three of them whipped around to see the Pharaoh sitting casually with his legs crossed in one of the armchairs. "The tall one is Seto," he continued as if he'd been sitting there the whole time, "The blond is Malik and the two with white hair that look alike are Ryou and Bakura. Ryou is the quiet one. Bakura is the one you keep seeing," he nodded knowingly at Harry.</p><p>"How long have you been sitting there?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"You asked a question," the Pharaoh said with a raised eyebrow, "One that I thought should be answered since you weren't present during our introductions last night."</p><p>"Um, Mr. Pharaoh, sir," Hermione said timidly. The man raised his other eyebrow to meet the other, which Hermione took as permission to continue, "We were wondering about something at the end of your rules."</p><p>"Pray that you never discover what a Yami no Game is," he said darkly, knowing what she was going to ask, "And if you follow the rules, you never will."</p><p>Before the teens could think of a good comeback, somebody knocked over the troll leg umbrella stand in the front hallway, causing a huge crash and waking up Mrs. Black, "FILTHY MUDBLOODS TARNISHING THE NOBLE NAME OF THE BLACK'S!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "HOW DARE YOU COME IN MY HOUSE!"</p><p>"What in the name of Ra is that?" one of the white-haired men stormed in looking pissed. This must be Bakura, Harry decided. The Pharaoh turned to look at the teens expectantly as adults raced to close the curtain over the screaming picture.</p><p>"A picture of Mrs. Black," Harry answered, "We always have to be quiet in that hallway otherwise she'll do that."</p><p>"And you haven't thought to take down the damn picture and destroy it?" Bakura snarled.</p><p>"There's a permanent sticking charm on it," Hermione defended, "They did try."</p><p>"That thing's getting a one way ticket," Bakura ranted, though he glanced at the Pharaoh as if asking for permission.</p><p>"By all means," he answered the unspoken question and Bakura grinned savagely and stalked happily out of the room. A few moments later, silence rang through the house and the residence gave a sigh of relief.</p><p>Bakura came back looking very satisfied and announced, "She's gone," before speaking in a different language. The Pharaoh looked thoughtful for a moment and responded in the same language, causing Bakura to nod and leave again.</p><p>"Enjoy the rest of the day," the Pharaoh nodded to the teens and began walking out the door, "I believe Molly has lunch almost ready."</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other bemused, not quite sure how to react to what just happened. "We should finish this room up before Mrs. Weasley calls us for lunch," Hermione finally said, turning to finish dusting the mantle and then freezing.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Harry asked, coming over.</p><p>"It's all done," she whispered.</p><p>"<em>Everything</em> is done," Ron said, looking around the room. What they didn't know, was that while the Pharaoh was in the room, the Shadows were cleaning the place discreetly and did a better job than they ever could.</p><p>"Lunch is ready, kids," Mrs. Weasley poked her head in and looked around, "You kids really did a great job in here," she said in awe, "How'd you get this place so clean?"</p><p>"I honestly could not tell you," Harry said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Well, you guys will have the afternoon to do any homework you need to get caught up on," Mrs. Weasley announced, "Come eat lunch first though."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>"You helped the children with their chores?" Ishizu asked Yami amazed. The two of them stood in the Shadows, watching the three teens.</p><p>"Not intentionally," Yami admitted, "The Shadows were overzealous in wanting to make this place presentable."</p><p>"They're going to use their free time to try to research us," she warned.</p><p>"Let them search," Yami said, "It will occupy their time and keep them from pestering us with questions. Will they actually find anything?" he inquired.</p><p>Ishizu tapped into the power of the Necklace and answered, "They'll find something about Yami no Games, but it won't be until they're in school."</p><p>Yami nodded in understanding, "I figured they would figure out something like that. So long as they stay away from knowledge about the Millennium Items or try to start researching our pasts we'll leave them alone."</p><p>Malik joined them, "The wizards are uncomfortable with what Fluffy did to that screaming picture," he grinned.</p><p>"You know he hates it when you call him that," Yami reminded the blond.</p><p>"Of course I do," Malik said, "What he says out loud is only half of what he thinks. It's rather amusing."</p><p>"What are they saying, brother?" Ishizu asked, more than familiar with her brother's antics.</p><p>"Just wondering how he did it," he responded, "The adults are pretty sure it was Shadow magic, and they're not wrong, but they're also wondering what exactly it can do. The kids are wondering what kind of magic it was and are scared of what could happen to them. The kids have all seen the rules by now are and understandably wary."</p><p>"Good," Yami said, "I'd rather save the Yami no Games for the truly evil people in the world."</p><p>"Didn't know we were having a meeting," Seto appeared next to them.</p><p>"It's impromptu," Yami answered, "Do you have anything to report?"</p><p>"The Order is holding another meeting tonight," he answered, "Apparently Kingsley has gained some crucial information."</p><p>"Which means another night of deliberating over nothing," Malik groaned.</p><p>"I've heard some of the adults criticize the way our leadership is set up," Seto said, "Claim that Yami should allow us more voice in decisions and how dare he elevate himself above others."</p><p>The Puzzle around Yami's neck flashed angrily at the audacity of the wizards, "Perhaps we should show them tonight how foolish they're way of thinking is. I thought perhaps they would have caught on last night, but it appears I was wrong."</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Malik asked. The Mages had come to an agreement 500 years ago to never use their Items on each other unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>"That if the opportunity presents itself tonight, we should play a game with the Order," Yami said thoughtfully, "Not a full Yami no Game, but we will play in the Shadows."</p><p>Ryou appeared then, "Molly has kindly delivered food to our rooms," he announced, "Bakura and Yugi are already eating, so you'd better hurry before Bakura eats it all."</p><p>"We're coming," Yami assured.</p><p>Sure enough, when the five of them entered Yami and Yugi's room, Yugi was hold a plate of sandwiches out of reach from Bakura who was attempted to snatch them. "It's rude to not leave food for us," Yami said, making Bakura and Yugi look up.</p><p>"It's your fault for not being here on time," Bakura countered, making another grab for the plate.</p><p>"You've already had three!" Yugi pulled the plate back, "Leave some for the rest of us!"</p><p>"I used a lot of power today," Bakura argued, "I deserve it."</p><p>"You got the spells set up?" Yami asked, snatching a sandwich for himself.</p><p>"Just finished before lunch," Bakura answered, "By the way, the Shadows were very happy to get that woman."</p><p>"I know," Yami said, "I could feel it."</p><p>"Plus," Bakura pulled a gold locket on a chain from his pocket, "Found this while I was going around."</p><p>All of the Items flashed defensively as the locket swung innocently from its chain. Tiny emeralds formed an 'S' on the front of it. "Is that a piece of Voldemort's soul?" Ishizu asked.</p><p>Bakura nodded affirmatively, "Can I send it to the Shadows?" he asked.</p><p>"Not yet," Yami said, much to the surprise of everyone.</p><p>"Why not?" Yugi asked, "He will not know it was destroyed and we can continue searching in peace."</p><p>"I want him to know when they are destroyed," Yami answered, "He has torn his soul apart so violently, he deserves to feel it when each piece is fed to the Shadows independently. We will gather as many as we can to place such a spell on them and then pace out destroying each one. Make him squirm."</p><p>Bakura grinned ferally, "When did you get so evil?" he asked.</p><p>"The man has trespassed upon his own soul and destroyed balance," Yami answered, "This is no less than he deserves."</p><p>"Where will we keep that thing until we get rid of it then?" Malik asked, giving the locket a disgusted look.</p><p>"I think Bakura should hide them," Yugi said, "Who better to hide valuables than a thief."</p><p>"Whatever happened to that goody-two shoes brat I hated 500 years ago?" Bakura grinned at the Prince.</p><p>"The same thing that happened to the 5000 year old renegade thief set on destroying me, the Pharaoh, and the world," Yugi shot back without venom. The Prince and thief had developed a strange relationship over the years that even Yami and Ryou had trouble understanding.</p><p>"You know, I'll be honest and say I'm glad we decided to come out of hiding," Malik said reclining and stretching his legs in front of him, "The last 50 years have been rather dull."</p><p>"Well I can guarantee that this year will most certainly not be dull," Ryou smiled, "We're dealing with nosey teenagers, incompetent adults, and a man who wants to rule the world. It's almost nostalgic."</p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon in the room, laughing and reminiscing about old times, letting the Shadows keep them informed of the ongoings in the house. Nothing exciting happened the rest of the day. The adults started gathering near dinner time for their meeting and the teens who were trying to research them came up empty as expected. The other kids in the house were planning mischief, especially the set of twins, but they seemed to have the sense to leave the Mages out of it.</p><p>All was well until just before dinner. The Mages were teasing Yugi about an event that had happened about 300 years ago. "Come on," Yugi whined good naturedly, "Let it go you guys."</p><p>"Not a chance," Malik grinned, "You're hair was green for a month because of that."</p><p>"Oh like you guys haven't had mishaps with your Items!"</p><p>"Yeah, but none of us managed to change our hair color," Seto teased, "How did you do that again?"</p><p>"I nudged the wrong thing in my soul room," Yugi mutter, looking away and blushing.</p><p>"Is that what happened?" Yami asked mildly. He'd never actually heard what happened, just happy when his hikari was able to fix the problem. "I didn't know that could happen."</p><p>"It can," Yugi sighed, answering his dark's question, "Since your soul room reflects everything you are, you can theoretically change your appearance by moving things around. I was checking out that theory when it happened."</p><p>"It's still embarrassing, man," Malik laughed.</p><p>"Well what about the time you started a Yami no Game with a snake!" he countered, wanting to get attention off of him.</p><p>"Oh please," Malik said, "That was in the first year and I was still getting used to the Eye. You had had the Key for at least 100 years by then."</p><p>"You knew exactly –," Yugi started, but was cut off by a gasp from Ishizu. The Mages whipped around to see her staring into blank space and the Eye of Horus on the Necklace glowing brightly. They all knew she was having a vision, but this one seemed different. It wasn't until tears started falling down her face that they knew something was really wrong.</p><p>Malik tried to see her thoughts with the Eye, to see what was causing his sister's distress, but couldn't get through. Yugi also tried the Key, to try to pull Ishizu from the vision, but he too could not penetrate the vision. "We have to wait it out," Yugi announced unhappily. The jovial atmosphere they had just a minute ago was nowhere to be seen and was replaced with undisguised concern for one of their own.</p><p>The vision last only a couple minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to those waiting for it to end. The light died down and Ishizu collapsed with it. Yami quickly picked her up and placed her on his bed. "She won't be happy about that," Malik muttered, knowing his sister was the most concerned with propriety out of all of them.</p><p>"I think that will be the least of her worries," Yugi answered, "Should we wait for her to wake up, or should I go get her?"</p><p>"Let's wait to see if she wakes on her own. If she's not awake in five minutes, go get her," Yami ordered.</p><p>Yugi nodded his understanding and sat down in a chair near the bed. The other Mages also took up positions around and near the bed, but not too close to make Ishizu feel crowded when she woke up. Five tense minutes passed and Ishizu had not yet so much as stirred. "Go get her," Yami said softly to Yugi.</p><p>He placed the tip of the Key on her forehead and turned it. The Mages waited with baited breath as Yugi's eyes blanked out, waiting for them both to wake up now. Less than a minute later, light returned to Yugi's eyes and he straightened up. "She'll wake up soon," he announced, much to the relief of the Mages.</p><p>"Did you get any idea of what she saw?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"Just emotions," Yugi answered, "A lot of pain, grief, and anger."</p><p>Nothing else was said for the next few minutes until Ishizu slowly opened her eyes and sat up, supported by Malik. "Are you alright?" Yami asked concerned.</p><p>"I think so," Ishizu answered, putting a hand to her head.</p><p>"What did you see?" Malik asked, "You've never had a vision that bad."</p><p>"I saw a final battle with Voldemort," she answered, "It was intense. He was very angry that we destroyed the pieces of his soul."</p><p>"Good," Bakura said, "Let him be pissed. The angrier a person is, the more mistakes they make."</p><p>"Not good," Ishizu argued, closing her eyes and leaning on her brother.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Yami asked, fear inexplicably gripping him, moving towards the warm comfort of his light.</p><p>Ishizu opened her eyes and looked directly at Yugi and spoke chilling words, "I saw him kill you."</p><p>Yugi's face went instantly pale and Yami put his arm protectively around Yugi's shoulder, holding him close, "Perhaps there was more to the vision," Bakura said, looking at the pair with trepidation, "Something you didn't see."</p><p>"There's no doubt of that," Ishizu said, "But that is what I saw."</p><p>The Mages were looking at Yugi with concern, all wondering when this would be so they could prepare. "When?" Yami croaked, unable to comprehend the thought of losing his hikari.</p><p>"Near the end of the year, I think, but I'm not sure," Ishizu answered.</p><p>"Then we have time to prepare," Seto said optimistically, "I proved once before that the future is not set in stone. We can defy this future if we want."</p><p>"She has not been wrong in almost 500 years," Ryou said softly.</p><p>"We've never had a reason to fight destiny more than we have now," Seto argued back vehemently.</p><p>"You have a point," Malik admitted.</p><p>"But how do we know our actions to prevent it will not set that future in motion," Bakura reasoned.</p><p>"We shouldn't let this distract us," Yugi suddenly piped up, gently pulling away from Yami, "I'll worry about me. We need to focus on the meeting that's about to take place downstairs. I know you want to play a no-stakes Game with them," he told Yami.</p><p>Yami nodded, though the recent news weighed heavily on his mind, "If the opportunity arises. They've been criticizing our organization of leadership while glorifying their own," he told the others, "We need to show them how ineffective theirs is."</p><p>"I know you have a Game in mind," Seto said, "But you shouldn't tell us until you announce it to the wizards. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."</p><p>A timid knock came from the door and the voice of Molly Weasley floated through, "We are having a meeting downstairs in about 15 minutes if you care to join us."</p><p>Yami nodded to Ryou, who was certainly in the best condition to deal with something like this, to answer the door. The shy Mage opened the door slightly, enough so he could see the woman and she could see him, but she could not see past him into the room, "We will be downstairs shortly," he informed her, "We are just wrapping up some of our own business first."</p><p>"Oh," Molly sounded apologetic and terrified to be interrupting the Mages, "Of course. We'll just wait for you then. Would you like me to leave some food out for you? I noticed you did not eat dinner."</p><p>"No thank you," he said politely and shut the door. He knew that none of the Mages felt like eating right now, and if they felt like it later, they would get the food themselves.</p><p>"You feel up to a meeting, sis?" Malik asked concerned as Ishizu got up.</p><p>"Please," Ishizu said mildly offended, "It will take more than an intense, albeit disturbing, vision to keep me out of the game for long."</p><p>"That's good to hear," Yami smiled at her, but it wasn't his normal smile, and everyone knew that.</p><p>"Besides, this is your bed and I can hardly stay in it much longer," she continued, knowing Yami hated it when she brought up propriety. It worked though.</p><p>Yami gave her an annoyed, but grateful look, "You think that," he said, "But I could order you to stay there if I wanted to. After all, which is worse, being placed in the Pharaoh's bed after you collapse, or disobeying him?"</p><p>"You say you could do that," she shot back, "But we all know you really couldn't."</p><p>"I could if I wanted to," Yami said stubbornly, causing the others to laugh.</p><p>"We all know you're a big softy," Malik joked, slinging an arm around the Pharaoh who looked annoyed, but didn't say anything, happy that some of the joking atmosphere had come back.</p><p>"You know," Yugi spoke up, Shadows twisting in his hands revealing a wooden box, "If we're going to make a statement tonight, why not make it a big one?" He opened the box to reveal Yami's diadem and jewelry, "They should be reminded that <em>they</em> begged <em>us</em> for help and should not be criticizing our methods."</p><p>Yami stared at the items in the box sadly. Malik seemed to sense that they needed some time alone and began to usher everyone else out, "We'll get our own armlets and things," he said as he closed the door on the pair.</p><p>Yugi silently took the crown out and carefully placed it on Yami's brow respectfully. "They should never forget that you are a king," he said softly.</p><p>"If I have to wear mine, you have to wear yours," Yami said, "You are as much royalty as I am."</p><p>"I don't have one," Yugi said confused.</p><p>"You do," Yami sighed, Shadows twisting in his hands to reveal another wooden box, very similar to his own. He opened it to reveal a smaller, but no less magnificent diadem, "I never gave it to you before, because I know you hate stuff like this," he explained, voice thick with emotion, holding the diadem gently in his hands. "I'd like for you to wear it now."</p><p>Yugi felt his throat close at the emotion in his dark's voice and the emotion that was rolling across the bond. He lowered his head respectfully and allowed Yami to place the crown on his head. Yami took his time, carefully making sure that it sat straight and that his hair wasn't caught awkwardly in it. When he finally stepped back, Yugi looked up to see the king's face full of pride and sorrow.</p><p>Impulsively, he grabbed the Pharaoh and pulled him into a tight embrace that was returned fervently. "I won't die at the hands of a madman," Yugi whispered fiercely, "I swear to you I won't let that happen."</p><p>"I don't know what I would do without you," Yami whispered back, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, "You rescued me from 5000 years of darkness and showed me what it was to be a friend. Even now, as we are cursed for eternity, you stand by my side as my guiding light."</p><p>"And you have always been there to lend me strength when I needed it most," Yugi replied, "You said it yourself that we are cursed for eternity. The Shadows won't let me die," he assured. Yami didn't reply except to hold his hikari tighter, as if he was scared that the moment he let go, he'd be gone.</p><p>"We should finish getting ready," Yugi said after a couple minutes, releasing his dark.</p><p>"You're right," Yami said, nodding, still somber. Silently, the two of them put on their armbands that signified their status in the Court and Yami even put on his signet ring. "Ready?" he asked his hikari.</p><p>"Is it hard to get Malik up in the morning?" came the cheeky response. It was almost impossible to get Malik up at a reasonable hour and only Ishizu knew the trick to actually get him out of bed.</p><p>"Let's go," Yami said, a slight smile on his face at the joke. The others were already ready and were waiting for them in the hall, "Let's go," he said seriously and everyone fell into position.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>The Mages entered the dining room a powerful image: the two royals proudly wearing their status symbols and all of them wearing gold armbands covered in hieroglyphics. None of them looked particularly friendly today, even Ryou.</p><p>"How nice of the Shadow Mages to grace us with their presence!" Moody mocked their lateness.</p><p>Yami was having none of it. Ishizu's vision had put him in a sour mood towards any outsider. "You will watch your tongue," he growled, Puzzle flashing dangerously with his mood, "I am sick of your attitude towards us. <em>We</em> are doing <em>you</em> a favor by being here and you would do well to remember that." He said down angrily in his seat, his glare reinforced by glares from the rest of the Mages.</p><p>"Now that we're all here," Dumbledore said pleasantly, as though the tension in the room wasn't thick enough to cut with a knife, "I believe Kingsley has some important news."</p><p>"I do," Kingsley said a deep voice, "I have heard rumors throughout the Ministry that Voldemort is looking for a new power to gain for himself. There are whispers that he might even be looking for the Shadow Mages."</p><p>"What's the problem?" Seto asked annoyed, "We have already agreed to help you. And if by some miracle he manages to find our home, the Shadows will devour him before he gets far."</p><p>"The problem," McGonagall said, "Is that if he discovers you are at Hogwarts, then he will come after you there and put the students in danger."</p><p>"We wanted to discuss a safety plan in case this happens," Remus said.</p><p>"Of course you do," Bakura said with undisguised disgust, "That's all you do."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Moody growled defensively.</p><p>"Exactly what it sounds like," Yami snapped at him, "You sit here and do nothing except discuss ideas instead of getting them done. If you had taken a more progressive action a decade ago, you would not have the problem you have now. You're deluding yourself by sitting here and talking into thinking you're making progress. Now you expect us to sit here and follow your example because apparently you know best. In case you have forgotten, <em>you</em> came to <em>us</em> for help, not the other way around. It would behoove you to let us operate in our own way if you actually want this very temporary alliance to endure."</p><p>"We let everyone voice their opinion," Moody said, "It's certainly better than being ordered around like slaves."</p><p>All the Items flashed angrily at that, "You have gone too far," Yami growled, letting the Shadows creep up the walls, darkening the room, "I warned you when we came in to watch your tongue and we have been more than generous dealing with your attitude from the time you entered our home two days ago. It is time for a Yami no Game!" The Shadows exploded at those words and the dining room they were sitting in disappeared and was replaced by a rapidly expanding forrest.</p><p>"Where are we?" Moody demanded, eye spinning wildly in its socket.</p><p>"You've been here before," Malik grinned, "Though perhaps it didn't look like this. You are in the Shadows, playing a Yami no Game against a <em>very</em> pissed Pharaoh."</p><p>"You are unfortunate," Yami told him, "Though I was planning this Game tonight, I was also planning to make it a no-stakes Game. Now, it is your soul on the line."</p><p>"You can't do that!" McGonagall argued.</p><p>"He can!" Seto growled at her, "He is the Pharaoh of the Shadows and that man has challenged our authority and mocked us for the last time!"</p><p>"What are the rules of <em>this</em> Game?" Moody asked grudgingly.</p><p>"There is a Muggle game called Capture the Flag," Yami explained, feeling tension roll away with every word, "We will be playing a version of it." Buckets of paint bombs appeared by both men's feet as well as a matching flag. "The color of the paint reflects your character," Yami smirked at Moody's orange paint and his own purple, "Orange is the color for ignorance and superiority," he explained, "Perfect for you I believe."</p><p>"What's purple mean?" Moody asked.</p><p>"Royalty, of course," Yami answered, "I am a Pharaoh after all. Now," he continued, before Moody could say anything else, "This game is traditionally played in teams, so I will have my Mages on my team, you may choose six of your comrades for yours. They're souls will be safe win or lose," he assured.</p><p>Moody eyed him warily but quickly chose his team, "Dumbledore, Minerva, Arthur, Tonks, Bill, and Kingsley." The six of them quickly took their places at Moody's side and the others were separated to a platform in the "sky" to watch the Game.</p><p>"Mana will guard them against the Shadows," Yugi stated and a young girl in a ridiculous outfit appeared and created a bubble of light around the spectators.</p><p>"Here's how the Game will be played," Yami announced, "We will each have ten minutes to hid our flag and get ready to play," an enormous timer appeared in the sky set for ten minutes, "Neither team is to leave the flag until the timer goes off. Once it does, the game begins. You can get hit three times by the other team before you are out. The goal is to get your opponents flag back to your base. Do this and you win. If the team captain, that would be you and I," Yami clarified for Moody, "Is tagged out, that team automatically loses. No offensive magic will be allowed by either team."</p><p>"Hold on," Moody argued, "You created this game. How can this be fair?"</p><p>"Yami no Games must <em>always</em> be fair," Yami answered, "Though I may be the Pharaoh of these Shadows, they will still punish me if I cheat, as they will you. Your Game starts...NOW!" The timer began counting down and the Mages grabbed their flag and paint and took off into the woods.</p><p>Yami instantly began giving orders once they were out of earshot, "I<em>shizu, you and Ryou will find a hiding place to stay and protect the flag, but also act as mission control. You can look at their movements and tell them to Ryou, who can relay them to Bakura, who will relay them to Yugi, and he will relay them to me who will be with Malik and Seto. We will be the two attack teams. My team will focus on tagging out people on the other team and whittle them down. Bakura and Yugi will focus on the flag.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Right,</em>" they answered, as they found their ideal spot. It had a high rock to place the flag in a very tempting location, as well as rock and brush overhangs that Ishizu and Ryou could hide under. They set up their base quickly with protective spells around the flag to prevent it from simply being summoned. The timer went off loudly then and the Game had begun.</p><p>"<em>Get to their base quickly,</em>" Ishizu told Yami, "<em>They're still discussing best options and are now panicking. They're on the other side of the river to the left</em>."</p><p>Yami nodded his understanding and motioned for Seto and Malik to follow. They disappeared quickly into the brush, soon followed by Bakura and Yugi, who went a slightly different way to approach from a different direction. Yami found the wizards with no trouble since all he had to do was follow the voices that were arguing.</p><p>"I still don't think I should just stay here and hide," Moody complained.</p><p>"Alastor," McGonagall was saying, "If they get you, you automatically lose you soul!"</p><p>"Yes, but out there I can move around and hide and strike back," he argued, "Here I'm a sitting duck."</p><p>The Mages sat quietly in the bushes as the wizards argued. Yami took a paint bomb in each hand, copied by Seto and Malik, and pointed out his targets in the order he wanted them hit. The two nodded their understanding and waited for Yami's command. He mouthed the words, "One, two, THREE!" On 'three', one set of bombs sailed towards Arthur Weasley and the other towards Dumbledore not a half second later. All six paint bombs hit their target with deadly accuracy and just like that, Moody had lost two of his team. The Mages took off into the brush while the Shadows transferred the two wizards to the observation platform in the sky.</p><p>"<em>Who's next?</em>" Malik asked once they were away.</p><p><em>'Ishizu says target Tonks next,</em> came Yugi's thoughts, <em>She'll be out on her own near the bank of the river</em>.' "<em>Tonks,</em>" Yami relayed.</p><p>"<em>Same strategy as before?"</em> Seto asked.</p><p>"<em>No,"</em> Yami replied, "<em>She'll be ready for that having seen it before. I think we should try a scare tactic first to make her nervous."</em></p><p>Malik and Seto grinned at that and followed Yami's lead. Once they found the woman, they began running through the bushes, making sure to rustle leaves on the way, making Tonks turn every which way trying to determine where the attack was going to come from. She threw a paint bomb in the direction of some rustling, but by the time it reached its target, the Mage was gone. Yami threw one from behind her and hit her square in the back. Startled, the woman turned, trying to pinpoint where the attack came from, but was caught off guard when another bomb hit her back again, this one thrown by Seto. Tonks turned again, making sure to not leave her back exposed in one direction for too long. A mistake. With all her attention on her back, she missed the bomb coming from the front thrown by Malik and she was stuck out.</p><p><em>'Ishizu says we should switch spots</em>,' Yugi said suddenly, '<em>Somebody saw you with the attack group. We'll "crash" into each other and switch in the confusion.'</em></p><p>Yami relayed the instruction to Seto and Malik. "<em>Did they say what they've been up to?</em>" Malik asked.</p><p>"<em>Probably reconnaissance</em>," Yami answered, "<em>And perhaps distraction while Bakura figures out a way to get the flag."</em></p><p>"<em>I hear the thoughts of at least two people nearby,</em>" Malik said suddenly, "<em>I'm sure they'll see the switch."</em></p><p>"<em>You think you could start an argument with Bakura and cause some confusion for us?"</em> Seto asked.</p><p>"<em>Please,</em>" Malik scoffed, "<em>Does Fluffy hate it when I call him that?"</em> he asked rhetorically.</p><p>"<em>He does,"</em> came Bakura's growl from behind them, "<em>I assume you sensed the wizards nearby?"</em></p><p>"<em>Of course,"</em> Malik answered cheekily.</p><p>"<em>You alright, Yugi?"</em> Yami asked his hikari.</p><p>"<em>Right as rain,"</em> Yugi responded, giving his yami a weird look, but also guessing where it was coming from. '<em>I think the better question is 'Are </em>you <em>alright?'</em> Yugi sent through the mind link.</p><p><em>'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be,'</em> Yami replied a little too quickly. Yugi shot him a look that clearly said 'we'll talk later' and focused on the Game they were playing.</p><p>Malik and Bakura had started a fake fist fight, so Yugi stepped in to break them up, acting as Yami might, but saying none of the words the wizards would expect. Not that it mattered because they spoke in Egyptian, not English, "<em>As great a performance as this is,"</em> he said seriously, as though he were frustrated with the two, "<em>We should get going. I'm with you and Seto now,"</em> Yugi told Malik, waving wildly in a random direction as if giving orders, "<em>Let's go."</em></p><p>Successfully mixed up now, Yami headed off with Bakura. "<em>What have you been up to?"</em> he asked the thief.</p><p>"<em>We've contemplating whether or not we should bother to steal the flag,"</em> Bakura answered, "<em>The spells they put around it are good, but no match for me. Yugi thinks Moody will crack under the pressure and break the rules."</em></p><p>"<em>So do I,"</em> Yami admitted.</p><p>"<em>We've also managed to tag out the redhead, Bill,"</em> Bakura continued, "<em>Their team is down to three now. He'll be getting desperate soon."</em></p><p>"<em>Good," </em>Yami said distractedly.</p><p>"<em>Yami,"</em> Bakura said seriously, causing the man to stop dead in his tracks and stare at him. Bakura almost <em>never</em> call the Pharaoh that. At least, not to his face. Usually it was a friendly mocking of his title. "<em>I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to help protect Yugi,"</em> he said, knowing the root of the Pharaoh distractedness.</p><p>This only served to send the Pharaoh deeper into shock before he managed to compose himself, "<em>You've really gotten attached to him haven't you?"</em></p><p>"<em>I guess so,"</em> Bakura admitted with a fond smirk, "<em>But you should really stop worrying about what </em>might <em>happen. The shrimp's got essentially six bodyguards surrounding him."</em></p><p>"<em>He's not that short anymore,"</em> Yami defended his hikari, "<em>He's just a bit shorter than me now."</em></p><p>"<em>I rest my case,"</em> Bakura smirked down at the Pharaoh, causing him to scowl.</p><p>"<em>Let's just move on, shall we?"</em> he grumbled, but thankful for Bakura's words.</p><p>The two of them crept their way stealthily through the woods. '<em>Well, the plan worked,'</em> came Yugi's thoughts, '<em>We were just attacked by Minerva and Kingsley. Seto was hit twice and Malik and I were hit once. They thought I was you.'</em></p><p>Yami relayed the message unhappily. "<em>So they've teamed up,"</em> Bakura surmised, "<em>It's about time. Ryou says we should go after Kingsley and Yugi's team should go after Minerva. Split them up."</em></p><p>Yami sent the message to Yugi and received a positive affirmation. "<em>Let's go,"</em> Yami said, taking off in one direction.</p><p>It wasn't long before they spotted their target creeping around trying to stay hidden. It seemed that as well as being arrogant with their politics, the wizards were terrible with basic survival skills. They must use magic for everything and become lazy, Yami decided. Bakura nodded to Yami and went around to the other side of the unfortunate wizard. Yami lobbed one paint bomb at Kingsley, drawing his attention as he blocked it with a spell, while Bakura raced up stealthily behind him and quickly hit him with two bombs before disappearing. An adapted assassin technique Bakura had perfected over the past 500 years. Kingsley whipped around, trying to pin where the Mages had gone, but he was unable to spot them. Suddenly, two bombs were hurled at him from two directions, and he could block both and was struck out.</p><p><em>'We got Minerva</em>,' Yugi told Yami, '<em>You get Kingsley?'</em></p><p><em>'Just did,'</em> Yami replied.</p><p>"<em>The fool is the only one left,"</em> Bakura stated, "<em>What's the plan?"</em></p><p>"<em>Get Ryou and Ishizu over here,"</em> Yami stated, "<em>I'll get Yugi, Seto, and Malik. We will surround him and give him his penalty Game."</em></p><p>Within a few minutes, the Mages had gathered and were all briefed on the plan, "<em>So either he'll get tagged out, or he'll flip and start attacking us with magic,"</em> Seto summarized.</p><p>"<em>Basically,"</em> Yami growled, happy to have a target to take his aggression out on.</p><p>"Well why wait?" Malik asked in English, smirking, "He's right over there trying to figure out which one is Yami and if he could tag him out before we tag him out."</p><p>Knowing he was discovered, Moody stepped out scowling, "You think you're pretty clever don't you?"</p><p>"I think you should have learned several lessons," Yami told him, "The first is to <em>never</em> cross us. The other is one for your comrades, as well as you: letting everyone have their say sounds great, but it's just idealism. It's ineffective in time of war when a leader must step up and give orders, and you must be able to follow orders without question. These people are more than my Court, people for me to order around. They are my friends and family. I listen to their concerns and act upon them, but they know if we are in action, they must trust my judgement if we are to succeed. We have not lost one member, while all that is left of your team, is you."</p><p>"For now," Moody growled, his wand slipped in his hand, "<em>Stupify!</em>" he yelled, pointing it at Yami and a red jet shot out of it. But it was swallowed by the Shadows before it reached it's target.</p><p>The Game disappeared from around them and Yami's voice echoed through the remaining Shadows, "I knew you would not be able to follow the rules," he said, "Your penalty is this: your soul will be fed to the Shadows until you have learned respect, patience and humility as it was your arrogance and pride that got you into this. The Shadows will know when that has happened and release you then, and if that is not until you are nothing but an empty shell, so be it." The Eye of Horus shone brightly on his forehead as the Shadows moved in to obey the commands of their Pharaoh.</p><p>Suddenly, the dining room they were in before returned and everyone was returned to their seats. The wizards looked around confused until they noticed Moody slumped over in his seat, eyes half-closed and void of life. "Mad-Eye?" Tonks shook her mentor carefully, but he did not so much as blink.</p><p>"What did you do?" Tonks screamed at the Mages as the other wizards in the room either had to look away or could not tear their gaze away from the scene. Dumbledore, Bill, and Remus were all realizing how lucky they were when they lost their Games with the Mages.</p><p>The Mages held no sympathy in their eyes, "He was warned, multiple times to watch his tongue and his behaviors," Yami said flatly, "The consequences were known to him, yet he decided to ignore our warnings. <em>This</em> is the power you have decided to tamper with," he stood up and spread his arms to gesture to his Court, "The power you thought you could control. In your world, the harshest criminals are subjected to something you call the Dementor's Kiss. I told you once before that we are worse and now you can see it with your own eyes."</p><p>"Anyone else want to push their luck?" Bakura asked, showing his canines. The wizards all quickly leaned away from the Mage and took a sudden interest in the table top, "Thought not," Bakura growled at them.</p><p>"I suggest you put him in bed," Ryou said, nodding at the slumped over man, "I doubt you want to leave him there.</p><p>"I'll take him," Remus said, whipping out his wand and muttering a spell that levitated the old, worn man.</p><p>"I'll go with you," Sirius volunteered jumping up, eager to get out of the room.</p><p>"If that is all then," Yami dismissed himself and his Court and left the kitchen only a few seconds after Remus and Sirius. However, they were met in the hallway by a very angry teenager.</p><p>"What did you do to Mad-Eye?" Harry demanded, "He's a good man. What did he do that deserved you putting him in a coma?"</p><p>Yami looked thunderous, "He broke the rules," he said darkly, "We showed him plenty of mercy until tonight."</p><p>Bakura stepped in front of Yami, before he could do something he'd regret,and got in the teen's face, "As much as I would love to send you to the same place, I won't. But I will warn you: if you don't follow the rules, you will end up the same way."</p><p>"Who are you to make the rules?" Harry argued.</p><p>"Listen, <em>boy</em>," Bakura snarled, "When I was your age, the pyramids of Egypt were still young. I have seen kingdoms rise and fall. We have all lived long lives," he gestured to the scowling Mages behind him, "We endured our trials and earned our places in this Court. Your people came to <em>us</em> and begged <em>us</em> to come and help them with their fight. We have <em>every</em> right to set our rules and enforce them. Question us again, and you'll end up the same as your 'good man'." The Mages quickly passed him and went up the stairs to go to their rooms, leaving a very shaken teen behind.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>Upstairs, the Mages all went to their separate rooms for the night. While Yugi got ready for bed, Yami was pacing around the room, trying to work off the excess energy he suddenly had. After trying to ignore the Pharaoh and failing, Yugi finally sighed, "What's the matter, Yami?"</p><p>"Nothing," Yami said quickly, "Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Yami," Yugi said knowingly, giving him a look, but elaborating anyway, "You're being particularly vindictive tonight. And though I'm agreeing that Moody got what he deserved and Potter deserved the harshness he got, it's a little out of character for you."</p><p>"I'm fine," Yami said stubbornly, turning away, but watching Yugi carefully out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Is it the vision?" Yugi asked, knowing he hit the nail on the head when Yami tensed. "Please don't dwell on it," he begged, coming closer to his dark, "You won't be able to focus on our mission if you're preoccupied with me. I haven't trained for 500 years for nothing," he pressed, "Let me worry about me and you worry about everything else."</p><p>Yami sighed, "I don't know if I can do that," he admitted, shoulders slumped, "The thought that I could be without my other half in less than a year…" he trailed off.</p><p>"I told you," Yugi said, "The Shadows won't let me die. You will not be left alone."</p><p>"You're right, of course," Yami agreed with a hesitant smile.</p><p>"Of course I am," Yugi teased, "Will you please settle down now and go to sleep?"</p><p>"In a minute," Yami promised, "Really!" he defended when Yugi gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>"You'd better," Yugi told him and pulled the curtains around his bed. Yami sat down, staring at his hikari's bed, thinking deeply about what Ishizu saw, what Yugi said, and what might be. Contrary to what he told Yugi, he didn't actually get to sleep for a couple more hours.</p><p>Hidden behind his bed curtains, Yugi was not sleeping either. He'd seen how distracted Yami was by Ishizu's vision and knew from experience that he would not push it to the side, especially since it involved his hikari. And so Yugi had hatched a plan during the Yami no Game, carefully keeping his thoughts hidden from Yami.</p><p>He waited until he heard the slow, even breathing from Yami's bed before creeping out of his own, using the Shadow's to keep him silent. Silently and somberly, the took the key and placed it at the sleeping king's head. "Sorry," he whispered as he turned the key. Carefully rifling through Yami's memories, he found the ones that contained the contents of the vision and those related to the vision and skillfully hid them. He left and did the same thing to Seto, Malik, and Ishizu.</p><p>Quietly, he crossed the hall to Ryou and Bakura's room. He hid the memory from Ryou with no trouble, but when he came back from Ryou's mind and turned to Bakura, he was no longer in bed. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind with a hand clasped over his mouth, "Don't scream, it's me!" Bakura whispered hurriedly before Yugi could react. Yugi relaxed and was released. "What do you think you're doing?" Bakura demanded quietly, confused at the Prince's actions, and also concerned.</p><p>Yugi looked away, ashamed he was caught and because of his actions, "It needs to be done if we're going to be productive this year," he answered, not really answering the question Bakura asked.</p><p>Bakura studied the Prince for a moment before grabbing his arm and muttering, "Come on," as he pulled him into an isolated part of the Shadows where they could talk privately.</p><p>"Would you like to give me a real answer?" Bakura asked patiently, "I know you were manipulating memories, but I don't understand why."</p><p>"Ishizu's vision has been distracting Yami," Yugi admitted, "And you know as well as I do, that that will be the only thing on his mind until the vision is either averted, or comes to pass. And if that is the end of the year, that is too long for Yami to have preoccupations. So I hid the memory."</p><p>"And to make it convincing, you had to do it to everyone else," Bakura nodded understandingly. Of course Yugi's concern would be for his family first.</p><p>"Yes," Yugi admitted softly, finding the Shadows under his feet very interesting.</p><p>"I made a promise to Yami earlier," Bakura said suddenly, leaning back and capturing Yugi's attention, "I promised him I would do everything in my power to protect you. I can't very well do that if I wasn't aware of the danger you could be in, which would happen if you hid my memories." He leaned in for emphasis before he said seriously, "I fully intend to keep that promise."</p><p>Yugi sighed, "Alright," he agreed, "I promise you I will not mess with your memories. But you can't do anything that would let anybody know I did something like this. Yami would be furious."</p><p>"One, of <em>course</em> he'll be furious," Bakura smiled, "But only because you didn't let him worry about you. Two, I lie, cheat, and steal. I think I can act well enough to fool the other Mages. Besides, this will leave one person you can come talk to about this if you need to. I know Ryou is confused by our relationship, and I'm sure the Pharaoh is as well, so it wouldn't seem too strange."</p><p>"Thank you, Bakura," Yugi said gratefully.</p><p>"Great, now that we have that taken care of, get back to bed, Shrimp," he teased.</p><p>"Yes, mother," Yugi smirked, ducking under the playful swat that came his way before using the Shadows to deposit him back in bed.</p><hr/><p>A week later, the kids were getting ready to leave the safe house and go to Hogwarts. The Mages had taken a day during the week and visited ahead of time in order to get a glimpse of the place they would be guarding, start laying down protective spells, and to set up their new living quarters. The five Mages that Yugi had altered the memories on, woke up on the next morning, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Yami was back to his cheerful self, at least around the Mages. He was still cold and harsh to the other inhabitants in the house though.</p><p>Chaos reigned in the house. Molly was yelling at the twins who had charmed their trunks to fly in front of them and had knocked down Ginny and Sirius had turned into a dog in order to accompany Harry to the train station. Cars from the Ministry came to pick them up and take them all to the station. Yami had ordered Bakura, Seto, and Malik to go ahead of them to scout out the station and the people there to identify any problems they might encounter.</p><p>Yami sat close to Yugi in the car, having an urge to protect his light, but couldn't fathom why. Yugi either didn't see to notice, or didn't seem to mind the extra attention from Yami. He decided that Yugi must not notice it because he certainly minded when Yami got too protective and was always very verbal about it.</p><p>The wizards kept shoot wary glances or angry glares at them, as they had all week, but had the sense not to say anything. It seemed two good things had come from the Yami no Game. The first was the Shadows were extremely happy right now, and the second was that the wizards suddenly took their presence much more seriously. There was a lot more respect, and no more delusions that the wizards held power over the Mages. The only "bad" thing, was that things were not looking well for the man trapped in the Shadows. He was being very uncooperative and was in no way trying to redeem himself.</p><p>King's Cross was packed today, full of Muggles, the wizards might say. The Mages, though visible to the wizards, were invisible to the rest of the population thanks to the Key's power. And since they were wearing the black trench coats they showed up in the first day, it was a good thing as they would be a bit conspicuous. Unfortunately, the teenagers, with their carts full of trunks and owls, were drawing some curious stares. "Come on now," Molly was trying to direct and herd them towards the barrier between stations 9 and 10.</p><p>"<em>For as much as these wizards don't want to be discovered,</em>" Ryou said, "<em>They had to choose the most populated train station around to put their secret entrance."</em></p><p>"<em>Just another foolish thing these people do,"</em> Yami commented, watching the kids run one at a time through the wall, where the Mages on the other side would begin their surveillance on them.</p><p>"Well come on then," Molly waved to the Mages. She was perhaps the only wizard the Mages could tolerate. They understood she was a mother to more than her own children, even to some of the adult wizards, so they let her mother them a bit.</p><p>Yami led the way as they strolled casually through the wall. The magic on the wall achieved a similar effect that Shadow Magic did when transporting objects, but was less elegant. Once on the other side, the Yugi released the magic on the Key and they became visible once again.</p><p>"<em>There's a bunch of stuck up kids around,"</em> Bakura reported once he saw the Pharaoh, "<em>All in the den of snakes."</em> The Mages had taken great interest in the houses in Hogwarts and the symbolism behind them.</p><p>"<em>So long as they don't start any trouble with us or other students,"</em> Yami told him, "<em>Anything else?"</em></p><p>"<em>Nothing worth mentioning,</em>" Bakura said, "<em>Seto and Malik are setting up a car for us where we can keep an eye on the entire train without having to interact with the students. It's the last one."</em></p><p>"<em>Thanks,"</em> Yugi nodded gratefully. The less interaction they had with the students, the less chance there was for a Yami no Game to be needed. They had promised Dumbledore to try not to Game students, but if they persisted in breaking the rules, they would have little choice.</p><p>"<em>Shall we go?"</em> he invited his Court to follow him to the car. They drew some stares as they stepped into the closed car where Seto and Malik were finishing up the security measures for the car. There was a sign on the door that said, 'Hogwarts Guards. Do NOT enter,' so it was understandable that the students were curious who would be entering that car.</p><p>"I have Souls of the Forgotten patrolling the train," Bakura announced once the door closed behind them, "They will make regular reports. The conductor said we won't get there until late evening and a trolley will come around noon with food."</p><p>"Excellent," Yami commended, taking a seat and staring out the now heavily tinted window where students were still milling around, getting their trunks on board and saying good-bye their families.</p><p>"We need to keep an eye on that Malfoy boy," Malik said, staring at the pompous looking blond with disdain, "He's been given a position of power this year, and he fully intends to abuse it."</p><p>"That 'prefect' thing the kids were going on about?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Malik confirmed, seeing the badge proudly pinned on the boy's robes, "I think he'll cause trouble for us."</p><p>"He'll regret it the moment he does," Bakura growled at the boy who was oblivious to them.</p><p>"His soul is dark," Ryou spoke up, "And his father's is even darker."</p><p>"Not surprising," Malik said, "He's a follower of Voldemort."</p><p>"We'll Game him later," Yami said, knowing what was on their minds, "When there are less witnesses."</p><p>"Dibs," Bakura called, annoying Malik to no end.</p><p>"Not fair!" he whined.</p><p>"Bakura," Yugi chided, "Malik identified him so let him decide his Game when it comes time. There are plenty more for you."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll come across more than a few in your searches for the pieces of Voldemort's soul," Seto added.</p><p>"Fine," Bakura gruffed, though everyone could tell he wasn't really <em>that</em> upset.</p><p>The whistle blew; a warning that the train would be leaving soon. Students crowded onto the train, all searching for a place to sit with their friends. Yami leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"You alright, Yami?" Yugi asked concerned.</p><p>"Fine," Yami answered, "I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing. Maybe I'm just paranoid."</p><p>"I don't think so," Ryou said, "I've been getting the same feeling all week."</p><p>"Ishizu, have you seen anything?" Seto turned to the seer.</p><p>"Nothing so ominous," she replied, "Just little bits. The new teacher will walk the line of the rules, making it difficult to Game her fairly."</p><p>"We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open," Yugi said optimistically, sitting next to Yami. Everyone missed the relieved glance between him and Bakura, "Perhaps it's just because we'll be away from home for so long," he suggested.</p><p>"Of course," Yami agreed, smiling gratefully at his hikari.</p><p>The whistle blew again and the doors on the train magically shut. With a lurge, they were off. Yugi yawned and settled into his seat, closing his eyes, "Tired?" Malik teased.</p><p>"I forgot how tiring being social could be," Yugi quipped back, eyes still closed, "Which is funny because I use to thrive on it. How'd that happen?"</p><p>"I guess being reclusive for 500 years made us introverts," Ryou answered.</p><p>"Besides," Yugi muttered, "I was up all night playing mother hen to all of you and making sure all of your things got to Hogwarts."</p><p>"You didn't have to do that," Yami said amused, wrapping an arm protectively around him, "The Shadows would have taken care of it."</p><p>"Yeah, but who would make sure the Shadows did their job," was Yugi's sleepy response.</p><p>"Sleep," Yami said with a chuckle and Yugi was out like a light.</p><p>"He's really too good to us," Ishizu said fondly, watching the not-so-young prince sleep.</p><p>"He is," Yami agreed, "We'd be pretty lost without him." At his words, he felt an inexplicable protective instinct rise up in him that he had to squash down. There was no danger here, not on the train and certainly not in this car.</p><p>An hour into the trip, Yami had fallen asleep as well, having nothing better to do since Yugi was leaning on him. Seto and Malik were in the middle of a brutal chess game being watched with great interest by Bakura, who had declared he would play the winner. Meanwhile, Ishizu and Ryou were watching the ongoings in the train via Shadows. Ryou made an offhand comment that it was almost like watching dramas.</p><p>A ruckus outside caused the five awake Mages to instantly be on guard. The Shadows crept in and whispered to them that it was the Malfoy boy and his friends trying to bully their way into the guards' coach. "I'm a prefect," came the boy's voice, arguing with the Warrior Lady who stood guard outside, "I think I deserve to be able to greet the new school guards."</p><p>"No visitors," she intoned, "No disturbances."</p><p>"If that brat wakes those two," Bakura nodded towards the sleeping pair while glaring at the door, "There will be hell to pay."</p><p>"You'll have to stand in line," Ishizu said darkly.</p><p>"I'm a <em>prefect</em>," the boy said again, as if that meant something, "Let me through."</p><p>Bakura stormed over to the door, pissed as the audacity of the child, and threw it open, reveling in the shocked expression on his face. "Get lost," he growled at the boy, "Or so Ra help me, I will drag you and your friends through the deepest pits of your own personal hell."</p><p>"You can't do that to me," Malfoy said arrogantly, "My father is very influential in the Ministry, a good friend of the Minister. He can have you removed from the school."</p><p>Bakura barked a laugh, "<em>Nobody</em> can remove us from anything, fool. You are already on our bad list, so I would tread carefully if I were you."</p><p>"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy said, picking up his shredded dignity and strutting away.</p><p>"Next time," he turned to the warrior, "Unless it's the lady with the food cart, just run them through after one warning."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord," the warrior bowed to Bakura as she shut the door again.</p><p>"Oh I can't wait for him to slip up," Malik said gleefully.</p><p>"You'd better give him one hell of a game," Bakura told him.</p><p>"Don't worry," Malik assured, "He'll get what's coming."</p><p>"Are you going to move?" Seto asked Malik annoyed.</p><p>"Don't rush me!" Malik complained, studying the board closely. "There!" he said, moving a knight forward.</p><p>"Checkmate," Seto declared, capturing the knight with a rook.</p><p>"Argh!" Malik exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Good luck," he said bitterly to Bakura, as they switched places.</p><p>Yugi shifted a bit in his sleep and muttered something unintelligible, drawing the Mages' attention for a moment. Usually such movements made by the prince were followed by the flailing and yelling accompanied by a nightmare. Years of experience did not disappoint. A moment later, the shifting became restless and with a cry, he fell out of his seat, waking Yami as well.</p><p>Yami hurried to his side as the other Mages crowded around, "Are you alright?" he asked, checking the recovering man over.</p><p>Yugi nodded shakily, getting his bearings again, "Just a nightmare," he said, picking himself up.</p><p>"Do you want to tell us?" Yami asked, watching his hikari carefully.</p><p>"It was nothing," Yugi shook his head. It was very typical Yugi. He always tried to wave off nightmares, or anything else that was bothering him for that matter. The Mages had learned long ago to not argue with him though because he could be very stubborn when he wanted to be and drove everyone mad. Especially Yami since he was the only one who never seemed to learn that lesson.</p><p>"Yugi," Yami said warningly, knowing what Yugi was doing.</p><p>"Really," Yugi insisted, "I can't even remember most of it now."</p><p>Yami looked at him doubtfully, but amazingly, let it go, "Anything interesting happen?" he stretched and asked the others.</p><p>"The Malfoy brat tried to bully his way in," Malik informed him, "Tried to convince Warrior Lady to let him pass. Heck, even tried to threaten Fluffy with his father when he went out to shut him up."</p><p>"And he survived the encounter?" Yami asked amazed, looking at the former thief.</p><p>"I gave him a warning, as we did for everybody else," Bakura shrugged, "Rules have not been explained to them yet."</p><p>"He threatened to drag the boy through the deepest pits of hell," Ryou smiled at him yami.</p><p>Yami's face showed sudden understanding, "Oh, good. I was worried Bakura might be becoming a decent person."</p><p>"Not a chance," Bakura gruffed, playing along.</p><p>"Anything else?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"Not unless you count Malik be beaten by Kaiba at chess," Ryou stated.</p><p>"Sounds pretty typical," Yami said.</p><p>"What have we here?" Bakura asked, moving towards a Shadow showing Harry's compartment. The Malfoy boy was apparently flaunting his new position to the boy.</p><p>"This isn't good," Ryou muttered.</p><p>"Why not?" Malik asked, watching both teens get frustrated with each other and have Malfoy saunter out.</p><p>"If those two are enemies," Yugi explained, seeing the problem just as Ryou had, "Potter might try to manipulate Malfoy into breaking the rules so that we take care of him for him."</p><p>"Do you really think he'd sink low enough to do something like that?" Yami asked, remembering how outraged the young wizard was when it happened to Moody.</p><p>"If the hatred runs deep enough," Yugi answered.</p><p>"So now we have two boys to babysit," Ishizu said unhappily.</p><p>"It wouldn't be a bad idea to keep tabs on the Malfoy boy anyway," Seto said, "Especially if he has connections to Voldemort."</p><p>"True," Yami allowed, "We'll keep tabs, but we won't follow him as we will Potter."</p><p>"You know what I've just remembered?" Malik said suddenly.</p><p>"How to scramble an egg?" Bakura guess haphazardly. It was well known among the Mages that Malik could <em>not</em> cook.</p><p>"You said Dumbledore said he was going to announce us as Shadow Mages at the beginning of the year," Malik directed at Yami, but said to everyone.</p><p>Yami groaned, "I'd forgotten about that," he admitted, "We should plan what we're going to do."</p><p>"It will need to be powerful if we are to command instant respect from students and teachers who aren't in the Order," Seto said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Or at least impressive enough to scare them," Bakura agreed.</p><p>The Mages shot ideas back and forth for the next few hours. Only allowing themselves to be distracted with the food cart came around. They were appalled to find mostly candy on it, but made the best of it. Soon enough they had a plan that had them all smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After <em>hours</em> on the train, they finally reached Hogwarts. While the students were changing into their school robes, the Mages were changing into their Egyptian clothes. Carefully, crown's were placed on Yami and Yugi's heads just as the train came to a stop; the final piece to the image they created.</p><p>"I'll go let the students through the barrier," Bakura said, knowing nobody would get through without him.</p><p>"Stay in the Shadows," Yami nodded his permission. Bakura dissolved into the Shadows dramatically with a smirk on his face. Ryou shook his head fondly at his actions.</p><p>"He really went into the wrong profession being a thief," he said, "He should have been in theatre."</p><p>"Everyone from Ancient Egypt should have been," Yugi said, glancing at Yami. "You know you can be overly dramatic sometimes," he told his dark at his offended look.</p><p>"You really can be," Seto said, backing up the prince.</p><p>"You're all incorrigible," Yami brushed them off.</p><p>"Shall we head up to the school?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"What's the rush?" Malik asked lazily, playing with his gauntlets.</p><p>"We should be there before the students," Ishizu told him.</p><p>"Fine," he gave in, "Let's go." The six of them disappeared into the Shadows, not quite as dramatically as Bakura. It took quite a while for the students to trudge up the steps and get settled in the Great Hall for the opening feast. The Mages stayed hidden in the Shadows during that time, joined by Bakura after about 30 minutes.</p><p>Finally, McGonagall led the new first-years into the Hall to be sorted. An old, tattered hat was placed on a stool and silence reigned over the Hall. "What the hell?!" Bakura hissed to Yami as the hat began to sing!</p><p>"It must be how they sort the students," Yami deducted, "That hat must be able to look at your mind and determine your character. It explains how each house has such defining traits."</p><p>"Sounds similar to what the Eye can do," Malik said uneasy. Nothing they had witnessed so far showed the wizards had anywhere near the strength of the Shadow Mages.</p><p>"The magic on that hat is old," Ryou said, "I doubt any wizards today know how to cast such a spell. Or even know a spell to do that."</p><p>"The hat seems to be be sentient," Ishizu observed, "How can that be?"</p><p>"Do you want me to borrow it later?" Bakura asked.</p><p>"'Kura," Ryou sighed, "We all know you mean 'steal'. Why bother with the act?"</p><p>"It's not stealing if I plan on putting it back!" Bakura argued.</p><p>"It is if you do it without permission or knowledge of the opposite party," Ryou argued back, "And if the hat is sentient, then it's basically kidnapping. Who's to say it won't talk to the first person it sees after we're done with it?"</p><p>"Fine," Bakura pouted, knowing his hikari had several good points.</p><p>"I don't think the hat is going to matter during our mission," Yami told him, "If it shows up again after tonight, then you have my permission."</p><p>Yugi, Seto, and Malik were paying them no mind and were instead betting on which house each new student would get into. No money was being exchanged, but something must be on the line because they had a list of their names with tally marks next to them. Seto was only losing by a couple of points to Yugi while Malik was far behind. "That one's <em>got</em> to be a snake!" Malik exclaimed.</p><p>"He has an honest face," Yugi said, "I think Hufflepuff."</p><p>"Ravenclaw," Seto said as the hat was placed on the boy's head.</p><p>"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced to the hall.</p><p>"Yes!" Yugi cheered, putting another tally next to his name.</p><p>"You think they would know better by now," Bakura said to Yami as new bets were made, "Yugi never loses."</p><p>"Let them have their fun," Yami smiled fondly at the group, "I'm surprised Seto's actually participating."</p><p>"The prize really must be worth it."</p><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat sorted the last student. Yugi cheered while Seto and Malik moaned.</p><p>"You have to do my chores for a month when we get home!" he said happily, causing Yami and Bakura to deadpan. <em>That</em> was what they were playing for?</p><p>"To our new students, welcome!" Dumbledore greeted, "To our old students, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but now is not it. Tuck it!" The tables were magically filled will all sorts of food and the students dug in enthusiastically.</p><p>"Do you mind if I steal us some food?" Bakura asked the Mages in general. The food they had on the train didn't really count as a meal.</p><p>"Only if you bring enough for everyone," Yugi told him. Bakura smirked and left, skillfully using the Shadows to take a variety of food from each table without anyone noticing.</p><p>"Think this is enough?" he asked, putting all the food in a large pile and placing plates next to it.</p><p>"Plenty," Yami nodded his thanks and grabbed a plate and started grabbing food, prompting everyone else to do the same. Since there was no such thing as a floor, ceiling, or even walls in the Shadows, they decided to just sit where they were.</p><p>"We'd better not have to steal all our meals," Bakura growled, ripping into a piece of meat.</p><p>"I'm sure tonight was different just because it is the first night and we're supposed to make a huge entrance," Yugi said optimistically, "If it happens again, we'll have a few choice words with Dumbledore."</p><p>"Hey," Malik said, "Listen."</p><p>The Mages hushed and turned to the Eye bearer to find he was listening in on Potter's conversation. "That woman was at my hearing," he hissed at his friends, pointing at the woman dressed in a horrendous shade of pink, "She works for Fudge."</p><p>"She works for chocolate?" Malik asked confused.</p><p>"No," Ishizu smacked her brother, "That's the name of the Minister of Magic, remember?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Malik said sheepishly.</p><p>"She works for the Ministry?" Hermione said worriedly, scanning the Head Table, "No, it can't be," she trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.</p><p>"If I recall," Yugi said thoughtfully, "Potter was supposed to have been in trouble this summer for underage magic. Apparently that's a <em>thing</em> in this world. I think the Minister was hoping to expel him, but Dumbledore came and provided the evidence that would otherwise have never been presented to get him pardoned."</p><p>"So the Ministry is pissed at Dumbledore for doing that," Seto concluded.</p><p>"There's also supposed a power struggle between the Minister and Dumbledore," Ryou added.</p><p>"So Chocolate was pissed at Dumbledore and sent an insider to try to catch him at something to get him removed," Malik hazarded a guess.</p><p>"Basically," Ishizu confirmed, using the Necklace to verify the theory.</p><p>"She's the one we saw in Dumbledore's memory during his Yami no Game," Yami remembered, "So she's the one we'll have to watch out for."</p><p>"Ahh!" Malik yelled suddenly, stumbling backwards.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Bakura asked gruffly.</p><p>"Yugi," Malik addressed instead, "Don't go in her mind," he warned.</p><p>"Why?" Yugi asked concerned.</p><p>"It's all pink and full of cats!"</p><p>"It can't be that bad," Yugi said doubtfully, turning to focus on the woman before yelling out just like Malike, "It is," he croaked out. Yami looked at him doubtfully, so Yugi sent him a mental image of what he saw.</p><p>"It's like torture," Yami moaned, pressing his palms to his eyes, trying to erase the image from his mind.</p><p>"Told ya," Malik said victoriously.</p><p>"I'm gonna have nightmares for a week after seeing that," Yugi muttered.</p><p>"Ryou, check her soul with the Scales," Yami ordered.</p><p>Ryou obliged willingly. The Scales tipped dangerously, "Very dark," Ryou reported, "But more from manipulations and selfishness than actually evilness I think. If if comes down to it, I'll weigh it against a feather of Ma'at." Yami nodded his approval at the plan.</p><p>"Dumbledore looks like he's getting ready to talk," Seto observed, "We should get ready."</p><p>"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg you a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said, "First years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds. A few of our older students ought to know by now too." This was one school rule the Mages had decided to enforce, as it would be one of their rules too. They chose the Forest as a training grounds for themselves, and any students wandering in would be in danger.</p><p>"We have three changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore continued, causing mutters among the students. There were only two new faces at the Head Table. "The first is that we are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures lesson. We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The students gave a polite, but rather uncaring round of applause at the announcement. "Our final -," Dumbledore began, but stopped suddenly, looking curiously at Umbridge. The students couldn't tell from their vantage point, but the short witch had gotten to her feet and gave a, "<em>Hem, hem."</em></p><p>Dumbledore sat down and allowed the woman to take the floor. The staff members looked appalled at the gall of this woman, and the students were in shock. Nobody had ever interrupted Dumbledore before! The Mages went on high alert, knowing that the witch was about to reveal something about her purpose here.</p><p>"Thank you, Headmaster," she simpered, the sweetness in her voice making the Mages want to claw their ears off, "For those kind words of welcome. It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say," she smiled, "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"</p><p>"How old does she think they are?" Malik asked, hands clamped over his ears.</p><p>"I don't know," Bakura answered, hands over his ears too, "But there was less sugar on that candy cart on the train than there is in her voice! I think I'm getting a cavity just listening to her!"</p><p>"Quiet!" Yami shushed them, "Listen!"</p><p>Umbridge's voice had changed to something more business-like, but it was still painful to listen to, "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction."</p><p>"I call dibs on Gaming <em>her</em>," Seto said, looking at the woman in disgust as she continued talking.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Bakura complained, "That's twice in one day!"</p><p>"We told you," Yugi said, "You get as many of Voldemort's followers as you want."</p><p>"I should <em>at least</em> get to Game the fool himself when it comes time," Bakura said stubbornly.</p><p>"He doesn't deserve a Game," Ryou said, "Not after what he did to his soul."</p><p>"Even better," Bakura grinned.</p><p>"Does she even realize that none of the students are listening to her?" Yami asked, looking out over the glazed-eyed student population.</p><p>"I don't blame them," Ishizu said, "I feel sick just looking at her."</p><p>"Dumbledore seems interested," Yugi observed.</p><p>"Only because he's trying to decode her language," Seto said, "The world has really gone downhill if the government is trying to control the schools. Especially private schools like this seems to be."</p><p>"Is she wrapping up?" Malik asked, noticing a change in Umbridge's posture and tone, "<em>Please</em> tell me she's wrapping up."</p><p>"Let us move forward then," Umbridge said passionately, "Into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."</p><p>"Oh she's <em>really</em> not going to like us," Malik commented dryly.</p><p>The woman sat down and Dumbledore clapped politely, joined grudgingly by the staff and some of the students were snapped out of their daze. Dumbledore stood up, "Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for that most illuminating speech. Now then," he continued where he left off, "Our final staff change is less of a change and more of an addition. School guards will be walking the halls and grounds this year, helping to enforce the rules and protect you all from any dangers you might come across. " Dumbledore's voice became very serious, catching the attention of every student, "There are only seven, but I warn you: follow both the school rules and their rules. They can be dangerous people, but only to the ones who cross them. Many of you have heard myths of Shadow Mages, but I tell you, they are no myth as <em>they</em> will be the ones guarding the school this year!"</p><p>Nothing happened and Professor Umbridge gave a small, condescending laugh, "Surely you jest, Headmaster," she said, "The world has been scoured by wizards trying to find a trace of the Shadow Mages, and nothing has been found. Even if they did, it was rumored they used Dark Magic. Would you really put the students in such danger?" Mutters erupted around the hall, all wondering what Dumbledore could possibly be talking about because Professor Umbridge was right, there was not a single shred of evidence that supported the existence of the Shadow Mages.</p><p><em>Then</em> the shadows came to life, effectively silencing the witch and stunning the students and teachers who had not already encountered the Mages.. Candles flickered and shadows crawled through impossible places, twisting and turning wildly on the walls and ceiling. The Shadows began to take form at the front of the Hall and when they exploded, the seven Mages stood there looking powerful, gold glittering dangerously in the candlelight.</p><p>Yami looked every bit the Pharaoh he was. He was dressed differently than he was when the wizards first came though. His knee-length tunic was black and trimmed with gold, complementing the rest of the gold he wore on his person. His cape was blood-red, the same as his eyes that were staring out at the student population under his crown bearing the Eye of Horus. The Millennium Puzzle hung prominently around his neck.</p><p>Yugi wore a tunic similar to Yami's, but white instead of black, and no cape; the Key displayed proudly on his chest. Only the Mages got the underlying symbolism between the Prince and Pharaoh. Seto had his ankle length white, sleeveless robe on, and his blue tabards over it. Malik's robe was also long, but his was long sleeved and he wore a purple sash around his waist. Bakura was the last one who wore a color other than white. His tunic was short and open down to his waist, revealing his sculpted torso. Over it, he wore his red Thief King's coat. Ishizu wore similar clothes to what she wore during Battle City all those centuries ago, and Ryou wore the least amount of things: minimal gold and a simple long, white robe. His white hair and pale skin, combined with the Scales, made him look inexplicably terrifying. Like the innocent looking child in horror movies who turns out to be the killer.</p><p>"Let me start off my saying, that my Court and I have very little tolerance for wizards," Yami said after a few seconds of silence. His voice echoed through the hall, "So far, what I have seen of your people, is that you are self-important, self-righteous people who think they are better than everybody else. You think you deserve powers that are beyond your knowledge, simply because you believe a certain thing."</p><p>"<em>Hem, hem,</em>" Umbridge tried to interrupt, "Excuse me, but who do you -," she was cut off suddenly by a knife at her throat held there by Bakura. The Hall erupted in gasps and more murmurs. Nobody had even seen him move!</p><p>"<em>Never</em> interrupt the Pharaoh while he is talking," he growled at her, though the entire room could hear, "Or any of us for that matter."</p><p>"You can't threaten me," she tried to laugh annoyingly, though she leaned away from the weapon, "I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Diplomatically immune from any laws you lay down."</p><p>"But we're not playing by the rules of government," Malik said, turning slightly to face her, and still address everybody, "We play by the rules of the Shadows, by which the whole world must abide."</p><p>"Who are you?" she demanded as Bakura stepped away at the slight shake of Yugi's head.</p><p>"Thank you for asking!" Bakura grinned maniacally, spreading his arms wide, "We are the Shadow Court!" The Shadows came to life again at the name, restless and ready to act at their Masters' call. "I am Mage Bakura."</p><p>"I am Mage Ryou."</p><p>"I am Mage Ishizu."</p><p>"I am Mage Malik."</p><p>"I am Mage Seto."</p><p>"I am Prince Yugi."</p><p>"And I am the Pharaoh of the Shadows," Yami concluded, Shadows flaring yet again, "Along with your school rules," he said to the students and teachers, "We will also have a set of rules for everybody, students and teachers alike, to follow." A scroll appeared in his hand and he unrolled it and read out, "You will not attempt, for any reason, to spy on us, follow us, or steal from us. Do not attempt to enter our chambers. If you are given a command by one of us, obey it without question. Do not challenge our authority. Do not try to attack us. Do not attempt to force our hand by manipulations including purposefully placing yourself in a situation where we are forced to act. Do not manipulate others into breaking the rules. If you must address us, you will do so respectfully, using our titles.</p><p>"The consequence for breaking these rules will result in a Yami no Game. Win the Game, and your transgression will be forgiven. Lose the Game, and your soul will be fed to the Shadows. However, we are not heartless people who cannot differentiate between an honest mistake and a careless or purposeful one. We have ways of knowing if you are truthful in your endeavors, and we will punish accordingly. Follow the rules, and you will have nothing to worry about. The rules will be posted in every common room, in the corridors, and the classrooms, as a reminder to those of you who are forgetful."</p><p>There was an outcry from the students and staff at the terms, which was understandable since the closest thing these wizards had to this sort of punishment were dementors, reserved for the foulest of foul. "That's Dark Magic!" a couple of braver students cried out while the teacher murmured uncertainly to each other, wondering about the sanity of the Headmaster.</p><p>"Enough!" Seto yelled, silencing the crowd immediately, fearful if they had incurred the Mages' wrath already.</p><p>"The terms are harsh," Yugi admitted, "But the magic we wield and protect is too dangerous to be taken lightly. Obey the rules, and you will have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"One final warning," Yami said, as they all began to dissolve into the Shadows, "We do not tolerate abuse of power, from student or teacher. Those of you with authority should be extra cautious." He finished just as the final wisps of Shadows took them away.</p><hr/><p>The Hall was left in silence as the Shadow Mages vanished ominously, the final warning hanging in the air. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence, "Now then, Quidditch tryouts are -," he continued with his announcements as if the last ten minutes never happened. But the students were only half-listening, too preoccupied with what the Mages as said. In fact, the first years looked absolutely terrified, excitement of going to a magic school gone.</p><p>At some point, Dumbledore's speech ended. "Come on, Ron," Hermione pulled at the boy, "We're supposed to show the first years where to go."</p><p>"Oh right," Ron remembered, "Oi! You lot! Midgets!"</p><p>"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "You can't call them midgets!"</p><p>"Well they're tiny," Ron defended.</p><p>"First years," Hermione called kindly, "This way please."</p><p>"Miss?" a young first year asked Hermione, "Were those people serious about what they said, or were they just being scary?"</p><p>"I'm afraid they were serious," Hermione said grimly, "But they have to put those rules in place to catch bad people. Follow the rules, and you'll be fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Harry discovered that he was <em>not</em> looking forward to the first day of school. He was used to dealing with Snape not liking him, but now the entire school it seemed hated him and he just <em>knew</em> Umbridge was out to get him. <em>Plus,</em> the Shadow Mages who somehow decided that they had the authority to just take people's souls if they broke the rules were not friendly to him.</p><p>He trudged down to breakfast, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed him. McGonagall was passing out time tables for the term. "Fantastic," Ron moaned, looking at his timetable, "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double DADA! Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"</p><p>"You'd better stay awake during Binns' class," Hermione warned, "It's O.W.L. year. What would happen if I decided to not let you copy my notes this year?"</p><p>"We'd fail?" Ron guessed, "Would you want that on your conscious?"</p><p>"You two would have deserved it," Hermione said definitively.</p><p>"Come on," Ron whined, "He's so dull! Obviously we don't have the same mental capacity that you do." Hermione huffed and turned away, though she preened slightly at the compliment.</p><p>"Let's go," Harry said glumly, sick of hearing the whispers in the Hall. He stood and grabbed his book bag, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Binns' class was predictably dull as he droned on and on about the Giant Wars. Of course Hermione was still alert and taking notes, but Harry and Ron, as well as most of the class, had given up and was just staring at the ghost professor with a glazed over expression. Halfway through the lesson, however, something caught Harry's eye.</p><p>He nudged Ron and pointed to a corner where Malik was halfway out of the Shadows, his apparent full attention on what Binns was saying. The two exchanged a bewildered expression and a shrug before continuing to watching the Mage out of the corner of their eyes. Despite what they had said before, Harry still believed that they were here to primarily watch over him. A Mage visible in his first class only solidified that idea in his mind.</p><p>Harry couldn't have been happier when the bell finally rang to release them. He quickly gathered his things and left with Ron and Hermione tailing behind. "Man, can you believe that Mage actually paid attention the whole lesson?!" Ron exclaimed once they were outside, "Why anyone would want to listen to Binns when they don't have to is beyond me."</p><p>"I'm sure he lived during the time when the Giant Wars took place," Hermione defended, "Probably just comparing notes or something."</p><p>"Or he could have been-," Harry started, but stopped suddenly as they rounded a corner because he quite literally bumped into Cho.</p><p>"Hi," he said breathlessly.</p><p>"Hi," she replied. Before they could continue their conversation though, the bell for the next class rang. "Bye," Cho said and quickly walked away to where her next class was, leaving Harry staring after her.</p><p>"Come on," Hermione pulled at him, "We can't be late for Snape on the first day."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages - Shadows</em>
</p><p>"<em>Anything interesting happen?" </em>Yami asked Malik who had just shown up in the Shadows after sitting in on the History of Magic class, which was coincidentally Potter's first class.</p><p>"<em>Not too much,"</em> Malik replied, "<em>The ghost was talking about the Giant Wars, incredibly inaccurately I might add. He didn't even notice I was there and I was sitting half out of the Shadows! Potter and Weasley noticed though. Potter still has it in his head we're here for him and him alone."</em></p><p>"<em>Of course he does,"</em> Yami rolled his eyes, "<em>Unfortunately, he's going to keep thinking that because it seems Ryou is observing his next class."</em></p><p>"<em>The one with the spy?"</em> Malik asked.</p><p>"<em>That's the one,"</em> Yami said grimly, "<em>I'm afraid Ryou might have to speak up in that class. The man is incredibly prejudice and has an exceptional dislike of Potter."</em></p><p>"<em>I should move onto my next class," </em>Malik said, noticing the corridors were practically empty save for the few students sprinting to make it to class on time, "<em>Muggle Studies,"</em> he made a face, "<em>It'll be interesting how they'll screw this one up."</em></p><p>Yami chuckled as Malik disappeared into the Shadows before heaving a great sigh. This was going to be a long year, he could feel it. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. There was something bugging him about this year, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Mentally, he went through his checklist. Protections were in place around the school and the grounds. Bakura was out on a hunt for pieces of Voldemort's soul. The other five Mages were observing their assigned classes. The link with Yugi was as strong as it ever was. There were no Yami no Games taking place right now. So what could possibly be bugging him? <em>It must just be the fact we're actually letting ourselves be exposed like this,</em> he decided.</p><p>Deciding he needed a walk, he left the Shadows to walk around outside. It was drizzling today, so not many people would be outside today. He could walk in peace. As he rounded a corner though, he saw a class being held outside, near what he assumed would be the groundskeeper's house. The children were huddled together, hoods up trying to stay dry.</p><p>Curious, he wandered silently over, melding into the Shadows when he got closer. Yami carefully observed the students who were gathered. They seemed to be Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, if the colors on their uniforms were anything to go by. <em>Fifth years</em> Yami realized, recognizing a few faces from their research.</p><p>"They prefer a woman's touch," the professor Yami recognized as Grubbly-Plank from the opening feast was saying. This must be the Care of Magical Creatures class.</p><p><em>What does?</em> Yami wondered. He moved to a different Shadow to get a better look. <em>Ah. Unicorns,</em> he realized, seeing the pure white beast in the spacious paddock. It was good he stayed hidden. If the unicorn saw him they would skittish around nervously. He would send Yugi or Ryou here late. No unicorn could resist the pure light of a hikari. <em>Perhaps it will help the students see a difference between Dark Magic and Shadow Magic</em>, he mused as he left the class.</p><p>Yami continued to wander the grounds for the duration of the class period, flitting in and out of the Shadows. Near the end of the period, the rain picked up, as did the wind. Grumbling against the weather, Yami turned and went inside. They had had to fend for themselves when breakfast came this morning and he was <em>not</em> happy about it. He decided it was time to have a chat with the headmaster.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Trio - Great Hall</em>
</p><p>"Where the hell were those bloody Mages?!" Harry fumed quietly to Ron and Hermione at lunch. The ceiling in the Great Hall reflected the bad weather outside, making him at least grateful that he didn't have any classes outside today. "Didn't they say they didn't tolerate abuse of power?!" he continued his rant.</p><p>Snape had singled him out in Potions, again, and had vanished his potion before he could turn it in, forcing him to get a failing grade. He was certain that at least one of the Mages would show up and do something about it. Maybe even a Yami no Game...whatever those were. But no such luck. No Mage appeared and Harry was forced to take the zero.</p><p>"Maybe they didn't see it," Hermione said timidly, well aware that Harry's temper was short, "Or maybe they didn't consider it an abuse of power. With all the power they wield, something like that must seem insignificant."</p><p>"They keep saying they can see everything," Harry argued, "That nothing can hide from the Shadows. There's no way they didn't know what was going on in that class."</p><p>"It is the first day back," Ron said.</p><p>"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry countered sharply.</p><p>"Well, maybe they're trying to see how things actually work around here before stepping in," Ron guessed.</p><p>"It's possible," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Mage Bakura said something about being as old as the pyramids of Egypt, things are very different now than they were then. Or maybe they confronted Snape after we left. There's a lot of possibilities, Harry. And the only ones who can give us the answer are the Mages."</p><p>"And they don't exactly seem chummy," Ron added. Harry huffed and glared away, knowing they were right but not liking it one bit. "Come on," Ron said after a minute, "We should head to Divination."</p><p>The trio stood and headed out of the Great Hall together. "Hey, Hermione," Harry said once they were in the corridor, "I've just remembered, but have you found anything about Yami no Games?"</p><p>"No," Hermione replied, frustrated, "I was going to go to the library right after Defense Against the Dark Arts to do some proper research."</p><p>Harry nodded, "We should find out as much as we can about their power. I still don't trust them. Even if they do say they're going to get rid of Voldemort by the end of the year. How do we know they're not worse than he is?"</p><p>"Well for one," Hermione said as they stopped at a fork in the halls where they would go to their separate classes, "They haven't killed anyone for no reason. They also haven't done anything against a certain group of people like You-Know-Who has."</p><p>"I dunno," Ron said, looking around carefully, "I mean, look at what they did to Moody. I'm not even sure what he did, but it couldn't have been that bad."</p><p>"He broke the rules."</p><p>The trio jumped and whipped around to see the Pharaoh standing behind them. No, he had violet eyes, not red. This was Prince Yugi. "On more than one occasion the man mocked us to our face, challenged our authority, and attempted to control us. The Pharaoh did not lie when he said we had shown mercy until that night. He knew the rules and the consequences, yet the choices he made led him to that point."</p><p>Harry stood in shock for a moment before recovering and glaring at the Mage, "You and the Order are on the same side!" he exclaimed, "Are you really so heartless that you would do something like that to an ally?!"</p><p>The Prince's expression did not change much, but lines of anger appeared around his mouth and eyes. "We may be fighting with your friends for now, but we are by no means 'allies' or 'on the same side'. Not when the headmaster and the others keep trying to have control over us as if we are nothing more than tools to be used. Is that really how you would treat an ally?"</p><p>"The Order is doing good!" Harry argued, "They're fighting against Voldemort!"</p><p>"A task they were failing at so spectacularly that they hunted a myth in desperation," the Prince retorted, "You need to calm that temper of yours. It will get you into trouble one day," he said, vanishing into the Shadows as he said it.</p><p>The trio stood in shocked silence, staring at where the Prince had disappeared and still processing what had happened. "We should get to class," Hermione broke the silence, "I'll see you guys in Defense."</p><p>Hermione headed off to Arithmancy, leaving Harry and Ron to make their way to the North Tower for Divination, Harry's least favorite subject apart from Potions. He was not in the mood to be told he was going to die, which seemed to be Trelawny's favorite pastime. Fortune smiled upon him, for Trelawny didn't say anything about Harry's untimely death. Though they just started dream interpretation, so Harry figured she'd have the opportunity to twist even the most pleasant dream into his death.</p><p>They met up with Hermione in the corridor after class as Ron complained loudly about the homework they had, "Binns <em>and</em> Snape both want essays by next class and Trelawny wants this dream diary thing now! O.W.L year sucks!"</p><p>"Maybe you'll actually stay on top of things this year instead of saving it all for the last moment," Hermione shot at Ron as they walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.</p><p>Umbridge was already there, wearing her pink cardigan and a disgusting smile on her face as everybody took their seats. "Well good afternoon!" she greeted once everyone was settled.</p><p>A few people mumbled a greeting back to her, but the majority stayed quiet. "Now that just won't do," Umbridge said, "When I say 'good afternoon', I expect a reply of, 'good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Now let's try again: Good afternoon."</p><p>"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class recited.</p><p>"That's better," Umbridge said, "Wands away, quills out."</p><p>The class silently grumbled as they did as they were asked. Umbridge herself took out her stubby wand and tapped the blackboard. A list of class objectives appeared on it. "Please copy these down," she said, "Does everyone have a copy of the textbook?"</p><p>A few more mutters of affirmation floated around the room. "That simply won't do," Umbridge reprimanded, "When I ask a question, I expect, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or, 'No, Professor Umbridge.' Let's try again: Does everyone have a copy of the textbook?"</p><p>"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the class responded. Harry couldn't help but feel like she thought they were kindergarten age or something.</p><p>"Excellent," she clasped her hands in delight, "Please read and take notes on chapter one in the book. There will be no need to talk."</p><p>The class obediently started the task, but Umbridge was distracted on her way back to her desk by something in the back of the room. "Excuse me," she said, "Who are you? Are you lost?"</p><p>Harry and the rest of the class whipped around to see one of the Mages standing in the back of the room. The <em>Pharaoh</em> of the Mages was standing in the back of the room. Harry thought it odd that Umbridge wouldn't know who he was, considering the appearance they made at the opening feast.</p><p>The Pharaoh seemed to find it amusing, "Ah, yes. Polite memory loss. One method of a subtle attempt at asserting dominance over another. Clever, but you know very well who I am and know very well that I am not lost."</p><p>"Then I shall make myself more direct: you are not needed here. Leave," Umbridge told him.</p><p>"No," the Pharaoh said simply, apparently enjoying the various shade of pink Umbridge was turning.</p><p>"You are a guard of this school, not a teacher, and not a wizard," Umbridge declared, "Making you under any teacher's authority whilst you are here!"</p><p>"I am under no one's authority," the Pharaoh said darkly, "I am doing much more here than simply 'guarding' this school, and I would not insult myself or my Court by calling them 'wizards'."</p><p>"I order you to leave!" Umbridge all but screeched at him.</p><p>"Perhaps you do have a short memory," the Pharaoh said, walking up the short witch. The Pharaoh was not an exceptionally tall man himself, but he still dwarfed the woman, "I shall refresh it. You shall not attempt to order, command, or control us lest you find yourself in a Yami no Game with your soul on the line."</p><p>"You cannot do such a thing!" Umbridge protested.</p><p>"I am the Pharaoh of the Shadows!" he declared, the Shadows coming to life in the room, thoroughly unnerving the students, "I can and I will unless you learn to control your need for power."</p><p>"You needed someone else to protect you at the opening feast!" Umbridge countered.</p><p>"So your memory <em>does</em> work," the Pharaoh said, as if he had just solved a mystery, though there was a mocking tone to it, "I will give you one warning, and one warning only: I hold more power than the rest of the Court combined," the room grew dark as Shadows began to creep and grow over the walls, "I suggest you abide by the rules we laid out during the opening feast."</p><p>Umbridge leaned back terrified as the Pharaoh seemed to grow and loom ominously over her. She nodded shakily and the Shadows retreated. What Harry didn't know as he witnessed all of this, was that the Pharaoh was directing all of the power of the Shadows at the professor, intensifying her fear as she felt herself grow weaker, unprotected in the Shadows.</p><p>"Chapter one, class," Umbridge reminded them once she had recovered and the Pharaoh moved back to the back of the room. Unfortunately for Harry, fortune had decided to turn away its face and he ended up with a detention after Hermione had questioned the lack of actual practice which had led to Harry once again proclaiming that Voldemort was indeed back. Umbridge hadn't liked that very much, hence the detention.</p><p>"Could this day get any worse?" Harry moaned at dinner. Whispers rang through the Hall again about his row with Umbridge. News traveled fast. Amazingly, there was nothing about the confrontation Umbridge had with the Pharaoh of the Shadow Mages in those whispers.</p><p>"Oh, come on," Hermione put her utensils down in frustration, "Let's just head back to the common room!"</p><p>The boys followed her back to find the Common Room blessedly empty. Hermione immediately sat herself at her favorite table and pulled out her homework, "You guys should get started too," she said without looking up. Heaving a sigh, Harry knew she was right and pulled out his Potions essay, and settling in for a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Slight Change in Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>"Seto," Yami got the Mage's attention as Seto entered the Mages' chambers that evening, "Give that wretched woman the best Shadow Game you've ever created."</p><p>"She got on your nerves?" Seto smirked.</p><p>"I had to stop myself from Gaming her," Yami admitted, "There was an audience present."</p><p>"Don't worry," Seto assured, "She'll get what's coming."</p><p>"Good," Yami said, leaning back over what he was previously working on, "The Shadows are eager to get her."</p><p>"Hey, Pharaoh!" Malik called, coming out of his room, "Did you talk with the old man about our food? As much fun as stealing it is, it's a real hassle."</p><p>"I did," Yami replied, not looking up, "He assured me that that would no longer be the case. Food will be brought to the room every day at meal time."</p><p>"He agreed with some persuasion?" Malik grinned knowingly.</p><p>"Of course," Yami smirked.</p><p>It was the end of a long day for the Mages and they were winding down in their chambers. Yugi, Ryou, and Ishizu were out finishing the last of their shifts before the Duel Monsters took over guard for the night. Bakura was still out on his hunt and nobody knew when he would return. It could be tonight, tomorrow, or next week. Not that they were concerned. He often disappeared for days on end over the last 500 years.</p><p>"What're you working on?" Malik asked, plopping himself on a couch.</p><p>"Rotations for later this week," Yami replied.</p><p>"We had the rotations for the week planned out," Seto said confused.</p><p>"Something came up today and I think they need to be changed," Yami said.</p><p>"Something like what?" Malik asked interestedly.</p><p>"I'll tell you after everyone is back and has given their report," Yami answered, still not looking up, and now shielding his work from Malik who was trying to catch a glimpse.</p><p>"I've already given you a report," Malik whined.</p><p>"Yes," Yami agreed, "One. You had four other classes you saw today."</p><p>"Argh!" Malik yelled in frustration and giving up, "I'm going to take a shower!"</p><p>"It won't help much with the smell!" Seto called after him.</p><p>"Shut it, Rich Boy!" Malik retort was muffled by the walls between them.</p><p>Yami chuckled at their antics, glad things hadn't changed since they left their home. Yugi, Ryou, and Ishizu walked in just then.</p><p>"I heard you had a fight with the Ministry woman," Yugi said once the door had closed.</p><p>"Simply a minor disagreement," Yami waved off, finally looking up and grinning at his hikari, "And I heard you told off Potter and his friends."</p><p>Yugi just shrugged, "I popped up to give them an answer they needed, Potter tried to accuse us of unfairness again, I told him otherwise."</p><p>"Where's Malik?" Ishizu asked, looking around and not seeing her brother.</p><p>"He went to shower just before you got here," Seto answered, "He should be out soon."</p><p>"Bakura said he'll be back tomorrow," Ryou reported, "He's following some of Tom's followers around and planning on Gaming at least one tonight."</p><p>"Excellent," Yami said, "Once Malik gets out here, I'll hear today's reports and then we'll go over some rotation changes I made based off of my observations today."</p><p>"I thought we had rotations set?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's not saying anything about until we do reports," Seto said, walking over to a side table where food had finally been delivered and pouring himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>The Mage's found their seats as they waited for Malik to reemerge. Finally Malik came out with wet hair and a towel around his neck. "Oh look! Everyone's here!" he exclaimed dramatically, "Now the Pharaoh can stop all his secrecy!"</p><p>"Sit down," Ishizu ordered.</p><p>"Does anybody have anything noteworthy to report from today's observations?" Yami asked once everyone was settled.</p><p>"Severus Snape is certainly prejudice against Gryffindor house, and especially against Potter," Ryou started, "He is certainly unfair in his classroom, but is not abusing his power as a teacher."</p><p>"Potter was complaining to his friends about that earlier," Yugi piped up, "He acts as if any injustice happens to him it should be punished to the fullest extent. He has seen the result of a Yami no Game and yet still wishes it upon his enemies."</p><p>"He's young and foolish," Yami agreed, "He will learn one day."</p><p>"If he makes it that far," Seto snorted.</p><p>"You mean if one of us doesn't end up Gaming him first," Ryou interpreted and Seto nodded, "Do you really think Potter would push it that far?"</p><p>"He's not the first spoiled brat I've seen in my 500+ years," Seto said while staring at Malik.</p><p>"What did I do?" Malik defended.</p><p>"You practically ruined a tournament for the sake of taking revenge on a man who had been dead for millennia!"</p><p>"Yami, did you die and not tell me?" Yugi asked teasingly.</p><p>"No, Hikari," Yami grinned, "Seto must be talking about the other 5000 year old Egyptian pharaoh."</p><p>"Oh shut up," Seto rolled his eyes, "You know full well what I meant. All I'm saying is that Malik acted an awful lot like Potter when he was his age."</p><p>"He has a point, little brother," Ishizu agreed laughing.</p><p>"Alright, you've made your point," Malik surrendered, "Should we get back to business?"</p><p>"Of course," Yami agreed, "Anybody else have anything to report."</p><p>"Just that most of the classes here are a joke," Malik said, "Especially when it comes to non-wizard stuff."</p><p>"The seer here is nothing but a fake," Ishizu added, "She couldn't see the future if it was read to her. Ryou could tell you more about her methods."</p><p>"She misinterprets every reading," Ryou said, "Turns everything to death and misery. Some of the students here are hanging on her every word though."</p><p>"Noted," Yami noted, "I'll give my report now. I observed the Ministry woman's class when she had Potter. She's very manipulative, I would almost say more than the headmaster, but I think she's just more open and forward with her manipulations. After she tried to manipulate the upper hand with me, she carefully guided a class conversation to have Potter speak out and assign him detention."</p><p>"She's going to gain more power soon," Ishizu said checking with the Necklace, "The actions she will take that would normally classify as an abuse of power will no longer be so."</p><p>"She's the one who will walk the line," Yugi stated, remembering Ishizu's statement from the train. Ishizu nodded an affirmative to that statement. "Wonderful," he moaned, "She's going to make our lives hell isn't she?"</p><p>"Unless we make her's hell first," Malik said.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Seto asked incredulously.</p><p>"Well, we can't Game her until she actually breaks a rule, but nothing says we can't mess with her mind if she starts bothering us too much."</p><p>"I would wait for Bakura before you start doing anything like that," Yugi advised.</p><p>"And check in with me before you actually do something," Yami added, "But other than that I don't have any objections."</p><p>"Great!" Malik celebrated, a wicked grin crossing his face, "Can't wait to tell Fluffy when he gets back!"</p><p>"Onto my next bit of business," Yami continued, "I made a change to the rotations later in the week," he handed Yugi the paper he'd been working on.</p><p>"Why am I with the Magical Creatures class at the end of the week?" Yugi asked confused, "I was supposed to be in the Potions class during that time. You have Seto there now," he noticed, handing the paper to the Mage in question.</p><p>"They're working with unicorns," Yami answered, "I think it would be beneficial for a hikari to be there during the class when their working with it. A pure creature like a unicorn cannot resist the pure light of a hikari. Having the students see something like that might help put them at ease. Coincidentally, it happens to be Potter's class."</p><p>"What do you care how the students see us?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Students believe that Shadow Magic and Dark magic are synonymous, they need to see that the world is not as black and white as they like to think. Besides, if the student body as a whole sees us as less threatening, they'll relax and be less likely to break the rules," Yami explained, "I know we're asking for souls as our payment, but I'd rather not have to take the souls of children."</p><p>"I'll do what I can," Yugi promised, "But why me and not Ryou?"</p><p>"The general population sees you and the Pharaoh as the lead authorities among us," Ishizu answered for Yami, "If they see a leader being accepted by something like a unicorn, it automatically puts all of us in a less negative light. At least subconsciously. If it were Ryou, they might have less hostile feelings towards him, but they would assume he was the exception and you and the Pharaoh are 'dark'. Well," she corrected, "Dark as far as their definition goes, not ours."</p><p>Yami nodded his approval at Ishizu's explanation. "That makes sense," Malik nodded.</p><p>"Not to change the subject," Ryou said suddenly, "But we have a student prowling around outside."</p><p>"Shouldn't they be in bed?" Seto asked, glancing at the clock that read 9:30, "Or at the very least be in their rooms?"</p><p>"Ryou, you want to take care of this?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"Be back soon," Ryou said with a wink and melding with the Shadows, "Whichever way this goes, it'll be the talk of the school tomorrow."</p><p>"You know," Yami said, staring were Ryou had vanished, "For someone who used to be so sweet and kind, he can be terrifying when he wants to be."</p><p>"He's been around Bakura for 500 years," Yugi pointed out, stretching his tired muscles, "He's bound to pick up something."</p><p>"True," Yami agreed.</p><p>"Well," Seto said standing and pouring out his coffee, "I'm headed to bed, if everyday is like today was, we're going to need something to break up the monotony."</p><p>"I'll look into it," Yami promised.</p><p>"I'm going too," Ishizu stood up and prodded her brother, "Up! You need to get to bed too."</p><p>"I'm going. I'm going," Marik surrendered, knowing better than to argue with his sister.</p><p>Yugi turned to Yami, "Should one of us observe Potter's detention tomorrow?" he asked, "In case the woman breeches the rules?"</p><p>"No," Yami said leaning back, "I trust Ishizu's visions. We'll just let the Shadows alert us if anything is really done."</p><p>Yugi nodded, falling silent and thinking deeply. The mention of visions reminded him that he very well might die at the end of the year, despite the assurances he gave Yami. Not that Yami remembered any of it. He had not thought about death in centuries, but it was really making him appreciate what he had right now.</p><p>"Yugi?" Yami's voice broke through his thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked looking up.</p><p>"You okay? You went kind of quiet there and you blocked me out," Yami said.</p><p>"Did I?" Yugi asked, carefully hiding away his thoughts and reopening the bond, "I didn't realize."</p><p>"What were you thinking about?" Yami asked, moving over to sit next to his hikari, "It's not like you to block me out."</p><p>"Sorry," Yugi replied, "It was nothing. I guess I'm just a bit tired is all."</p><p>"You sure?" Yami asked, "You know you can tell me anything."</p><p><em>Not this</em>, Yugi kept the thought hidden as he answered, "I know. You worry too much."</p><p>"It's my job to worry," Yami joked, "You should get some sleep."</p><p>Yugi nodded in agreement, "Night, Yami. Only 194 more days of this."</p><p>"Night, Hikari," Yami replied as Yugi entered his room. The Pharaoh stayed up a while longer, thinking about things that had happened in only the last half hour or so. He could sense Ryou Gaming the student who was out, it wasn't looking good for the student. At least it was an older student who definitely should have known better. He was sure he would be getting talked to by Dumbledore tomorrow, but he'd worry about that when it happened. The man did agree to this after all.</p><p>Seto had a good point too. They would definitely need something to break up their boredom if they were going to do this every day. He would have to scout out a place where they could train and blow off steam occasionally. The Shadows were always an option, but Yami decided to save them as a last resort. After all, it was nice to do things outside the Shadows sometimes. <em>Maybe somewhere in the forest,</em> he mused. It seemed it was off limits to the students, so it was unlikely they would be seen. Or the Shadows were telling him about a room in the castle that would provide whatever they needed. A possibility, but he didn't like relying on wizard magic to give them what they needed.</p><p>And then there was Yugi. Something was definitely up with him. He had never blocked Yami before, no matter how tired he was. He had always <em>welcomed</em> Yami into his mind before, so what was different now? Yami would sense if he were hiding something, so that couldn't be it. Yugi was asleep now, the link remained open. It would be easy for Yami to find what Yugi was thinking, but he would not invade his hikari's privacy like that. Maybe it <em>was</em> that Yugi was just tired and distracted before and didn't notice.</p><p>Yami sighed in defeat. There was nothing to do about it now. He stood and stretched before heading to his room to get some sleep. If today was eventful, tomorrow would be even more so once the news of Ryou's Yami no Game reached the ears of the students and he would need all the rest he could get so his patience with these wizards would last longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Gryffindor Dorm</em>
</p><p>Harry woke the next morning to a nearly empty dorm. Only Neville and Ron were still asleep. "Hey!" Harry threw a pillow at Ron, startling him, "Wake up."</p><p>"I'm up," Ron said tiredly, falling back into the pillows. It took another fifteen minutes to actually get Ron out of bed, in which time Neville had woken and also left the dorm for breakfast.</p><p>The boys trudged tiredly down to the Great Hall. Harry was happy to hear the topic of conversation was not about him, but less happy to hear what it was about. "What's everyone talking about?" Ron asked sitting across from Hermione.</p><p>"On of the 6th year Slytherin boys is in the hospital wing," Hermione answered.</p><p>"So?" Harry asked, not really caring what happened to Slytherin house.</p><p>"In a coma," Hermione emphasized. Harry's eyes grew wide at the implication.</p><p>"Did the Shadow Mages do it?" he asked, disgust coloring his voice.</p><p>"Probably," Ginny said grimly, coming over to join their conversation, "All of Slytherin house is talking about it. People are saying he was poking around the Mages' chambers last night. Snape isn't very happy."</p><p>"How do you know these things?" Ron demanded.</p><p>"I talk to people," Ginny informed him icily.</p><p>"They did warn us about doing things like that," Hermione said uncomfortably.</p><p>"I had hoped that it was mostly an empty threat," Ginny said sadly, "They really are dangerous."</p><p>"I don't trust them," Harry said stubbornly, "First Mad-Eye and now a student. Who's to say they won't get worse as the year goes by?"</p><p>"I dunno, Harry," Ginny said, "We spent a week with them over the summer and they only ever did anything to Mad-Eye, and I heard it was because he kept breaking the rules. We followed the rules and nothing happened. I think they mean what they say."</p><p>"Oh for the love of-" Hermione had spotted the Weasley twins trying to sell Skiving Snack Boxes. She marched right over to them and started telling them off.</p><p>"You think the Mages would have a problem with that?" Ron asked worriedly.</p><p>"Doubt it," Ginny replied, "The only things they're doing a Yami no Game for, whatever those are, is for breaking the rules they laid in place. Nobody's going to wind up like that Slytherin for skipping class."</p><p>"Good," Ron said relieved.</p><p>"You're brothers are incorrigible!" Hermione exclaimed, stomping back over, "Selling those things and testing them on first years!"</p><p>"What do you want me to do about it?" Ron asked.</p><p>"You're a prefect and you're family! Make them see reason!"</p><p>"With Fred and George?" Ginny asked amused, "Impossible."</p><p>"Potter!"</p><p>Harry turned around to see Angelina, a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, marching towards him. "Hi, Angelina," Harry greeted, "Congrats on making Captain."</p><p>"Thanks," she said, before demanding, "Why have you gotten yourself a detention this Friday? I'm holding Keeper tryouts and I wanted the whole team there to find a good fit!"</p><p>"Sorry!" Harry apologized defensively, "I didn't ask to get a detention!"</p><p>"Well try to get out of it," Angelina huffed and walked away.</p><p>"You think Umbridge will let me out of detention for that?" he asked his friends, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.</p><p>"She has it out for you, mate," Ron said, "I highly doubt it."</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought," Harry said dejectedly, "Maybe we can stop by and see what's going on in the Hospital Wing before class. Come on."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hospital Wing</em>
</p><p>Yami walked briskly towards the Hospital Wing, ignoring the frightened looks he was getting along the way. Ryou was right, the news of the Yami no Game had traveled fast and the whole school was talking about it now. Nobody knew for sure if it was a Yami no Game, but because the boy had been found near their chambers, students were correctly assuming what had happened. He was inwardly amused at some of the theories he heard the students whispering about.</p><p>Ishizu had said Dumbledore would want to speak with him this morning, he just didn't think it'd be so early! He had been woken by a very nervous House Elf with the message that the headmaster was waiting to speak with him in the hospital wing. While he had politely thanked the elf, Yami was fuming inside. How dare this man have the audacity to summon him!</p><p>He threw open the doors of the hospital, ignoring the students who were curiously watching, he recognized Potter and his friends among the crowd, and feeling satisfaction when the three people inside jumped at the bang the doors made. Dumbledore was speaking to the school nurse and Severus Snape, the boy's Head of House. All three were gathered around the soulless boy's bed.</p><p>"Good morning, Pharaoh," Dumbledore greeted, as though Yami hadn't just rudely entered the hospital and didn't look like he was ready to send someone to the Shadows, "We were just discussing the events of last night. Perhaps you can shed some light on the subject."</p><p>"I do not appreciate being summoned," Yami growled at the headmaster, "I am not a tool for you to use at whim, nor have I submitted myself under you."</p><p>"And yet you came," Dumbledore countered calmly.</p><p>"Only because I knew I would have this conversation with you this morning," Yami said, crossing his arms defiantly and glaring at the headmaster, ignoring the growing student body outside the still open doors, "For you to call on someone you can only tentatively call an ally so early in the morning...it is a bold move. Do not forget that it could very well be your soul on the line."</p><p>"Then I shall endeavor to be more cautious with my decisions," Dumbledore replied with a small bow.</p><p>Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at the man, showing that he did not trust what the old man said, but allowed it to pass. "You are wondering about the condition of this student and how he came to be in such a state," Yami said, bringing them back to the subject at hand.</p><p>"Yes," the matron said, <em>Madam Pomfrey</em> the Shadows whispered, "Am I correct in assuming he is soulless?"</p><p>"You are," Yami nodded, "He was found lurking around our chambers late last night. Mage Ryou was the one, at my request, to investigate it and take the appropriate action. That the young man is now laying soulless tells me his intentions were not pure and did in fact play a Yami no Game."</p><p>"And you trust this...<em>man</em> to make the right decisions?" Snape sneered at him.</p><p>Yami turned his glare to the spy, "I have known my court for centuries, just as they have known me. Every single one of the knows the rules of the Shadows and would not dare go against them. Your student knew he was breaking the rules, but also thought himself to be clever enough to get around them. He was mistaken and Ryou took the proper actions."</p><p>The man was about to reply when Dumbledore intervened, "Severus, if I am not mistake, it is almost time for classes to start. We mustn't keep eager young minds waiting."</p><p>"Of course, headmaster," he said obediently, and stalked out of the hospital, sending students scattering as he drew nearer. Dumbledore waved his wand at the doors, causing them to shut behind the spy.</p><p>"Can't you fix it?" Madam Pomfrey asked once they were alone, "I don't want a whole wing of students without a soul."</p><p>"Once a Yami no Game has been played, the punishment cannot be reversed unless the one who assigned the punishment is beaten in another Game," Yami answered her, "No wizard can beat Ryou, and I will not do such a thing to him. However, we always leave a chance for redemption. If the student can overcome the punishment he was given, his soul will return to his body."</p><p>"So there's a chance he'll wake up?"</p><p>"There is," Yami nodded, "Though Ryou would be the one who would know how good of a chance. I advise that you don't ask him and just be patient."</p><p>Madam Pomfrey nodded her understanding and left the bedside to go into her office.</p><p>"I assume the students are talking about what happened,"Dumbledore commented, "Considering there was a rather large crowd here before."</p><p>"They are," Yami confirmed, "Though nobody knows for sure, they are correctly guessing it was a Yami no Game. Though nobody's quite sure what they are exactly. Some are sure it's an adapted version of your killing curse. Others still believe we have a Dementor under our control. I heard a rather amusing theory that 'Yami no Game' is code for 'hit from behind with a frying pan.' "</p><p>"Perhaps we should tell them what they entail?" Dumbledore suggested, "I think my students should know the extent of a punishment so they can properly think through their actions."</p><p>"They can see the extent of a punishment here," Yami gestured towards the bed, "It would be pointless to try to tell them what happens during a Yami no Game as the game changes depending on the person and their offense. Even you have not truly experience the full effects of a Yami no Game as you were protected in your first and second games."</p><p>"I see. Well, I would ask that you not 'Game' any more of my students," Dumbledore requested.</p><p>"You accepted these terms when you first came to us!" Yami said angrily, letting the Shadows flare with his anger, "Do not dare presume you can change them when something you don't like happens. If <em>anyone</em> breaks the rules we laid down, they will face a Yami no Game. Don't forget that it was out of desperation that you came to us. We are doing you a favor by ridding you of your enemy and we <em>will</em> collect our compensation."</p><p>"I suppose I should grateful for at least that," Dumbledore said.</p><p>"You should be grateful for much more than that," Yami growled, turning to leave.</p><p>"There is one other thing I would like to talk to you about," Dumbledore said. Yami turned back and raised an eyebrow, signaling Dumbledore to continue, but to not waste his time with something trivial. "It is about Dolores Umbridge."</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"She came to me saying you threatened her in front of a whole class for no reason," Dumbledore explained, sounding as though he didn't believe the tale himself.</p><p>"One: I don't have to explain myself to you," Yami said irritably, "Two: I never do anything without a reason. And three: The Shadows have already decided her fate. It is just a matter of timing now. Good day." Yami stalked briskly out the door and back down the corridor. Students were in class now, so he didn't have to worry about that on his way back.</p><p>When he got back, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and exhaustion. These wizards were annoying to deal with. He needed to do something to take his mind off it. '<em>Yugi?</em>' he called through the mind link, '<em>You busy?'</em></p><p>'<em>I'm watching the Transfiguration class,</em>' Yugi replied and then paused, '<em>Is something wrong?</em>'</p><p>'<em>Not really,</em>' Yami replied, <em>'Just a bit fed up with these wizards. I'm going to look for a place for us to train and practice. I'd appreciate the company.</em>'</p><p>'<em>I'll be there in a second,'</em> Yugi promised.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Umbridge's Office</em>
</p><p>Harry took at deep breath and knocked on Umbridge's office door for his first detention with her. "Come in," the witches voice carried through the door.</p><p>Carefully he opened the door, unsure of what to expect having seen the office decorated in three different ways from the past three Defence teachers. While he didn't know what to expect, it certainly wasn't this! The whole room was pink! The walls were pink, the curtains were pink, the hangings were pink, even Umbridge was pink. She almost blended into the background actually. The walls were also covered in plates depicting various cats. It seemingly fit the professor in a terrifying way.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Potter," Umbridge greeted with a horrible smile, "Please have a seat," she gestured to a small table she had set up for him.</p><p>Harry made his way to the seat, aware that Umbridge was watching his every move with a gleeful smile. "Professor," Harry started hesitantly, "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Umbridge's smile widened, bearing no good new for Harry, but he pressed on, "I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and, well, I'm supposed to be at the tryout for a new Keeper. I was...I was wondering, if maybe, we could reschedule Friday's detention for another day…" he trailed off, knowing it was no good.</p><p>"Oh no," Umbridge grinned, "This is your punishment for spread evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. You will attend you detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."</p><p>Harry seethed internally at the injustice and complete prejudice against him, but controlled his temper before he landed himself in more trouble. "What will I be doing, Professor?" he asked through clenched teeth in an effort to sound respectful.</p><p>"You will be writing lines, Mr. Potter. Not with your quill," she stopped him as he reached down to his bag, "You will be using a rather special quill of mine. Here you go." She handed him a long, black quill with a sharp tip. "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies,'" she told him.</p><p>"How many times?"</p><p>Oh, I think as many times as it takes for the message to <em>sink in</em>," she said sweetly, "Off you go."</p><p>Harry looked at the parchment in front of him and raise the quill to start writing when he noticed what was missing. "You haven't given me any ink."</p><p>"Oh, you won't need ink," Umbridge said with a small laugh.</p><p>Harry shrugged internally and started writing: I must not tell lies.</p><p>He let out a gasp when the words he was writing appeared on the back of his hand, stinging at air hit the open wound. Anger bubbled up inside him. This wasn't punishment. This was torture! Surely the Mages objected to this! He was about to say something when he suddenly felt something that felt like ice wrap around his leg. Looking down, he saw the faintest outline of a Shadow that had come to life. Somehow, he felt as if the tendril was warning him to watch what he said.</p><p>"Is something the matter?" Umbridge asked sweetly.</p><p>Harry had to stop himself from glaring at her. "Nothing," he said quietly and continued writing, ignoring the stinging in his hand as he wrote line after line.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like hours, Umbridge said, "Come here."</p><p>Harry stood and walked over to her. "Hand," she said.</p><p>He extended his throbbing hand and she took it in her own. Harry resisted the urge to pull it back as she examined his hand with her stubby little fingers.</p><p>"We haven't seemed to have made much of an impression tonight. We'll try again tomorrow evening. Good night, Mr. Potter."</p><p>Harry didn't even bother returning the salutation. He just grabbed his things and left the office as quickly as he could without seeming like he was rushing until he was out of her line of sight. By the time he made it back to the Common Room, Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, as had most of the house. Sighing, he fell onto the couch and pulled out his homework that was due tomorrow and started working.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Unicorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was glad when Friday finally came. It meant that he would finally finish his detentions with Umbridge. The words were still faintly printed on his hand. He kept it carefully hidden from Ron and Hermione, not quite sure why he didn't want his best friends to know, but he didn't. The Daily Prophet had come out with an article the day after the Mages had taken the soul of a student.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Flashback - Wednesday)</em>
</p><p>"Listen to this," Hermione said, laying the paper out in front of her:</p><p><em>'There has been a rumor that Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, has hired the mythical </em>'Shadow Mages'<em> as guards for Hogwarts this year. Professor Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister, has taken on the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year after the head master had failed to find one. She confirmed the rumor, saying she met with the leader himself, "They show absolutely no remorse," she told reporters on Tuesday after a 6th year Slytherin student was found unconscious in the halls, "They claim they take the souls of those who break the rule," Umbridge continued, tears in her eyes from injustice, "What crime is there in curiosity? What crime is there in being in the wrong place at the wrong time? They deny the use of Dark Magic, but what other kind of magic would do this to a child?"</em></p><p><em>'Lucius Malfoy, who's son, Draco Malfoy, is a 5th year at Hogwarts this year, had this to say, "My son has written to me about these...monsters. He sent an owl that very night. It's a game to them; stealing people's souls that is. He told me that they called them</em> 'Yami no Games.'<em> How twisted is that?</em><em> I don't know what has gotten into Dumbledore for him to allow such dangerous people around our children. First it was Dementors, then that awful tournament, and now this. Perhaps his age is finally starting to catch up with him Perhaps it's time for Hogwarts to have a new headmaster...or headmistress."</em></p><p>
  <em>'We spoke with Draco Malfoy about these so-called games, "We don't even know what they are," he told us, "They claim they are fair, but then don't tell us the rules of their games? How fair is that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'When asked if the so-called 'Mages' interfered with classes, Umbridge had this to say, "Absolutely. While they often don't speak, they just stand in the back, scaring the students. When I politely asked one to leave my classroom, he threatened me with losing my soul! They refuse to listen to us! I don't even think Dumbledore can control them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'The parents of the student in question refused to answer any questions, but it was clear they were distraught at the news.'</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>If that's not the biggest pile of centaur droppings!" Hermione had exclaimed.</p><p>"To be fair, it's not <em>all</em> wrong," Harry had said dejectedly, "Just exaggerated. We really don't know what a Yami no Game is."</p><hr/><p>That had been an interesting day of Malfoy gloating and Harry unwillingly agreeing with his statements. Amazingly, the Mages did nothing about it. They continued being elusive and appearing and disappearing without warning, ignoring the glances and whispers they were getting. Harry figured so long as nobody did anything outright against them, they would be fine.</p><p>He was excited though because he finally had Care of Magical Creatures today, letting him get out of the castle for at least a little while! He looked out the window towards Hagrid's hut, hoping to see smoke rising from the chimney, but there was none. Hagrid hadn't returned yet. Which meant they would have Grubbly-Plank as their teacher today. At least it looked like the rain had finally ended and it was going to be a nice day out.</p><p>Unfortunately, that was where the good news ended. When he got down to the Common Room, he found a crowd of people around the announcement board. He quickly found Ron, "What's going on?" he asked.</p><p>"Dunno," Ron said, craning his neck to see the board.</p><p>Hermione pushed her way out of the crowd, "Oo that woman is a power hungry, no good, rotten little, manipulative...toad!"</p><p>The boys exchanged a look and pushed their way through the crowd. Suddenly Harry understood Hermione's anger. There was a bulletin posted saying that Umbridge had been assigned High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. "What the bloody hell does that even mean?" Ron asked as they rejoined Hermione.</p><p>"I don't know, but I bet there's something about it in today's Prophet," Hermione growled, "Let's go." She grabbed the boys by the arms and pulled them out of the Common Room and all the way to the Great Hall.</p><p>Sure enough, there was an entire article in the paper about Professor Umbridge's "success" at Hogwarts and what her new job entailed. "An immediate success?" Harry quoted disgusted, "Revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts? All she's done is have us read the book and not let us have an independent thought!"</p><p>"It get's worse," Hermione said grimly, reading more of the article, "Apparently she's going to inspect the teachers here and <em>she</em> gets to decide who goes and who stays. Her word is now above Dumbledore's in terms of the staff," she said disgustedly.</p><p>"What are you grinning about?" Harry asked Ron who was wearing a stupid grin on his face.</p><p>"I can't wait to see if she tries to do anything to the Mages," Ron said wickedly.</p><p>"You think she'll try?" Harry asked, thinking it would be great if the Mages actually got rid of the witch.</p><p>"She's power hungry," Ron shrugged, "</p><p>"Come on, we should get to class," Hermione said, "Wouldn't want to be late if Umbridge is there."</p><hr/><p>"Oi! Pharaoh! Have you seen this?" Bakura bellowed through their chambers early in the morning. He'd returned a couple days ago with another piece of Voldemort's soul, a ring this time, which he had promptly hidden after sharing with the other Mages. When asked what took him so long he replied defensively, "It was hidden under a bunch of other shit tainted with Tom's magic in an abandoned old house that was falling apart. The Ring had trouble pinpointing it. Besides, I was having fun with Voldie's groupies." He had, however, been pleased to hear how Ryou handled the student he Gamed.</p><p>"I just woke up, Bakura," Yami replied, stumbling out of his room in his sleep clothes, "I haven't had a chance to see anything besides the inside of my bedroom. What is so important?"</p><p>"Look at this," Bakura threw a newspaper at the tired king who fumbled to catch it.</p><p>Yami's eyes narrowed as he read through the article. "She's gained more power. Ishizu said she would, but I didn't think it would be this much."</p><p>"That woman's nothing but bad news. You read what she said in the paper a few days ago," Bakura crossed his arms, "She's going to try to use her new power to control us. You know that, right?"</p><p>"I do," Yami replied, thinking hard, "If she truly breaks the rules, we'll get Seto to Game her, but I don't think that opportunity will arise for a while based off of what Ishizu said on the train."</p><p>"She's still going to make our lives hell."</p><p>"You should talk to Malik about that," Yami said. Bakura raised an eyebrow, wondering if the Pharaoh was really suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. "My only request is that you run anything by me before you do it," Yami smirked, handing the newspaper back to the thief.</p><p>Bakura grinned savagely before rushing to Malik's door. "Wake up, Keeper!" Bakura yelled through the door, "We have some planning to do!"</p><p>Malik answered the door half-asleep and shirtless, "What the hell, Fluffy?!"</p><p>"The Ministry woman has gained power. We have some planning to do," he repeated, suggestive grin on his face.</p><p>Malik seemed to catch on and mirrored Bakura's expression, "By all means," Malik held his door open in invitation, "Let's plan."</p><p>Yugi and Ryou stuck their heads out bleary eyed. "What in the name of the gods is Bakura yelling about this early in the morning?" Ryou asked, tying his robe.</p><p>"The Ministry woman has gained power," Yami explained, "He and Malik are making retaliation plans for when she acts against us."</p><p>"How much power?" Yugi asked.</p><p>"The Ministry has given her the power to remove teachers and staff from the school," Yami explained, "She'll probably try to use this power on us."</p><p>"Which means another warning before Gaming her," Yugi sighed.</p><p>"Right," Ryou yawned and turned back to his room, "Might as well get ready for the day since we're up."</p><p>"Ready to make a show with the unicorn?" Yami asked his hikari.</p><p>"Sure," Yugi yawned, "As soon as I actually wake up."</p><hr/><p>Umbridge had been in every class they'd had today, so Harry wasn't surprised when he saw her out with the Care of Magical Creatures class. Annoyed? Yes. But not surprised. It had certainly been interesting watching Umbridge inspect Snape. Harry half expected Snape to 'accidentally' slip her a potion that would turn her into a toad. Well, <em>more</em> of a toad. Not that it would take much. Just some warts and an appetite for flies, Harry thought.</p><p>"Gather 'round, students," Grubbly-Plank called to the Gryffindor and Slytherin students, "We've got a real treat for the first class of the semester. If you would follow me, please."</p><p>Harry followed the class into the Forbidden Forest, keeping as far away from Umbridge as he could. They didn't go very far in, just to a small clearing where a brilliant white unicorn sat in a paddock. "It's a unicorn!" Pavarti gasped.</p><p>"It is indeed," Grubbly-Plank said proudly, "Now, boys, you stay back, girls, come forward. They prefer a woman's touch." The girls slowly approached as the unicorn as the unicorn watched them carefully.</p><p>"Now," the professor said, "Who can tell me the kinds of people unicorns are attracted to?"</p><p>Hermione's hand shot up, almost before the question was finished. "Unicorns will appear in the wild to people who are pure of heart and body. They are rarely seen because very few people have these traits."</p><p>"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. We'll be feeding and observing the unicorn today. So while the girls are feeding, boys, you should start taking notes."</p><p>The class got busy under the watchful eye of Grubbly-Plank. Umbridge approached the professor, "Now, you are not the normal teacher for this class?"</p><p>"No, that would be Professor Hagrid," Grubbly-Plank answered, "I'm just filling in at the request of Dumbledore."</p><p>"Any idea why Professor Hagrid could not be here to fulfil his duties?"</p><p>"None," the professor said a bit irritated, "I suggest you ask Dumbledore that."</p><p>"Oh I shall," Umbridge smiled, making a note on her clipboard, "Assuming Professor Hagrid does not return, what is your plan for the rest of the year?"</p><p>"I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in O.W.L," the professor said, watching the class carefully, "You know, porlocks, kneazles, crups...unicorns," Grubbly-Plank nodded towards the paddock where the unicorn was eyeing the girls carefully.</p><p>"Well, <em>you</em> seem to know what you're doing," Umbridge made another note on her clipboard. Harry scowled at the way she emphasized "<em>you".</em> He knew she was deliberately taking a stab at the absent professor. She turned to Goyle next, "Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"</p><p>"That was me," Malfoy jumped to answer the question, "I was slashed by a hippogriff."</p><p>"A hippogriff?" Umbridge started scribbling.</p><p>"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," Harry said angrily. Ron and Hermione groaned behind him.</p><p>"Another night of detention, I think, Mr. Potter," Umbridge finished her note with a flourish, "So I will see you tonight and tomorrow night. Professor," she turned back to Grubbly-Plank, "I think I've got everything I need. You'll receive the results of your inspection within ten days."</p><hr/><p>Yugi watched the class from the Shadows, grateful there were so many of them in the forest. "<em>The Pharaoh really wants you to approach a unicorn in front of a class?"</em> Bakura asked. He'd come along under the pretense of boredom, but Yugi knew it was to help keep an eye on him.</p><p>"<em>He does,</em>" Yugi nodded, "<em>He wants to make a distinction between Dark Magic and Shadow Magic. Personally, I think he's getting tired of Potter's attitude towards us."</em></p><p>"<em>It's not just him,"</em> Bakura growled in the direction of the teen who was oblivious to their presence, "<em>Which reminds me,"</em> he turned to look at the Prince, "<em>I heard about His Royal Highness's confrontation with the toad, but how come I didn't hear anything about you telling off Potter and his friends until Ryou mentioned it yesterday?"</em></p><p>"<em>It wasn't that important,"</em> Yugi brushed off, "<em>The boy has misguided concepts of good and evil. All of the students do."</em></p><p>"<em>It's not just the students,"</em> Bakura commented, "<em>The adults in the world have only known one evil, and thus, if they don't support him, they are good. Anything that does not align with their view of good is evil and dark."</em></p><p>"<em>Speaking of aligning with a particular view,</em>" Yugi nodded towards where Umbridge was asking the stand-in professor questions about the class.</p><p>"<em>If </em>she <em>sees the unicorn accept you, she'll flip her lid," </em>Bakura said, "<em>Who knows what she might say?"</em></p><p>"<em>Ishizu would,"</em> Yugi commented offhandedly, "<em>But she's not here, so we'll play it by ear."</em></p><p>"<em>Speaking of Ishizu,</em>" Bakura said, causing Yugi to groan, knowing what topic was about to be breached, "<em>Yami asked me to talk to you."</em></p><p>That was <em>not</em> what Yugi was expecting to hear. Something about how he was handling himself, sure, but not that. "<em>It seems you've been blocking him from your mind</em> occasionally," ah, it made sense now,<em> "claiming that you haven't noticed and say you're tired,"</em> he fixed Yugi with a stare, "<em>We both know that's not the case."</em> Yugi didn't respond and shifted his eyes to the wizards who looked like they were getting ready to wrap up the class. "<em>Yugi? What's been going on?"</em> Bakura asked.</p><p>"<em>In a minute</em>," Yugi muttered, "<em>I've got a unicorn to befriend."</em></p><p>Yugi stepped out of the Shadows, eliciting gasps from the students and teachers around. A second round of gasps as he moved towards the paddock told him that Bakura had appeared as well. Ignoring everyone around him he walked right up the fence and didn't hesitate to use the Shadows to pass him right through it as if it wasn't there.</p><p>"What's he doing?" a girl whispered, awed and terrified, "That unicorn will attack him! They don't like boys!"</p><p>"Really?" Yugi heard the Granger girl snap, "<em>That's</em> the only thing wrong with this? Unicorns don't like anyone who is impure! The Shadow Mages take <em>souls</em>! Don't you think the unicorn will like that less than 'he's a boy?!'"</p><p>As Granger stopped speaking, the unicorn approached the Prince cautiously, circling him a few times while he stood still, before bowing to him. Yugi bowed his head back and reached out to stroke its mane while muttering reassurances in Ancient Egyptian. The wizards were stunned into silence at the display. Yugi allowed himself a small smirk that was hidden by the unicorn nuzzling its head against him gently.</p><p>"What Dark Magic is this?!" Umbridge screeched, breaking the silence, "What have you done to that unicorn?"</p><p>"He did nothing," Bakura growled, pleased when the woman flinched back. Apparently she remembered him from the opening feast. "Something so pure cannot be tainted by Dark Magic. Nor will it be drawn to someone who uses such a thing."</p><p>"Then what is happening?" one of the boys asked.</p><p>"Oh, for the love of Ra," Bakura sighed, "Do I really need to spell it out for you?" he asked as Yugi watched the scene from the side of the unicorn. "There are two possibilities here. The first is that <em>that</em>," he pointed to the unicorn, "is not a real unicorn. If that's the case, wizards are even more gullible than I thought. The second," he ticked off on his fingers, "must be that <em>we</em> do not use Dark Magic."</p><p>"I think the Ministry would disagree with you there," Umbridge gave a condescending, tinkling laugh.</p><p>"As if I give a damn what your Ministry thinks," Bakura growled at her. I am providing two answers based on the evidence we have," he pointed to the paddock, "Ignore the facts and you can live in whatever reality you want and come to any conclusion you want. But if you want the right answer, you have to look at the facts. We do not use <em>Dark</em> Magic. We use <em>Shadow</em> Magic. A magic that is older than your own by millennia."</p><p>"<em>Careful,"</em> Yugi warned from the paddock, "<em>I'd rather not have any Games today."</em></p><p>"Think about that," Bakura waved a hand at the Prince, "And think about what you've seen here. <em>Let's go, Short Stuff."</em></p><p>"<em>Did you forget I'm a Prince?"</em> Yugi asked rhetorically, but followed the Mage back into the Shadows, leaving the wizards to puzzle over what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Woes of a Protagonist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dear Ra!" Bakura moaned once they were safe in the Shadows, "These wizards are impossible! Why did we come here again?"</p><p>"We were going to get pulled into the war anyway," Yugi reminded the thief calmly, "And <em>you</em> wanted to go after Voldemort."</p><p>"Not the point," Bakura waved off.</p><p>"It actually was," Yugi countered, but was ignored by the older ex-spirit.</p><p>"You and I are going to have a chat," Bakura said, grabbing his arm and tugging him along.</p><p>"Bakura!" Yugi protested, "You don't have to pull me! I can walk!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Bakura said, letting go once they were walking, "But I have to get you moving or you just stand there like a stunned puppy."</p><p>"I don't -," Yugi was cut off by an incredulous look from Bakura, "Okay, maybe," he allowed in defeat.</p><p>Bakura led him to the same seclusion of Shadows they'd used when Bakura had caught Yugi hiding everyone's memory of Ishizu's vision. "Now spill," Bakura demanded.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Yugi surrendered, taking a deep breath to center himself. "It's just - Whenever we mention the accuracy of Ishizu's visions, I can't help but think about the one she had at the Order's headquarter. I know we said we'd try to fight fate...but I don't think we can!"</p><p>"Well certainly since the others don't even remember the vision," Bakura pointed out, "Did you look at it in its entirety when you hid it from Ishizu?"</p><p>"Of course," Yugi laughed humorlessly, "It comes out to haunt me whenever I put my guard down. That's when I lock Yami out of my mind."</p><p>"How do you keep it from him the rest of the time?" Bakura asked, "I thought you two shared everything?"</p><p>"We do," Yugi admitted, "It hasn't been easy. The memory is locked in a box and hidden beneath the floor of my Soul Room. Yami's not one to pry or force anything out of me, so it's stayed hidden for now."</p><p>"I assume your nightmare on the train was about it?"</p><p>Yugi nodded affirmatively, "Do you know what it's like?" he asked, hands shaking, "To see yourself die again and again? To want to speak to your best friend, the person who knows you better than you know yourself, about it but not be able to?"</p><p>"No," Bakura said softly, watching the younger man slowly fall apart in front of him.</p><p>"I haven't had to think about dying in nearly 500 year," Yugi said, tears starting to fall, despite his efforts to hold them back, "I can't imagine leaving you guys! I don't want to put you guys through something like that. Especially Yami! Bakura, I thought I could deal with this, but it's hard! I just want it to go away! ...I'm scared."</p><p>"Yugi…," Bakura said, unsure of what to say. He grabbed the Hikari and held him close, letting the Prince cling to him like a small child as he cried. "You're not facing this alone," he finally said, "This was the very reason I requested you not hide my memory. I will protect you where the Pharaoh cannot. Anybody who wants to get to you is going to have one hell of a fight."</p><p>"Thanks," Yugi muttered, wiping his eyes.</p><p>"Besides, you'd make the rest of us jealous," he said trying to lighten the mood, "Especially me and the Pharaoh."</p><p>Yugi looked at him confused, so he elaborated, "You would get to rest! Be free of the curse! Something Yami and I have waited for for over 5000 years."</p><p>"I suppose you're right," Yugi gave a weak chuckle.</p><p>"Of course I am!" Bakura sounded affronted, but had a teasing grin across his face, "I'll tell the Pharaoh that you and I are working on a secret project," he said seriously, "And that when you block him, it's because you're trying to figure something out and he can't know about it yet."</p><p>"Not too far from the truth," Yugi admitted.</p><p>"And that, my young Prince, is why I'm a successful thief," he said with a dramatic, flourished bow, "I can lie, cheat, and steal anything I want."</p><p>"Reformed thief," Yugi corrected.</p><p>"Semantics," Bakura waved off, "You ready to go back?"</p><p>Yugi gave a firm nod, "Let's go."</p><hr/><p>Harry sat in the Common Room that evening after his detention with Umbridge thinking about everything that'd happened that day. First there was the incident with the unicorn during Care of Magical Creatures. That story had spread through the castle like wildfire. The majority of the student population were saying that the Shadow Mages couldn't be all <em>that</em> bad if they could approach a unicorn. Afterall, they had an immense power to protect didn't they? Harry was unsure of where he stood on the whole subject.</p><p>The next happened on his way back from Umbridge's office. Apparently Ron had been secretly trying out for the open Keeper position on the Quidditch team and had gotten it. Which was great! Harry just wished he could have been there to support his friend. Incidentally, that's when his friends found out about his hand and what Umbridge had been making him do.</p><p>Hermione had whipped up a Murlap Essence to soak his hand in once the party to celebrate Ron's new position broke up and everyone had gone to bed. He had to admit, it felt amazing.</p><p>"She's awful," Hermione said angrily, "You should report her to McGonagall!"</p><p>"What can she do about it?" Harry asked, "If she stands against Umbridge, she'd be fired before she knew what hit her!"</p><p>"Then go to Dumbledore! It's still his school!" Ron said.</p><p>"He's got enough to worry about," Harry said evasively, still annoyed at the headmaster seemed to be avoiding him, "I don't want to bother him."</p><p>"Harry, I think Dumbledore would want to be bothered by this!" Hermione argued.</p><p>"Look, it's fine," Harry argued back, not in the mood to put up with this, "I only have one more detention with her and I don't plan on getting any more so it's not going to matter."</p><p>Miraculously, they had dropped the subject, allowing Harry time to lean back and think.</p><p>"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked, causing Harry to look over. Hermione was covered in yarn and held two knitting needles.</p><p>"I'm making hats for the house elves," Hermione answered as if it were obvious.</p><p>"Would you give it up?" Ron asked exasperated, "House elves don't <em>want</em> to be free. They <em>like</em> doing chores."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. Of course they want to be free. They just don't know it because that option's never been given to them," Hermione scoffed.</p><p>"She's impossible!" Ron turned to Harry, "Harry? What're you doing on the floor?"</p><p>Harry was indeed on the floor staring intensely into the fire, "Because I think I've just seen Sirius' head in the fire."</p><p>"Sirius' head in the - Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed dropped to the floor with Harry, soon joined by Ron, "What are you doing?" she demanded, "What if somebody else were here and saw you?"</p><p>"Oh, I've been popping into the fire about every hour to see if the coast was clear," Sirius waved off, "I think a first year might have seen me, but by the time he looked again I was gone. Probably thought I was an oddly shaped log or something."</p><p>"You could have been caught!" Hermione scolded.</p><p>"But I wasn't," Sirius countered, "Anyway, I wanted to check in with you guys. I hadn't gotten a letter since you guys got there and wanted to make sure everything was okay. What with the Shadow Mages and everything."</p><p>"Only one student so far has been Yami no Gamed," Harry said, "A Slytherin boy."</p><p>"He probably went and thought he was above the rules," Sirius cut in.</p><p>"Dumbledore wasn't too happy about it," Harry said, "He called the Pharaoh to the Hospital Wing to confront him."</p><p>"Oh I bet that went over well," Sirius said sarcastically, "What happened?"</p><p>"Well I thought the Pharaoh would have Gamed Dumbledore right there," Ron said, "Or at least Snape."</p><p>It didn't take long for the trio to retell the events in the Hospital Wing earlier that week. "Sounds about right from what I know about them," Sirius said once they were done, "All I can say is try to stay off their bad list. What else has happened?"</p><p>"They told off Umbridge," Ron added.</p><p>"And unicorns apparently like them," Hermione finished.</p><p>Sirius blink at the information, "We'll get to the unicorn thing in a minute," he promised Hermione, "Did you say Umbridge?" he questioned Ron, "Perhaps a ministry woman? The one the Prophet was talking about?"</p><p>"That's the one," Harry said grimly, "She doesn't let us do anything in class, just read the book."</p><p>"It's like she wants us to fail our O.W.L's!" Hermione wailed.</p><p>"Plus she's gotten the power from Fudge to be able to 'inspect' the teachers here and 'remove' them if they don't pass her inspection," Harry said.</p><p>"I've heard of her, and nothing good. I know Fudge is not happy with Dumbledore, but I didn't think he'd go so far as to something like this. Sounds like you guys are in for one hell of a year," Sirius said humorlessly, "But if the woman won't let you practice in class, maybe you should find a place to practice on your own," he suggested.</p><p>"But how would we know if we were doing things right?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"You're a smart witch, I'm sure you'll think of something," Sirius winked at her, "Now, onto this unicorn thing. You said unicorns <em>like</em> the Shadow Mages? Tell me what happened."</p><p>So Harry, Ron and Hermione launched into an explanation of what happened earlier that day. "Umbridge accused them of using Dark Magic," Hermione said as they wrapped up.</p><p>"Dark Magic doesn't affect unicorns," Sirius said confused, "Umbridge should have known that."</p><p>"Bakura said the same thing," Harry said, "Said that this proved there was a difference between Dark and Shadow Magic."</p><p>"I'm surprised they haven't put her through a Yami no Game already," Sirius said.</p><p>"The Pharaoh threatened one, but gave her a warning," Harry said, "Maybe she's already had one and won?"</p><p>"No," Sirius said, "You'd know if she'd been through one. She must not be breaking their rules."</p><p>"That would explain why she got Fudge to give her more power," Hermione said, "Then she wouldn't have to worry about that 'abuse of power' thing they mentioned at the beginning of the year."</p><p>"We just have to wait for her to try to control them with her new power," Ron said optimistically, "That should give them a valid reason to do that."</p><p>"It's possible," Sirius allowed, "I know about as much about them as you do."</p><p>"So what do you make of the unicorn incident?" Harry asked, the subject on his mind since it happened and wanting someone else's opinion who wasn't at the school, "Some people here are starting to say the Mages aren't all that bad if a unicorn approached them."</p><p>"If it had been a different Mage, like Ryou or Ishizu, I think those are two of their names?" he checked with the teens. At their nod, he continued, "I might suspect something. After all, it's quite plausible for one of them to be forced into actions they don't like by their superiors. But because it was the <em>Prince</em> who the unicorn approached, they can't be <em>all</em> bad."</p><p>"Maybe," Harry said hesitantly. "Hey, Sirius," Harry said suddenly, "Do you have any idea where Hagrid is? He's not here. Grubbly-Plank has been teaching us."</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't," Sirius said, "All I know is that he's on an errand for Dumbledore. He'll be back."</p><p>"An errand for Dumbledore?" Hermione repeated, "It can't be anything for the Order. The Mages are taking care of Voldemort."</p><p>"The Mages <em>did</em> say to continue with what we were doing," Sirius answered her, "They're probably expecting some form of help on our end."</p><p>"Would they even need it?" Ron asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Sirius said honestly, "But better safe than sorry. Remus has gone underground to try to gain the trust of the werewolves there before Voldemort does."</p><p>"Didn't they work with Voldemort before?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"They did," Sirius confirmed, "We're hoping we can convince them differently this time. But this is all official Order stuff you guys don't need to worry about."</p><p>"Come on," Harry begged, "If I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort I should know about the actions being taken against him!"</p><p>"Harry, the only thing you need to worry about right now is school," Sirius said, "Forget about saving the world and focus on being a teenager. You'll regret it later if you don't."</p><p>"I -," Harry started but was cut off by Sirius.</p><p>"I think I've kept you kids up late enough," he said, "Enjoy your weekend. I'll try to make it to your first Hogsmeade weekend and we can catch up some more there."</p><p>Before any of them could protest the safety concerns with that plan, Sirius was gone. Ron let out a huge yawn, "It <em>is</em> pretty late he commented. We'll worry about what Sirius said tomorrow."</p><p>"Agreed," Hermione said, getting to her feet.</p><p>"You guys agree with me right?" Harry asked, following suit, "I should know what's going on in this war."</p><p>"Of course, Harry," Hermione said, "But Sirius is right, focus on being a teenager for now and worry about school, not saving the world. Besides, the Mages said they'd take care of Voldemort, so let them."</p><p>"I guess," Harry muttered, "Come on, Ron," he started up the stairs to the boys' dorm, "G'night, Hermione."</p><hr/><p>The next month passed with few incidents. Three more students and the Muggle Studies teacher were Gamed. Umbridge had <em>tried </em>to inspect the Mages, claiming that if they were working for the headmaster, then they were subject to her new authority. The students who were around for that confrontation were hoping the Mages would Game her, but instead they gave her another warning, "We are under <em>no one's</em> authority," Ishizu, the Mage Umbridge tried to go after, said icily, "Not Dumbledore's, not your's, and certainly not your Ministry's. You've gained new power and need to know the limits of it. So here is your final warning: no matter how much power you gain, you will <em>never</em> have authority over us. Remember that, and tread cautiously." Ishizu was swallowed by the Shadows on the wall behind her, leaving a fuming Umbridge and disappointed students.</p><p>But on the bright side Harry hadn't had any more detentions with Umbridge. The marks on the back of his hand were gone save for the faintest of scars. And there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming up on Halloween!</p><p>On the down side, Quidditch was going badly. Ron had some major confidence issues that inhibited his performance, thus losing points to the opposing teams. It was causing quite a bit of friction among members of the team. They had managed to win their first two games, but only because Harry was able to catch the snitch before the other team got too far ahead.</p><p>"Hey, Harry," Hermione piped up one night when they were up late doing homework.</p><p>"Yeah?" Harry looked up confused as to why she was distracting him when he was actually doing his work. It was a bit out of character for her.</p><p>"I was thinking about what Sirius said last month," she said.</p><p>"Which part?" Harry asked suspiciously, "We talked about a lot of things."</p><p>"About the part where we practice Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," Hermione stated as though it were obvious.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Well, I was thinking it wasn't such a bad idea."</p><p>"Hermione," Harry put down his quill, "I would love to be able to practice, but where are we going to do it? Umbridge patrols the whole school and she'd be all too happy to find up practicing in secret. She'd love to expel at least me."</p><p>"Well, I haven't thought of a place yet," Hermione admitted, "But there are quite a few people willing to go along with this."</p><p>"Wait, what? 'Quite a few people?' I thought you were just talking about the three of us," Harry gestured to the three of them sitting around the fire.</p><p>"Well it started that way…" Ron trailed off.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa," Harry turned to his best friend, "You were in on this too?"</p><p>"Well Hermione and I were discussing the idea and Ginny overheard us," Ron explained, "Next thing I knew was we had a bunch of people wanting to do this. We're meeting them at the Hog's Head when we go to Hogsmeade."</p><p>"Well have fun with that," Harry said, turning back to his work, "You guys don't even have a place to meet yet. It'll have to be somewhere secret. Umbridge is sure to notice a large group of students practicing magic."</p><p>"No, no," Hermione said, "You have to be there too."</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked bemused.</p><p>"Well, they're kinda expecting you," Ron said hesitantly.</p><p>"Why would they be expecting me?" Harry asked suspiciously. He didn't like where this was headed.</p><p>"Well… we might have told them you'd teach us…" Hermione said quietly.</p><p>"You said what?!" Harry exclaimed, "What makes you think I want to teach anybody? And even if I did, who would want to learn from me? Why not Hermione? She's the best in our year!"</p><p>"You know Defense better than any of us," Hermione explained, "You've used it. You can tell us what it's like. It's always been your best subject until Umbridge got ahold of it."</p><p>"It's true, mate," Ron added, "And we actually got more people interested once we told them about you."</p><p>"I don't have a choice, do I?" Harry resigned.</p><p>"Come to the Hog's Head," Hermione said, "We're just deciding if this is something we really want to do during that meeting. If it is, we'll find a place to practice then."</p><p>"Fine, I'll go," Harry muttered, picking up his quill again, "Umbridge better not catch wind of it though."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hogsmeade - The Hog's Head</em>
</p><p>"How many people are supposed to meet us?" Harry muttered as the three of the sat in the Hog's Head.</p><p>"Close to thirty I think," Hermione said looking anxiously out the window, "I said we'd meet early so we can still meet up with Sir - Snuffles if he decided to come today."</p><p>Harry nodded, taking a swig from his butterbeer. He really didn't want to be here, but he promised Ron and Hermione. "Oh, here they come," Hermione said and the door to the Hog's Head swung open. The Weasley twins led the way, followed by all the Gryffindors from their year, minus Seamus, a few Hufflepuffs, a few Ravenclaws, but no Slytherins. Smart. They would be the first ones to run to Umbridge about this.</p><p>Harry's mouth went dry as he notice Cho Change amongst the crowd of people. She gave him a quick smile before sitting down next to her friend who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. "I'll start off," Hermione whispered to Harry.</p><p>"It was your idea," Harry shot at her, "You'd better."</p><p>Hermione shot him a disgusted look before standing, "Er," she started unsure, "Well, er, hi." Everyone fixed their attention on her, "I guess you all know why you're here."</p><p>"Because Umbridge is a crap teacher?" George called from the back of the room.</p><p>"Not how I would put it," Hermione said hesitantly, "But essentially, yes," her confidence grew as she spoke, "Umbridge has forbidden us to actually learn the spells we will be tested on later this year. Spells that may very well save our lives one day. If she has her way, all of our class would be like that. I think we need to start practicing on our own."</p><p>"You just want to pass your O.W.L's don't you?" Michael Corner accused.</p><p>"Of course I do," Hermione defended, "But more than that, I want to know how to defend myself properly because…"</p><p>"You-Know-Who <em>is</em> back," Ron said when Hermione trailed off awkwardly. Gasps broke out around the room, many of disbelief.</p><p>"Even if he wasn't, which he <em>is</em>," Harry stood up, instantly capturing everyone's attention, "The world is not as perfect and safe as Umbridge would have you believe. If it were, we wouldn't have need for Aurors, but we have them. So there's something out there we need to be able to defend against."</p><p>"Here, here," Fred toasted him.</p><p>"So do we want to form a group to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked, "It will have to be secret. If Umbridge catches wind of this, we'll all be in trouble."</p><p>"Where will we meet?" Hannah Abbott asked, "Umbridge patrols the whole school, and we can't really go into the Forbidden Forest."</p><p>"And what about the Shadow Mages?" Lee asked, "Are they going to take our souls for doing this?"</p><p>"We're still working on a place," Hermione answered, "And once we find one, we'll let you know. As for the Mages," she hesitated, "I don't think they'll be too concerned about this. They really only seem to go after those who break their rules or abuse their power. But for now," she pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill from her bag, "I think we should all sign this, just so we can know who all way here, and as a sign that we agree to not tell <em>anybody</em>, least of all Umbridge, what we're doing."</p><p>One by one, the people gathered there signed their names. Some more hesitant than others. After the last person had signed, Hermione carefully placed the parchment back in her bag. "I also have something else for everybody," she said, pulling out a bag of something else, "Once we find a place to meet, we'll send word around, but it would be suspicious if we continued to go to other house's tables after that, so I made these," she opened the bag to reveal dozens of galleons, "On real galleons," she explained, holding one up, "The serial number represents the goblin who made it. On ours, they'll give the date of our next meeting. I've put a Protean Charm on them, so when Harry changes the date on his, they'll change on all of them and grow warm. This way, even if Umbridge searches us, there's nothing really suspicious about carrying around an extra galleon."</p><p>"This is brilliant," Harry said, collecting his galleon and looking it over. There was a general murmur of agreement as everybody else got their galleons. "I guess the only real danger is accidentally spending it."</p><p>"Fat chance," Ron muttered, "Haven't got any real galleons to confuse it with."</p><p>"Well, time's ticking on," Fred said, getting to his feet, slipping the fake galleon in his pocket, "We'd best be going."</p><p>The group broke up in groups of two or three slowly. Cho took an unusually long time to leave, but her friend was waiting impatiently, so she had not choice but to follow. She turned and waved at Harry as her friend pulled her out the door.</p><p>"Well that went well," Hermione said brightly as the stepped out into the bright sun, "Now we just have to find a place to meet!"</p><p>Harry suddenly spotted a familiar black dog sitting patiently in an alley. It started wagging it's tail as soon as it saw them. "Snuffles!" Harry exclaimed quietly, catching the attention of Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Sirius gestured as well as he could as a dog for them to follow him. Carefully, the trio followed him to a secluded place just outside of Hogsmeade where he changed back into a human. "Hey kids," he said brightly, "Forming a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group are we?"</p><p>"I assume you listened in?" Hermione said sourly.</p><p>"Anybody could have walked by and heard you," Sirius informed her, "You should pick your meeting places more carefully."</p><p>"Nobody ever goes to the Hog's Head," Hermione argued, "It seemed better than the Three Broomsticks. That place is always packed."</p><p>"Which means it would have been harder to be overheard," Sirius pointed out, "Not to mention less conspicuous than a bunch of teenagers suddenly going to an unpopular tavern."</p><p>Hermione looked stunned to hear that there was a better possibility she hadn't thought of. "Anyway," Sirius continued, "Tell me about what's happened since we last spoke."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>"They <em>actually</em> are planning to form this group?" Malik asked Ishizu. She had been the one assigned to keep an eye on the meeting Potter and his friends were planning today. The Mages had to decided to take a break today, so most of them were off doing their own thing. Ishizu only had a half-day since Potter was in the middle of something rebellious.</p><p>"Yes, Malik," Ishizu said tiredly, "For the tenth time, they are forming a secret group to practice their magic. The only thing stopping them is a meeting place."</p><p>"What are they up to now?" Yami asked.</p><p>"Black came down disguised as a dog to meet with them," Ishizu said, "They're with him right now filling him in on everything that's happened in the month since they last spoke. He reprimanded Granger on her choice of meeting spots."</p><p>"Good," Yami said, "Somebody should have. That was the worst place they could have been if they didn't want someone find out about them."</p><p>Bakura came rushing out then, "I've got another lead on a piece of dear old Tom's soul," he announced.</p><p>"Will you be gone long?" Yami asked.</p><p>"I doubt it," Bakura answered, "I should be back this evening. It's in a bank that's supposed to be burglary proof. I might have fun testing that theory. These wizards are going to get a wake-up call."</p><p>"So this will bring our total up to three," Ishizu said.</p><p>"Yes," Bakura said slowly, "But I learned that one piece of his soul has already been destroyed by Potter. So I really only have to find three more after this."</p><p>"Potter?"</p><p>"During his second year apparently," Bakura reported, "Did some "questioning" with Dumbledore."</p><p>"I see," Yami said, having no trouble reading between the lines, "Well, we look forward to your return." Bakura smirked and vanished into the Shadows. Yami turned back to Ishizu, "I'll talk the children later about a meeting spot. I think I know a good place for them."</p><p>"You'd actually help them?" Malik asked amazed.</p><p>Yami shrugged, "I feel like this is something we would do when we were their age if this situation ever happened to us. Besides, it should be an interesting series of events."</p><p>"Hey," Yugi poked his head out his door, "Did Bakura just leave?"</p><p>"He did," Yami confirmed, though he was slightly suspicious. Bakura had told Yami that he and Yugi were working on a project, and until the kinks were worked out, they wanted to keep it a secret. Plausible as it was, Yami still felt waves of muted turmoil through the Shadows occationally, and though he suspected Yugi, he couldn't pinpoint it to the hikari, and rather than falsely accuse his hikari of something, he decided to wait until he had proof. "Is something wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"No," Yugi shook his head, though there was something Yami couldn't distinguish hidden in his eyes, "It'll keep. I was actually thinking about going to train," he said, stepping out and closing his door behind him. "Care to join me?" he threw a challenging smirk at the Pharaoh.</p><p>Yami responded with one of his own, "Of course. We'll see you guys tonight," he said to the two Mages that were present.</p><p>"Don't hurt each other too badly," Malik said, "You two make the worst patients."</p><p>"Yes, Mother!" Yugi called as he and Yami walking into the Shadows. The pair came out deep within the Forbidden Forest in a small clearing Yami had found. After negotiating with the centaurs, they had decided to let the Mages use the area to train provided their magic not be used against them.</p><p>"Ready, Yami?" Yugi asked as he took a position at one side of the clearing.</p><p>"Of course," Yami smirked at the Prince, "What rules are we playing by?"</p><p>"No Items, no monsters. Just Shadow Magic and combat," Yugi replied, "First to yield loses."</p><p>"Agreed. Ready?"</p><p>"Set."</p><p>"Fight!" they both yelled and launched themselves towards each other. Yugi launched himself forward, throwing waves of Shadow Magic at his darker half, allowing him in close enough to land a physical strike. Unfortunately, Yami had fast reflexes as was able to counter and block each strike Yugi sent his way. Yugi left himself open for a split second too long and Yami was able to get a solid strike in, pushing him back</p><p>The Mage slid backwards, managing to keep his balance and launched another attack. Yami gathered up the Shadows around him and used their power to strike Yugi again. This time Yugi was ready, however, and had a shield up before the attack could hit him. The moment he let the shield down he sent a Shadow tendril to trip the Pharaoh from behind. It worked, but Yami recovered too quickly for Yugi to take advantage of it.</p><p>Yami used the Shadows to propel himself towards Yugi and landed several hits to the hikari's torso before Yugi managed jumped away. They never pulled strikes during training, however much Yami disliked hurting his hikari or having him hurt by the others. But Yami also understood that if they <em>did</em> pull strikes, then they really wouldn't be prepared when a real fight came along.</p><p>Yugi stood in a defensive stance, ignoring the throbbing in his ribs. They would be bruised for sure later, but he couldn't worry about that now as Yami was setting up another attack. The attack struck and Yugi was only <em>just</em> fast enough to avoid a direct strike. He ran along the edge of the clearing, trying to find a weak spot in Yami's defenses, but Yami wasn't allowing him access to his back. He was forced to stop when another blast of Shadow Magic exploded in front of him.</p><p>Yugi glared at the Pharaoh who looked slightly amused, working hard to devise a plan to beat him. Using a trick Bakura had taught him, he used the Shadows to speed up his movements as he zig zagged around Yami, waiting for him to get just confused enough to leave an opening. As soon as he saw it, he took it. He rushed in and caught Yami square in the jaw with a well placed punch, throwing him backwards.</p><p>Yami landed in an undignified heap, holding his jaw and moving it up and down experimentally. Satisfied that it wasn't broken and no teeth were missing, he slowly got to his feet staring at Yugi. "Where'd you learn that?" Yami asked.</p><p>"Bakura taught me," Yugi answered, "Apparently it was an assassin technique he used in Ancient Egypt."</p><p>"Interesting," Yami mused, "I've fought him before and I certainly don't remember that. And assassin techniques are <em>all</em> he uses against me."</p><p>"Well," Yugi smirked, "I've added my own flair to it." As he spoke the words, the ground beneath them lit up to reveal a binding spell, with Yami in the dead center. "I laid out the spell while I was running around," he explained at Yami's confused expression, "I've been spending some time with Mana."</p><p>"I see," Yami said, a strange light in his eye, "Unfortunately for you, <em>I've</em> been spending time with Mahado and I know how to break Mana's spells." He started to gather the Shadows to him, creating a large amount of energy.</p><p>Yugi stood and watched, unsure of what the Pharaoh was up to. It was too late when he realized what would happen when that energy exploded and the spell broke. The Prince just barely got up a shield but was still flung backwards from the force of the explosion into a tree and he slid down stunned.</p><p>Yami saw what happened and panicked. He released his hold on all magic and rushed to his hikari's side worried he'd been hurt. "Yugi!" he cried dropping to his side and helping him sit up as Yugi moaned and held his head.</p><p>"I'm alright," Yugi tried to assure, "Just got to wait for the world to stop spinning."</p><p>Yami frowned and carefully examined the hikari. "Ow!" Yugi exclaimed, wincing as Yami touched a large bump on the back of his head where it connected with the tree.</p><p>"I think we should call it quits, don't you?" Yami asked.</p><p>"Sure," Yugi agreed.</p><p>"Come on," Yami helped Yugi to his feet, steadying him when he stumbled, "Think you can make it back?"</p><p>"I have a bump on the head, Yami, not a mortal wound," Yugi rolled his eyes, immediately regretting it when the action caused his head to throbbed.</p><p>"Uh huh," Yami said amused, knowing exactly what his hikari felt, "Let's go," he carefully guided his hikari through the Shadows and back to their chambers where he steered him to a couch to sit. "Ishizu!" he called.</p><p>The seer poked her head out at the call and rolled her eyes when she saw Yugi sitting there with a concerned Yami. "You guys don't know the meaning of 'taking it easy' do you?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Ishizu," Yugi tried to tell her as she came over to look him over.</p><p>"I'm sure you are," she said disbelievingly, checking his eyes before searching the back of his skull, causing Yugi to hiss when she reached the bump. "Wait there," she said sternly before disappearing into her room for a moment, only to reemerge with an ice pack, "Keep that on there," she handed it to Yugi.</p><p>The Prince obediently took the pack and held it against his aching head, "Anything else I should know about?" she asked, hands on her hips.</p><p>"You, uh, might want to check is ribs," Yami said a bit sheepishly, ignoring the glare he was getting from Yugi.</p><p>"Nothing's broken," Yugi protested, "Just bruised. I'll live. They don't even hurt. And what about you?" he shot back, a devious smirk creeping onto his face, "After all, I hit you pretty hard too."</p><p>"Where?" Ishizu demanded, shifting her focus from the Prince to the Pharaoh.</p><p>"I got him pretty squarely in the jaw," Yugi supplied, "It's amazing he can still talk."</p><p>Ishizu grabbed the Pharaoh's face, not too gently, to examine said jaw, "You'll have a nasty bruise," she clicked her tongue at him, "And it'll be visible, unlike Yugi's bruises. We'll ice it now to prevent as much swelling as possible and I'll whip up a salve that should help."</p><p>When Seto and Ryou got back that evening, it was to Ishizu thoroughly scolding the royal pair who were each holding ice packs to their heads, "Do I even want to know what happened?" Seto asked amused.</p><p>"We got a bit carried away training this afternoon," Yami winced. His jaw was starting to turn purple and swell a bit.</p><p>"Yugi got you pretty good, huh?" Seto walked over and observed the disgruntled Pharaoh.</p><p>"He got me back," Yugi said, gesturing to where he held his pack on the back of his head.</p><p>"Which I'm still sorry for," Yami apologized.</p><p>"Would you stop it?" Yugi asked exasperated, "We were training, stuff happens during training. There's nothing to be sorry for."</p><p>"Where's Malik?" Ryou asked, cutting in before the Pharaoh could make a retort.</p><p>"Asleep in his room," Ishizu answered, "Why?"</p><p>"Well, Bakura said he's almost done at the bank and should be back shortly," Ryou said, "He wanted to talk to Malik about 'bringing Halloween to life tonight.' Whatever that means."</p><p>"Tell Bakura they can do whatever they want tonight," Yami leaned back and closed his eyes, "Just don't go too crazy. I'm not in the mood to deal with it. Also, I'm going to need you to deliver a message for me."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Trio</em>
</p><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back from the Halloween feast, having stuffed themselves to the brim. "Is it just me, or did the Great Hall seem particularly spooky this year?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Maybe a bit," Hermione admitted.</p><p>"I still haven't managed to think of a place to meet for the <em>you-know-what</em>," Harry dropped his voice to a whisper to avoid being overheard.</p><p>"I'm too full to think," Ron moaned as they reached the Pink Lady. Hermione gave the password and they all clambered in and collapsed in their favorite seats in front of the fire.</p><p>No sooner had they done this than they heard screams coming from the corridor, putting them all on alert, even though they were about to fall asleep not a second ago. Harry moved cautiously towards the portrait to check it out when a voice spoke from behind him. "I wouldn't bother going out there."</p><p>Harry turned and saw Mage Ryou sitting in an empty chair, "Bakura and Malik are embracing the spirit of Halloween and having some fun. Nobody's going to get hurt, just scared a bit," he assured, his voice soothing and calm.</p><p>"Is the Pharaoh okay with that?" Hermione asked hesitantly.</p><p>Ryou chuckled, "He is. In fact, if he were feeling a bit better, he might have joined them."</p><p>"Feeling better?" Harry questioned, "What happened to him?"</p><p>"Just a training accident," Ryou waved off, "Everybody's fine, but he and the Prince are <em>still</em> being scolded by Ishizu for it."</p><p>"She's <em>scolding</em> him," Hermione gasped, "And he's allowing it?"</p><p>"He may be Pharaoh," Ryou fixed her with a stare, "But his is first and foremost our friend. But that's not what I'm here to tell you. I'm here to deliver a message from him."</p><p>The trio stared in anticipation, "We know of your plan to teach yourselves how to defend yourselves," Ryou started, causing the trio to shift nervously. Were they going to get in trouble with the Mages for doing this? "We also know you need a secret place to do this." Harry found himself staring in disbelief. Where the Mages actually going to <em>help</em> them with this?</p><p>"Go to the third floor corridor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy," Ryou instructed, "Walk past that section of wall three times while concentrating on what it is you want and a room shall appear. It is called the Room of Requirement as it only appears when someone in need comes by and it is always equipped for what the user needs."</p><p>"I've never heard of it," Hermione said thinking hard, "And Umbridge won't be able to find it?"</p><p>"Not if you don't want her to," Ryou answered, standing up, "That is all I have to say. Have a good night, and try to ignore what's going on in the corridor."</p><p>The Mage disappeared, but Harry felt elated. They finally had a place to practice! He'd check it out the first chance he got.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Room of Requirement - Trio</em>
</p><p>The following Tuesday evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, just as the Mage had said. They had told everyone to meet here tonight. "Go ahead, Harry," Hermione urged, giving Harry a little encouraging shove.</p><p>"Erm, right," Harry said uncertainly and began pacing. <em>We need a place to practice,</em> he thought, <em>a place where Umbridge won't find us.</em></p><p>"Look!" Hermione gasped as Harry finished his third pass. Looking up, Harry saw that a door had indeed formed where there was just a solid wall before.</p><p>"Well, come on then," Harry opened the door and led the way in. It was a large, open room. Perfect for practicing spells in. There was a full bookshelf in one corner, practice dummies in another, and cushions stacked neatly against a wall. <em>We'll use those when we practice stunning,</em> Harry decided.</p><p>"Harry, this is amazing!" Hermione gushed, grabbing a cushion and a book from the shelf and started reading.</p><p>"It is pretty great," Ron said, looking around, "To be honest, I half-expected the Mages to have made this up for laughs."</p><p>"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I suppose we'll have to thank them next time we see them."</p><p>"Hey," Ron said, "Do you suppose this room could hide us from the Mages if we asked it to?" Ron's answer came in the form of a note that fell from the shadows. All it said was a single word: <em>No.</em></p><p>"Well, there you have it, Ron," Harry clasped him on the shoulder, "You can't hide from the Shadow Mages."</p><p>"Of course not," Ron said on the edge of bitterness, "Maybe this room can provide us with answers about them though."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well, Hermione hasn't been able to find anything in the library about them," Ron's voice dropped to a whisper, "But if we come to this room wanting to find out about them, maybe we'll actually learn something."</p><p>"Maybe," Harry said thoughtfully, "But wouldn't the Mages have thought of that before directing us here?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>In the Shadows, Yami and Bakura watched the interaction stunned. "Did you think of that?" Bakura asked.</p><p>"No," the Pharaoh admitted shortly, berating himself for not considering such an option.</p><p>"What do you mean 'no'?" Bakura demanded, turning to the Pharaoh, "Are you telling me these nosey brats can find out about us?!"</p><p>"Not our background," Yami replied defensively, "We made sure to get rid of all that information. The room shouldn't be able to provide something that does not exist," he explained.</p><p>"Well what <em>can</em> they learn?"</p><p>"I don't know," Yami snapped irritably, "I'm sure if they asked right, they'd find whatever information Dumbledore found that led him to us. Perhaps some ancient texts about the powers of the Shadows, but I don't know!"</p><p>The two ancients stared down the other until Bakura finally broke eye contact and turned back to the teens who were about to start their first secret meeting, "You'd better go tell the others," he surrendered, "I'll stay and watch this."</p><p>Yami nodded and turned away, stepping from the Shadows to their chambers within a few seconds. "Hey, Pharaoh! Did you see this this morning?" Malik called from the couch as soon as he saw him, waving the latest Educational Decree banning all student groups of 3 or more that had be posted all over the school.</p><p>"I did," Yami said, slightly distracted by looking around for the rest of the Mages.</p><p>"What d'you suppose her purpose of this is?" Malik questioned, observing the paper again.</p><p>"She obviously knows, or at least suspects something about Potter's secret group. Where is everyone?"</p><p>Malik started ticking off on his fingers, "Seto tailing the Malfoy boy, Ishizu is watching Umbridge, Ryou is patrolling the corridors, and Yugi is checking the perimeter around the grounds. Why?" he asked, just noticing the distraction of the Pharaoh, "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Maybe," Yami hedged, "We'll talk once everyone is here. Bakura already knows and is watching Potter's now-illegal secret group."</p><p>"Give me a minute," Malik said standing and abandoning the Educational Decree on the couch, "I'll get my Legendary Fiend and Viser Des to get the others."</p><p>Yami nodded his thanks as Malik disappeared into his room and took a seat in a chair, letting out a loud sigh. He ran a hand through his spiky hair wondering why something always seemed to go wrong. Seto was the first one back, shooting Yami an inquiring glance, which Yami ignored, before moving to his seat. Malik joined them after re-emerging from his room, and for once, stayed quiet.</p><p>Ishizu, Ryou, and Yugi appeared over the next five minutes, "Pharaoh?" Yugi questioned, noticing the gathered Mages and the pensive king, "What's happened?"</p><p>"I <em>may</em> have accidentally given Potter and his friends a way to research about us," Yami said with a wince.</p><p>The Mages stared in shock for a solid two minutes, not knowing quite how to react. It was not like the Pharaoh to make a mistake as big as this. No wonder he looked so uncomfortable. "Yami," Yugi broke the silence, drawing his dark's attention, "What did you give Potter?"</p><p>"I let them know about the Room of Requirement," Yami admitted, "I failed to think of what might happen if the students ask the room for information about us."</p><p>"But the room cannot provide what does not exist," Ryou argued, "I checked it out after I delivered the message to them the other night."</p><p>"So they will not find anything about our past lives," Seto concluded, drawing a huge sigh of relief from the room, "We got rid of any and all traces of that."</p><p>Yami nodded, grateful for Seto and Ryou confirming his theory, "That's what I told Bakura. But I still fear they will find too much information about the Shadows."</p><p>"Well, what's out there?" Yugi turned to Malik. As Keeper, he was in charge of guarding the secrets of the Shadows from any outsiders and keeping tabs on the information that <em>was</em> out there.</p><p>"Not too much," Malik replied, "What we have left alone to create the illusion of myth, the stories that travel across the sands, and maybe the barest descriptions of Shadows in early history books describing the Shadow War in Egypt. It's all but disappeared from the books as teachers and professors are finding it less and less necessary to teach, writing it all off as myth, not history. Everything else is safely guarded against thieves of all kinds, even magical, back in Egypt."</p><p>"That still begs the question of what they <em>will</em> find," Seto said.</p><p>"My Pharaoh, if I may?" Ishizu spoke.</p><p>"Of course," Yami gestured for her to speak.</p><p>"If you recall when we were still at the Order's headquarters," the seer started, "I had a slight vision that entailed these children learning about Yami no Games. This may just be Fate's way of fulfilling that vision."</p><p>"Good point, sis," Malik agreed, "Besides, if they start learning too much, we can either Game them or wipe their memories."</p><p>"Or both," Seto added.</p><p>"The problem isn't so much them learning too much," Yugi said, "Though that is a valid concern. The main concern is how much information is actually out there and what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands."</p><p>"We'll monitor that room closely," Yami decided, "Tomorrow I will personally place spells around the entrance to that room that will alert us to anybody attempting to get in. One of the monsters will guard it tonight against night prowlers, not that I suspect any. But better safe than sorry."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>Harry felt a sense of elation, but also frustration as the group, now named <em>Dumbledore's Army</em> after the greatest fear of the Ministry, departed slowly from their first meeting. Harry only released them in groups of two or three with several minutes between each group to avoid arousing suspicion. Using the Marauder's Map, he made sure the corridor outside was clear before letting the next group go. They had done okay, but there was still a <em>long</em> way to go. Many of them could barely do a basic disarming spell.</p><p>Once the last pair was gone, Harry sat back and heaved a sigh as Ron and Hermione straightened up the cushions. "Well that went well," Hermione said happily.</p><p>"It went okay," Harry replied, "<em>Expelliarmus </em>is supposed to be a simple spell, but only about half of them could actually perform it decently."</p><p>"They'll get better," Hermione assured, "This was only the first night after all. Nobody knew quite what to expect."</p><p>"I suppose you're right," Harry allowed, "We should probably get back to the Common Room."</p><p>"Hold on," Ron said, "Should we at least <em>try</em> to ask this room for information about the Shadow Mages before we go?"</p><p>"Another time, Ron," Harry yawned, "If we do find something, we'll be out too late and I don't have my invisibility cloak with me."</p><p>"Fine," Ron grumbled, "But we definitely have to check it out sometime."</p><p>"We will," Harry assured as the exited the room, none of them noticing the small stack of books and scrolls that had appeared in a dark corner.</p><p>The rest of the week seemed to pass quickly, maybe it was because there was a Quidditch game this weekend, Harry mused. He was even able to stomach Umbridge's class and ignore Malfoy's not-so-subtle taunts. Unfortunately, the night before the game, he dreamt of the mysterious corridor, has he had since summer. After being frustratingly close to finally seeing what was behind the door and waking before it was opened, Harry was in a sour mood at breakfast.</p><p>His mood stuck with him all the way to the changing rooms with Ron. Once he had changed into his Quidditch robes however, his moodiness lifted a bit and was replaced by his normal pre-game jitters. The team sat in silence as the listened to the stands steadily being filled by the student population.</p><p>While Harry and the rest of the team were preparing themselves and calming their nerves, Ron's nerves seemed to be getting worse. He had never performed well in a game before and the Slytherins had come up with a song to get under his skin even more. Even now, they could hear echos of <em>Weasley is Our King</em> coming from the stands. It didn't help they were playing Slytherin today.</p><p>"Just ignore them, Ron," Harry said bracingly, "You'll do fine."</p><p>Ron nodded, hearing Harry's words, but not accepting them. "It's time," Angelina spoke, picking up her broom and leading the team out the door to the field.</p><p>The crowd erupted with cheers as the teams appeared and the captains shook hands. The teams mounted their brooms and waited tensely for the whistle. Malfoy smirked over at Harry who glared back at him. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, the balls were released, and fourteen players took to the air.</p><p>It was an intense game. The Gryffindor Chasers did their best to keep the Quaffle away from their end of the field, but despite their best efforts, and some dirty playing by the Slytherins, the Slytherin team managed to get in more than a few goals. Harry missed most of it though, too busy searching for the Snitch before Malfoy found it.</p><p>The singing got louder with each goal Ron missed, racking his nerves even further. Finally, Harry saw it! Down near the ground on the Slytherin end was the Snitch! He dived, followed closely by Malfoy who was flat on his broom in an effort to make himself more aerodynamic to compensate for the difference in speed in their two brooms.</p><p>Harry almost had it when a Bludger hit him square in the back, knocking him forward off his broom. Fortunately, he was only a few feet from the ground when it happened. He felt his hand wrap around the tiny sphere as his hit the ground, knocking the wind from him.</p><p>Madam Hooch's whistle blew, signalling the end of the game, accompanied by angry yells from the stands. Suddenly, Angelina was there, "Are you alright?"</p><p>"'Course I am," Harry said, taking her proffered hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet. Madam Hooch was yelling at one of the Slytherin players, but he couldn't see who.</p><p>"It was Crabbe," Angelina answered Harry's unasked questioned, "He hit you as soon as he saw you had the Snitch. But we won!"</p><p>Malfoy decided to come over then, mocking Ron. The team managed to ignore him for now, but then, deciding he wasn't getting the reactions he wanted, he started insulting the <em>whole</em> Weasley family, instantly angering Fred, George, and Harry. Ron had flown off as soon as the game was over.</p><p>George lunged at him, but was held back by a more level headed Harry. Fred on the other hand had to be held by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. That is, until Malfoy took it a step further, and insulted Harry's mother. Not knowing when he let go of George, Harry took the fist that was still clutching the Snitch and punched Malfoy right in the gut.</p><p>"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"</p><p>He ignored all of the voiced begging him to stop until somebody yelled, "<em>IMPEDIMENTA!"</em> Harry was thrown backwards, only to see Madam Hooch marching over looking livid, "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, "I have never seen behavior like this! Back to the castle <em>now</em>. Straight to your Head of House's office!"</p><p>Harry and George turned and marched towards McGonagall's office. They reached the door at the same time as McGonagall, who removed her Gryffindor scarf looking livid. "In," she said shortly. "Explain yourselves." she said once the doors were closed.</p><p>"Malfoy provoked us," Harry said instantly.</p><p>"Provoked you?!" McGonagall yelled, "Of course he wanted to provoke you! He'd just lost! I don't care what he said! It didn't deserve such a reaction!"</p><p>"He insulted my parents," George said stiffly, "And Harry's mother."</p><p>"So you decided to get into a Muggle brawl?"</p><p>"<em>Hem hem."</em></p><p>Harry and George whipped around to see a very smug looking Umbridge standing in the door. She looked even more like a toad than usual. Though that might have been due to all the green she was wearing. "May I be of some help, Professor?" she asked in a poisonously sweet voice that really said she didn't care how McGonagall answered.</p><p>"Help?" McGonagall said in a strained voice.</p><p>"I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority," Umbridge replied, stepping into the office.</p><p>"You thought wrong," McGonagall seethed before turning back to the teens, "Your behavior has been unacceptable," she told them, "You will each serve a week's detention with me -,"</p><p>"<em>Hem hem."</em></p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"I rather think they deserve more than detentions," Umbridge said smiling widely.</p><p>"Well it's not you who get's to make this decision," McGonagall snapped.</p><p>"I think you'll find I <em>am</em>," Umbridge said as if she had been holding in this secret all day and couldn't wait to tell someone, which she probably had, "Now where is it?" she searched her robes, "Ah! Here it is! The Minister just sent it. Educational Decree twenty-five."</p><p>"Not another one!"</p><p>"I'm afraid so," Umbridge said with false sympathy, "Remember when you went over my head to Dumbledore when I said the Gryffindor Quidditch team couldn't reform? Well I didn't like that and immediately wrote the Minister and he quite agreed that the High Inquisitor should have the ability to strip students of privileges. Otherwise I would have no more power than a normal teacher," she gave a little laugh as she said it.</p><p>"This is ridiculous!" McGonagall exclaimed frustrated.</p><p>"Well, I'm afraid it's true," Umbridge smiled widely, "I think these two should be banned from playing Quidditch ever again."</p><p>"Ban us?" Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick. You and Mr. Weasley here. I think to be safe, we should ban his twin too, as I'm sure if his teammates hadn't been holding him back, he would have attacked Mr. Malfoy too."</p><p>"That's all well and good," a new voice entered the conversation. One Harry was becoming uncomfortably familiar with. Everyone turned to see not just the Pharaoh, but the <em>entire</em> Court standing there, arms crossed and <em>not</em> looking happy. "But what will you do about the Slytherin's who prompted the whole fiasco?"</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't understand," Umbridge laughed uncertainly, taking a half step away from the Mages.</p><p>"Unless you punish <em>all</em> wrong doers here, you abuse your position, despite your new...promotion," the Pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the witch.</p><p>"The only wrong doers here are standing in front of you," Umbridge argued, "They attacked an innocent student! A punishment should fit the crime after all."</p><p>"Trust me," the Pharaoh said with a dark smile, "We know all about fitting punishments. But that student is not as innocent as you would have us believe, and you know it. It is true Potter and Weasley should not have attacked Malfoy, but Malfoy should have also been a gracious loser. Instead, he taunted these two, goading them into attack, knowing they would get in trouble. What will you do about him?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Remember," Bakura spoke up, "Abuse of power is one thing that will get you a ticket to your very own Yami no Game."</p><p>"I suppose a detention will do," Umbridge muttered, not looking at the Mages, "It was just talk after all. Potter and Weasley did physical harm."</p><p>"That punishment fits," the Pharaoh nodded, "And while we are on the topic of physical harm, what will you do about the young man who struck illegally at Potter? Will he also be banned from the game?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Umbridge bristled, "Accidents happen during Quidditch, and nobody was seriously hurt from the result of it."</p><p>"And yet Fred Weasley did not touch Draco Malfoy and is still being banned from the game?" Malik questioned, eyebrow raised challengingly.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley would have seriously wounded Mr. Malfoy given the chance," Umbridge argued.</p><p>"And the Bludger Crabbe shot would have <em>killed</em> Potter had it struck an inch higher," Prince Yugi replied, chin raised in challenge, "Are you telling me that there should be no repercussions for this?"</p><p>"It was an accident!" Umbridge tried to reason, but the Shadows flared dangerously behind the Mages, letting everyone in the room know that they knew <em>she</em> knew it was a purposeful attack. "I suppose Mr. Crabbe will also be banned," she said defeated.</p><p>"Make sure you follow through with these decisions," the Pharaoh warned, "If you do not, you will find yourself in the Shadows."</p><p>Umbridge turned and left the room without another word, leaving Harry, George, and McGonagall with the Mages. "Well," McGonagall tried to break the silence that had settled in the room, "Thank you, I think. At least she will have to punish the Slytherin's involved now. I don't think she would have otherwise."</p><p>"No, she would not have," the Pharaoh agreed, "It is for that reason we stepped in."</p><p>"Surely her banning us is an abuse of power!" Harry argued to the Mages, upset that he would not be able to play Quidditch again.</p><p>"Not when all players who harmed another is also banned," Ishizu said, "The punishments are fair all around."</p><p>"Professor," the Pharaoh acknowledged before the Mages vanished back into the Shadows.</p><p>"Back to the Common Room you two," McGonagall sighed, sitting down and pinching the bridge of her nose, "There is nothing more to be said here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Gryffindor Common Room</em>
</p><p>"Banned," Angelina said hollowly as the team sat in the Common Room that evening, "<em>Banned!</em> No Seeker. No Beaters. What are we going to do?"</p><p>Even though they had technically won the game, nobody was in high spirits. The team sat in silence, many of them holding in anger they knew would be misdirected. All except Ron, who was still missing since the game ended.</p><p>"It's not fair!" Alicia exclaimed, breaking the silence, "What about Crabbe? He hit that Bludger after the whistle. Has she banned him?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry answered, much to the surprise of his teammates...<em>former</em> teammates he corrected mentally. "But only because the Mages stepped in and forced Umbridge to do it. Malfoy's got detention too."</p><p>"At least there's that," Angelina said dejectedly, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to bed. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be a bad dream."</p><p>The rest of the team soon followed her lead, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the Common Room. Hermione pulled out a rather thick book from her book bag and started reading. "What's that?" Harry asked curiously, remembering the last book she had that big was back during their first year and was used to discover who Nicolas Flamel was.</p><p>"<em>A Guide to Muggle and Magical Myths</em>," Hermione said, not looking up, "I'm still looking for anything about the Shadow Mages. Since Dumbledore said they were known as a myth at the opening feast, I thought this would give me a lead. But I haven't found anything about them yet!"</p><p>The portrait opened just then and Ron came through, dripping wet and looking depressed. "Ron!" Hermione jumped up and hurried over to usher him to the fire, "You're soaking! Come over here by the fire!"</p><p>"Where were you?" Harry asked as Ron sat next to him and Hermione cast a spell to dry him instantly.</p><p>"Walking," Ron said shortly. The trio sat in silence while Hermione went back to reading her book. Silence reigned over the group. Harry pulled out his Potions homework and started working on it while Ron stared into the fire, a distant look in his eye. "I'm sorry," Ron said suddenly.</p><p>"For what?" Harry looked up, confused.</p><p>"For thinking I could play Quidditch," Ron said miserably, "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."</p><p>"You can't!" Harry argued, putting his quill down, "If you resign, there will only be three players left on the team. I've been given a lifetime ban," he elaborated at Ron's questioning look, "So have Fred and George."</p><p>Hermione took over explanations. Harry was grateful. He didn't think he could bare to explain it again. When she had finished, Ron had a look of indignation on his face, "She's vile!" he spat, "I mean, she at least banned Crabbe too, but she wouldn't have if the Mages hadn't shown up!"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry agreed, "She really didn't want to do that."</p><p>"And why couldn't they have stopped her from banning you guys in the first place?!" he demanded.</p><p>"She's gained more power," Harry said wearily as Hermione went back to her book, "She went to Fudge to get around the loophole McGonagall found by going straight to Dumbledore. She alone has the discretion to decide who gets to do what."</p><p>"That's sick," Ron said disgusted.</p><p>Hermione suddenly slammed her book shut in frustration, causing Harry and Ron to jump in surprise. "What'd that book do to you?" Ron asked warily, having never seen Hermione get so frustrated while reading.</p><p>"It has next to nothing about the Shadow Mages," Hermione said disgustedly, glaring at the book as if it had insulted her.</p><p>"But it had something?" Harry asked excitedly, giving all his attention to Hermione.</p><p>Hermione sighed, getting up and moving to the window as she spoke, "It just said that the Mages are myths with origins in Egypt. People have said that those who wander out past the pyramids and into the desert are never seen again. Locals believe them to be victims of the Shadow Mages. Many of the victims were thieves and other law breakers, so nobody complained too loudly. Nothing about who the Mages are, or even a <em>mention</em> of Yami no Games."</p><p>"So the only thing we still know about Yami no Games is that they end with somebody in a coma," Harry said bitterly.</p><p>"We'll go early to the next DA meeting and ask the Room," Hermione assured, "On a brighter note," she said suddenly, looking out the window, "Hagrid's back!"</p><p>Harry and Ron jumped up and looked out the window. Sure enough, there was smoke rising from the chimney and light coming from the window. Harry felt his face break into a smile, "I'll get the cloak," he whispered, though they were alone in the Common Room, "You guys get ready."</p><p>Harry carefully rifled through his trunk, careful not to wake his sleeping roommates. Ron was doing the same across the room. The two hurried back downstairs wearing heavy cloaks and the invisibility cloak clutched tightly in Harry's hand. Hermione was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs by the time they got there. "Let's go," Harry whispered, throwing the cloak over all three of them and they crept out of the dorm.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages' Chambers</em>
</p><p>"Ishizu wasn't kidding when she said this teacher would walk the line of the rules," Yugi moaned, throwing himself on a couch after they came back from ensuring fairness in Umbridge's decision. Malik, Ishizu, Ryou, and Bakura had gone to continue patrolling the castle until evening, so it was just him, Yami, and Seto right now.</p><p>"Why didn't we just leave it alone?" Seto asked frustrated, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the witch they had just left, "I could have Gamed her for it and we'd be rid of her!"</p><p>"She gained more power," Yami sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "She needed to be reminded that she is still bound by our rules. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. You'll get your chance."</p><p>"I'd better," Seto said impatiently before marching off to his patrol assignment.</p><p>Yami moved to the couch and sat next to his hikari, "It feels like we've been here forever," Yugi said, leaning back and throwing an arm over his eyes.</p><p>"Only two months," Yami said, though he agreed with Yugi, "We've got another eight."</p><p>"Oh dear Ra," Yugi groaned.</p><p>The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the other's company. "Yami," Yugi spoke quietly, arm still covering his face, "Do you ever regret coming here?"</p><p>"What?" Yami asked, looking over at his hikari with a mix of concern and confusion.</p><p>"I mean, sure we're sparing a child from the pain of loss and ridding the world of another evil, but we are also putting ourselves at risk by doing this," Yugi elaborated, "We're tired and irritable because we're not used to being around so many people. Even if our actual contact with them is minimal. As it is, we have people constantly pushing the limits of the rules. We have to be alert for the Shadow's whispers if anything goes awry. It's exhausting, and it's only been two months."</p><p>Yami stared in shocked silence at the rant, unaware that his hikari had such feelings buried about this "mission" they were on. And if Yugi was thinking these things, it was likely the others were thinking them as well, consciously or not. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi, pulling him into an awkward one-armed hug, "I'm sorry," he said, "I guess I've been pushing all of you too hard lately. I've forgotten what it's like to be constantly on guard. We may have been curse by the Shadows for eternity, but we are technically still human."</p><p>"Not your fault," Yugi finally moved his arm away from his face and curled into Yami, "We all forgotten that. And we're not exactly complaining because it certainly beats sitting around bored, we've just forgotten how tiring it can be. But you never answered my question: Do you ever regret coming here?"</p><p>"Occasionally," Yami answered slowly, "But I think coming here is good for us."</p><p>"How do you mean?" Yugi asked, brow furrowing in confusion, "Granted, we can gather souls to strengthen the Shadows, but we also have to put up with a bunch of conceited wizards whom we constantly have to keep in check."</p><p>"Well for one, it reminds us how to deal with a general population and not just the random wanderer that comes too close to our home," Yami explained, "And for another, I feel we almost forgot what it means to be a protector. Being here, among souls, light, dark and all those in between, it's a reminder to us of what we strive to protect."</p><p>"I suppose you're right," Yugi agreed. The two lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Sometime along, Yugi drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Yami. That is, until Bakura crashed through the wall via Shadow supporting a tired looking Ryou sometime later shocking them both into wakefulness. Both Mages were bleeding from various cuts littered across their bodies.</p><p>"What happened?!" Yugi cried, leaping up and hurrying over to help support Ryou and guide him to a seat on a couch before rushing off to find Ishizu's medical bag.</p><p>"Just training," Bakura shrugged, sitting next to his hikari.</p><p>"<em>Training?!</em>" Yami exclaimed, eyeing them both over with a critical eye as Yugi returned with water, alcohol, and bandages.</p><p>"With knives," Ryou added mildly, "And no magic."</p><p>"Are you <em>trying</em> to kill your hikari?" Yami demanded, looking at all of the blood that covered Ryou.</p><p>"Hey!" Bakura defended hotly, "My hikari fended for himself extremely well!"</p><p>"Thanks, Kura," Ryou said gratefully, wincing as Yugi cleaned some of cuts on his face cuts before bandaging them and moving to his torso.</p><p>"You're lucky Ishizu isn't here right now," Yugi said mildly, "If she gave us-" he gestured to himself and Yami, "-a chewing out for a couple bumps and some bruises, imagine what she would do to you two."</p><p>Bakura shuddered at the thought of the woman's wrath. Ishizu was perhaps the most unassuming among them. Most people who came across her made the foolish mistake of underestimating her. When she wanted to, she could be nearly as frightening as an enraged Pharaoh. She was especially frightening when somebody got injured during training by doing something foolish. Every Mage had faced her wrath at some point and nobody had the distinct urge to incur it again.</p><p>"Anyway," Yami said, crossing his arms and pulling Bakura from his thoughts, "I thought you were still watching Potter?"</p><p>"That shift ended an hour ago," Bakura said, eyeing the Pharaoh carefully, "Seto took over and should be done in the next hour or so. Malik is patrolling the corridors and Ishizu is finishing her check of the perimeter."</p><p>"Oh," Yami said, not realizing so much time had passed. Glancing at the clock above the main entrance to their chambers, it was indeed almost seven that evening.</p><p>"Guess we took an unintentional nap," Yugi commented lightly, examining a particularly deep cut on Ryou's forearm, "What happened here?" he asked his fellow hikari, "Bakura usually has more control than that." While Bakura could be lethal when he wanted to, he had enough control during training that he would only inflict shallow cuts. They would hurt, but not kill.</p><p>"I was momentarily distracted," Ryou said sheepishly, "I got some news from the Shadows right as Bakura struck."</p><p>"What was it?" Yami asked curiously as Yugi finished bandaging the wound and moved to Bakura.</p><p>"The student I Gamed at the beginning of the year has come to terms with his penalty. He has agree to the change in his behavior and will wake up tomorrow," Ryou reported with a small smile.</p><p>"That's great!" Yugi said happily trying to examine the Thief's injuries.</p><p>"That should give the students and staff hope for the others," Yami agreed.</p><p>"But you know what's going to happen with Potter and his friends," Bakura informed, trying to edge away from Yugi, but surrendered momentarily once the Prince jerked his arm and gave him a glare, "They're going to assume <em>we</em> released him and demand the same be done to Moody."</p><p>"That man <em>has</em> started down the path of redemption," Yami admitted, tapping into the Shadows for a moment to get that information, "But he has a long way to go and the Shadows are still consuming his soul."</p><p>"The point <em>is</em>," Bakura looked pointedly at the Pharaoh, ignoring the Prince as he bandaged his cheek, "We will have a whiny brat to deal with tomorrow."</p><p>"Then we ignore him," Yugi said, drawing questioning stares from those present, "Look," he sighed, "I'm tired of dealing with him. He says he wants answers, but when we give them to him, he says they're not the right ones. Let him think what he wants. We certainly can't convince him otherwise."</p><p>"I agree," Yami said, clearing his throat and standing straighter, "We'll avoid all contact unless absolutely necessary."</p><p>"Don't we already have that rule in place?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow, "We said something like that while we were at the Order's headquarters."</p><p>"Yes, we do and we did," Yugi confirmed, "But no more warnings and no more explanations. It's been long enough. Everyone knows the rules by now, they should abide by them without a constant reminder. Even if that reminder is just <em>seeing</em> us in class or in the corridors."</p><p>"So, basically only for Games?" Ryou clarified.</p><p>"Pretty much," Yami allowed, "I'll go find the others and let them know."</p><p>Yami left through the Shadows, leaving Yugi still tending to Bakura who was still trying to escape the hikari's ministrations. However, a few short words from the Prince had the thief sitting still again. Next to Bakura, Ryou was dozing off, leaning against his yami. Bakura smiled softly at him, moving his shoulder to nudge him softly. "Go get cleaned up a bit and go to bed, Hikari," he ordered lightly. Ryou nodded willingly and slowly made his way to his room.</p><p>Once his door was shut, Bakura grabbed Yugi suddenly and pulled him close, "Once everyone is asleep, you and I need to talk," he said in a low, serious voice.</p><p>"About what?" Yugi asked confused. It couldn't be about his potentially imminent death at the end of the year because that was a subject that only Yugi brought up.</p><p>"Ryou wasn't the only one who got a message from the Shadows today," he replied darkly, "I'll tell you more later."</p><p>Yugi shot him a questioning look, but nodded as he pulled away, finishing wrapping a bandage around a particularly nasty cut. "Ryou got you pretty good," he commented lightly.</p><p>"He did," Bakura acknowledged with a sense of pride, "To be honest, I hope it scars so I can always remember what he's capable of now. But if you tell him that I'll spar <em>you</em> with knives," he threatened the Prince. Yugi would have been frightened, but he had known the Thief for half a millennia and knew how to read the micro-expressions on his face. Bakura was just teasing him.</p><p>"Of course," Yugi chuckled, playing along as he started packing things away.</p><p>The Shadows shifted then and they sensed someone enter the room. "Bakura!"</p><p>Bakura winced, recognizing Ishizu's voice, "I'm in trouble," he moaned softly before turning to greet the irate woman, "Yes?" he asked innocently.</p><p>"You know full well what!" Ishizu snapped, looking him over and noticing all of the bandages that covered him, "I thought the Pharaoh was exaggerating when he said you and Ryou came back from training covered in blood. Apparently I was wrong!" She pursed her lips and looked him over critically. Bakura seemed to have sense to not argue with her while she moved his limbs around to inspect the bandages. "You did a good job, Prince Yugi," she complimented.</p><p>"Thanks," Yugi replied with a little smirk in Bakura's direction which was greeted with a childish glare.</p><p>"I'll be Ryou is in the same condition isn't he?" Ishizu accused Bakura.</p><p>"Yes," Bakura admitted, "But he's <em>sleeping</em> right now, so don't you dare wake him," he growled at her protectively.</p><p>Ishizu glared at the thief for a moment before huffing and walking away defiantly, snatching her medical things from Yugi as she went to her room. "She's just mad that she wasn't here to give you guys a proper lecture," Yugi whispered conspiratorially to Bakura.</p><p>"Most likely," Bakura agreed.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Trio</em>
</p><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged down to lunch the next day. Hermione had spent the entire morning trying to convince Hagrid about Umbridge, knowing if Hagrid taught as he usually taught, Umbridge would take great pleasure in kicking him out. But Hagrid has waved her off, saying that what he had in mind would actually be interesting, causing all of them to worry even more. The kinds of creatures Hagrid liked tended to be on the dangerous side of the spectrum.</p><p>The first thing they noticed when they entered the Great Hall was a crowd around the Slytherin table. "What's going on?" Ron wondered, craning his neck to try to see what the commotion was.</p><p>"Probably Malfoy up to something," Harry said bitterly, sitting at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"Actually," Ginny came up from behind them, overhearing their conversation on her way to join her friends down the table, "It's Timothy Spencer."</p><p>"Who?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"The sixth year that was punished by the Mages at the beginning of the year," Ginny said, "He woke up this morning."</p><p>"What do you mean he woke up?" Harry demanded. Everything he'd seen so far had led him to believe that once the Mages, did whatever they did, you lost your soul and were stuck in a coma forever. Nothing had suggested that you could recover from that.</p><p>"He opened his eyes as sat up," Ginny replied with an eye roll, pointing to a gap in the crowd where the trio could see the boy smiling and laughing. He looked a bit pale and underweight, but that was to be expected. Near the gathering, a passing Hufflepuff started to get picked on by a group of older Slytherins, catching the attention of Spencer. The boy got up and quickly moved to the new source of commotion. Harry fully expected him to join in with his housemates, but to everyone's amazement, he started telling the other Slytherins off.</p><p>"He doesn't act like a Slytherin," Ron commented narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>"He used to," Ginny said, "In every definition. But my guess is something happened in that Yami no Game that changed him."</p><p>"That still doesn't explain <em>how</em> he woke up," Harry said frustrated, "Moody's been in a coma longer and hasn't shown any signs of waking! Si-Snuffles would have told us if he had!"</p><p>"I don't know," Ginny shrugged, beginning to move again towards her friends further down the table, "But it's given a lot of people hope."</p><p>Harry turned to Ron and Hermione as Ginny walked away, "I think it's beyond time to find out what exactly a Yami no Game is," he whispered, "We'll head to the Room of Requirement after we eat. Forget waiting until the next DA meeting." His friends nodded in agreement and all three rushed their meal.</p><p>Careful to make sure they weren't followed, they made their way to the third floor corridor after they finished their lunch. "Go for it, Ron," Hermione urged, "It was your idea to come here."</p><p>"Right," Ron said uncertainly and stepped forward. Closing his eyes in concentration, he started pacing, lips moving silently with his thoughts. On his third pass, an old, worn door appeared. The trio looked at each other uncertainly, not really have expected something to appear.</p><p>"Well, let's go," Hermione said nervously, opening the door cautiously and peering inside.</p><p>The room was considerably smaller than the room they used for DA. It was dark and lit by a few candles on the walls and table. There was a stack of books and parchment on an old table with three chairs around it. "I suppose we should start reading," Hermione said, sitting carefully in a chair and pulling the first book off the stack. Harry and Ron followed suit.</p><p>It wasn't long before Hermione cried out, "I found something!"</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, excited something had been found so quickly.</p><p>He leaned across the table to try to read what Hermione had found. Hermione noticed and said, "It's not much, but listen to this: <em>Yami no Games, otherwise known as Games of Darkness, were once played in Egypt over 5000 years ago. The Pharaoh's court would use them as a form of punishment for criminals.</em>"</p><p>"Games of Darkness?" Harry said, not liking the sound of that, "I mean, I knew they weren't good. But to have a name like that? What's Dumbledore playing at letting them around us?"</p><p>"Dunno," Ron said.</p><p>"We should keep reading," Hermione added, "That was all that was in that book, but we haven't found what they are exactly, or anything about what happens after."</p><p>"Right," Harry said disgruntled, turning back to the book in front of him.</p><p>They continued in silence for the next few hours, finding nothing useful. The stack in front of them getting smaller and smaller as they discarded the things that didn't help them. "This damn eye!" Ron exclaimed in frustration, breaking the silence and surprising Harry and Hermione.</p><p>"What eye?" Harry asked, rubbing a hand over his face wearily. He was so tired of looking through pages and pages of dry material. He'd found a few more references to Yami no Games, but nothing they didn't already know at this point. Though there was something about an incident in Egypt about ten years ago where a known criminal had wandered into the desert and vanished. Locals had said that the Shadow Mages claimed another victim.</p><p>"This one," Ron said irritated, spinning his book around and pointed to a strange image of an eye, "It keeps showing up throughout this book and nothing explains it! There's no footnote. No caption. No nothing!"</p><p>"That's the Eye of Horus," Hermione explained, taking the book from Ron and looking at the title, "It makes sense since this book is all about Egypt."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Ron challenged.</p><p>"I learned about it in Ancient Ruins last year."</p><p>"I've seen that eye before," Harry mused. The eye certainly seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it.</p><p>"Where?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Now that you mention it," Ron said slowly, "It does seem familiar."</p><p>"The Mages!" Harry exclaimed in realization.</p><p>"What?" Hermione asked confused.</p><p>"The Mages carry things with that eye one them!" Harry said excitingly, "All of them do! It must be connected with the Yami no Games!"</p><p>"That's a great theory," Ron said, tossing the book aside with the other books and papers they had already discarded, "But that book had <em>nothing</em> explaining that eye. It didn't even tell me what it was called!"</p><p>"Maybe not," Hermione said, shifting through the sheets of loose parchment in front of her, "But I think I just found something else about Yami no Games!"</p><p>Harry and Ron gave their undivided attention to Hermione as she elaborated, "It looks a page from someone's diary a long time ago who played a Yami no Game. They documented their experience:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Diary,</em>
</p><p><em>I've finally been released from my prison. The person who put me here was finally defeated, thank the gods! It was horrible in there! Watching the people I care for enjoy their lives without me as I slowly forgot everything about them and everything I knew about anything. I talked with</em> (someone)<em> about it and he told me that even though the Game I played was technically fair, the penalty I endured for losing was not typical. He said that typically, a penalty, though it </em>is<em> punishment, it is also a shot at redemption. An opportunity to leave the past behind and move forward as a new person. If you are willing to change that is. But nevertheless, I am beyond grateful for</em> (someone) <em>and</em> (someone)<em> for saving me from that place. I will move forward now, to be the best I can be and hopefully repay these wonderful friends I don't deserve to have.</em></p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mai</em>
</p><p>"Who's Mai?" Ron asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, exasperated, "There's a lot about Yami no Games in this one entry."</p><p>"Like this 'penalty' thing," Harry said, looking over the diary entry, "I assumed it was just you played the game and that was it. Apparently there's a whole other game you play to redeem yourself."</p><p>"That must be what that Spencer kid did," Ron reasoned, "He certainly wasn't acting like a Slytherin earlier."</p><p>"But it looks like it's not a mandatory thing, just if the person who delivered the punishment felt like it," Hermione said, taking the paper from Harry and analyzing it, "What intrigues me is what she said at the beginning; about the person who put her there being defeated."</p><p>"You think if the Mages were defeated then Moody and the others would wake up?" Harry questioned, his mind instantly racing to think of a way to beat the Mages at their own game.</p><p>"Yes," Hermione said cautiously, "But I don't think we should, or even could, try to do something like that. I think the only one who might stand a chance would be Dumbledore and even he seems wary of them. If they gave Timothy Spencer a chance, I think it's safe to say they did the same to the others."</p><p>"Maybe," Ron said, "But it also seemed like it was up to the Mage to decide whether they were going to do that. Depending on which Mage they played against, they might not have that opportunity. Who's to say they left that option for Mad-Eye? Or the others?"</p><p>"There's not much we can do about it," Harry said bitterly, "Not if we don't want to find ourselves in the same position."</p><p>Six muffled chimes floated through the castle, penetrating the walls of the room. None of them had realized how long they'd been tucked away in the small room. "We should head back to the Common Room," Hermione said.</p><p>"Good plan," Harry agreed, standing up and stretching, not realizing how stiff he'd become, "I've got an essay to finish for tomorrow anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Trio</em>
</p><p>The month passed without much incident. Harry hadn't seen any of the Mages recently and part of him wondered if they'd left, but every time he wanted to speak up in Defense Against the Dark Arts, he felt the cold touch of the Shadows and he knew the Mages were still around and ever vigilant. Also, another two students were Gamed, both from Gryffindor, proving that the Mages were not discriminating who they punished and who they didn't as at least one person from every house had been Gamed by this point.</p><p>They hadn't been able to get back to the Room of Requirement to do anymore research about the Mages as classes and DA were keeping them pretty busy. Plus the fact that Ron still had Quidditch practice, so their time was limited. Hermione had kept the diary entry they found and tried research this <em>'Mai'</em> person, but had found nothing. Likely, they would only find anything if they went back to the room. The spent the first week after their discovery terrified that the Mages would find out what they had discovered and Yami no Game them, but nothing happened, so they slowly relaxed.</p><p>Hagrid had been put on probation by Umbridge. He had shown the class thestrals, creatures who could only be seen by someone who had seen death, the day Umbridge inspected him. Unfortunately for Hagrid, the Ministry classified thestrals as 'dark and dangerous.' Since that day, he'd been showing the class things like porlocks, but Harry was sure Umbridge would find a way to get Hagrid fired.</p><p>On a brighter note, the DA had come a long way from where they started a month ago. They had finally mastered disarming and were now working on stunning and shielding. Harry hoped they would be able to finish those by Christmas so when they came back from break they could start working on reaction times and some more complex spells. Unfortunately, the term ended in a week and Harry didn't think they'd be able to meet that goal. They'd come close though!</p><p>Harry was the first to arrive at the Room of Requirement for their last DA of the term, glad he did as it seemed Dobby had been the one to decorate for Christmas and the elf's hero worship of the boy had gotten in the way. He'd just finished taking down the baubles that featured his face with the words 'HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!' written across them as the first members showed up.</p><p>"Okay, guys," Harry said once everyone had shown up, "I figure tonight we'll finish up as much as we can with stunning and shielding. If we can master it tonight we can start new things once we come back from break!"</p><p>That seemed to inspire everyone as they broke up into pairs to practice. For the next hour Harry walked around the pairs, giving pointers when he could. Cho beamed at him when he walked past and he had to resist the urge to walk past her several more times. Harry swelled with pride as he walked around and saw how much everyone had improved in just a month of this. Neville had made the most progress of anyone there. He was able to hit his target most of the time and when he did miss, it was never by much.</p><p>At the end of the hour, Harry called it quits, "You guys are getting really good," he beamed at them, "I think with where we're at, we'll review a bit once we get back, but then we can start getting into some of the big stuff!"</p><p>There was a murmur of excitement as the room began to clear, many people wishing Harry a Happy Christmas as they left. Harry noticed Cho wasn't leaving and hung back under the pretense of straightening a stack of cushions.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Gryffindor Common Room</em>
</p><p>Harry made his way back to the Common Room smiling widely without realizing it. "What kept you?" Ron asked as Harry sat next to him in front of the fire, noticing the strange expression over his friends face.</p><p>"How'd things go with Cho?" Hermione asked knowing.</p><p>"Great," Harry said closing his eyes and leaning back, the stupid grin on his face fading just a bit, "She kissed me."</p><p>"How was it?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Wet," Harry answered honestly, "Because she was crying," he explained at Ron's chortle.</p><p>"Are you that bad?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Of course he's not," Hermione defended.</p><p>"And how would you know?"</p><p>"Because Cho spends half her time crying nowadays," Hermione explained, "She's got a lot of emotions rolling around in her right now. She's feeling conflicted about liking Harry. Not that you would understand."</p><p>"What's to understand?" Rona asked, "Either you like someone or you don't."</p><p>"Men," Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Just know it wasn't your fault she was crying, Harry," she said standing up and stretching, "I'm heading to bed. Good night."</p><p>"Night," Harry and Ron muttered after her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages' Chambers</em>
</p><p>The Mages were woken suddenly that night by the Shadows screaming and clashing with the wizard magic. All of them ran out of their rooms to their common area. "What in Ra's name is happening!" Bakura demanded, hands clamped over his ears in a vain attempt to block the noise.</p><p>"I don't know," Yami growled out, "Everybody get dressed as quickly as you can. We're paying a visit to Dumbledore."</p><p>The Mages nodded and hurried to follow their orders. "Mahado," Yami called as he scrambled to get dressed. The Dark Magician appeared before him, kneeling respectfully, "What's going on?"</p><p>"I'm not entirely certain, my lord," Mahado replied, "But my guess would be that there was a sudden spike in the wizard's magic somewhere in the castle and it is reacting with the Shadow spells put in place. It seemed to come from Potter, but the boy has been asleep all night."</p><p>"Great," Yami muttered, throwing his jacket on, "Thank you, Mahado. You may return to your duties."</p><p>The magician bowed and vanished into the Shadows as Yami hurried back out to find everyone waiting for him. "Let's go," he said, trying to ignore the warnings ringing through the Shadows. He led everyone through the Shadows to Dumbledore's door.</p><p>Without hesitating, he threw it open to see Potter, Weasley, and McGonagall there in their robes talking to Dumbledore. "What in Ra's name is going on?" Yami echoed Bakura's demand from earlier, "The Shadows are screaming because of something that happened with your magic. Explain <em>now</em>."</p><p>"I'm afraid Mr. Potter has had a nightmare of Mr. Weasley's father being attacked by a snake," McGonagall explained stiffly.</p><p>"It wasn't a dream," Potter argued, a hint of desperation in his voice, "It was real! I could feel it!"</p><p>The boy looked back and forth between the Mages and his headmaster while Yami studied him carefully. "Yugi," he said, stepping aside to let the Prince pass.</p><p>Yugi needed no other prompting as he stepped forward towards the teen. He locked eyes with the teen and put the tip of the Key to his forehead. As soon as he turned it, both sets of eyes went blank.</p><p>"W-what's going on?" Weasley asked, trying not to be scared.</p><p>"He is checking the validity of Potter's dream," Yami explained shortly, being woken so suddenly had put all of them in a sour mood.</p><p>"Fascinating," Dumbledore said intrigued, watching the Prince curiously.</p><p>Yami narrowed his eyes at the man, but said nothing. He knew his glare was backed up by more than one Mage. "Forget about it, old man," Malik sneered at him suddenly, "You don't know the power you want to tamper with."</p><p>Yami shot Malik a look that told him to explain later. Malik nodded as Yugi removed the Key from Potter's head, "<em>The vision is true,"</em> he reported, "<em>Malik, Ishizu, go collect the man and bring him to the Order's headquarters to start healing him. He has been infected with Dark Magic."</em></p><p>The two Mages nodded and quickly disappeared to follow the orders given by the Prince. "What's going on?" Potter demanded, having not understood a word that was spoken.</p><p>"Mr. Potter's dream was in fact a vision," Yami said to the room in general, "Arthur Weasley was indeed attacked by a snake while in the Ministry. Malik and Ishizu have gone to collect him and take him back to your headquarters."</p><p>"Why there?" Weasley asked terrified, "Why not St. Mungos?"</p><p>"The snake that attacked your father was covered in Dark Magic," Ryou spoke up softly, hoping to calm the young boy, "As such Dark Magic has infected the wounds. Shadow Magic is the best chance your father has."</p><p>The boy looked like he was about to faint. McGonagall quickly conjured a chair for him as his knees gave out. She looked questioningly at Dumbledore who was eyeing Potter carefully, "Minerva, go wake the other Weasley children," he said, "Tell them their father has been attacked."</p><p>"Of course," the woman said, starting for the door and then remembering something, "What about Molly Weasley?"</p><p>"We will send a message," Yami said, "And have her brought to Grimmauld Place." McGonagall nodded shortly and left. Yami quickly called into the Shadows, <em>'Mana, I need you to go find Molly Weasley and tell her that her husband has been attacked. Bring her to the Order's headquarters. We will be there with the children.'</em></p><p><em>'Yes, Pharaoh,'</em> he heard her reply as she went to complete the task given to her.</p><p>Potter finally sat down, a worried look on his face. Yami noticed that Dumbledore was carefully avoiding looking at the boy. He found that odd considering the old man had requested special protection for him. That generally meant there was some form of affection for the other party. <em>"Do you remember that presence in Potter's mind I told you about months ago?"</em> Yugi asked Yami quietly, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p><em>"I do,</em>" Yami replied, shooting the Prince a confused glance, <em>"You said it was faint and you couldn't identify it."</em></p><p>Yugi nodded, <em>"It was stronger. The Key reacted with it briefly before it faded again. I am almost certain it was Voldemort's presence."</em></p><p>Before Yami could reply, a Shadow came to life and dropped a note in front of Yami. He quickly snatched it from the air and read it.</p><p>
  <em>We found the father. Looks just as bad as Yugi said. Ishizu went ahead to set up a bed and tell Black what to expect. I assume you'll be bringing the kids there. Also, tell Fluffy to get over here. The magic on him feels familiar. In a Riddle-y sort of way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Malik</em>
</p><p>"<em>Bakura,"</em> Yami spoke, destroying the note with Shadows, "<em>Go help Malik. He said there is familiar magic on him."</em></p><p>Bakura grinned wickedly, "<em>A new hunt. About time. I haven't gotten a lead in months!"</em></p><p>"What's going on?" Harry asked as Bakura left.</p><p>"Malik and Ishizu have found Arthur Weasley," Yami reported, "Bakura has gone to see if he can trace the magic left on him."</p><p>"Will he be okay?" Ron asked weakly.</p><p>Yugi looked at him with a hint of sorrow, "We don't know yet."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>Harry decided he must have imagined it. There was no way that the Prince had actually just looked sorry for Ron. He wasn't sure what the Mage had done to him earlier, but he wasn't complaining too much because it seemed everyone finally believed him.</p><p>The door swung open to reveal the rest of the Weasley's at Hogwarts. All three looked shocked and disheveled. "Harry," Ginny said looking scared and unsure of what the Mages were doing here, "What's going on? Professor McGonagall said you saw Dad get hurt…"</p><p>"Your father has been injured while working," the Pharaoh spoke up, "Malik and Ishizu have taken him back to the Order's headquarters to heal him while Bakura has gone to trace the magical signature left behind."</p><p>"So you'll find the person who did this to our dad?" Fred asked, not daring to hope that the Mages would do something like that.</p><p>The Pharaoh seemed to study Fred's face before moving to his twin's who held the same hope, as did Ginny and Ron, "We will," he finally said with a nod, "But that should not be your concern," he continued in what Harry was sure he was mistaking for a gentle tone, "Your only concern right now should be your father. Know that he is in the most capable hands I know."</p><p>"Right," Dumbledore said, "I'm sending all of you to Sirius's house. You'll be excused from your classes until after the break. There are only a few days left in the term anyway."</p><p>"We will take them," the Prince spoke up, "It is faster and safer than any method you could procure right now. And we will not leave behind a signature that might be traced."</p><p>"The Ministry witch is on her way here now," Seto said, "It does not matter what excuse you make, she will not be happy," he told Dumbledore.</p><p>"So then you are all leaving the school?" Dumbledore asked.</p><p>"Your school will continue to have our protection throughout the holiday," the Pharaoh said before turning to his court and saying something in another language. Each Mage stepped forward and stood by a different person; Seto stood with the twins. The Pharaoh reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, giving a nod to his court before Harry found himself surrounded by ever-shifting darkness.</p><p>"Where are we?" Harry asked looking around. He saw the others behind him being led in a similar manner.</p><p>"The Shadows," the Pharaoh said shortly, giving him a sidelong look, "Stay close or the Shadows might trap you here. We won't be here long."</p><p>"Right," Harry nodded uncertainly. He was not happy about being led the way he was or the proximity to the Mage, but right now he seemed to be the safest thing around, so he didn't argue. Sure enough, only a few seconds later they stepped out in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.</p><p>"Sit," the Pharaoh ordered guiding him to a chair.</p><p>The other Mages were doing the same with the Weasley's, "Your first trip through the Shadows, even protected takes a toll on you," Ryou was saying to Ginny. Only then did Harry realize he was shaking slightly.</p><p>"Forget about that," George stood up, "Our dad is here! And possibly dying! We need to see him!"</p><p>"You will only get in the way," Seto said pushing him back down.</p><p>"Kids!" Sirius exclaimed coming into the kitchen, "What's going on? All I know is two Mages brought Arthur here and won't let me in."</p><p>"Ask Harry," Fred said.</p><p>"I had a, um, vision, I guess," Harry said, uncomfortable with all the attention on him. The Mages had gathered in the corner to allow the interaction. Harry told them about the dream he had, as well as filling in Sirius as to why the Mages were involved.</p><p>"Does mum know?" Ginny asked, "Is she here?"</p><p>"We sent a messenger," Ryou said, "Your mother has been informed and will be here shortly."</p><p>"You guys are being awfully helpful in all of this," Ron said, "Not that we're not grateful, because we are," he said hurriedly, "It's just, you haven't really gone out of your way to help us all term."</p><p>"We understand family," the Pharaoh said with a strange look in his eyes, "And we understand love. Despite what you may believe, we are not heartless."</p><p>The wizards were saved from responding to that by the arrival of Molly Weasley who was being escorted by a blonde girl wearing the strangest outfit Harry had ever seen. And he had seen some weird ones in the wizarding world. "Thank you, Mana," Prince Yugi said to her with an approving nod. The girl named Mana gave a little wave and jumped playfully back into the Shadows.</p><p>"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worry written all over her face.</p><p>"Upstairs," the Pharaoh stepped forward, "I will take you while my court gets settled. We will take the same rooms as last time."</p><p>"R-right," Sirius said, not knowing how to respond as the Mages were already on the move.</p><p>"This has got to be the weirdest night ever," Fred moaned, putting his head down on the table.</p><p>Sirius sat himself at the table with the teens and summoned six butterbeers, "Drink up," Sirius said, "I know none of you will sleep until you get news."</p><p>"Damn straight," George muttered, snatching up his butterbeer.</p><p>Harry felt irrational guilt settle in his gut. The dream he had had felt so real. He <em>was</em> the snake that attacked Mr. Weasley. Of course, the rational side of his brain argued that there was no way for Harry to have <em>actually </em>been the one to strike. First of all, he would have had to have been removed from his dorm and returned within the space of the dream. Secondly, if he <em>had</em> left, there was no way the Mages would have allowed that. But the feeling and the memory of Harry sinking his teeth into warm flesh overrode any rational thought.</p><p>Finally, after hours of waiting, Mrs. Weasley reemerged into the kitchen looking relieved, "He'll live," she said weakly, "He's going to be alright."</p><p>The atmosphere in the kitchen lightened significantly as Ron gave a weak chuckle, Ginny crossed the room to hug her mother, and Fred and George clasped each other on the shoulder. "Can we go see him?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Not now," Ishizu's voice came from the doorway. Her hair was messy and there were dark circles under her eyes, but she continued to hold herself tall as she continued, "Your father is weak right now. Let him recover some strength before you barge in there."</p><p>"So it's gone?" George asked, "The Dark Magic?"</p><p>"Of course," Ishizu scoffed.</p><p>"Would you and the others care to join us for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley invited, "I'll just whip something up -,"</p><p>"No way, Molly," Sirius jumped up, "You just sit here and <em>I'll</em> make breakfast."</p><p>"It is a kind offer," Ishizu said, "But we have some unfinished business to take care of. I will come get you when you may visit your father," she told the teens and then disappeared.</p><p>"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley turned to him and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you!"</p><p>"I didn't do anything," Harry protested.</p><p>"If it hadn't been for you we would have never known Arthur was attacked," Mrs. Weasley countered, "He could have died there! And fortunately nobody from the Ministry knew he was down there so he's safe from that as well."</p><p>"Erm, yeah," Harry said uncomfortably, "I'm gonna go help Sirius in the kitchen."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages - Yugi/Yami's room</em>
</p><p>"Any idea how Bakura's doing?" Yami asked Ryou.</p><p>Ryou closed his eyes and reached out to Bakura through their bond, "He says he's almost traced the Dark Magic and to stop distracting him."</p><p>The Mages chuckled at that. It was definitely something Bakura would say. "What are we laughing at?" Ishizu's voice came from the door.</p><p>"Just something Bakura said," Yugi told her, jumping to his feet, "You look exhausted," he observed.</p><p>"I feel exhausted," Ishizu said, sitting in a vacant chair and closing her eyes. She was so tired that she didn't even notice that chair had been occupied by Yugi just a moment ago, something that would have horrified her if she were fully awake, "Malik's sitting with the children's father for now."</p><p>"Ryou can take over for him in a moment," Yami said, looking over at Ryou who nodded in agreement, "I need to talk to him about what happened in Dumbledore's office."</p><p>"What happened?" Yugi asked confused.</p><p>"When you were looking in Potter's head," Seto explained, "Malik suddenly told Dumbledore to not even try something. I can only assume he was lusting after the power you demonstrated there."</p><p>"Most likely," Ishizu yawned, nodding off where she sat.</p><p>"Go rest, Ishizu," Yami told her gently, "We can handle things here. You did well."</p><p>"Thank you, my Pharaoh," she said sleepily, but didn't move. The Mages exchanged an amused glance when the realized she had fallen asleep there.</p><p>"Seto, help me get her to bed, will you?" Yami asked, picking up the healer and heading for her room.</p><p>"Of course," Seto jumped up and followed the Pharaoh out, leaving the two hikaris behind.</p><p>"Well this was certainly an unexpected turn of events," Ryou said mildly.</p><p>"Which part?" Yugi joked.</p><p>"Just, all of it," Ryou said, "I wonder what the kids think of us now."</p><p>"Probably confused beyond belief," Yugi answered, "At least Potter. I think the Weasley kids were too distracted by their father to think anything of our actions until now."</p><p>"It feels good to this again," Ryou said, "The whole 'saving people' thing. It's nice."</p><p>"It is," Yugi admitted as Yami and Seto came back. "So, Yami," Yugi said, "What are we going to do about Hogwarts?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about that," Yami admitted, "And I think we all deserve a break, so I think we'll take one day shifts over the break to patrol the castle. The Duel Monsters will guard in rotation with us and will remain there for the duration of the break."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," Seto said, "It will be nice to relax a bit before going back."</p><p>"Pharaoh," Ryou said suddenly, staring at a spot on the wall, a clear indication he was hearing something from Bakura, "Bakura says he found the snake with the Dark Magic. He believes it holds a piece of Voldemort's soul and is wondering if he should destroy it now since he has sight of it and it would be a rather difficult thing to hide."</p><p>Yami thought for a minute and turned to Yugi, "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think destroying the snake would be seen by Voldemort as retaliation for attacking Arthur Weasley," Yugi said slowly, "Not as something that tells him we know about his split soul. He might launch a retaliation on us, but I don't think he'll scramble to hide the rest of his pieces."</p><p>"Seto?" Yami turned to the priest.</p><p>"I think Yugi's right," Seto agreed, "I would welcome the fight to be honest. I've fought all of you so often it's not a challenge anymore."</p><p>"Yet you <em>still</em> can't beat me," Yami smirked causing Seto to scowl.</p><p>"One day," he promised.</p><p>"Unlikely," Yami replied before turning to Ryou, "Tell Bakura to go ahead and kill the snake. It will be one less thing for us to worry about later."</p><p>Ryou was silent for a moment before his face broke out in amusement, "He's enjoying himself a bit too much I think," he reported.</p><p>"He's doing what he does best," Yugi smiled, "Let him have his fun."</p><p>"Yes," Yami agreed, wondering who he would send back to the castle today while he set up a schedule. Students would be waking soon and one of them needed to be there.</p><p>"I'll go back to Hogwarts today," Yugi said, picking up on Yami's thoughts, "Ishizu, Malik, and Bakura have certainly done their share of work today."</p><p>Yami nodded his approval, "Be careful."</p><p>Yugi smiled at Yami's typical overprotectiveness, "I'll be back in time for dinner." he promised and he left.</p><p>"Ryou," Yami turned to the other hikari, "Will you go relieve Malik and send him here?"</p><p>"Of course," Ryou bowed politely and hurried off to do his assigned task, leaving Yami and Seto alone in the room.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a minute with Seto eyeing the Pharaoh critically, trying to decipher what his at one time most hated rival was thinking. "You already know what Malik heard in the old man's mind don't you?" Seto asked suddenly.</p><p>"I know the general gist of what he was thinking," Yami corrected, "That isn't hard to figure out. I want to know what exactly went through Dumbledore's mind so we gain further insight on his thought process."</p><p>"And to see how badly you Game him for considering harming Yugi?" Seto smirked knowingly.</p><p>"I'm not Gaming anybody," Yami denied, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, "But you should know that I would defend anyone of you should you be threatened."</p><p>Seto chuckled and rolled his eyes even though he knew Yami couldn't see it, "Of course I do. But it wouldn't be with the same ferocity as if it were Yugi."</p><p>"Why is it always me you guys give a hard time to?" Yami asked cracking a smile, "You don't give Bakura nearly as hard a time when it comes to protecting <em>his</em> hikari."</p><p>"You have a longer track record and no face to save," Malik's voice entered the conversation.</p><p>Yami straightened up to see Malik had just entered the room via Shadows. He looked almost as bad as Ishizu had. "I'm glad I had Ryou relieve you," Yami said, taking in his appearance.</p><p>"I would have been alright for a few more hours," Malik waved off, though he bit back a yawn as he said it.</p><p>Seto scoffed and stood up, "You look dead on your feet, Ishtar. Have a seat before you fall over."</p><p>"Did Yami <em>and</em> Yugi both die and make you Pharaoh?" Malik challenge teasingly.</p><p>Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement. He still couldn't figure out the Ishtar's weird obsession with propriety at the most unnecessary times. "Sit," he ordered calmly and waiting until the Keeper was seated across from him before continuing, "I need you to tell me what it was you heard from Dumbledore's mind before we brought the children here."</p><p>Malik seemed to snap a bit more awake at that, all teasing gone from his face. "He was wondering how he could harness the power Yugi used in the office," he said seriously, "Though he had no idea what it was as Yugi's power blocked him from seeing. All he knew was that it was far more powerful than his little mind-reading trick."</p><p>"Mind-reading trick?" Yami asked concerned. Who was this man invading the minds of? Potter was probably high on the list, and maybe most of the staff. That would explain how he always seemed to know what everyone was up to.</p><p>Malik nodded, "<em>Apparently</em>, the old man has the ability to look into other people's minds, not unlike the Eye," he gestured to the orb that hung around his neck, "But it is weak since it is born of wizard magic and not Shadow Magic. It is related to his skill of keeping other wizards out of his mind."</p><p>Yami vaguely remembered Malik mentioning something like that the second time the wizards approached them back in Egypt. "Well we know at least he as not been in our heads," Yami said optimistically, "We would have felt the intrusion. What concerns me is what the man will say or do to get us to use our power for his benefit."</p><p>Seto looked at the Pharaoh dubiously, "Do you <em>really</em> think he'd be foolish enough to try to manipulate us like that?"</p><p>"He attempted manipulation during his Yami no Game," Yami said darkly, "It is part of his nature. No doubt he will try something."</p><p>"He <em>was</em> on the verge of creating a plan to do just that," Malik admitted, "That's why I stopped him. The Shadows would be furious if anybody except us got ahold of their power."</p><p>"I think you also showed him how weak his own mental defenses were," Seto smirked, crossing his arms, "He'll probably watch his thoughts around us from now on."</p><p>"I certainly hope so," Yami nodded in agreement. He turned back to Malik who was failing to hide a yawn, "Thank you for your report, Malik. You have done well these past few hours and should get some sleep."</p><p>"Thanks," Malik stood and stretched, "Good night."</p><p>Yami threw a passing glance at the clock. "Good morning," he chuckled as Malik left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Aftermath of the Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Trio - Grimmauld Place</em>
</p><p>Harry decided he had never seen Sirius so happy, even with the threat of the Shadow Mages around, though only Ishizu and Malik were seen regularly as they were still helping in the recovery of Mr. Weasley. He wasn't even sure if the others were even around. As the holiday got closer, Sirius grew more festive, decking out the house in all manner of decorations. Harry was sure he'd even heard his godfather humming a few Christmas songs when he thought no one was around.</p><p>Hermione had shown up the first official day of break worried sick. "All Dumbledore said was that Harry saw that Ron's dad had been attacked," she said, "Umbridge is furious that you left before the term was over, even though Dumbledore said he had given you all permission due to a family emergency. How did you guys get here?"</p><p>"The Mages brought us," Harry said, "So there wouldn't be any traceable magic left in Dumbledore's office that Umbridge might try to find."</p><p>"They actually did that?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Ron said, "They even brought dad here and healed him."</p><p>"Wow," Hermione said awed, "Who knew they would do something like that? I thought they hadn't left Hogwarts. Another Slytherin ended up in the Hospital Wing. Rumor says he was trying to break into the Mage's chambers."</p><p>"Huh, I thought they were just sitting upstairs this whole time," Ron said.</p><p>"Anyway," Hermione moved on, "How's your father?"</p><p>Mr. Weasley was making a remarkable recovery. The Mages still limited visits, but every time Harry saw him he looked better and if the Mages were to be believed, he would be on his feet and back to full health by Christmas. Mrs. Weasley was still trying to thank the Mages profusely for saving her husband, but they became elusive whenever she tried.</p><p>Harry was almost starting to believe that the Mages weren't all that bad and might even be warming up to them. But then Bakura <em>had</em> to show up and prove him wrong. It was a shock when the Mage came through the kitchen wall the day after Hermione arrived, grinning like a maniac and slamming a bloody snake head down on the table. "Bloody hell!" Ron yelled, jumping back in surprise. Mrs. Weasley was too shocked to reprimand her son for his language.</p><p>"What is that?" George asked cautiously.</p><p>"<em>That</em> would be the snake that attacked your father," Bakura informed them smugly, stepping back and crossing his arms.</p><p>"That thing is what-," Mrs. Weasley trailed off in horror.</p><p>"Yes," Bakura said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"That's Voldemort's snake," Harry said, recognizing it even without its body, "I saw it in the graveyard last year."</p><p>"Is that true?" Sirius asked the Mage, "Is that really Voldemort's snake?"</p><p>"Won't he find out that you killed his snake and come after you?" Hermione asked worriedly.</p><p>"I certainly hope he finds out," Bakura's grin widened, "I sent the body to dear old Tom. And we are looking forward to the challenge." Bakura left after that statement, leaving the wizards looking uncomfortable at the whole situation, and the snake head on the table like a trophy.</p><p>"Bloody mental they are," Ron whispered. Harry couldn't help be agree with that statement.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages</em>
</p><p>"Did you really need to do that?" Ryou asked, joining his dark in the Shadows.</p><p>"Yes," Bakura answered, "They were getting too used to us and needed to be shaken up again."</p><p>"Of course," Ryou rolled his eyes, more than used to Bakura's antics, "What took you so long? You found the snake five days ago."</p><p>"I was having some fun," Bakura shrugged, "She led me to Voldemort's hideout before turning and running again."</p><p>"Why would you care where his hideout was?" Ryou questioned, "And for that matter, why follow a snake? The Ring can find anything you want."</p><p>"I needed to know where to send the body to give Tom a message," Bakura replied as though it were obvious, "And sometimes it's nice to do things the old fashion way."</p><p>"Right, forgot who I was talking to for a moment," Ryou said with another eye roll, "Anyway, it's basically just the two of us around right now. Yami's at Hogwarts, Yugi and Seto went off to train somewhere, Malik's asleep, and Ishizu is with the Weasley father."</p><p>Bakura nodded, "Who was it who Gamed the kid who tried to break into our chambers?"</p><p>"Yugi."</p><p>Bakura barked a laugh, "I bet he wet himself when he saw who he had pissed off! What was he even doing trying to do something like that?"</p><p>"Rumors circulated around the school that we had taken Potter and the Weasleys away," Ryou explained, "Some assumed we were no longer around and therefore unable to punish those who broke the rules."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure <em>you</em> weren't that naive when you were their age," Bakura scoffed.</p><p>"Most of my life is a blank at that age," Ryou reminded that yami.</p><p>"Riigghhttt," Bakura said, scratching his face awkwardly, "Forgot about that."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," Ryou smiled, "The last five hundred years have more than made up for it."</p><p>"Thanks, Hikari," Bakura said gratefully before changing the subject, "So you said the Pharaoh's the only one at Hogwarts right now?"</p><p>Ryou nodded affirmatively, "Yami has us set up on daily rotations with the Duel Monsters so we get a bit of a break as well. Ishizu says that this next term is going to be busy. I'm sure he'll add you in when he learns you're back."</p><p>Bakura was about to respond when Yugi burst through the Shadows, "Ryou!" he called before spotting Bakura, "Oh, hey Bakura. When did you get back?"</p><p>"Just now," Bakura answered bemused, wondering what the Prince was doing.</p><p>"What is it, Yugi?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"Right," Yugi said, getting back on topic, "Yami's want us to go to Hogwarts for a bit. He says there's something we should see. I'll go wake Malik to have him relieve Ishizu, we're supposed to bring her too."</p><p>The Prince was gone again, leaving the yami and hikari slightly shell shocked at the abruptness of it all. "Wonder why it's just us," Ryou wondered aloud.</p><p>"I don't know," Bakura said, just as confused, "But you should probably get moving. Can't keep the Pharaoh waiting."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages - Hogwarts</em>
</p><p>"Alright, Yami," Yugi said once he, Ryou, and Ishizu had arrived at Hogwarts and found him, "What's up?"</p><p>"I discovered something I thought you guys should see," Yami said evasively.</p><p>"Okay," Yugi said slowly, "But why did you only call for us?"</p><p>"Only for now," Yami said quickly, "Come on."</p><p>The Pharaoh quickly led them through the Shadows before pointing at something in an isolated corridor. The scene puzzled the Mages. A young, blonde girl that Yugi recognized as part of Potter's secret organization was crouched down and talking with an energetic Kuriboh. "Is she...<em>talking</em> with Kuriboh?" Ryou asked, not quite believing what he was seeing.</p><p>"No," Ishizu whispered in awe, "She's <em>conversing</em> with him."</p><p>"How is she understanding him?" Yugi asked in wonder, "It took us a lot of Shadow training before we could communicate with all of the monsters."</p><p>Ryou quickly took out the scales, "She has an unusually innocent soul," he reported after a minute, "I suppose that explains why Kuriboh seems drawn to her."</p><p>"It's not just Kuriboh," Yami said quietly, also feeling slightly drawn to the girl, "She has a light about her. Not nearly as bright as a hikari's," he corrected hurriedly at Yugi's questioning glance, "But brighter than most humans. It is somewhat... alluring to someone like me or Bakura."</p><p>"Do you know her name?" Ryou asked.</p><p>"Luna Lovegood," Ishizu supplied, "A fourth year in Ravenclaw. She is often picked on because she believes in odd things and is overall <em>different</em> from the rest of the wizards."</p><p>"<em>How</em> different?" Yugi asked, watching Luna continue to talk with Kuriboh with a curious look on his face.</p><p>"Enough," was Ishizu's answer, but it was enough for Yugi as he nodded and stepped out of the Shadows.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Wizards</em>
</p><p>"So that's really what attacked me?" Mr. Weasley asked, curiously looking at the snake head Sirius was holding. Malik had allowed everyone in during this visit, so the room was crowded with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. Sirius had carefully wrapped up Nagini's head in a linen napkin after Bakura left, figuring Mr. Weasley would probably want to see what attacked him. He was almost completely better and was able to sit up and walk for short periods of time, but he was still confined to the room by order of the Mages.</p><p>"Didn't you see it?" Fred asked curiously.</p><p>"No," Mr. Weasley shook his head, "I was attacked from behind. I knew it was a snake, but I didn't get a good look before I passed out."</p><p>"Mage Bakura just brought it back a few hours ago," Hermione said timidly, glancing uncertainly in Malik's direction.</p><p>"Thanks again, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "If you hadn't seen what happened-,"</p><p>"Don't mention it," Harry cut him off, still uncomfortable with the whole thing. He had managed to convince himself that he had been possessed by Voldemort somehow. It was the only thing that explained why it felt so <em>real</em> when he saw Mr. Weasley attacked.</p><p>"Anyway," Mrs. Weasley said, obviously trying to get the subject away from the disturbing snake head, "You look almost good as new! It's amazing what the Mages have been able to do for you! We are beyond grateful," she directed the last part to Malik who was observing everything from the corner.</p><p>Malik shrugged, "The Pharaoh requested it," he said shortly, causing the wizards to fall into an awkward silence</p><p>"So you'll be up in time for Christmas, Dad?" Ginny asked.</p><p>"Should be right as rain," Mr. Weasley grinned at his daughter, "That's what they keep telling me. It's a remarkable thing, Shadow Magic," he said musingly, "It's ability to heal Dark Magic when it can be darker than the Dark Magic it heals."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> an interesting paradox, isn't it?" Malik said from the corner, smirking as if he knew something they didn't. To be fair, he probably did. Harry couldn't help but feel frustrated with the Mages. It was like they went out of their way to be frustrating sometimes.</p><p>They continued talking with Mr. Weasley for some time until Malik had decided to kick them all out. "What do you think Malik meant by that?" Hermione asked once they were on their own again.</p><p>"About what?" Ron asked cluelessly.</p><p>"About Shadow Magic being a paradox," Hermione answered as though it were obvious, "It was the only thing he said."</p><p>"Yeah, but we talked a lot more after that," Ron defended, "Am I supposed to remember everything that was said in that room word-for-word?"</p><p>Hermione sighed exasperated, "Shadow Magic was able to heal your father of Dark Magic when we have seen the effects of it be very dark."</p><p>"How do we know your dad wasn't healed by some twisted form of Dark Magic?" Harry asked darkly, "The Mages never let us stay for very long. Who knows what they do when we're not there."</p><p>"You really think they could be doing something to my dad?" Ron asked aghast, "Mum gets to see him way more than us and both of them seem to be okay with what they're doing."</p><p>"Yeah, but we don't really know the full power of the Mages," Harry countered, "How do we know they don't have any ulterior motive for doing this? Didn't Malik say something like they only did it because the Pharaoh said so?"</p><p>"He said the Pharaoh requested it," Hermione confirmed.</p><p>"They also said something the night they brought us here," Ron said, "They said that they understand family."</p><p>"Yet they pull them apart with their Yami no Games!" Harry argued.</p><p>"But at least they leave a chance for those families to come back together," Hermione said uncertainly.</p><p>"And <em>if</em> they are so powerful," Harry continued as if she hadn't spoken, "How come they haven't destroyed Voldemort yet?! Him and all his Death Eaters are still out there killing people! Why aren't they putting a stop to that? <em>I</em> saw Mr. Weasley attacked before <em>they</em> knew anything about it!"</p><p>"And you should be grateful you did!" Hermione argued, "I know it was no fun, but it saved his life!"</p><p>"No!" Harry shot at her angrily, making both her and Ron jump in surprise, "You <em>don't</em> know! 'No fun' is an understatement! I saw everything! I <em>felt</em> everything!"</p><p>"You felt Dad get attacked?" Ron asked horrified.</p><p>"I felt what it was like to attack him," Harry bit out viciously before realizing what he had just said and quickly looked away from Ron and Hermione.</p><p>The silence that followed was deafening. Harry wished he could just curl into a ball and stay there for the rest of his life. "Harry," Hermione broke the silence timidly, "What do you mean by that? I thought you just witnessed the attack?"</p><p>"Yeah, well," Harry said shakily, "I was the one to attack him. I saw everything the snake did. I felt everything the snake did. I <em>was</em> the snake."</p><p>"Mate," Ron said, "You couldn't have done that. The Ministry is miles away! Besides, you never left your bed. You were thrashing around in it just before we managed to wake you up."</p><p>"But what if Voldemort's found some new way of possession," Harry countered, "Like he somehow put my consciousness in the snake! Who knows if he's managed to possess me before this too!"</p><p>"Harry," Hermione said, "Voldemort can't get to you at Hogwarts, it's the safest place you could possibly be."</p><p>"Not to mention we would have felt such an attempt if it took place," a new voice entered the conversation.</p><p>The trio whipped around to see Seto and Malik standing there. "You were most certainly <em>not</em> possessed," Malik stated.</p><p>"How would <em>you</em> know?" Harry shot at them.</p><p>"We know quite a bit about possession," Seto said darkly, "All of us have had to face it in the past in one manner or another."</p><p>"We can tell when someone is possessed, or had been possessed," Malik said, "It leaves a distinctive mark on the mind and soul."</p><p>"You can look into minds?" Hermione asked slightly intrigued.</p><p>"Yes," Malik said shortly before turning back to Harry, "Your mind nor soul bare this mark. You are free of any manipulation or wrongdoing in the case of Mr. Weasley."</p><p>"Wait," Ron said, "You said you would have felt if Voldemort had tried to possess Harry. How?"</p><p>"We have wards and shields surrounding the castle and grounds," Seto answered, "You passed through them when you arrived at Hogwarts and you pass through them every time you go to Hogsmeade. We know exactly who leaves the school and who comes back. If Voldemort had attempted a possession, it would have triggered the spells."</p><p>"But Hogwarts is supposed to the safest place on earth," Hermione argued, "Why would it need extra protective spells?"</p><p>"We are there to guard it," Malik answered, "When we guard something, we do it well."</p><p>"Besides, Hermione," Harry said, "If Hogwarts is really as safe as it's supposed to be, would Dumbledore really have hired the Mages?"</p><p>"Our presence has nothing to do with the claim of Hogwart's safety," Seto said icily, "But everything to do with the war looming on the horizon that your people seem equipped for."</p><p>Malik said something quickly in a language Harry didn't recognize. He turned to Hermione with a questioning look while Seto replied, but her face showed she was just as puzzled as he was. Both Mages gave a questioning look towards a shadow on the wall behind them before turning back to the teens. "I know your teenage brain is ruled by hormones right now," Malik said to Harry, "But try to think logically in the future. We don't like you any more than you like us."</p><p>"So then stay away from us," Harry challenged boldly.</p><p>Seto raised an eyebrow at the boy and said coldly, "Believe me when I say nothing would please me more at this point. But fate has a strange way of working. Good-bye." And with that, both Mages melted back into the Shadows, leaving three confused teens behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You guys have fun?" Bakura asked Seto and Malik once they left the teens and joined them in their room.</p><p>"Do all teenagers not have common sense, or is it just Potter and his friends?" Seto asked rhetorically.</p><p>"Most teenagers don't have it," Malik answered sitting on his bed, "You wouldn't remember because you completely skipped your teenage years," he mocked Seto, "You went from child to corporate scum to less of a corporate scum to Priest. You missed all the bad decisions you get to make growing up."</p><p>"What, like controlling people like mindless drones in order to take revenge on a 5000 year old spirit?" Seto shot back.</p><p>"Exactly," Malik said smugly, "I learned at lot from that experience."</p><p>"Of course you did," Seto rolled his eyes before turning to Bakura who was watching the exchange with amusement, "Anyway, what took you so long to get back? It's been almost a week!"</p><p>"I was following the snake back to her master before killing it," Bakura replied with a shrug, "I needed to know where to send the body to."</p><p>"But you have the Ring to do that tracking for you?" Seto asked confused.</p><p>"It's nice to do things the old-fashioned way sometimes," Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, repeating what he had told Ryou.</p><p>"That's never stopped you before," Malik said.</p><p>Bakura glanced around fugitively, even though they were completely alone, "What I tell you does not leave this room," he whispered seriously. Seto and Malik's faces turned serious as they nodded in agreement, all joking from a moment ago was forgotten. "The Ring has been acting strange ever since I started hunting Voldemort's soul. Even more so after I found the piece in the bank. Every time I've asked it to find another soul piece, it goes crazy, like it doesn't know where to point. I don't know if the wizard's magic is somehow interfering with it or what, but I can't completely trust the Ring right now when it concerns Voldemort."</p><p>"That's pretty serious, Bakura," Seto said grimly, "Are you sure the Pharaoh shouldn't be aware of this?"</p><p>"The Pharaoh will spend his time worrying about something he can't fix," Bakura said, "Best not to waste his time with it."</p><p>"You still have control over the Shadows, right?" Malik asked.</p><p>"Perfectly," Bakura replied, twisting a tendril of Shadow elaborately in his hands to prove it.</p><p>"Maybe it's just not time for you to find them yet," Malik theorized, "Fate can be fickle like that."</p><p>"Maybe," Bakura agreed hesitantly.</p><p>"So," Seto said, changing the subject, "Any idea what Yami wanted Yugi, Ryou, and Ishizu for?"</p><p>"Ryou said something about a Ravenclaw girl who was talking with Kuriboh," Bakura said.</p><p>"And the little hairball wasn't exploding?" Malik asked amazed.</p><p>"Apparently not," Bakura said, "Yugi and the Pharaoh were talking with her for a while. That's all I know."</p><p>"My guess would be he wanted the least threatening of us there to talk with her," Seto surmised.</p><p>"Well consider Ryou says they're having tea with her in our common chambers, you're probably right," Bakura said slightly annoyed. Though it was hard to tell if it was because Seto was right or because there was a witch having tea in their chambers.</p><p>"I'm sure the Pharaoh knows what he's doing," Malik shrugged, picking up on Bakura's irritation.</p><p>"He'd better damn well explain himself when he gets back," Bakura growled, though there wasn't any <em>real</em> menace in it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Later that evening)</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Pharaoh!" Bakura called, throwing aside the paper he'd stolen from downstairs; the wizard news entertained him. Yami and the other Mages had just gotten back from Hogwarts.</p><p>"Hey what?" Yami turned around, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"You want to explain why you were making friends with a <em>witch</em>?" Bakura asked, mimicking the Pharaoh's posture.</p><p>"I will," Yami waved off, "Later though."</p><p>"It's always 'later' with you," Bakura complained.</p><p>"You'd think five and a half millennia would have taught you patience," Yami said mildly.</p><p>"Don't you start pulling that 'patience' stuff on me," Bakura shot back, "I'm a thief! I've got more patience than all of you combined!"</p><p>"I'm sure you do," Yami rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "What happened here today?"</p><p>Bakura scowled at the change of subject, but complied, "Not too much happened here. I got back this morning with the snake head, the wizards visited Weasley, and Seto and Malik told Potter he wasn't being possessed."</p><p>"Why would they feel the need to tell him that?" Yami asked confused.</p><p>"<em>Apparently</em> since his snake dream, he's somehow convinced himself that he was possessed by Voldemort and was the one who actually attacked Weasley," Bakura explained with an eye roll.</p><p>Yami blinked. "What kind of twisted logic led him to <em>that</em> conclusion?"</p><p>"Ra only knows," Bakura replied, "Should I go get Malik and Seto so you can explain yourself?" he asked.</p><p>"Might as well since you're not willing to wait," Yami allowed with a sigh.</p><p>Bakura took off quickly, obviously eager to hear about this witch. Yugi poked his head around, "Bakura giving you a hard time?" he teased.</p><p>"He's just impatient," Yami replied, settling into a chair.</p><p>"Well it was a rather bold move that was made on the spot," Yugi reasoned, "After all, our experience with wizards hasn't exactly been a good one."</p><p>"That's why I called you guys," Yami explained, "I knew if I were being too rash you wouldn't hesitate to speak your minds."</p><p>"Besides the fact we appear less threatening than Seto, Malik, or Bakura?" Yugi grinned.</p><p>"Right," Yami agreed, "Besides that."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to stick around to listen to Bakura rant and rave," Yugi turned to leave, "I was in the middle of training with Seto when you called me. You know how he is about unfinished things."</p><p>"You'd best go set your rematch before Bakura gets to him," Yami said understandingly as Yugi left. Yami leaned back and sighed once he was alone. It had been a crazy day since the moment he found Luna Lovegood idly chatting with Kuriboh. The witch was certainly an oddball, even by wizard standards. It seemed that the purity about her allowed her to see things others could not as she was able to easily distinguish Yugi from Yami, as well as tell that they themselves represented what the Shadows were: a mixture of light and darkness.</p><p>"<em>After all," she'd said, "A shadow cannot exist in a blinding light, nor can it exist in pitch darkness. A shadow needs light and darkness to exist."</em></p><p>Intrigued by her apparent open-mindedness that obviously set her apart from the rest of the wizards the Mages had encountered, Yami had invited the young girl to tea in their chambers. There was something about her that drew Yami in. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of Yugi long ago. Luna had made an offhanded comment about how much she loved DA because it was like having friends and how nice it must be to be constantly surrounded by friends so close you consider them family.</p><p>They all ended up talking for hours in their chambers. Luna, it turned out, was a wonderful resource for understanding how a wizard's mind worked. She held nothing back when she explained how wizards were brought up and how they were expected to think. She would even go so far as to compare it to the way the Mages thought. But Yami had to say her pure honesty was refreshing. Not at all like Dumbledore or any of the Order where they just tried to manipulate everything to their whim. No, Luna was honest with her words because she was honest as a person.</p><p>Bakura barged back in, all but dragging Seto and Malik behind him, "Alright, Pharaoh," he said, planting himself firmly in a chair, "Start explaining."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Christmas</em>
</p><p>Harry woke Christmas morning to the sight of a pile of presents at the foot of his bed. He quickly sat up and put on his glasses to see Ron already awake and half-way through his stack of presents. "Merry Christmas, Ron," Harry greeted.</p><p>"Merry Christmas," Ron looked up, "Good haul this year. Thanks for the broom compass by the way. It's excellent! Beats Hermione's gift. She got me a <em>homework</em> <em>planner</em>."</p><p>Harry quickly sorted through his presents until he found the one from Hermione. He too had received a diary-like book from her. Flipping through it, he found that every time he turned a page, it would say something like, "<em>Do it today or later you'll pay!"</em> Harry wondered if the charm would ever wear off, and if it didn't, could he 'accidentally' drop it in the fire?</p><p>The two of them continued to unwrap their presents joyfully. Harry got another Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley. He got one every year, but it would always be his favorite to unwrap since it was the first <em>real</em> present he had ever gotten. But while the jumper was his favorite, perhaps the most useful present he got this year came from Sirius and Lupin. They had given him a set of books entitled <em>Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts</em>. Harry flipped through the first volume eagerly, already making lesson plans for DA with what he saw in the book.</p><p>A loud <em>crack</em> resounded through the room, drawing Harry's attention from the book and Ron's attention from the broom compass he was examining. Fred and George had apparated to the foot of Harry's bed. "Merry Christmas," George greeted casually, "Don't go downstairs for a bit."</p><p>"Why not?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Mum's crying again," Fred explained with a sigh, "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."</p><p>"Without a note," George added, "Hasn't asked about Dad or anything."</p><p>"Speaking of Dad," Ron said eagerly, "Is he up?"</p><p>"Haven't seen him all morning," Fred answered, a slight frown crossing his face, "The Mages won't let us in to see him either."</p><p>"They said he was supposed to be all better by Christmas," Ron said, a little hurt and confused.</p><p>"Maybe they're just waiting until later to release him," George guessed.</p><p>Ginny poked her head around the doorway then, "Merry Christmas," she greeted. She was wearing blue sweater with a yellow 'G' on the front, "You'll never guess what I just saw."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, dear sister!" George exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her further into the room, "Tell us what you saw."</p><p>With everyone's attention on her, Ginny lowered her voice and said, "Mum made the Mages Christmas jumpers!"</p><p>"What?!" George exclaimed loudly, pulling back from the girl.</p><p>"She did what?" Harry asked. After some thought though, he wasn't really all that surprised. Mrs. Weasley had been trying to thank the Mages for saving her husband for some time now. Harry guessed that she figured they couldn't reject something like that on Christmas.</p><p>"She's bloody mental," Ron groaned.</p><p>"How do you know that?" Fred asked, perched on the side of the bed, "Did you see them burning them or something?"</p><p>"No," Ginny said matter-of-factly, standing straighter, "I saw Mage Ryou <em>wearing</em> one!"</p><p>The four boys stared at Ginny as if she had grown another head. "No way!" George exclaimed, "Why would the Mages want to wear these things?" he gestured to his own jumper. Harry tried to picture Mage Ryou wearing a jumper, but the image he kept coming up with was something too cute that it clashed with everything he knew about the Mages.</p><p>"Maybe if Mum sees them wearing them, she'll forget about that pile of rat droppings we unfortunately have to call our brother," Fred said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Hey kids," Sirius appeared in the doorway, "Your mum's got breakfast ready downstairs."</p><p>"We're coming," Harry promised, standing up and starting to carefully stack his presents aside.</p><p>Everyone made their way downstairs to find Hermione helping a much calmer Mrs. Weasley set everything on the table. "Merry Christmas," Harry greeted, walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Merry Christmas, dear," Mrs. Weasley bustled over to wrap him in a tight hug.</p><p>Ginny looked around the small room, "Is Dad not up yet?" she asked, having not heard the conversation the boys had in the room earlier.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley's face fell a bit, "Not yet," she said, "I tried to go see him this morning, but the Mages won't let me in."</p><p>"I'm sure they'll let him out later today," Sirius said, overhearing the conversation as he walked into the kitchen, "For now, I think we should enjoy this wonderful breakfast you've made us!"</p><p>The Weasley's plus Hermione, Harry, and Sirius enjoyed a wonderful breakfast cooked by Mrs. Weasley, though not a whole lot was said beyond thanking their companions for the various gifts they'd received. There was a lot of nervous tension among the Weasley's as they kept shooting glances at the door, obviously hoping to see Mr. Weasley walk through at anytime. Harry found himself caught up in the apprehension of waiting for him as well though he wasn't quite sure what everyone was so nervous about. They'd been able to see Mr. Weasley regularly and knew he was recovering well, but then again, everything about his recovery had been leading up to today. Sirius helped clean up the table after everyone finished eating while the teens went to do their own thing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves in Ron and Harry's room.</p><p>"That was probably the least cheerful Christmas breakfast I've ever had," Ron complained, throwing himself on his bed.</p><p>"There <em>was</em> quite a bit of tension," Hermione agreed, folding her arms across her chest, "It was a bit uncomfortable."</p><p>A full minutes of silence passed. "So I guess the rest of the day is ours," Harry broke the silence, "At least until the Mages release your dad," he nodded at Ron, "What should we do?"</p><p>"We could go see if we can find a Mage," Ron suggested with a half-shrug.</p><p>"Why would we do that?" Hermione asked staring the the red-head.</p><p>"Ginny said Mum made them jumpers for Christmas," Ron gestured to his own sweater, "<em>And</em> that at least one of them was actually wearing it. I wanted to see for myself."</p><p>"Do the Mages even celebrate Christmas?" Harry asked suddenly. The trio stared at each other, none of them had really thought of that question before. It was a concept that all of them had known their entire lives so they didn't even question if people <em>didn't</em> celebrate the holiday.</p><p>"I don't know," Hermione said softly, "The legends of the Shadow Mages go back for centuries. Who knows how old they really are? Maybe they were around before the holiday even existed. They've been in hiding for so long it's possible they're unfamiliar with the concept."</p><p>"The night Mad-Eye was Gamed," Harry remembered, "Bakura said something about being as old as the pyramids of Egypt."</p><p>"When did he say that?" Ron asked, thinking back to that night and not remembering an encounter with the grouchy Mage.</p><p>"Right after Sirius and Lupin took Mad-Eye upstairs. I...may have confronted them about it," Harry said sheepishly, looking at the floor.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "That was dangerous of you to do that!"</p><p>"That was a long time ago, and he didn't lose his soul for it, so everything's fine," Ron tried to calm the girl down.</p><p>"What did you say to them?" Hermione asked Harry, ignoring Ron.</p><p>"Um…" Harry thought back, trying to remember what exactly he said. He was so angry at that point, he didn't really process what he was saying, the words just kind of came out. "I don't really remember," he admitted, "Something about fairness I think."</p><p>"Actually," a voice came from behind them. Harry was so used to this by now, he didn't even jump. The trio turned to see the very Mage they'd been talking about standing there, crossed arms and a sour expression, probably due to the fact that he was wearing a red sweater with a white 'B' on the front. Somehow he still managed to look menacing. "Potter said, 'Who are you to make the rules?'" Bakura continued, "I simply reminded him that it was your friends in the Order who <em>begged</em> us for help so we had every right to make the rules. I also reminded him that he was, and still is, in no position to challenge our authority as the collective age of everyone here is not even a <em>tenth</em> of my own."</p><p>"Do you always have to do that?" Ron demanded, hand over his heart. <em>He'd</em> jumped when Bakura entered. Bakura just looked at him with a raised eyebrow that invited Ron to explain. "Always come through the walls and surprise us!" Ron elaborated, "At least with the twins apparating everywhere there's a noise to tell you their in the room!"</p><p>"Yes," Bakura said shortly.</p><p>"I guess you were eavesdropping on our conversation again?" Harry asked sourly.</p><p>"Believe me," Bakura growled, "I have better things to do with my time than listen in on a bunch of ignorant teenagers, but I <em>do</em> know what you were talking about, yes. The Shadows know everything. The only reason I am here is because the Pharaoh sent me."</p><p>Hermione bristled at the word 'ignorant,' but didn't say anything about it. Which was smart in Harry's opinion because Bakura did not look particularly happy. Then again, Harry had never seen different from this particular Mage. Bakura looked directly at Harry as he continued, "Dumbledore is apparently concerned with the openness of your mind. He believes that the connection you share with Voldemort will soon be something he uses against you...and he's not wrong."</p><p>"Dumbledore hasn't paid me any mind this whole school year," Harry argued, "Why would he start now?"</p><p>"And what do you mean, 'the openness of Harry's mind?'" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Oh for the love of Ra, I did <em>not</em> sign up for this," Bakura muttered, looking down and pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at the teens, "You, and you alone, under the pretense of Remedial Potions, will meet with Severus Snape once a week once the term starts for lessons in Occlumency."</p><p>"Occlu-<em>what</em>?" Ron asked dumbfounded.</p><p>"The art of blocking unwanted people from your mind," Bakura explained coolly, "Your headmaster and the spy are both relatively skilled in the art."</p><p>"Then why can't Dumbledore teach me?" Harry protested.</p><p>"Just a moment ago you wanted nothing to do with the man," Bakura observed, "After all, he'd been ignoring you in your eyes."</p><p>"Better than Snape," Harry argued back.</p><p>"I'm sure," Bakura said with raised eyebrows, indicating he didn't really believe that, "Nevertheless, it is Albus Dumbledore who is in charge of your education and it is <em>he</em> who decides who your teachers will be. I am just delivering the message so the spy's identity is not compromised by coming here right now."</p><p>"What about Umbridge?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"What about her?"</p><p>"If she discovers Harry getting private lessons in a subject that isn't even taught at the school, he <em>and</em> Snape will end up in huge trouble!"</p><p>"Hence the pretense, girl," Bakura rolled his eyes, patience growing thin, "Tell <em>no one</em> of what is really going on and nobody will know."</p><p>The Mage turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him, "Wait! I have a question."</p><p>Bakura turned back, looking like he could decide to be angry or amused at her boldness. After a few moments of awkward silence, the Mage snapped, "Well, get talking, girl! I have better things to do today."</p><p>"Oh, right," Hermione said nervously, wringing her hands together, "Um, well, I was wondering...ifyouguysgaveMad-Eyeapenalty?" she asked quickly.</p><p>Bakura raised a eyebrow at the witch before smirking, "You certainly are an interesting witch," he said, stepping closer to the terrified teen, scarlet eyes locked with hers. Harry and Ron stepped forward slightly, ready to pull her back in an instant if needed. "Your need for answers is truly remarkable," the Mage said, stepping even closer, "You ask a question on a topic that you are supposed to know nothing about, just to satisfy your own curiosity."</p><p>The teens paled at that. Did they cross a line in learning more about Yami no Games? It didn't seem like that big a deal at the time, but you could never tell with the Mages. Bakura suddenly threw his head back laughing, causing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to become confused. "Did you really think that you could learning about Yami no Games and penalties without us knowing?"</p><p>Harry berated himself for being so scared. Of course the Mages would have known about their discovery and if they objected to it, Harry had no doubt they would have been Gamed that every evening. "So <em>does</em> Mad-Eye have a penalty?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yes," Bakura responded.</p><p>"So he'll wake up soon?" Ron asked hopefully.</p><p>"I don't know," Bakura answered, "I was not the one who put him there."</p><p>"But there <em>is</em> a chance he'll wake up?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Eventually." The teens gave a sigh of relief at that. "Be careful where you stick your noses in the future," Bakura continued, Shadows beginning to envelope him, "One day you might find something you didn't want to know." With that ominous warning, the Mages was gone.</p><p>As soon as he left, Harry remembered the reason the Mages was there in the first place and felt like Christmas was just ruined for him. It had started out so great too! But now he had to get through the rest of the day, and break, with the knowledge that he would be having private one-on-one sessions with Snape. "Well, we didn't have to hunt them down," Ron said, breaking the tension that had remained in the room even after Bakura's departure.</p><p>"For what?" Harry asked.</p><p>"To see if Mum really did make them jumpers and if they were really wearing them!" Ron explained.</p><p>"Oh, right," Harry said, having forgotten all about that plan once Bakura had shown up.</p><p>"I'm sure it won't be all bad, Harry," Hermione comforted, "Snape is a teacher after all, and he's working for the Order."</p><p>"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, appreciating what Hermione was trying to do, but also knowing better after knowing Snape for so long.</p><p>"<em>And</em>," Hermione continued optimistically, "We know that Mad-Eye is not stuck in a coma forever! So there's a bit of good news too!"</p><p>Harry knew she was right and was grateful for her optimism. They managed to keep themselves busy until about four that afternoon when Mrs. Weasley called everyone downstairs for an early Christmas dinner. Lupin and Tonks had shown up earlier that afternoon and were waiting for them in the dining room. Harry noticed that there seemed to be more chairs than usual. Doing a quick count, he noticed there were seven extra chairs at the table if Mr. Weasley was able to join them. Sirius was cheerfully helping Mrs. Weasley set everything out on the table as the kids took their seats.</p><p>"Are the Mages joining us?" Harry asked, gesturing to the extra chairs.</p><p>"Molly invited them," Sirius said, sitting across from his godson, "But it's hard to say if they'll actually show up."</p><p>They were about to get started when a voice at the door stopped them, "Smells delicious, Molly."</p><p>Everyone whipped around to see Arthur Weasley standing in the doorway looking perfectly healthy. It was as if he were never bitten by the snake. "Arthur!" Molly cried, leaping up and rushing to embrace her husband. At the same time, the Weasley kids jumped up and greeted their father joyfully. The non-Weasleys in the room watching the touching scene fondly.</p><p>Molly quickly ushered her husband to a seat and began serving him, despite his protests of being able to do it himself and that she should sit down. The joy of Christmas returned to the atmosphere of the Black house as they all talked and laughed throughout their Christmas dinner. The Mages never joined them, but that was perfectly fine by Harry. He was sure they'd just bring down the mood if they were actually there. For this one moment, everything was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Egyptian Detour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost time for the children to return to Hogwarts and Yami was sitting alone in his room at Grimmauld Place. Not exactly by choice either. He'd actually hoped he could spend the day with Yugi as it had been a while since the two of them had actually had some time to themselves, but Bakura had whisked him off under the pretense of their "secret project". It was Seto's day to patrol the school and the others had decided to take the opportunity to go train, so Yami was left alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Yami let out a low growl and clenched his hand into a fist. He was tired of whatever secret Yugi and Bakura were keeping from him. They'd been working on this for months! Surely they could tell him the gist of what they were working on? He let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. Without forcing his way into Yugi's mind, which he refused to do, there was no way to know what was going on, so he resolved to be patient.</p><p>He threw a glance over to the bed where he and Yugi each had a small bag of clothes, debating on making a quick trip to Egypt to drop off their Christmas presents. Yami couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the bulky sweaters that lay on top of their things. It had been an unexpected Christmas gift from Molly Weasley, but at least it was something somewhat practical. Ryou had instantly taken a liking to his, saying it had been a while since he owned anything homemade, and happily wore it all day. He'd even managed to guilt Bakura into wearing his. Yami could barely restrain a smirk when he told Bakura that <em>he</em> was the one who had to tell Potter about his new class. Though he laughed at the thief's misfortune, he scowled at the man who had led them to that point.</p><p>While Dumbledore was not as clever with his manipulations as he likely thought he was, he was efficient. The Mages could always see right through what the man was trying to do, but were frustrated when they found the best course of action was to go along with him. The man had been sharing with the spy his concerns about Potter's apparently link to Voldemort and how he was worried that Voldemort might try to take advantage of it to lure the boy to him. The Mages had to acknowledge that as a valid point, but were curious as to what the headmaster was going to do about it. To their surprise, he'd asked the man who the boy <em>hated</em> to teach him this skill.</p><p>Yami was sure Dumbledore was hoping that the Mages would step in and take the spy's place as Potter's teacher, but the day that happened was the day gave his throne to Bakura. Unfortunately, the Mages still got pulled into playing 'messenger' as Snape's position would have been compromised if he had left then. As much as they disliked the wizards, the Mages had to agree that that would be counterproductive to their own plans.</p><p>The sound of bickering brought Yami from his thoughts. It was obvious to Yami that it was Potter and his friends, but the voices were muffled. He crossed to the closed door and cracked it open to allow him to hear better.</p><p>"He's a living being, Ron!" Granger was saying hotly, "House elves should not be enslaved to wizards!"</p><p>"Will you get it through your bloody skull that house elves <em>like</em> doing chores?" Weasley shot back.</p><p>"Rubbish! They only <em>think</em> they like it because they don't know any better! I mean, look at Dobby -"</p><p>"You can't use Dobby as your evidence for everything, Hermione," Potter interjected calmly, "Dobby just wasn't happy with the Malfoy's. He's practically sworn himself to me."</p><p>"See?" Weasley said victoriously.</p><p>"He still enjoys being free!" Granger argued, "Why shouldn't all the other elves? I'm sure they'd still do work if they got paid-"</p><p>"Getting paid is a huge offence to house elves!" Weasley cut her off, "We've been over this!"</p><p>"And what about Winky?" Potter piped up again, "Being set free was the worst punishment she could have gotten. She spends all her time drinking now."</p><p>"You two are incorrigible!" Granger exclaimed.</p><p>Yami frowned as the teens moved further away and he could no longer hear them. What was so wrong with using house elves for chores and such? Yes, Granger had a point that they were living beings, but didn't she understand that some people, and other magical species, <em>enjoyed</em> serving others? For some, that was how they found purpose in life, and to take that away was to destroy that being. Mahado gave his life to serve Yami eternally. He couldn't imagine telling the magician that he wasn't needed.</p><p>Yami shook his head of those thoughts and looked back at the bulky sweaters on the bed. Egypt was sounding like a really good idea right now. It would allow him to get out of the house and actually <em>do</em> something instead of sitting around all day. Besides, he could check up on the defences and make sure that Dumbledore hadn't exploited their home. He was sure that the old man had probably sent some of his people there under the pretense of defense to try to find more information about them, but their labyrinth was so well defended, that he wasn't worried.</p><p>His mind made up, he gently tapped on the shields of Yugi's mind and waited patiently for his hikari to lower them so they could talk.</p><p>'<em>What's up?'</em> Yugi's mental voice sounded winded, causing Yami to wonder what the heck he and Bakura were doing.</p><p>'<em>You okay?'</em> Yami asked, '<em>You sound like you've been working hard.'</em></p><p>'<em>Bakura and I are just trying to work something out,'</em> Yugi responded, brushing it off, '<em>But you didn't answer.'</em></p><p>'<em>Right,'</em> Yami said, temporarily distracted by wondering what in the world the two of them could be doing that would cause Yugi to sound like he'd run a marathon, '<em>I'm going to Egypt for a little bit to take our Christmas presents there and to check the spells around the place. I just wanted to let you know.'</em></p><p>'<em>Will you be gone long?'</em></p><p>'<em>I can't imagine I would be back any later than this evening,'</em> Yami replied, '<em>I'll let you know if that changes though. I'll definitely be back in time for the kids to go back to school tomorrow.'</em></p><p>'<em>Alright,'</em> Yugi agreed, '<em>Be safe.'</em></p><p>'<em>I will,'</em> Yami assured before drawing back from Yugi's mind and feeling the shields move back into place.</p><p>Yami quickly gathered the things going back to Egypt and stepped into the Shadows. The darkness was comforting as Yami trekked through it towards one of the hidden entrances to their home. The Shadows danced around him playfully, as if hoping to be noticed by the Pharaoh. Yami just smiled gently and continued moving.</p><p>The trip didn't take long and it was only a few minutes until he stood right outside their home, still in the Shadows. He was about to enter when the Celtic Guardian appeared.</p><p>'<em>Welcome back, Pharaoh,' </em>the warrior greeted<em>, 'There have been many strange people that entered the labyrinth in your absence.'</em></p><p>'<em>I am not here to stay,'</em> Yami said, '<em>And what do you mean people have entered? Who are they? What have you done with them?'</em></p><p>'<em>Many seem to have magic in their veins, like the wizards you are surrounded by now. One has no magic. We've done nothing but trap them within the maze and lead them away from the sacred rooms.'</em></p><p>'<em>I see,'</em> Yami decided, changing direction to head for his room first before going to any other part of their home, '<em>Thank you. I will take care of it now.'</em></p><p>'<em>As you wish, Pharaoh,'</em> the Celtic Guardian bowed before vanishing back into the Shadows.</p><p>Yami quickly deposited his load onto his bed, deciding that things could be put away properly later. He used the Shadows to learn the locations of the intruders. There were five foreign presences scattered around the maze. There was one Death Eater, three wizards, presumably Dumbledore's men, and one non-magical person. The Shadows whispered that that man was a wanted thief from a few villages away. Three people had fallen into the various traps laid out in false corridors and the other two, a wizard and the thief, were cautiously exploring at opposite ends of the maze.</p><p>Both parties kept carefully avoiding the traps, but also kept running into dead-ends. Yami smirked. Malik and Ishizu had done a wonderful job of laying out the elaborate maze and Bakura's spells constantly misdirected anyone not welcome there.</p><p>Yami frowned as he contemplated who he would take care of first. He could leave the three that were stuck in the traps alone for now. In fact, he wouldn't have to go near them at all. All he would have to do would be to instruct the Shadows to consume whatever was in those traps and that would be it.</p><p>No, he sighed, he'd Game them individually, but he would still leave the trapped three for last. Yami decided he would take care of the thief first as he was rather close to the ritual chamber; the chamber that Yami had recovered his memories in and where he and Bakura had gained permanent bodies. Malik stored a lot of historical information in there, so it was one of the most protected rooms here. The other wizard was near the kitchen, which was near Seto's security room, but was not as threatening as the thief. Afterwards, he'd send the Death Eater back to Voldemort and present the three wizards to Dumbledore and demand an explanation, though he suspected he already knew what the man would tell him. Yami could not wait for the day when he could Game the conniving man.</p><p>Order decided, Yami took off in the direction of the thief. As he moved, he formulated his plan of attack. He reached the ritual chamber and perched himself upon the altar, instructing the Shadows to allow the thief to find this place. After some reassuring that Yami knew what he was doing and was not out of his mind, the Shadows complied. It was only natural that the Shadows be hesitant to follow that order as they had spent almost their entire existence hiding and protecting the information held within that room.</p><p>It wasn't long before Yami felt the excited presence through the door. He quickly called on the Shadows to hide him, though he didn't not change his position. The door opened cautiously and the thief peered inside. He was a middle-aged man, probably in his late 30s, with messy hair and a scraggly beard. His eyes scanned the room for any signs of booby traps before taking a careful step in. Once it became clear that nothing was going to happen, the man relaxed and began talking to himself as he walked around the room.</p><p>"This is phenomenal!" he exclaimed, "If I ever make it out of this death trap I'll be rich! Oh man! Look at these stones! These scrolls! Any historian would pay a high price to get their hands on these! Actually, forget historians, they ask too many questions. <em>Anybody</em> would pay a high price for this!"</p><p>While the man's back was turned, Yami reappeared on the altar, waiting patiently with the shadow of a smirk across his face. This would be a good Game for sure. The man turned around from the scrolls he was examining and yelled, "AAAARRGGHH! W-who a-are you?" the man stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at the Pharaoh.</p><p>"I am the Pharaoh who lives here," Yami replied emotionlessly, enjoying the emotions flicking across the man's face as he tried to figure out what was going on. "I am the Pharaoh whose secrets you want to exploit for profit."</p><p>"A ghost then?" the man's face white from fear, "Is there something in this room that's cursed and is keeping you from passing on?" he asked, trying to rationalize the situation, coming much closer than the truth than he realized, not that Yami would tell him that. "I can destroy it for you!" he said hopefully, "Then you can rest!"</p><p>"I am no ghost," Yami said, sliding off the altar and stalking slowly towards the man, Eye of Horus shining brightly above his ruby eyes, "And the only thing that will be destroyed in this room is your greed. It's time to play a Yami no Game!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Return to Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat at breakfast with Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasleys the morning they were supposed to go back to Hogwarts. There wasn't a whole lot of talking going on as nobody was excited to be going back to school today as they would be back under the rule of Umbridge. The twins were whispering about something, but fell suspiciously quiet whenever Mrs. Weasley passed nearby. They all finished their meal and went to gather their things.</p><p>"How are we getting back?" Ron asked, setting his bag down with everyone else's. Looking around he spotting the Pharaoh and Bakura casually sitting at the table wearing the same black trench coats they wore the first time they headed back to Hogwarts. The Pharaoh was reading the newspaper and Bakura, who sat across from him, was sipping on a cup of tea. "Are the Mages taking us again?"</p><p>"No, dear," Mrs. Weasley bustled over to straighten her son's jacket, "Remus and Tonks will be taking you all on the Knight Bus."</p><p>"Oh," Ron said, sounding slightly disappointed.</p><p>"If you miss the Shadows so much, I can arrange to get you back," Bakura said from the table, smirking wickedly at the ginger, "But you'd be staying much longer this time."</p><p>Ron paled and stuttered weakly, "N-no thanks."</p><p>The Pharaoh barely glanced up from the paper he was reading to say something in another language before focusing his attention back to the pages in front of him. Whatever it was, was enough to make Bakura roll his eyes and turn away from the teens.</p><p>Lupin and Tonks came downstairs, followed by Sirius who did not look happy. Probably because he wasn't allowed to leave the house and help escort Harry to Hogwarts. Harry didn't blame his godfather one bit. He'd go mad too if he were trapped in the Dursley's empty house and not allowed to leave.</p><p>"You kids ready?" Lupin asked, looking at the six teens in front of him.</p><p>"Can I steal Harry for just a minute?" Sirius asked but didn't give anyone an opportunity to answer as he pulled Harry into the next room. Harry looked questioningly up at his guardian, wondering what Sirius wanted. "I just wanted to give you this," Sirius pulled a brown, badly wrapped package out from his robes and handed it to him. "Don't open it yet," he instructed as Harry turned the package over in his hands.</p><p>"Thanks?" Harry said confused, "What is it?"</p><p>"A way to contact me if things start to get rough at school," Sirius answered, "I know about your Occlumency lessons you're supposed to take with Snape. Let me know if he starts giving you a hard time. Safer than an owl or the fireplace."</p><p>"Thanks," Harry repeated, shoving it into his pocket, knowing he would never use it. He would not lure Sirius out of his place of safety just because Snape was being mean. Snape was always mean to him.</p><p>Tonks stuck her head around the corner, "Are you done, Sirius? We've got to get moving!"</p><p>"Coming!" Sirius answered her, turning back to his godson. The two stared at each other, neither wanting to say good-bye. Sirius finally pulled Harry into a one-arm hug, "Take care of yourself, kiddo."</p><p>"Sure thing," Harry assured him. The two walked back out to see everybody else ready to leave. Bakura was nowhere to be seen, but the Pharaoh had not moved from the table</p><p>"Let's go, Harry!" Tonks called, "We've got to catch the Knight Bus!"</p><p>The kids were hurried out the door and down the street. As they moved away from Grimmauld Place, it disappeared again between number 11 and number 13. Harry was a bit surprised that they weren't followed by a Mage. Tonks looked around nervously when they reached the curb and Lupin threw out his right arm.</p><p>The Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang, barely missing a lamp post on the sidewalk. A thin young man that Harry recognized as Stan Shunpike stepped out dressing in a purple uniform, "Welcome to the-"</p><p>"Yes, yes, we know," Tonks cut him off, pushing the kids forward, "Everybody on." Stan's eyes lit up when he saw Harry, but a glare from Tonks stopped him from saying anything.</p><p>"I've always wanted to go on this thing," Ron said happily, joining Harry on board and looking around.</p><p>The last time Harry had been on this bus, it had been night and there were beds everywhere. Now that it was daytime, the beds had been replaced with chairs that looked no safer than the beds had. Especially since they seemed to be grouped haphazardly by a window and some looked like they had fallen over in the bus's sudden stop.</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to split up," Tonks said looking around, "Fred, George, and Ginny can sit down here with Remus. The rest of us will look for seats on the upper decks."</p><p>Tonks led Harry, Ron, and Hermione all the way to the upper most deck. There were two open spots at the front and two at the back. Stan eagerly followed Harry and Ron to the back. Heads turned as Harry passed by, but flickered right back to the front once he sat down.</p><p>Harry and Ron each paid Stan and the bus set off again, swaying dangerously. With another loud bang, they were speeding off again. Everybody was flung backwards and many people fell out of their seat. Ron being amongst them. Pigwidgeon, whose cage had opened when Ron fell, fluttered around the ceiling before settling on Hermione's shoulder.</p><p>Harry, who had managed to keep upright by grabbing a bracket, noticed that Stan looked like he was about to say something, but spotted something behind Harry that caused him to go pale and scurry away. Confused, Harry glanced around behind him and only saw someone reading the Daily Prophet, nothing that would cause anybody to react the way Stan had.</p><p>"Wonder what that was about," Ron wondered as he reclaimed his seat after picking himself off the floor.</p><p>"Dunno," Harry said, still glancing around trying to spot anything out of the ordinary and seeing nothing.</p><p>The bus continued to speed along and sway dangerously every time it turned a corner. Harry and Ron found themselves picking themselves off the floor several times as the bus continued to stop as they picked up and let off other passengers. Around the seventh time or so, Harry noticed something strange about the man who sat behind them. For the entire trip, Harry realized he hadn't seen the man fall or get pushed around by the bus as everyone else did.</p><p>Harry felt dread build inside him as he felt a growing realization of who it probably was. Sure enough, the next time the bus lurched violently, Harry glanced back and saw the man leap with the grace of a cat onto the wall, held up by only the bracket he held onto, but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part for Harry was when the man lowered the newspaper he was holding to reveal his face. It was Bakura.</p><p>"I've changed my mind," Ron muttered, picking himself up <em>yet</em> <em>again</em>, "I never want to ride on this thing again."</p><p>Harry ignored him, still staring at the Mage, who had, of course, noticed he was being stared at. The Mage smirked at him but said nothing as he reclaimed his seat. Ron noticed that Harry was staring at something and turned to look as well.</p><p>"Interesting transportation you wizards have," Bakura grinned, showing his canines, "Tell me, do you have <em>any</em> method that will get you from point A to point B without throwing you around dangerously?" he asked mockingly.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to defend wizards, but paused. Portkeys were certainly no gentle form of transportation, neither was the Floo network. Both involved nauseating amounts of spinning and tumbling before being slammed into the ground. He couldn't say much for apparition as he wasn't seventeen and couldn't yet. Even the flying car he and Ron took their second year had ended with them crashing into a tree that wanted to kill them.</p><p>"We have brooms," Ron spoke up, probably more offended than Harry at Bakura's accusation.</p><p>"And the train," Harry remembered.</p><p>"Of course you do," Bakura agreed smoothly and went back behind his paper. Fortunately none of the other passengers on the bus seemed to notice their exchange.</p><p>Harry faced towards the front of the bus, arms crossed and fuming internally. The Mages always seemed to turn up at random times and spoil everybody's mood. More often than not, Harry ended up arguing with them over something or another, part of him was surprised that he hadn't been Gamed yet. If they didn't end up arguing, then their snide behavior, like just now with Bakura, put him in a bad mood. Bakura particularly seemed to have the ability to get under his skin consistently.</p><p>The conductor walked by then and apparently took Harry's sour face as dislike of having so many stops. Which, to be fair, it partly was. "Listen, it's 'Ogwarts stop after this," Stan said brightly, "The bossy woman up front has given us a little tip to move you guys up in the queue."</p><p>About ten minutes later, the bus rolled into Hogsmead, passing down the snowy streets. Eventually, they stopped right outside the gates of Hogwarts. Lupin and Tonks helped them get their luggage and got off to say good-bye. Harry was slightly surprised that Bakura did not disembark with them but he had a funny feeling that the Mage would be back in the castle before they were.</p><p>Good-byes and well wishes were exchanged as the teens got ready to walk back to the castle. Lupin and Tonks got back on the bus, giving one last wave to the kids before the bus took off again with a loud band. They hiked over the hill and into the castle. Harry wanted nothing more right now than to curl up and sleep, especially since he knew what tomorrow was going to hold for him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mages - Common Chambers</em>
</p><p>"How was the Knight Bus?" Yami asked from his seat on a couch as Bakura entered the Mages chambers that night. Most of the Mages were in their common area. Yugi and Yami were sharing a small couch while Ryou and Malik sat at opposite ends of the larger one. Seto was making himself a cup of coffee near the wall. Ishizu was likely either showering or asleep.</p><p>Bakura scowled at him, throwing his trenchcoat over the back of a chair. "Wizards have the most uncomfortable, impractical forms of transportation," he grumbled, "Seriously! Who designs a bus that basically <em>throws</em> you out of your seat every time it stops and goes? The seat's aren't even fixed to the floor! They slide around too!"</p><p>"Nobody here ever said wizards were smart or practical, 'Kura," Ryou said calmly, slightly gesturing with his head for his yami to have a seat next to him.</p><p>"Too be fair," Yugi piped up next to Yami, "Cars used to do the same thing to people until they invented seat belts and shock absorbers."</p><p>"I assure you that this thing had neither," Bakura told him, plopping down between his hikari and Malik.</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Seto said, coming over and sipping at his coffee, "Safety is one thing that these wizards seem to think they don't need."</p><p>"They think of safety," Malik argued, "But only magically. They only care if you are protected from spells, not physical injury. Seriously! I heard they brought <em>dragons</em> in last year for students to compete against! Didn't even tell them what they were fighting until right before!"</p><p>"Dragons aren't too bad," Ryou said thoughtfully.</p><p>"I'm sure they were nothing like the Duel Monsters," Yami stated, knowing what Ryou was thinking.</p><p>"Speaking of unexpected things," Bakura piped up, leveling his gaze at the Pharaoh, "Mind tell us what you were up to yesterday? It felt like we had some intruders in our home if the Shadows' satisfaction was anything to go by."</p><p>"That would be because there <em>were</em> intruders in our home," Yami said, drawing up one knee and draping his arm across it, "Five of them if you really wanted to know. Three who worked for Dumbledore, one who worked for Voldemort, and one common thief. Our traps had caught most of them when I arrived."</p><p>"What the hell were Dumbledore's men doing there?" Malik demanded.</p><p>"He must have sent someone to 'guard' it," Yami air quoted, "Though I told him he could if he wanted, those wizards intentions were not solely to guard. They had no business being where they were. I intend to have a little chat with the man tomorrow."</p><p>"And he's probably got some excuse for it too," Yugi said sourly, crossing his arms.</p><p>"How did Voldemort's follower even know where our home was?" Ryou asked, looking around, "Dumbledore had been there before so he was probably able to give directions on how to find it. And we've had thieves stumble onto it ever since we moved there."</p><p>"The Death Eater probably just followed one of the other wizards," Seto reasoned.</p><p>"Most likely," Yami agreed. "Speaking of Death Eaters and Voldemort," Yami changed the subject, shifting his gaze to Bakura, "I want you to gather whatever pieces of his soul you have."</p><p>Bakura shifted into a more alert position, as did the other Mages, at that. "I've only gathered three," Bakura reminded him, "I've already destroyed the snake, so that doesn't count. There are still two more out there."</p><p>"I am aware," Yami said, crossing his arms and legs, "But I want to go ahead and move forward with our plan. If we are to space out destroying the pieces of his soul, then we need to start soon. I have no intentions of staying around these wizards any longer than we have to, so we should have this planned out to end near the end of this term."</p><p>"Voldemort will likely send his followers as retribution for killing his snake and taking the soul of one of his followers," Seto thought aloud, "But we don't know when. As far as Voldemort knows, <em>we</em> don't know about the scattered pieces of his soul. The moment we destroy the first one, he'll know that we know and launch an attack sooner."</p><p>"Not necessarily," Yugi countered, leaning forward seriously, "If before he didn't know when each part of his soul was destroyed, would he be able to recognize the source of that pain the first time?"</p><p>"I don't know, Yugi," Ryou argued, "The feeling of having part of your soul destroyed I think is unmistakeable. If Bakura were ever destroyed, I think I would know exactly what it was."</p><p>"I don't think using the bond between yami and hikari is fair," Malik piped up, "After all, you have built up a bond and are familiar with each other's presences in the back of your mind. Voldemort has all but disowned each piece of his soul. I think Yugi's right in that he won't recognize that pain."</p><p>"But it wouldn't take him long," Bakura said, "He's foolish, not stupid."</p><p>"If he doesn't make the connection with the first one, he will with the second," Seto said, finally sitting down in an armchair.</p><p>"Which brings us back to an attack by him," Ryou stated, crossing his arms.</p><p>"It probably won't even be Voldemort who attacks," Malik said, "He'll probably just send his followers to do his work for him. Everything I've heard and read here indicates he's keeping a low profile and waiting until the wizards weaken themselves with their own stupidity."</p><p>Yami stayed quite the whole time, listening carefully as his Court continued to discuss the situation, fully aware that this was turning into a war council. He was also aware that right now all they had was speculation, even if it was logical, and the one person who could help with that was not present. <em>What would happen to us if we did not have Ishizu to give us insight to the future?</em> Yami wondered. <em>Would we have ever made it this far? I used to be able to read an opponent and counter each of their moves. Have I become so dependant on Ishizu that I lost that skill? What would we do if her visions proved wrong? Would we be destroyed? Would the Shadows fall into the wrong hands?</em></p><p>'<em>You worry too much,'</em> Yugi's voice entered his thoughts.</p><p>'<em>You heard all that?'</em> Yami asked with a mental wince.</p><p>'<em>Most of it,'</em> Yugi admitted, '<em>Ishizu has not been wrong since Battle City half a millenia ago. Besides, you can still strategize and win any fight when you need to.'</em></p><p>'<em>I still feel like we depend too much on her visions,'</em> Yami replied.</p><p>'<em>Kings are expected to use the gifts and knowledge of his Court to benefit his kingdom and protect what is his. You are not wrong for using Ishizu's visions to benefit us.'</em></p><p>'<em>Thanks,'</em> Yami said gratefully, knowing his hikari spoke truth.</p><p>"Before we discuss this any further," Yami spoke aloud, cutting into the discussion that was still going on, "I believe we should wait for Ishizu to join us so that we can properly plan our actions and defenses."</p><p>"I thought she was asleep," Bakura commented, "Where is she?"</p><p>"She's watching the entrances to the grounds as students return," Yami answered, "Mudora and Spiria are helping her."</p><p>"<em>Queen's Knight,"</em> Yugi called. The warrior appeared, kneeling respectfully to the Prince. "<em>Will you please go find Ishizu and tell her she is needed here?"</em></p><p>"<em>At once, my Prince,"</em> the knight said respectfully and vanished to deliver the message. However, she was back only a moment later. "<em>I'm sorry, my Prince, but the Guardian is in the middle of a Yami no Game."</em></p><p>"<em>With who?"</em> Malik asked.</p><p>"<em>I do not know," </em>Queen's Knight answered regretfully.</p><p>"<em>Thank you anyway,"</em> Yugi said kindly, "<em>We will wait for her Game to finish." </em>Queen's Knight bowed and vanished once more.</p><p>The Mages exchanged amused glances once the monster was gone. Whoever Ishizu was Gaming was probably regretting ever even considering doing whatever it was they did in view of her. She may look the most unassuming among them, but she was terrifying when provoked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Vincent Crabbe</em>
</p><p>Crabbe was hidden behind a bush, watching the only female Mage carefully. He didn't really care to remember any of their names when they introduced themselves at the beginning of the year. Based on her posture and behavior, she had no idea he was there. An idea had struck him on the train back to Hogwarts. A dangerous idea, but if successfully pulled off, would earn him respect from Malfoy for once. He wasn't as stupid as everyone seemed to think he was, he just had problems with school work is all.</p><p><em>Attack a Mage</em>. That was his scheme. If he found one by themselves and attacked quickly from behind, then there would be no proof it was him. The Mage would be incapacitated while he escaped so there would be no witness either. It was perfect. Maybe if he pulled this off, he would find favor with the Dark Lord!</p><p>He watched as the Mage carefully observed each student entering the grounds. She had to be one of the weaker ones, he reasoned. She just didn't look nearly as tough as the others. Except maybe that timid-looking white-haired one. He looked like he'd be a pushover. Maybe after he got this Mage, he'd hunt down the other one. The Dark Lord would not be able to ignore the fact that he successfully attacked <em>two</em> Mages without consequence!</p><p>The Mage's back was turned to him, as two girls entered the grounds, throwing uneasy glances towards the female. This was too easy! As soon as the girls were out of sight, with the Mage's back still to him, he leapt up and cried, "<em>Stupify!"</em></p><p>A red jet shot from the end of his wand towards the Mage. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Crabbe's eyes widened with anticipation as the beam drew nearer to the unsuspecting Mage. The thought of the glory it would bring him amongst the Slytherins. Of the recognition he would no doubt get from the Dark Lord when he heard of this task. Of the respect he would earn from everybody around him!</p><p>But just before the spell hit the Mage, it was swallowed by what Crabbe could only assume were the Shadows. Time returned to normal for him and realizing he was about to get caught, decided to make a run for it. He turned to run, but where there were trees before, was only darkness. Panicking, he turned back, only to yell in surprise and jump back when he saw the Mage's face only inches from his own.</p><p>"Why did you try to attack me?" she asked calmly, blue eyes burning into his own.</p><p>"I-uh, I was just-," Crabbe scrambled to find a believable excuse for his actions. He found he couldn't think clearly under the intense stare of the Mage.</p><p>"You thought I was weak and hoped to gain favor and glory from your peers and superiors by attacking me," the Mage said calmly, startling Crabbe. How could she possibly know something like that? Crabbe swallowed harshly, finding he could only nod at her statement. "Honesty is a good trait," the Mage continued, "But you have broken the rules and thus we will play a Yami no Game!"</p><p>She walked about ten yards away before turning and facing him. "The Game is simple," she explained, "You may use any spells you know to try to hit me. One hit is all it takes for you to keep your soul. You will have a five minute time limit to complete this task. Fail, and your soul will be forfeit to the Shadows."</p><p>"<em>Any</em> spell?" Crabbe asked, nervousness fading into confidence. He knew the Unforgivables and knew that they could not be blocked by any spell.</p><p>"Any spell you wish," the Mage repeated with a smirk, "You only have to hit me once. Be warned though, every time you miss, your strength will diminish, so plan wisely."</p><p>A large hourglass appeared above them with five minutes of sand in it. Crabbe wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his robe before gripping his wand tightly and setting his face. There was no way he was going to lose to a girl! Across from him, the Mage just stood there with a smirk on her face. She raised one hand to the hourglass, "Your time starts - NOW!" She flipped the glass over and sand started to pour to the empty bulb.</p><p>Crabbe didn't waste any time, "<em>Stupify!"</em> he yelled again, hoping to catch her off guard, but she was quicker than he anticipated and easily dodged the spell. He grit his teeth in frustration. He didn't feel any different than before and wondered if the whole 'strength diminishing' thing was just something to try and scare him.</p><p>"<em>Petrificus Totalus!" </em>he tried again, hoping that maybe an invisible spell would hit its mark. But yet again, the Mage avoided the spell. This time by surrounding herself in Shadows that absorbed the effects of the spell.</p><p>He noticed he was breathing a little heavy now, but he figured it was just nerves kicking in. This time, he sent a barrage of spells in her direction, hoping that at least one would make it past her defenses, but to no avail. Maybe she wasn't as weak as he first thought. <em>No!</em> Crabbe thought, <em>There is no way I'm losing to a girl! Much less one who's not from a pureblood family!</em></p><p>Crabbe glanced up at the hourglass and noticed that half the time had passed already. How'd that happen? And when did he get so tired? He looked over at the Mage who stood there casually looking slightly amused. He glowered at her and gripped his wand tightly. No more of these <em>weak</em> spells. This bitch deserved everything she got.</p><p>"<em>Crucio!"</em> he yelled, but again, the Mage was able to dodge it. Crabbe fell to his knees panting. He'd put a lot of hate into that spell which sapped his strength further. But it also fueled his anger at the Mage who looked so smug.</p><p>"I told you that every time you missed you would lose your strength," the Mage taunted him, "You have two minutes left to complete your task. But do you have the strength and will to go on? How many more spells can you cast before your body refuses to listen to you anymore?"</p><p>"Enough," Crabbe growled, pushing himself to his feet and raising his wand again, ignoring how his arm shook with exhaustion.</p><p>The Mage raised her eyebrow, looking almost impressed by his endurance. "<em>Imperio!"</em> he tried again, his voice cracking in the middle of the incantation. This spell missed it's target as well. He grit his teeth and tried again with another barrage of spells. "<em>Crucio!" "Stupify!" "Bombarda!" "Imperio!" "Confringo!" "Defodio!"</em></p><p>Each and every spell missed. Some of them the Mage didn't even have to move out of the way of because his aim was becoming worse as he continued on. His arm felt like lead and fell limply to his side and he fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily. "You have a minute left," the Mage spoke, "One more minute to try and hit me before your soul is given to the Shadows."</p><p>Crabbe glared up at the Mage, struggling to raise his wand once more. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this would be his last chance to win this Game. He leveled his wand at the Mage, ignoring his wavering vision and shaky hand. Summoning up all his strength, he yelled, "<em>Avada Kedavra!"</em></p><p>The green jet of light was weak as it flew towards the Mage. It was no trouble for the woman to side step the curse and watch as it was swallowed by the Shadows. The final grain of sand fell through the hourglass as Crabbe fell exhausted.</p><p>"You have lost the Game," the Mage spoke, suddenly standing in front of him, "Your soul will now feed the Shadows. But I am not without mercy. You will be given a chance to redeem yourself. Until you learn to never underestimate anyone, and show respect to those who <em>are</em> weaker than you, you will remain in the Shadows."</p><p>The last thing Crabbe saw before blacking out was the necklace the woman wore shining brightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Extracurricular Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Morning - Mages)</em>
</p><p>Yami and Bakura stood opposite each other with the three pieces of soul on the table between them in their chambers. They were just waiting for Malik, who was the expert on spells and rituals such as this, to show up so they could begin. Not a word between them was spoken.</p><p>It was a rather risky move for them to make as they had no idea what Voldemort's reaction would be. Once Ishizu's Game ended, Yugi had gotten her and the situation was explained to her. Unfortunately, the Necklace was unable to see the consequences of this action.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>"<em>What do mean you don't know?!" Malik demanded after Ishizu had delivered the bad news.</em></p><p>"<em>I mean I can't see it!" Ishizu snapped at her brother, "The Necklace either can't see it or won't tell me!"</em></p><p>"<em>Everybody calm down!" Yami commanded before a fight could break out. He turned to Ishizu and asked calmly, "Do you have any theories as to </em>why <em>the Necklace won't show you anything regarding this?"</em></p><p>
  <em>The seer gave one last glare to her brother before taking a breath to center herself and address the Pharaoh. "It's most likely that there are simply too many variables on both ends right now for any prediction to be accurate."</em>
</p><p>"<em>But it showed you two possible futures before we even decided to come here," Bakura commented, "You can't tell me that there were less variables then than there are now."</em></p><p>"<em>It showed me the final outcomes, not the details leading up to them," Ishizu argued, "We know that we will be destroying </em>all <em>of the pieces of Voldemort's soul by the end of the year, but I think how and when is up to us."</em></p><p>
  <em>Yami frowned at the news, though he knew it wasn't Ishizu's fault. He'd really hoped for more solid information to go off of before he made his decision. Ishizu looked at Yami and assumed his expression was because he was upset with her. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh," she said with a remorseful bow.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm not mad at you," Yami assured, gesturing for the seer to straighten up, "I know that you cannot always see what's ahead. We'll just have to give it our best shot and hope it's right."</em></p><hr/><p>Yami had to do what he thought best based on the information and assumptions they had discussed. Finally, after several long minutes that seemed much longer than they were, Malik entered the room.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Bakura snapped at him.</p><p>"I was finishing my morning rounds around the Great Hall," Malik replied, "Potter's already got people asking about their defense group's next meeting. You'd think if they wanted to keep it secret they'd be more careful about where and how they talk about it."</p><p>"Fascinating," Bakura drawled, "Anything else?"</p><p>"Two things, in fact," Malik countered, crossing his arms definantly and raising an eyebrow, "The first is that apparently that kid Ishizu Gamed last night was one of Draco Malfoy's friends. He's not very happy about it, keeps saying something about his father. This kid was a well known bully, so the rest of the school is talking about it like the damn queen is coming to visit."</p><p>"The students talk <em>every</em> time we Game someone," Bakura said with an eyeroll, "What's the second?"</p><p>"Just that Potter's wrecking his love life with his own incompetence," Malik shrugged.</p><p>"Great. Can we please move on with this?" Bakura said irritably.</p><p>"Who died and made you Pharaoh?" Malik asked grumpily, but complied by joining the two at the table.</p><p>"Huh?" Yami looked up, having only caught the word 'Pharaoh'. He'd been in deep thought contemplating the possible consequences that could arise from their actions right here. Yes he was always able to recover from any disaster and come out on top, but when he went into things blind like this, there was always the possibility of heavy damage on his side before he was able to rectify it. He'd like to avoid that if at all possible.</p><p>To add to his worries, there was something nagging at him in the back of his mind that he couldn't place. Like he had to protect Yugi as a result of the action they were about to take, but that didn't make any sense. True he was overprotective of his hikari, but he also knew that Yugi could take care of himself. Especially from an angry mortal with a fraction of a soul.</p><p>"Don't worry so much," Bakura said in a softer tone, knowing what was running through the Pharaoh's mind, "We can handle anything Voldemort throws at us with one hand tied behind our back. Fate will not let us fail."</p><p>"You're right, of course," Yami said, grateful for the thief's words, though there was still something nagging him in the back of his mind. Something that was spurring his protective instincts, though he couldn't fathom why. He ignored it, figuring he could dissect it later. "Let's begin."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Mages - Snape's Office)</em>
</p><p>Malik groaned to himself as he followed Potter to his first Occlumency lesson. He understood <em>why</em> he'd been chosen to accompany Potter to, not only this lesson, but all of them, but that didn't mean he had to like it. As the only one of them to actually read minds, Yami had asked Malik to learn as much as he could about Legilimency as he could. Occlumency was pretty straight forward as far as they understood. That was just keeping people out of your mind. Apparently Legilimency was its opposite and was how to <em>get in</em> to another mind.</p><p>Potter, unaware he was being followed, knocked nervously on the Potion Master's door. The boy was greeted by a cold stare when the door opened before being ushered in. Malik leaned back, listening as Snape went on about what Occlumency was, marveling at how cold and arrogant the man was. His prejudice towards Potter was astounding, though Malik had to wonder how treating the son of his former love like this was honoring her memory.</p><p>"He can read minds?" Potter asked in response to Snape explaining that Voldemort could extract feelings and memories from people's minds.</p><p>"Only Muggles talk of 'mind reading,'" Snape sneered, "The mind is not a book to be opened at will and examined."</p><p><em>Speak for yourself</em>, Malik snorted in his head, <em>Your mind is wide open to me. Your defenses are terrible and you think so loud I don't even have to </em>try <em>to hear you!</em></p><p>"Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls to be perused by any invader," Snape continued.</p><p><em>Soul rooms,</em> Malik scoffed.</p><p>"It is true, however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord, for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Those who are skilled at Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings that contradict the lie and are able to lie in his presence."</p><p>"So he could know what we're thinking right now?" Potter asked, obviously not liking what he was hearing.</p><p>"Though the Dark Lord is powerful, time and space matter when it comes to magic, Potter," Snape sneered, "Eye contact is almost alway required when it comes to Legilimency. Besides, Hogwarts is guarded by many ancient spells to protect against physical and mental harm to any of its residents."</p><p><em>Yeah, so old they were on the verge of falling apart,</em> Malik rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What about the Mages?" Potter asked suddenly.</p><p>"What about the Mages?" Snape responded cooly.</p><p>"They said they can look into minds. Does that mean they use Legilimency too?"</p><p>Snape was silent for a moment, contemplating how to respond to Potter's question. Malik had to give the boy some credit for taking knowledge he knew and connecting it with something unfamiliar to make it make sense. Too bad he was wrong.</p><p>"I cannot say whether the Mages are skilled in Legilimency or not," Snape finally said, "But they do seem highly skilled in Occlumency."</p><p>"Well, if they are good at Occlumency, then they could be good at Legilimency," Potter tried to reason, "And if nearness and eye contact are necessary, couldn't the Mages be looking in my mind and relaying information to Voldemort?"</p><p>Malik frown at that statement. The boy was still trying to put them in a league with Voldemort. Malik let out a cold tendril of Shadow to wrap covertly around Potter's ankle, letting his disdain and anger at Potter's statement seep through.</p><p>Snape saw Potter tense as the boy felt the tendril wrap around him, but did not see the Shadow itself. However, it seemed Snape was smart enough to put two and two together to realize that at least one of the Mages was keeping tabs here. "I can assure you, Mr. Potter, that the Mages are not working with the Dark Lord. That much I <em>do</em> know when it concerns them."</p><p>"Well then why do I have to learn Occlumency?" Potter demanded.</p><p>Malik began to tune out the conversation. He'd been sick of Potter's attitude ever since they met the boy, and Snape's attitude was really beginning to grate on his nerves. From the spy's description of Legilimency, it sounded like a far weaker version of what he could do with the Eye. Though, to be fair, he'd been doing some research and it seemed like the wizards' magic was a descendant of Shadow Magic. It would explain why so many of their "advanced" spells resembled a weaker version of what the Mages could do.</p><p>After several more minutes of going back and forth, Snape and Potter seemed to be getting ready to actually begin the lesson. Though before Snape did anything, he did something that piqued Malik's interest. The spy was seemingly pulling something silvery out of his temple with his wand and depositing it into a stone basin. Malik felt something shift in the man's soul room, but only Yugi would be able to look inside and figure out what it was.</p><p>"Stand up and take out your wand, Potter," Snape instructed, holding his own wand ready.</p><p>The boy hasted to follow the directions given, though it was obvious he was apprehensive about what was about to happen. <em>With good reason</em>, Malik thought, <em>Heart-broken-lover-boy over there hasn't explained how any of this actually works, just what it does.</em></p><p>"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," Snape continued once Potter held his own wand at the ready.</p><p>"And what are you going to do?" Potter asked, eyeing Snape's wand carefully.</p><p>"I am going to attempt to break into your mind," Snape explain. Malik straightened up and leaned forward in anticipation. This was what he was here for. "We're going to see how well you resist. It is similar to resisting the Imperius Curse, which I am told you have been able to do successfully. Brace yourself now...<em>Legilimens!"</em></p><p>The spell struck quickly, before Potter even had a chance to react, but not before Malik. The Eye was shining brightly in the Shadows as Malik listened and watched what was happening inside both minds at the moment. At the same time, the Shadows were trying to dissect the spell for the Mage. Malik saw flashes from Potter's past, from when he was a small child to his first day at Hogwarts to just a few weeks ago when his crush approached him - The memory was cut short as Potter fought against that one, inadvertently shooting a hex at the professor.</p><p>Malik leaned back and contemplated what he saw and how the spell worked. It seemed as though the memories pulled forward were random. Perhaps they were just highly emotional points in the boy's life? Though Snape did say earlier that he couldn't pull <em>any</em> memory forward, or read exact thoughts. Mostly just emotions that someone skilled enough would be able to interpret. Perhaps memories connected with the emotions at the time the spell was cast are able to be seen.</p><p>"For a first attempt," Snape was saying, drawing Malik from his musings, "That was not as poor as it could have been. You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted a lot of energy. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to use your wand."</p><p>"I'm trying," Potter countered angrily, "But you're not telling me how!"</p><p>"Manners, Potter," Snape said dangerously.</p><p><em>Really?</em> Malik thought with incredulity, <em>How hard is it to say, "Focus on a single object or thought," or "Imagine a wall built around your mind"? Two </em>highly <em>effective ways of keeping someone out of your head.</em></p><p>The lesson continued on for another half hour with both parties getting more and more frustrated with each other. Malik's emotion-linked-to-memories theory wasn't working out so well. Potter was angry and frustrated, yet when Snape entered his mind, there were memories that were filled with grief, fear, and confusion. It didn't make sense why the memories being pulled forward <em>were</em> being pulled forward.</p><p>"What's in the Department of Mysteries?" Potter asked suddenly after a memory of a door played through the boy's head.</p><p>Snape seemed taken aback, "What did you say?" he asked, slightly unnerved.</p><p>"I said, 'What is in the Department of Mysteries,' <em>sir</em>."</p><p>Malik narrowed his eyes, listening the the Shadows explain details about the department while Snape gave a very broad overview. "I want you back here on Wednesday at the same time," Snape said abruptly, clearly ending the lesson, "You are to rid your mind of all emotion every night before you sleep. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes," Potter said, though Malik knew he was hardly listening. The boy's mind was racing, trying to figure out why he'd been dreaming about the door to the Department of Mysteries for so long.</p><p>"Be warned, Potter," Snape said, sitting back behind his desk, "I shall know if you have been practicing."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Mages - Common Room)</em>
</p><p>"Did you learn anything?" Yami asked once Malik entered their chambers. It was still early in the evening, so the Pharaoh was the only one present. The others were likely finishing their rounds for the day.</p><p>"Besides how much animosity Snape and Potter hold for each other?" Malik asked sarcastically, plopping down in a chair and rubbing his forehead. "It's like putting Ra and Zorc in the same room and telling them to play nice!"</p><p>"Sorry," Yami apologized, though he sounded amused. He sat on the couch next to Malik, "But you know -"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Malik waved him off, "I'm the best one for the job. Though Yugi might come in handy next time."</p><p>Yami blinked in surprise, "Yugi? Why?"</p><p>Malik looked over to the Pharaoh, "Before they started shooting spells at each other, Snape pulled something from his...mind, I guess. Whatever it was, I felt it shift something in his soul room-"</p><p>"And only Yugi can enter someone else's soul room," Yami finished Malik's thought, thinking hard about what this information could mean. If wizards were able to change things in their soul rooms, they would be able to effectively hide parts of themselves. Did Dumbledore do this before he visited them this summer? Did they make the decision to come here from wrong information?</p><p>"The way Legilimency works…," Malik said, breaking Yami's thoughts, "It makes no sense."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Snape was adamant that Legilimency was <em>not</em> mind reading. Even went as far as to say mind reading was impossible."</p><p>"Which it is clearly not," Yami chuckled, gesturing to the Eye that hung around Malik's neck.</p><p>"Clearly," Malik agreed with a grin before turning serious again, "Everything Snape said made it seem that Legilimency was based solely on the emotions of the person it was being performed on at that moment. But when Snape performed the spell on Potter, he was able to view memories that did not relate to his current emotions."</p><p>"If anything, it almost sounds as if he was looking into the boy's soul room," Yami said, brow furrowing, "Pulling memories from them."</p><p>"But it doesn't seem like he can control which memories come forward," Malik said, "It seemed like he could keep a memory at the surface, but only after it was already there."</p><p>"So if you can't control what you see, what's the point?" Yami surmised.</p><p>"Exactly. Potter's next lesson is Wednesday. He's supposed to be working on clearing his mind before bed every evening," Malik explained, "Apparently that's how you're supposed to block someone from your mind."</p><p>"Not entirely unfounded," Yami conceded, "It's certainly not the easiest way, especially for a beginner, but it does work."</p><p>"How'd your talk with Dumbledore go?" Malik changed the subject.</p><p>Yami heaved a sigh, "The man is frustrating. He sent his people to 'guard' our home, warning them to be careful and not to enter. Apparently they were given instructions to stop anybody from entering-"</p><p>"Let me guess," Malik cut him off, "When the Death Eater slipped past, they went after him?"</p><p>Yami nodded, "That's Dumbledore's excuse. He cannot be Gamed because he is not responsible for those men's actions and he did give orders to not enter."</p><p>"But what about motive behind it?" Malik asked, "We've already determined he's manipulative. Did he send those wizards knowing they would eventually enter our home?"</p><p>"I thought about that," Yami admitted, "But to be honest, I figured something like that would happen when I gave Dumbledore permission to place guards there. The Shadows protected our secrets well, so there was really no consequence. I let him off with a warning this time."</p><p>The two shared a laugh before falling into silence. After a few minutes, Malik spoke, "Have we heard anything on the Voldemort front since this morning?"</p><p>Yami sighed and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Bakura has Souls of the Forgotten all over Voldemort's lair, reporting to him, who has been reporting to me, any plans or actions Voldemort or his followers might take against us. We know for a fact that Voldemort felt the pain of having part of his soul destroyed, now we're just waiting for a reaction. Ishizu had a vision this afternoon of an attack in a couple months, but we don't know if that is in retaliation for destroying his soul, or for another reason entirely."</p><p>"Well, when they do attack, for whatever reason it may be, at least it'll be fun for us," Malik sniggered.</p><p>Yami smirked, "It <em>would</em> be good for us to be able to actually fight someone else. There's only so much we can do against each other and inanimate targets."</p><p>"Speaking of doing things to other people," Malik straightened, changing the subject, "I wanted to talk to you about Umbridge."</p><p>"What about?" Yami asked confused.</p><p>"Well, we said last term that if the witch tried to get in our way, we would mess with her mind," Malik started, "Bakura and I had some ideas planned out, but we decided to wait until this term, when we figured she would be the worst. She's had all break to make plans and schemes, and the moment she makes her next move, we'd like to retaliate."</p><p>"Well what do you have planned?" Yami asked curiously.</p><p>"Mostly just small things," Malik explained, a wicked glint in his eye, "Things that will either embarrass her or make her think she's losing her mind. Like moving the furniture around in her office. Or making a pile of slop look like an elegant dinner in the Great Hall. Or using the Shadows to make her think she's being followed. Things like that."</p><p>"That's pretty mild considering it's you and Bakura," Yami commented with raised eyebrows.</p><p>Malik looked a little abashed as he replied, "Well, we have some more intense ideas we've been toying with."</p><p>"Like?" Yami prompted.</p><p>"We could give her horrendous nightmares," Malik elaborated, "We could block her magic whenever she attempts a spell. We could have her sleep walk, have her wake up in a different part of the castle every night. We've flirted with the idea of just leading her into the forest and letting the creatures there take care of her. Seto gets to Game her, so there's not much we can do in that department."</p><p>"Well, as I said before," Yami said, "You two have my blessing. Just give me a heads up what you're doing when so I know what's going on."</p><p>"Sure thing," Malik laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yami wondered where exactly he was and why it was so ominous. Dark fog rolled around him and a feeling of unsettledness settled in his gut. Looking behind him, he recognized Hogwarts castle, answering one question at least. But what was up with this fog? It almost reminded him of the Shadows, but it didn't hold the same familiarity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ishizu and Seto appeared on his right and Malik and Ryou appeared on his left. Four of the six in his court. Where were Yugi and Bakura? Before Yami could vocalize the question to his friends, Seto called for an attack, "Blue Eyes! White lightning!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dragon answered Seto's call loyally and shot its attack where a Shadow was forming. But it was knocked aside by something coming out of the Shadow. Yami felt a familiar sense of dread as he realized who was emerging from the Shadows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was about to declare his own attack but then he saw who was perched on the creature's shoulder, completely missing who or what the creature was. "Yugi!" he cried. The hikari turned his gaze to the Pharaoh, causing him to flinch. Yugi's eyes were tinted red. Nonono, this wasn't right. Yugi's eyes were not supposed to be red! Not without merging with him!</em>
  <em> "Yugi, why?!" he found himself crying, hurt and confused at Yugi's actions.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You couldn't protect me," Yugi said harshly. It clashed horribly with everything Yami knew to be true about the boy. "Bakura was the one to save me, not you. He helped me discover my true potential, helped me find real power!"</em></p><p>"<em>Bakura!" Ryou yelled. Yami looked on the creature's other shoulder and sure enough, Bakura stood there wearing a sinister expression that Yami had not seen in five hundred years.</em></p><p>"<em>Nice to see you, Yandonushi," Bakura grinned. Ryou flinched, not so much at the name, but at all the memories, or lack thereof, the name brought back.</em></p><p>"<em>You've fallen back into darkness," Ryou said sadly.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yami was finding himself unable to look away from the hard look on Yugi's face, unable to comprehend what was happening. It didn't make sense! All the centuries they spent fight evil and locking it away. All the time they spent protecting people. All the time they'd spent together! How was this happening?!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yugi, please," Yami begged, tears streaming down his face, doing his best to ignore the cold look his hikari gave him. What could he have possibly done to make Yugi hate him this much.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yugi slowly raised his hand, a signal to get ready to attack. Yami had used similar gestures many times when he rules Egypt. Yami tensed as Yugi's hand fell, bracing himself for the blow that was about to come. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the attack drew nearer. He could clearly see the gleeful look on Bakura's face and the cold, indifferent one on Yugi's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The attack hit -</em>
</p><p>"YUGI!" Yami gave a strangled yell, bolting upright in his bed. Panting, Yami looked around, recognizing his room at Hogwarts. It had been a dream. He brought a hand to his face, only to notice he was sweating and shaking badly.</p><p>A soft knock at his door startled him. "Yami?" Yugi's soft voice filtered through the door.</p><p>Yami quickly wiped the sweat from his face with the sheets and tried to get his breathing under control before he called, "Come in, Yugi."</p><p>The prince entered cautiously, closing the door quietly behind him. Yami gripped the sheets to hide his shaking at Yugi approached the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned flooding his voice.</p><p>"Just a nightmare," Yami muttered, looking down at the sheets, knowing Yugi knew at least that much, "I'm sorry if I woke you."</p><p>"After all the nights I woke you with my nightmares?" Yugi chuckled a bit, "I hardly have room to complain."</p><p>Yami cracked a smile but it fell quickly as the nightmare ran through his mind. He couldn't shake the image of Yugi ordering an attack on him. Those cold eyes did not belong in Yugi's innocent face. The mattress shifted as the Prince perched himself on the edge, facing away from the Pharaoh.</p><p>"You yelled my name," Yugi said quietly, glancing at Yami out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Y-yeah," Yami admitted, letting out a shaky breath, "You had, um…"</p><p>"I'd what?" Yugi prompted when Yami trailed off.</p><p>"Yugi, is there anything I could do that would make you hate me?" he asked instead.</p><p>Yugi turned to face him in shock. It was clear from his face that he was wondering what made Yami ask the question, but he vocalized it anyway, "Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Just answer, please," Yami requested, not meeting his hikari's eyes.</p><p>"You know I could never hate you," Yugi answered with conviction, "Not only are you the other half of my soul, you are my best friend."</p><p>"What if I couldn't protect you?" Yami pressed, finally looking up, anguish clearly written on his face, "What if something happened to you because of some sort of failing on my part?"</p><p>"You're forgetting that I <em>am</em> capable of protecting myself," Yugi jabbed lightly with a small smile, "If anything were to happen to me, there isn't any force in the universe that could get me to blame you, let alone hate you."</p><p>"You're sure?" Yami pressed.</p><p>"More than sure," Yugi assured him, hesitating before asking, "Is that what happened in your nightmare?"</p><p>"Something like that," Yami muttered looking away.</p><p>Silence fell between them. Yami debated on whether or not he should tell Yugi the specifics of his nightmare. It was likely that Yugi would not give up until Yami told him, but he was hesitant. He didn't want to worry Yugi any more than he already was.</p><p>"Will you tell me what happened?" Yugi asked softly, breaking the silence.</p><p>Yami took a deep breath, he couldn't refuse Yugi even if he wanted to. "You had turned against us," he said, pain filling his voice, "You and Bakura. Bakura wasn't quite as shocking. He'd just reverted to how he was during Battle City. But you were...terrifying. You blamed me for not protecting you, for holding you back. You launched an attack on us. It, um, it reminded me of when I had to duel you after I lost that Orichalcos duel. I'd really thought you'd turned then too."</p><p>Yugi sat there, absorbing what Yami told him and trying to make sense of it. "I remember you telling me about that, but I certainly don't remember that duel," he finally said, "But you know I could <em>never</em> turn against any of you. You guys are my family. Bakura wouldn't dare either. He's grown rather fond of Ryou and the rest of us, though he'd be caught dead before he admitted it."</p><p>"I know," Yami admitted, "It just seemed so real."</p><p>"Do you...do you think Bakura's vulnerable to relapse and you're scared he'll use our friendship to turn me against you?" Yugi asked hesitantly.</p><p>Yami froze at Yugi's question. Was that really what he thought? Could it be he was just jealous of all the time Yugi and Bakura were spending together recently and his nightmare was just playing off that jealousy? It had to be that. All of them had gone through numerous trials to prove their worthiness to hold their positions in the Court. Even Bakura could not lie to the Shadows.</p><p>"I don't think that's it," Yami sighed, "Bakura has proven himself faithful time and time again. I suppose...I <em>am</em> a bit jealous of how close the two of you seem to have gotten lately though…"</p><p>"You're upset because we're not telling you what we're working on," Yugi surmised. There was no bitterness held in his voice, only understanding and regret.</p><p>"It shouldn't bother me," Yami admitted, "But it is rather frustrating that you are hiding something from me when you have never withheld anything in all the time we've known each other."</p><p>Yugi sighed and looked up at the ceiling, clearly having an inner battle over something. Yami respectfully kept his distance mentally, letting Yugi decided whether he wanted to share or not. "I wish I could tell you," Yugi said mournfully, "I really do. But I think for now, it's best that your focus and concern be on Hogwarts and making sure things run smoothly while we're here. I promise it's nothing that will put us in danger."</p><p>Yami sighed, "I suppose I'll have to trust you. You have never lied to me yet, and I don't think you'll start now. It's not in your nature."</p><p>"Thanks, Yami," Yugi said gratefully, "Do you feel better about your nightmare now?"</p><p>"A bit," he admitted. The images he'd seen still shook him to his core. It would be a while before he'd get over them. He glanced over at the clock on the table near his bed and saw that it was nearly four in the morning. "You should get back to bed."</p><p>Yugi nodded and stood up yawning, but instead of heading towards the door like Yami thought he would, he crawled under the sheets next to Yami. "Scooch over," Yugi muttered tiredly.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Yami asked, though he had a hunch.</p><p>"Staying with you to make sure you actually get back to sleep too," Yugi answered, "I know if I leave you'll just stay up brooding about your nightmare. You need your sleep too. It's not like it's the first time we've done this."</p><p>Yami had to admit Yugi had some good points there. Yami really hadn't planned on sleeping anymore tonight for fear of the nightmare returning, something he could get away with if he was alone. And Yugi was right, this wasn't the first time they'd shared a bed in the middle of the night, though it was usually Yami slipping into Yugi's bed after <em>Yugi</em> had a nightmare. It was something that helped Yugi sleep calmly knowing Yami was near. Apparently Yugi thought it would help Yami now to have him near.</p><p>"Don't hog the sheets," Yami muttered as he settled down to sleep.</p><hr/><p>"Have you seen Yugi this morning?" Malik asked Ishizu and Ryou the next morning, "He's supposed to train with me before classes start today."</p><p>It'd been a week since the students returned to Hogwarts and the Mages had settled into a new routine. Every morning and evening two of them would go to their spot in the Forbidden Forest train in anticipation of the impending attack from Voldemort. While they were more than sure they could take down anything the evil wizard sent their way, they wanted to make sure they had the power to do so without risking the safety of anyone in the castle.</p><p>During Potter's last Occlumency lesson, Yugi had accompanied Malik to observe it. Apparently what Snape had been doing was removing his own memories from his mind, leaving a gaping hole in his soul room where they belonged. It was Yugi's theory that Snape did not want Potter seeing those particular memories by chance or accident.</p><p>"He's not in his room?" Ryou asked, knocking on the prince's door and cracking it open when there was no response from inside.</p><p>"No," Malik groaned.</p><p>"Could he have gone ahead without you and is waiting for you there?" Ishizu suggested.</p><p>Malik thought about it, "Maybe."</p><p>"Who are we talking about?" Seto asked, coming out of his room, straightening his coat collar.</p><p>"Can't find Yugi," Malik explained.</p><p>Seto rolled his eyes, "Anyone bothered to ask the Pharaoh?"</p><p>They all turned to the still closed door to the Pharaoh's room. "He's still asleep," Ishizu replied.</p><p>Seto ignored her and marched over to Yami's room, giving a knock that was just shy of pounding on the door, "Yami! You up?"</p><p>There was no response, so Seto carefully opened the door and smirked at what he saw inside. "What is it?" Ryou asked coming over. "Oh," he said when he saw what Seto saw.</p><p>Malik and Ishizu hurried over and pushed the other two out of the way to see for themselves. Inside, Yami was still asleep, but he wasn't alone. Yugi had curled into Yami and Yami had wrapped his arms protectively around his hikari. "I think somebody had a nightmare last night," Seto observed. The Mages were not unfamiliar with scenes such as this or the circumstances that surrounded them.</p><p>"Best let them sleep then," Ishizu said, softly closing the door, "I think you'll be fine if you miss this morning's practice."</p><p>"Well, know that that mystery is solved, I'm off to 'guard' the Great Hall for breakfast," Seto said abruptly and he strode towards the door, plucking a bagel off the table along the way. He was almost out the door when he turned back and addressed Ishizu, "I know how much you hate waking the Pharaoh, but do make sure he doesn't sleep through our training session this evening."</p><p>Ishizu bristled at the former billionaire, "The Pharaoh and the Prince will be awake in time to fulfill their duties."</p><p>"Just making sure," Seto smirked before finally leaving.</p><p>"He thinks he's going to beat Yami doesn't he?" Malik asked rhetorically, staring after the priest.</p><p>"Who thinks they can beat the Pharaoh's royal, ancient butt?" Bakura asked, coming out of his room. His hair was wet and he had a towel draped around his neck, indicating he had just showered.</p><p>"Seto," Ryou answered with an eye roll.</p><p>"Of course," Bakura agreed, grabbing the newspaper and an apple off the table and reclining on the couch with them. "I thought you and Yugi were training this morning?" he commented, looking up at Malik.</p><p>"We were," Malik answered, relaxing in a chair, "But one of them had a nightmare last night and are still asleep."</p><p>"So you're free this morning?" Bakura asked, eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Yeees," Malik answered slowly, wondering why Bakura was clarifying such a task.</p><p>"Great!" Bakura sat up, throwing the paper aside, "We can actually go do something to that horrendous toad."</p><p>Malik's face lit up when he realized that they could finally put some of the plans into motion. Ryou and Ishizu exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes. When Malik and Bakura got together and started talking pranks or other mischievous deeds, there was no stopping them. "Don't you need the Pharaoh's approval before you do anything?" Ishizu asked, making sure they weren't getting ahead of themselves.</p><p>"I got his approval a week ago," Malik waved his sister off. "We start small?"</p><p>"But of course," Bakura gave a feral grin, "Shall we go move all of her furniture two inches to the left?"</p><p>"Perfect," Malik copied Bakura's grin. The two took off their sister and hikari who stared after them with a mix of amusement and incredulity.</p><p>Ryou was the one to break the silence, "That woman isn't going to have a whole mind by the time Seto gets to Game her is she?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Harry - DA</em>
</p><p>Finally, after a week, Harry had found a day to hold the first DA lesson of the new term. It had been a <em>long</em> week for him with having to worry about Umbridge and his lessons with Snape and everyone bugging him about this meeting. It had been interesting at least in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not that they were actually learning anything, but for some reason, Umbridge kept running into the desks in the classroom and everyone could hear her running into things in her office. It was like she wasn't familiar with the placement of everything, but everything was exactly the same as it had been before break.</p><p>Most students found it somewhat entertaining, especially Fred and George who were wondering what spell Umbridge had been put under and how could they use it in their joke products. Unfortunately, all of it made Umbridge rather frustrated and she took out her frustration on her students. Especially Harry. He groaned as he remembered he had to serve detention with her tomorrow evening because of an outburst in class today.</p><p>He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wouldn't think about that this evening, not when these meetings were really the only good thing left about Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had some prefect duties to fulfill before they could make it, so Harry arrived early by himself. As he browsed the shelves for a book to kill time, he wondered how many people would show up tonight. How many people would have backed out over the break when they had time to sit back and think about the illegal group they were a part of?</p><p>Finding a book about defensive spells, Harry settled on a cushion and started reading. Okay, it was less reading and more looking at the pictures as they demonstrated various spells, but figured Hermione would be pleased that he at least had a book. Ten minutes before the meeting was about to start, Luna showed up.</p><p>"Oh, hey," he greeted, standing up to put the book back on the shelf, "How was your break?"</p><p>"Hello, Harry," Luna replied, "I spent a lot of it trying to find the nest of Nargles so that the school could get rid of them."</p><p>"That sounds...fun?" Harry guessed awkwardly, still not quite used to Luna's unique beliefs.</p><p>"It was," Luna beamed at him. Harry gave a sigh of relief that he had guessed right. "I ran into one of the Mages' creatures on one of my searches," she continued nonchalantly.</p><p>"One of their...creatures?" Harry questioned. He didn't think the Mages had any pets, or any creatures under their control. Though, they could form the Shadows into anything they wanted. Maybe that was what she saw? "Something made of Shadows?" he clarified.</p><p>"No, a cute little creature covered in fur," Luna replied, "Acted almost like a puppy when it was around them. Though apparently it will explode on contact with an enemy. It reminded me of an Exploding Snabberwitch."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Harry stepped towards the strange girl carefully, wondering if something happened during an encounter with the Mages. Did they attack her for getting too close to...whatever it was?</p><p>"They told me," Luna said mildly, "We had tea. You know they're really quite interesting."</p><p>Harry stared, speechless. The Mages, the cold, ruthless Mages, had had tea with Luna and Luna was sitting here telling him about it like it was no big deal! He was under the impression that they didn't like wizards! In fact, they'd told him that more than once. So why would they sit down with a witch over tea? Especially one as odd as Luna. Certainly there would be better choices.</p><p>"So, uh," Harry cleared his throat in an effort to find his voice again, "What else did you guys, uh, talk about?"</p><p>"Oh lots of stuff. The Shadows are such a fascinating paradox."</p><p>Cho and her friends entered the room then, so Harry couldn't press any further. Not that he could if he wanted to anyway. His mind went blank the moment he saw Cho.</p><p>"Hey, Harry," Cho smiled at him as more people entered behind her.</p><p>"Uh, hey," he replied, fumbling around trying not to trip over his own feet. He was saved from any further awkwardness by the arrival of more DA members.</p><p>Finally, it was time for the meeting to start. Harry stood at the front and was pleasantly surprised to that every member had returned. "Welcome back," he greeted, "Since we're coming back from break, let's start off reviewing stunning and shielding to make sure we didn't get rusty and then we'll move on. So partner up and I'll walk around if you have questions."</p><p>Everyone gathered cushions to fall on and spells started flying. Harry headed straight for Ron and Hermione who had partnered with each other. "Stick around afterwards," he muttered to them, "I have something to tell you."</p><p>The two teens exchanged a confused glance and shrugged, agreeing silently to stay behind. Not that they wouldn't anyway; their prefect duties were done for the day. Harry continued to walk through the pairs of people, correcting wand placement or pronunciation every so often. Neville's skill had receded a bit over break, but he was bouncing back quickly.</p><p>Harry looked around and beamed, feeling a deep satisfaction knowing that OWLs were coming up soon and many of them would be performing these spells under Umbridge's nose. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they performed these spells perfectly.</p><p>The session ended with the introduction of hexes, which Ginny was scarily good at. "Great job guys," Harry commended them, "We'll try to meet sometime next week"</p><p>Harry dismissed the DA in their standard groups of two or three using the Marauder's Map to time their exits. Ron and Hermione hung back, waiting for Harry. They used the time to straighten up the room and clean up a bit while everyone left. Cho was lingering, but was pulled along by her friend. Harry caught her apologetic smile as she disappeared through the door.</p><p>"What'd you want to tell us?" Ron asked, as soon as the last two people were gone.</p><p>Harry glanced around furtively, even though they were alone. "Well, I was talking to Luna before everyone else showed up," he started, "She told me she had an...encounter with the Mages over break."</p><p>"Did they Game her?" Hermione asked horrified, glancing towards to door where everyone left.</p><p>"They couldn't have," Ron argued, "She still has her soul."</p><p>"No, they had <em>tea</em>," Harry said conspiratorially.</p><p>Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in shock, clearly wondering if they had heard him right. "<em>Tea</em>?" Ron croaked, "They had <em>tea</em>?"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, "That seems out of character for them."</p><p>"I know," Harry agreed, "But she said something that reminded me of what Malik said over break."</p><p>"What was it?"</p><p>"She said the Shadows were a paradox," Harry explained.</p><p>"That's almost exactly what Malik told us!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "You think she'll tell us what that means?"</p><p>"I don't know," Hermione said hesitantly, "Luna's not known for having theories that make sense. She believes in made up creatures after all. I don't think whatever she learned or figured out was right. The Mages seem very protective of their secrets after all. I don't think that they would let her go around freely when she might reveal something."</p><p>"So either she's wrong about what she thought," Harry reasoned.</p><p>"Or the Mages did something to her to keep her from telling anyone," Hermione said grimly.</p><p>"That's if she figured anything out at all," Ron reminded them.</p><p>"My point was," Harry got back on track, "That we should probably keep an eye on her. Make sure she's not being blackmailed or anything by them. Maybe talk to her if we get the chance." His friends nodded in agreement. Maybe they'll finally learn something about how Shadow Magic worked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Another One Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January passed without much incident. It was a relief to the students that nobody had been Gamed by the Mages since Vincent Crabbe. It was not uncommon for the Mages to hear rumors amongst the students that maybe they had lightened up over the break. In reality, most students were just petrified of them now and were very conscious of the rules. Many of the students the Mages had previously Gamed had woken up, helping the rule-breaker population go down as they shared their experience with a Yami no Game.</p><p>Malik and Bakura continued to subtly move Umbridge's furniture around and had slowly escalated their pranks. The toad-like witch was slowly getting more and more paranoid that she was being stalked. To be fair, she kind of was. More than once, Umbridge had fired spells at the shadows, claiming there was something hiding there, but every time another teacher would investigate, they found nothing. Now, the staff ignored her cries, believing she was crying wolf.</p><p>Rumors circulated amongst the students that the stress of being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was finally getting to her and she was losing it. Others believed it was the curse on the job taking effect and she would be gone soon. Still others thought the Mages were behind it, but theory that was rebutted saying that if they were, then Umbridge would not have her soul anymore because she'd launched numerous attacks on whatever she saw. There was no way the Mages would put up with that.</p><p>It wasn't just Malik and Bakura out for Umbridge either. The Weasley twins were escalating their own pranks as the witch gained more power in the school. It was not uncommon for students to be seen with bleeding hands, particularly Gryffindors, after these pranks. The Mages felt a little bad for the students who had to suffer detention with Umbridge because they were partly at fault for her foul behavior, so while the students were asleep, they asked the Shadows to heal their wounds to the point where they would not scar.</p><p>All of this did not deter Umbridge from passing yet <em>another</em> educational decree. The news of a new decree came only a day after the Mages learned about a bunch of wizards breaking out of prison, all of them known followers of Voldemort. They knew an attack was coming soon.</p><p>"<em>What good could this decree possible do?"</em> Ryou wondered aloud, reading the newest one. It banned teachers from telling students anything outside their particular subject.</p><p>"<em>It's not just in class, Hikari</em>" Bakura explained, "<em>It's anytime outside of class too. She's slowly making sure she controls every aspect of this school, including what's said in confidentiality. She's preparing for something…</em>"</p><p>"<em>Besides trying to get another ministry person in here to back up her ideas?</em>" Ryou asked rhetorically. It was common knowledge to everybody in the school, including the Mages, that the witch was getting ready to sack either the Divination teacher or the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Both had made adjustments to their curriculum to satisfy Ministry requirements, but Umbridge was taking advantage of the fact that her very presence made both teachers extremely nervous.</p><p>"<em>I have no doubt that she will try to replace every teacher in this school given the opportunity,</em>" Bakura scoffed.</p><p>"<em>Who do you think she's going to get rid of first?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Hard to say,</em>" Bakura said thinking, "<em>Probably the half-giant. She hates anything not human, especially beings only </em>part <em>human.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I think it'll be Trelawny,</em>" Ryou frowned, "<em>She'll love the dramatics from it. Besides, I don't think she respects Divination.</em>"</p><p>"Nobody <em>respects Divination, Ryou. Especially with that woman teaching it.</em>"</p><p>Two students passed in an intersecting corridor, freezing when they spotted the two nearly identical Mages. Bakura scowled at them while Ryou just motioned for them to keep going. The students scurried off frightened, presumably heading to class.</p><p>"<em>You'd think they'd be use to our presence by now,</em>" Bakura commented, still scowling in the direction where the students stood, "<em>Do they really have to stare every time they see us?</em>"</p><p>Ryou chuckled and turned to leave, "<em>Well, we have been staying out of sight recently. They're probably just surprised we're just standing in the middle of the corridor."</em></p><p>Bakura just grunted and followed his hikari into the Shadows. It was their day to patrol the corridors and it would be easier to do from there where they could see and hear more. Throughout the day, they found groups of teachers talking in hushed tones in the halls, stopping abruptly whenever anybody came within hearing distance.</p><p>"They obviously can't talk freely in the staffroom anymore. Not with Umbridge there," they heard Granger say to Potter and Weasley. The girl <em>was</em> incredibly intelligent, but also incredibly narrow-minded. Ryou had no doubt that if she would open her mind to new possibilities, to things not found in books, she would see the truth of the Shadows as Luna had.</p><p>"<em>Perhaps,"</em> Bakura agreed when Ryou told him this, "<em>But she's also unable of keeping her mouth shut when it comes to things like this. I'd have to remove those memories before she had the chance to tell anyone."</em></p><p>After several minutes of silence Ryou asked, "<em>You have to go to Hogsmeade with the students this weekend, right?</em>" Classes had started again, so the hallways were practically deserted.</p><p>"<em>Don't remind me,"</em> Bakura growled. He'd managed to avoid being assigned to Hogsmeade so far, but his luck had finally run out when it came to that.</p><p>"<em>Just thought you should know there's a shop there that sells blood-flavored lollipops,"</em> Ryou grinned, knowing all about his yami's odd taste for blood. That was one thing that had not really changed over the years, but Bakura did tone it down a bit for the sake of the other Mages.</p><p>Bakura's scowl turned into a devilish grin, showing his canines as he draped an arm across Ryou's shoulders. "<em>You know me so well, Hikari." </em>Maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad after all.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Trio)</em>
</p><p>"I found something!" Hermione whispered excitedly, heavily setting a book down next to where Harry and Ron were struggling with their homework in the library Friday night.</p><p>"About what?" Ron moaned, running his hands over his face.</p><p>"About <em>Mai</em>," Hermione explained, easily capturing the boys' attention.</p><p>"From the note?" Harry clarified, starting to share some of Hermione's excitement, "You actually managed to find something?"</p><p>"We're studying Muggle games in my Muggle Studies class," she explained, flipping through the book, "And I came across a game that existed before the Technology Recession."</p><p>"Technology Recession? What's that?" Ron questioned. Growing up as a wizard, he'd never learned any Muggle history.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said, remembering he'd learned about it before he found out he was a wizard. "Apparently Muggles had the ability to do things similar to what some of our spells do. Create illusions, talk face to face across long distances, there were even prototypes for jetpacks that would let people fly like we do on brooms. Some people think that they were close to inventing a flying car."</p><p>"But then something happened that caused all of that technology to be lost to the world, so Muggles had to start over," Hermione continued, "Since technology doesn't work for wizards anyway, the wizards weren't affected by this and didn't bother to put it in their history books."</p><p>Ron just stared at them. The whole concept of Muggle technology was still kind of foreign to him. Of course he knew it <em>existed</em>, but he never really knew what it could do or how Muggles used to it compensate for their lack of magic.</p><p>"Anyway," Hermione went on, "There was a game that was incredibly popular back then because of the technology it used. It was called Duel Monsters. Players each had a card deck filled with monsters, spells, and traps and battled it out in arenas that brought the cards 'to life.' The game was so respected world wide that the best players were often extremely influential and entire companies and economies revolved around this game."</p><p>"How did Muggles use spells and bring cards to life?" Ron scoffed.</p><p>"Spells was a class of card," Hermione explained patiently, "And they used their technology to project holographic images of their monsters onto their field."</p><p>"Holographic?"</p><p>"Kinda like ghosts, Ron," Harry explained, "You can see a 3D image, but it's not solid."</p><p>"Right," Ron nodded slowly, "So what does this game have to do with Mai?"</p><p>"It turns out she was one of the top players in world. Her full name was Mai Valentine," Hermione turned the book around, showing them a picture of a beautiful blonde woman. Dressed in a short skirt with a matching vest, she held a strange device on her arm and a card in the other. But that's not what caught Harry and Ron's attention; it was her figure, which she apparently had no shame about as she wore her vest open over a corset top. "She was a finalist in a prestigious tournament called Battle City. Only the best players in the world were invited to participate in it and compete for the title 'King of Games.'"</p><p>"She sounds like she was a pretty important person back then," Harry commented, shaking his head to clear it. It was only a picture and this woman had been dead for hundreds of years. "Why would she have been punished by the Shadow Mages?"</p><p>"It was not us," a deep baritone interrupted their conversation.</p><p>The teens turned to see the Pharaoh himself standing at the end of the table where they were working. His calculating eyes studying them carefully. Harry avoided his gaze. The Pharaoh's red eyes just reminded him too much of Voldemort.</p><p>"What are you doing here, sir?" Hermione asked, trying to be polite. She really didn't want to get in the Mage's bad graces.</p><p>"I thought you might like to know that your friend, Alastor Moody, has awoken from his Penalty," the Pharaoh informed them.</p><p>Harry thought it was odd for the Pharaoh to be telling them this, usually a different Mage would deliver messages, but that feeling was overrun by relief and then concern for Moody. "So he's okay?" Harry asked.</p><p>The Pharaoh's ruby eyes landed on him. "He is as well as anyone could be after spending so long at the mercy of the Shadows," he replied evasively.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Ron asked.</p><p>"It means he is no longer the man he was," the Pharaoh raised his eyebrows at the boy, "He is a stubborn man and took a rather long time to accept his penalty, as such, he lost most of himself to the Shadows."</p><p>"But he'll still be able to be part of the Order?" Hermione asked, concern written all over her face.</p><p>"Not in the condition he is in now," the Pharaoh answered truthfully, "I did not lie when I said he lost most of himself to the Shadows. Given time, he may regain some of himself, or at least build up a new self, but he will never return to the man he was."</p><p>"Why are you telling us?" Harry asked suspiciously, "We would have gotten word in a couple of days anyway."</p><p>"With all of your mail being read?" the Pharaoh asked rhetorically, "I doubt it. Besides, the Order has been warned and knows better than to put something like that in a letter addressed to any of you three. The Ministry is watching your mail, especially <em>yours</em>, Potter, closely. Still, with the fuss you put up over him, I thought you would like to know."</p><p>The Pharaoh turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him, "Earlier, what did you mean when you said it wasn't you who punished Mai Valentine? We know she lost a Yami no Game. We found her diary entry. Aren't the Shadow Mages the only ones with the ability to do that?"</p><p>The Pharaoh turned back, eyeing the girl carefully. Harry thought he saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but it was gone almost immediately, so he figured it must have been a trick of the light. "We are aware of the piece of Mai's past you found. The events you speak of occurred over 500 years ago. During that time, the power of the Shadows were being misused. That was the person Mai spoke of. I will not tell you who or how. We buried that part of history for a reason," he finished darkly.</p><p>"Are you one of the names that was removed from her entry?" Hermione asked boldly. Though Harry was terrified for her, he had to admit that it was a good question. If Mai was going to ask anybody about how Yami no Games and penalties were supposed to be, it made sense to ask a Shadow Mage.</p><p>The Pharaoh regarded her coolly before answering shortly, "No."</p><p>Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, having a million more questions, but afraid to ask any of them after hearing the Pharaoh's cold tone. The Pharaoh leaned over the table suddenly and pointed to something on Harry's paper. "Dragon Tonic uses peacock feathers, not quail," he smirked and began to dissolve into the Shadows, leaving them in stunned silence.</p><p>Ron leaned over to look at Harry's paper and then back at the book. "How'd he see that?" he wondered aloud.</p><p>"Nevermind that!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, "Did you notice how he referred to her?"</p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged a confused glance. "He called her 'Mai,'" Harry said, wondering what was so significant about that.</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"So what?" Ron asked, "That's her name."</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, "When was the last time you heard <em>any</em> of the Mages refer to anyone by their first name?"</p><p>Harry sat back and thought back. He couldn't remember a time when he heard the Mages use first names. Then again, the Mages hardly referred to anyone by name.</p><p>Taking their silence as an answer, Hermione continued excitedly, "They <em>don't</em>. Not unless they refer to each other. Even then I'm not sure if the names they gave were first names or surnames. But for the Pharaoh to call Mai by her first name means that they knew each other and were likely friends!"</p><p>"So you think he was lying when he said it wasn't his name removed from the diary?" Ron asked.</p><p>Hermione shook her head, "No. If she was friends with the Pharaoh, then it was likely she was friends with all of them, or at least some of them. It is very possible that the names removed were of any of the other Mages."</p><p>"How does this help us with anything?" Ron questioned.</p><p>"The company who hosted this tournament, Kaiba Corporation, probably kept careful records of all of the participants," Hermione explained, "If that list survived the Technology Recession and I can find it, we can compare the names to those of the Mages."</p><p>Harry nodded his understanding, seeing where Hermoine was going with this. If they could find the names, then they could link the Mages to a point in history and look there for more information who exactly the Mages were. Maybe even find who was misusing the Shadows and who rescued Mai.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Hogsmeade)</em>
</p><p>"<em>Damn Pharaoh with his damn rotation schedule."</em> Bakura stalked through the Shadows following Potter on his date while muttering to himself. Bakura had woken up this morning cursing the Pharaoh and he wasn't going to stop now. Yami had just ignored him, more than used to it. "<em>I swear the moment I'm done here I'm stealing an entire case of those blood pops Ryou told me about."</em></p><p>Potter was walking alone with his date, Chang, talking about that silly sport the wizards played. Bakura was almost impressed with how the teen seemed to be handling the date, somehow keeping the girl intrigued with the subject. Just when he was toying with the idea that he wouldn't have to suffer through an awkward teen date, a group of Slytherins walked by, jeering and yelling thinly veiled insults at them. The pair fell into an awkward silence, making Bakura want to facepalm. What the heck, there was no one around to see him.</p><p>The Slytherins as a whole had gotten more vile after Ishizu's Game with Crabbe. The Mages decided it was likely because the Malfoy boy was angry at it, and since he seemed to have a lot of influence in that house, the rest followed blindly. Bakura had to wonder if he was ever as illogical when he was their age and decided that he couldn't have been. There was too much work to do to be able to go around tormenting people because something irked him. Of course, that didn't apply later in his life, but he was sure he could safely say that he had a better control of his actions when he was a teen.</p><p>Potter and Chang walked into a small tea shop. Bakura gagged when he saw the inside. The place was covered in frills and bows, all red and pink. There were numerous small, circular tables throughout the shop, perfect for two people to sit at. Above each table were small cherubs that randomly threw pink confetti on the people beneath them. All of the couples were holding hands, kissing, or staring at each other with lovey dovey eyes.</p><p>"<em>I am so getting the Pharaoh back for this,"</em> Bakura growled, doing his best to ignore the couple that had started making-out in the back corner. "<em>Maybe I can get Seto to go in with me on this…"</em></p><p>Suddenly, the Ring came to life, the tines flailing wildly before pointing towards the castle. Bakura frowned and tapped into the Ring's power to see what it was it had found. <em>It was another piece of Voldemort's soul</em>! The Ring was pulling at Bakura so hard he almost had to fight it, but he was eager to see where it led him.</p><p>'<em>Ryou!'</em> Bakura called through their mind link.</p><p>'<em>What's up, 'Kura?'</em> the reply came almost instantly.</p><p>'<em>The Ring has located another piece of Voldemort's soul. I need someone to take my place here.'</em></p><p>'<em>I'm in the middle of a training session with Yami,'</em> Ryou replied with a hint of hesitation. There was a pause before he continued, '<em>Yami says that he'll have Yugi come and relieve you but it'd better not be a false alarm or you wanting to get out of your duties.'</em></p><p>'<em>Trust me,'</em> Bakura grunted, tugging the Ring back towards him, '<em>This is for real.'</em></p><p>"<em>That shrimp had better show up soon," </em>Bakura muttered to himself, "Before <em>this thing decapitates me."</em></p><p>"<em>You know very well that it can't do that,"</em> Yugi's reproachful voice came from behind him.</p><p>"<em>Oh good, you're here,"</em> Bakura turned to face the Prince, "<em>Potter's over there on a date. Try to keep your breakfast down. Hormones are running wild today,"</em> he said in a hurry.</p><p>"<em>I think I'll manage,"</em> Yugi grinned, "<em>You'd better go find Voldemort's soul. Yami's very curious as to where it is and what he hid it in this time. Ryou told me about the blood-flavored lollipops. I'll pick you up a couple."</em></p><p>"<em>Thanks,"</em> Bakura grinned and ruffled the Prince's hair, causing the shorter man to scowl at him. Bakura just laughed and hurried off, being led eagerly by the Ring.</p><p>The Ring led him through the halls of the castle. Bakura frowned as he followed along. How could there be a piece of Voldemort's soul in the castle they had lived in for the past few months and he not know about it? Why hadn't the Ring been able to detect it earlier?</p><p>The questions running through Bakura's mind stopped abruptly as the Ring also stopped tugging at him and simply pointed towards a stone wall. Confused, Bakura looked around before recognizing where he'd been led. Before him was the same room that Potter used for his illegal group. The Room of Requirement! With a touch of Shadows, a door appeared in front of him. Bakura walked through confidently, but the moment he stepped through the threshold, the tines on the Ring pointed the opposite way, where he'd just come from!</p><p>Brow furrowed at the odd behavior of the Ring, Bakura followed it back outside, only to have the Ring point back towards the room. Was the Ring acting up again? Perplexed, Bakura tried again, using the Shadows to make the door appear again, but yielded the same results. This was a perplexing situation, but nothing was impossible for the King of Thieves!</p><p>He sat back to think about the problem. He had to give some credit to the mortal who designed this room and to the one who hid his soul here. How did this room work for the wizards again? <em>They have to walk past this spot three times while thinking about what they need,</em> Bakura thought to himself. Perhaps the use of Shadow Magic was confusing the magic that controlled the room? <em>If that's the case</em>, he thought grimly, <em>I'll need to ask the room for the same thing that the fool did.</em></p><p>Bakura leaned back and contemplated the problem in front of him. What would someone bent on immortality have asked the room so that his treasure would be safe from anybody seeking it out? That was it! A smirk grew across Bakura's face. The very question he asked was also the answer he seeked! And if Tom had asked the room for something like that, then there was a large loophole.</p><p>Knowing what he was going to ask the room for now, he started pacing in front of the wall where the door would appear. <em>Show me the place where everything is hidden.</em></p><p>On his third pass, a door appeared. Bakura slammed it open eagerly, waiting for the Ring to point him in the right direction. The room was huge! It was filled from floor to ceiling with just about everything Bakura could think of. The Ring did not lead him back outside this time, but instead led him deeper into the room, around several piles of what Bakura classified as junk. Seriously, there really wasn't much here that was worth stealing if he wanted to. <em>What kind of treasures do these wizards have?</em> Bakura wondered, raising his eyebrows at yet <em>another</em> pile of books.</p><p>Finally, the Ring led him to the object of his search before going quiet and falling back against his chest. In front of Bakura was a diadem portraying an eagle in its shape. Intrigued by the object, he leaned it to observe it closely before removing it from its resting place. Who amongst the wizards would have had a <em>diadem</em>? He was pretty sure that the wizards did not have a history of kings or queens, so it could not have been passed down from that. <em>Still, not a bad treasure to find</em>, he thought, <em>I didn't think Tom liked this kind of thing. Then again, I did collect a ring and Potter destroyed a diary. Maybe Tom had a hidden side to him after all.</em> He smirked at the thought, tucking that insult away for when he met the fool face to face.</p><p>He carefully lifted the diadem from where it rested, waiting for any kind of trap to go off. When it didn't, he rolled his eyes. Wizards really were some of the most foolish people he'd ever had the displeasure of working with. Seriously, even the mortals in Ancient Egypt knew enough to set a booby trap on anything they found valuable. He'd avoided a particularly nasty one guarding a litter box he thought was trash. <em>A litter box!</em> Sure Egyptians worshipped their cats, but even they knew better than to do anything other than throw away whatever that cat produced from its hind end. And here Tom was not even putting spells around a piece of his soul in a very <em>expensive</em> item.</p><p>In any case, the Pharaoh would be happy with this find. Though Bakura had no idea how he was going to tell him that it had been hidden in the castle the entire time and he hadn't been able to find it until now. Sighing in resignation, Bakura headed back to their chambers to wait for the others to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Quibbler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Mages gathered around the diadem that Bakura had retrieved, looking at it curiously. The Items were flashing defensively, sensing the dark, tattered soul that resided in the crown. Yugi was the first to break the silence.</p><p>"It's not nearly as nice as yours," he said to Yami, "And yours is older by millenia."</p><p>"Not as nice as yours either," Yami countered with a grin.</p><p>Yugi winced playfully and muttered, "Right. I have one of those too now."</p><p>There was an undercurrent to the tone in Yugi's voice that Yami couldn't place. He did not miss the questioning glance Bakura threw in the Prince's directions as if asking if everything was alright. Yugi either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it and the look disappeared from Bakura's face as quickly as it had appeared. Yami calmed the wave of aggravation that threatened to take over him before Yugi could feel it. Maybe Bakura had just heard the same thing Yami had.</p><p>"So do we hide it or destroy it?" Seto asked.</p><p>"Might as well destroy it," Yami decided, "We need to put our spell on it and it's about time to destroy another piece anyway."</p><p>Malik stepped forward to perform the necessary spell, "While I take care of this, why don't you try to get eyes on Mr. Failed Immortality through your Souls of the Forgotten, Fluffy?"</p><p>"You are so lucky we're in the middle of something important," Bakura growled at the Mage, "Otherwise you would be <em>toast</em>." The two Mages got to work while the others stepped back to give them space.</p><p>"Think Voldemort will know what it is this time?" Ryou asked Yugi quietly as Malik began chanting.</p><p>"No idea," Yugi replied just as quietly, watching carefully, "But with this being the second time in as many months, even he can figure out that they are probably related. He knows that his enemies have us on their side, so I think it's likely that he'll at least figure we're behind it."</p><p>"I believe you are right, my Prince," Ishizu said, "Hopefully after we destroy this piece, I can get a better idea of his future actions."</p><p>They fell silent as Malik continued to work. Bakura had pulled up images in the Shadows from Souls of the Forgotten and they had a wonderful view of Voldemort himself. An unsettling feeling settled over Yami at the image of the man, if he could even be called that anymore. The urge to protect his hikari rose up again and he had to squash it down. Certainly this man was dangerous, but not so much that Yugi wouldn't be able to handle himself. Still, the Pharaoh moved closer to his light and put a hand around his shoulder. Yugi shot him a questioning look, which Yami expertly ignored, before he seemed to accept it and shifted a bit closer.</p><p>"Okay! We're ready!" Malik announced after another few minutes, rubbing his hands together in anticipation and looking around at the other Mages. "Who gets the honor this time?"</p><p>Yami looked around at his Court. Bakura and Ishizu would be busy anticipating Voldemort's next move and shouldn't be distracted from that task. Malik had cast the spell, which unfortunately, took a bit of power and if this was anything like the locket they destroyed last time, the soul fragment would put up a fight. "Seto," he decided, looking over at the tall Mage.</p><p>Seto met the Pharaoh's gaze surprised, but nodded resolutely and stepped forward, Rod pointed defensively at the offending object. "Whenever you're ready," Yami instructed, watching the image of Voldemort in the Shadows carefully, but also watching Seto out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>Seto nodded his understanding, focusing his own attention on the diadem. The Shadows began to warp as the priest drew in their power and the Eye of Horus began to shine brightly on the Rod and Seto's forehead. The crown began to rattle on the table it was on and a shadowy wisp rose out of it. As Yami expected, this soul fragment was trying to fight back as well; too bad it was up against Seto. Before the wisp could take form, the Shadows lunged out and took hold of it. With one final push from Seto, the Shadows tore it apart and the echo of a scream was heard throughout the Shadows as they happily feasted on the tattered soul.</p><p>Simultaneously, Voldemort doubled over, clutching his chest, eyes wide and disbelief written all over his face. Fortunately for him, he was alone in what looked like a study. The Mages watched with interest as the pain subsided surprisingly quickly and he got up to pace. The Necklace was shining brightly as Ishizu tried to see the consequences of this action.</p><p>"He's probably wondering what in the world could possible hurt the <em>Dark Lord,</em>" Malik chortled softly.</p><p>"Shh!" Yami hushed him, not taking his eyes off the image.</p><p>Voldemort suddenly whirled around and shot a spell at a side table that reduced it to dust. "Shadow Mages," he hissed, "They <em>must</em> be the ones behind this. Dumbledore certainly doesn't have the power to do this to me himself! But <em>how</em> are they doing it?"</p><p>A hesitant knock on the door interrupted his rant. Yami was sure whoever was on the other side of that door was going to die, and got ready to block Yugi's view. Sure, he'd seen death before, even murder, but that didn't make it any easier for the hikari to watch. Bakura seemed to be thinking the same thing as he pulled Ryou slightly behind him. Surprisingly, Voldemort accepted his visitor into the room. <em>Bellatrix Lestrange</em> the Shadows whispered to them.</p><p>"My Lord," the woman bowed, "Gibbon has reported new information about the Shadow Mages."</p><p>Voldemort suddenly looked pleased. Very pleased. Yami narrowed his eyes at the man, as if willing him to drop dead at that very moment. "Speak, Bellatrix. What did Gibbon discover?"</p><p>"The Shadow Mages have been rumored to be invincible, my Lord, it is said it is impossible to kill one. Many have tried, never to be seen again," Bellatrix reported with a wince, not rising from her bow, "But they do seem to have one flaw," she said hurriedly. The Mages snarled at that. Certainly they were not perfect, but they way this woman spoke it sounded like they had overlooked something in their defenses.</p><p>"What is it?" Voldemort asked eagerly.</p><p>"It seems that though they take the souls of people, they not only offer a chance for that person to have their soul restored, they also seem rather adverse to killing. We may be able to use that to our advantage."</p><p>Voldemort looked thoughtful at the news. "Thank you, Bellatrix, is that all?"</p><p>"No, my Lord," Bellatrix bowed lower, as if trying to hide, "There is one other thing."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Gibbon has found evidence that the Mages have the power to not only <em>take</em> souls, but to <em>locate</em> them and <em>destroy</em> them," she finished in a whimper, fearful of what her leader would do to her at that news.</p><p>Voldemort froze before saying coldly, "Leave. Send Gibbon to me." Bellatrix scampered out the door.</p><p>"That's enough," Yami told Bakura who released the spell on the Shadows and the image vanished. "I don't want to know where this <em>Gibbon</em> found such information about us, and I don't care," he declared turning to his Mages.</p><p>"Are we just going to let that information stay out there?" Seto demanded.</p><p>"Yes," Yami said sharply; he was in a sour mood.</p><p>"Ishizu, do you see anything?" Yugi asked kindly, picking up on his dark's mood and sending calming thoughts through the link.</p><p>"The attack will come next month," Ishizu reported, "It seems to be after dinner when it is dark but the students are still up."</p><p>"Sounds like fun," Malik smirked.</p><p>"There's something strange about the attackers though," Ishizu continued as if she had not been interrupted.</p><p>"Strange how?" Yami asked, forcing himself to be civil to the seer.</p><p>"Besides their numbers, which are well into the hundreds, most don't seem to have souls. Our normal methods have no effect."</p><p>The Mages blinked at that. No souls? How was that possible? Perhaps the information Voldemort got about their main tactic focusing on souls was not wasted on him. Was there something in the wizarding world that existed without a soul? Dementors fed on souls, but there would likely be no trouble with dementors since they at least had souls within them.</p><p>"No souls?" Bakura broke the silence, ""That can't be right. How could they possibly be a threat if they don't have souls?"</p><p>"Maybe puppets?" Ryou suggested, "Just the empty shells of people being control by someone?"</p><p>"Is it even possible to control that many...can I even use the word 'people' here?" Yugi asked appalled.</p><p>"With the Rod, it's no question," Seto answered, "So long as you have the power to back it up."</p><p>"True," Malik agreed, "I was able to control around 20 or so people during Battle City. Seto is able to control way more than that."</p><p>"And controlling a puppet is easier because you don't have to fight for control," Seto added.</p><p>"But what about with the spell the wizards use?" Bakura asked, "The one that is 'forbidden'?"</p><p>"It's hard to say," Malik admitted, "I think it would depend on the caster and their level of power and concentration."</p><p>"Right now, I think we should worry less on how these beings are being controlled, and more on how we're going to defeat them," Yami decided, backed up by a firm nod from Yugi, "Ishizu, do you see anyway they can be defeated without risking the host body?"</p><p>Ishizu turned her attention back to the Necklace. "I'm afraid not, Pharaoh," she said regretfully after a minute. "Without a soul in the body, it appears the only way to stop them is to…" she trailed off.</p><p>"Kill them?" Bakura guessed. Ishizu nodded somberly.</p><p>A few more minutes of silence passed. If the only way to win this battle was to kill, then the hikaris could not take part in it. If they were to kill, their light would be tainted and none of them knew how that would affect the hikaris. Yami wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of killing either, but if it protected Yugi, he would do anything.</p><p>"I'll research these creatures," Yugi spoke up, "Maybe these things were never alive to begin with."</p><p>"Take Ryou with you when you do it," Bakura nodded, "It affects the two of you most."</p><p>Yugi nodded his understanding while Yami spoke, "You can start in the morning. As for now, everybody go rest up. I get the feeling there is a busy week in front of us."</p><hr/><p>"Harry? <em>Harry?</em>"</p><p>Harry moaned and opened his eyes to see the worried faces of Ron and Hermione in front of him. When did he fall asleep? He didn't, he had a vision of Voldemort, the stinging in his scar was a sure sign of that. He must of passed out in the common room while he tried to finish his Potions homework after his disastrous date with Cho and his interview with Rita Skeeter.</p><p>"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly. Fortunately, the common room was mostly empty. Most people were either still at dinner or were finishing their own homework.</p><p>"It's not Dad again. Is it?" Ron asked nervously.</p><p>"No," Harry shook his head, straightening up. "It was Voldemort. He was getting some kind of information about the Mages. He was in pain, then he was happy, then he was angry," Harry tried to explain.</p><p>"What information?" Ron asked curiously.</p><p>"A Death Eater, named Gibbon, found some information that stated it was impossible to kill a Mage, but their main flaw was that they let people get their souls back and didn't kill. He was really pleased at that for some reason. But then he heard that the Mages could not only take a soul, but locate and destroy it if they wanted. That pissed him off for some reason."</p><p>"I didn't know they could destroy souls," Hermione said worriedly. None of the information they had found indicated anything of that nature. "That makes them even more dangerous!"</p><p>"No, they're the same," Harry argued, "We just know more."</p><p>"Well, if anything, this proves that they're not in a league with Voldemort," Ron said optimistically.</p><p>"But does that make them any more trustworthy?" Harry asked darkly. Harry stared off into the dying fire, trying to figure out <em>why</em> Voldemort was so upset...</p><hr/><p>Harry was nearly bombarded with mail during breakfast on Monday, leaving him wondering what had gotten into the owls. Afterall, Luna had said she didn't know how quickly his interview would be published and Harry figured it would take a bit more time than this. But somehow, it had been published quickly and Harry was left staring at his own face on the front of <em>The Quibbler</em>.</p><p>"It's good isn't it?" Luna asked from behind him. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these," she gestured to the pile of other letters on the table, "are letters from readers."</p><p>"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, "Harry, do you mind?"</p><p>"Help yourself," Harry invited, still in a bit of shock, but reaching for a letter himself.</p><p>The feedback was all over the place. There were plenty of people who were still convinced he was mad, but there were quite a few who wrote to say they finally believed him! There were even a few that said they didn't know what to believe anymore, which Fred had commented was a waste of parchment.</p><p>"What's going on here?" a sickeningly familiar girlish voice asked.</p><p>Harry looked up, hands full of envelopes he was trying to organize, to see Professor Umbridge scanning the mess of letters and owls in front of Harry with an expression of carefully hidden glee. It made Harry sick to his stomach. No doubt she was thrilled to have an opportunity to get him in trouble again.</p><p>"Why have you got all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked.</p><p>"Is it a crime to receive mail?" a new voice entered the conversation. Everyone turned to see a white haired Mage walking towards them wearing grey pants and a black shirt making his pale skin and hair stand out even more. Was it Ryou or Bakura? It was impossible to tell without seeing their eyes. Harry would use the strange set of scales the Mage was carrying as a guide, but for all he knew, they switched them around to keep them off guard.</p><p>"N-no," Umbridge stuttered before regaining control of herself, "But it is suspicious. Afterall, I cannot allow my students to be engaging in anything illegal or dangerous. Potter has not received this much mail this whole year."</p><p>"Very well," he allowed, stopping behind George and next to Umbridge, giving Harry a good view of his eyes. Brown. This <em>was</em> Ryou. Harry relaxed a bit. Ryou was not nearly as threatening as Bakura.</p><p>Apparently not to Umbridge though. The stubby witch looked like she was trying not to tremble as she turned back to Harry, "Well, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry hesitated, but didn't see how this was going to stay quiet, so he told her, "People have written to me because I gave an interview about what happened to me last June."</p><p>"An interview?" Umbridge asked, voice jumping an octave higher, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Ryou let out a short laugh, "The Pharaoh said you had some kind of memory problem, but I thought he was exaggerating! To not know what an interview entails? Maybe your nerves are shot, Professor."</p><p>"That's not what-"</p><p>"Here," Ryou snatched the magazine out of Harry's hands and shoved into Umbridge's, "Perhaps this will help you refresh your memory."</p><p>Umbridge stared down at it, her face growing an ugly shade of purple with suppressed rage. "When did you do this?" she demanded.</p><p>"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Harry answered.</p><p>"Tell me, <em>Professor</em>," Ryou sounded like he was mocking her job position, "Is this <em>dangerous</em> or <em>illegal</em>?"</p><p>Umbridge ignored the Mage, turning to Harry, "There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she whispered, "I have tried again and again to teach you not tell lies. The message, apparently, has still not sunk in. fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detention."</p><p>She turned to walk away, but Ryou stopped her, "A little <em>extreme</em> don't you think?"</p><p>Umbridge turned back, "No, I don't think so. The boy has got to learn to not tell lies. Lies can be very dangerous."</p><p>"Yes, they can," Ryou agreed. Harry and the others stared, not quite sure whose side the Mage was on. "But who are they hurting right now? Are they hurting Potter, or are they posing a danger to <em>you</em>?"</p><p>"It is for the sake of the other students in this school," Umbridge argued, "What if they all started to believe this? They would be terrified and unable to concentrate on their work!"</p><p>"The students can form opinions for themselves," Ryou said authoritatively, "You cannot do the thinking for them. That causes them more harm in the future than any mistake they might make now. It is your job as a teacher to <em>guide</em> students, not decided everything for them."</p><p>"They are just children!"</p><p>"So was I when the Shadows chose me to be part of this Court," Ryou countered, a glint in his eye that made him look even more like Bakura.</p><p>Harry sat shocked; he been a <em>child</em> when he became a Mage?! When had he taken his first soul? What about the others? When did they become Mages?</p><p>"And so were you at one point," Ryou continued, "Remember that. The world does not conform to your views, and neither should you try to force it. It will backfire terribly."</p><p>"You are just a guard!" Umbridge argued back, ignoring the rather large crowd of students that had gathered, "You have no say in how things are run in this school!"</p><p>"I am here to ensure fairness," he said darkly, "I act on the authority of the Pharaoh and with the power of the Shadows themselves. I am certain you remember our last conversation we had about fairness."</p><p>Harry certainly did. It was when the Mages had convinced Umbridge to remove Crabbe from the Slytherin Quidditch team after that disastrous match that had gotten him banned. It seemed Umbridge remembered too as she went pale, clutching the Quibbler tightly.</p><p>"No detention, Potter, and you can have your house points back," she finally said, "But the Hogsmeade ban stands."</p><p>Ryou inclined his head to show he approved of the sentence and Umbridge stormed away, ignoring the students that scrambled to get out of her way. Harry watched as she disappeared out the doors, knowing this wasn't over, but relieved that he didn't have to suffer another detention with the woman. He turned to thank the Mage, only to see he was gone.</p><p>"Blimey," Ron muttered as the crowd broke up, no longer having anything to watch, "I was <em>sure</em> Umbridge was gonna get Gamed!"</p><p>"Why don't they already?" George asked sourly, "If I were them I wouldn't <em>hesitate</em>."</p><p>"Who knew Mage Ryou could be so scary?" Luna commented quietly, a contemplative look on her face.</p><p>"I could deal with the loss of house points," Hermione said, "But why didn't he get you your weekends back?"</p><p>"Who knows?" Harry muttered, having forgotten that small detail in the relief of no detention.</p><p>Later that day, enormous signs had been put up all throughout the school banning anyone from being in possession of the <em>Quibbler</em> or face expulsion. For some reason, every time Hermione saw one of these signs, she beamed.</p><p>"What are you so happy about?" Harry finally asked.</p><p>"Don't you see?" Hermione breathed, "By doing this, she has ensured that <em>everybody</em> will read your interview! And the news of your ban from Hogsmeade has spread too. It's making it <em>irresistible</em> to the students! Mage Ryou must have known that."</p><p>It seemed Hermione was right. Harry had not seen so much as a corner of <em>The Quibbler</em> all day, yet everybody seemed to be talking about it, careful to whisper so Umbridge didn't hear them. Umbridge had taken to patrolling the corridors, stopping students at random and demanding they turn out their pockets, obviously looking for copies of <em>The Quibbler</em>. Fortunately, the students were a step ahead of her and had spelled the pages containing Harry's interview to look like excerpts of textbooks or just blank parchment.</p><p>All day, students had come up to Harry and apologized for not believing him before. The teachers found other ways to show their appreciation and admiration since they were banned from discussing anything other than their subject. Professor Sprout had awarded him ten points for passing her some potting soil. By the end of the day, Harry was happy. Sure he couldn't go to Hogsmeade anymore, but he felt like he'd dealt Umbridge a huge blow with his stunt. He'd wait to see what tomorrow brought.</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Inferi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get up, Potter."</p><p>It was a few weeks after <em>The Quibbler</em> had been banned from Hogwarts and Malik found himself once again sitting in on Potter's Occlumency class. The boy had failed to learn how to close his mind in the two months these lessons had been taking place. Not that Malik could really talk about progress in two months. He was still boggled on <em>how</em> Legilimency worked. The memories pulled forward were random and certainly not in any kind of chronological order, so what good was it?</p><p>"That last memory," Snape said as Potter stood, "What was it?"</p><p>"I don't know," Potter answered, "Do you mean the one where my cousin tried to make me stand in the toilet?"</p><p>Malik had to admit, the boy did have a painful past of abuse and neglect from his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Many memories that were pulled forward were of particularly hard times when he was younger. Malik doubted Potter even knew he had many of those memories.</p><p>"No," Snape said softly, "I mean the one with the woman bowing in a room."</p><p>Malik coughed in the Shadows. Potter had had a vision of the information given to Voldemort about the Mages at the same time they witnessed it themselves. Unfortunately for Potter, it gave Snape a very clear indication of how much progress he'd made: none.</p><p>"Remind me why we're here, Potter," Snape said coldly.</p><p>"So I can learn Occlumency," Potter answered, glaring at a dead eel sitting on the shelf behind Snape.</p><p>"Correct, Potter. And dim though you may be, I would have thought that after two months' worth of lessons you might have made some progress."</p><p>They were about to continue when a woman's scream was heard throughout the castle. Malik whipped around in the Shadows, trying to pinpoint where it originated. The Shadows told him the other Mages were on their way, so he figured he needed to hurry. With one final glance at the stunned pair in the dungeon, he hurried off.</p><p>He found the others watching from the Shadows around the entrance hall. Students had crowded around and were flooding out of the Great Hall to see what the commotion was. "What's going on?" he asked once he was within earshot.</p><p>"It looks like the toad is making a move," Bakura commented, pointing to the center of the hall where Trelawny was wailing; holding an empty sherry bottle in one hand and her wand in the other.</p><p>"Are we going to stop her?" Malik asked, throwing a glance towards Seto.</p><p>"Let's wait to see how far she pushes it," Yami answered, ruby eyes narrowed at the scene playing out in front of them.</p><p>"You can't do this!" the woman wailed, "Hogwarts is my home!"</p><p>"<em>Was</em> your home," Umbridge corrected with a sadistic grin, looking down at the poor woman from the staircase. Malik felt sick to his stomach just looking at the witch and, based off the their expressions, the other Mages felt the same way.</p><p>"Seto, get your Game ready," Yami instructed softly, "I think she's about to overstep her bounds."</p><p>"You will kindly leave the premises," Umbridge continued, "You are embarrassing all of us."</p><p>Bakura let out a low growl. Feeling the need to remind the woman of her paranoia, he formed a pair of eyes in the Shadows, just within her line of sight. They eyes blinked once and vanished. Umbridge very obviously saw it as she flinched and took half a step back while McGonagall moved to comfort the drunk, crying "seer."</p><p>"Come now, Sibyll. You will not have to leave Hogwarts," she was saying, pulling the other woman to her feet.</p><p>"And on whose authority do you make that statement?" Umbridge asked haughtily, but her gaze shifted uncertainly towards the place where the eyes appeared before. This movement did not go unnoticed by the students and mutters broke out amongst them saying the Mages were watching and were about to intercede and that's why Umbridge was suddenly nervous. They weren't wrong.</p><p>"That would be my authority," a booming voice cut through all the whispers of the students and they crying of Trelawny. Dumbledore stood looming at the top of the steps leading up from the entrance hall.</p><p>"Yours, Headmaster?" Umbridge gave a tinkling laugh, "If you recall under Educational Decree Number Twenty-three-"</p><p>"You have the authority to dismiss my staff, but <em>not</em> to send them away from the castle," Dumbledore interrupted with a dangerous lilt to his voice, "And it is my wish for Sibyll to remain here."</p><p>McGonagall helped the woman off the floor, and together with Sprout, led her up the marble steps towards the North Tower. Flitwick hurried behind, charming the trunks they lay haphazardly on the ground to float up the staircase behind them.</p><p>"She's gonna flip," Malik muttered, reading Umbridge's thoughts as the woman's face turned red.</p><p>"Seto, the moment she crosses the line, begin your Game," Yami instructed, "Our goal for now is to make our presence known and protect the students in case something unexpected happens. Let's go."</p><p>The Mages quickly exited the Shadows and stood inside the crowd of students, spaced out so that they formed an effective barrier between the stubby witch and the students. The sight of the Mages seemed to be enough for Umbridge to second guess the actions she was about to take. Malik frowned as he noticed the change in her thoughts.</p><p>Umbridge turned back to Dumbledore who still stood patiently at the top of the stairs, seemingly unaffected by the appearance of the Mages. "What will you do when I assign a new Divination teacher who would be in need of her lodgings?" she asked, voice almost imperceptibly trembling in rage and fear.</p><p>"That won't be a problem," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "I have already found a new Divination teacher and he prefers lodgings on the ground floor."</p><p>"You've found-?" Umbridge demanded shrillingly. The Shadows flared, ready to pounce on the woman the moment she overstepped her authority. "Under Education Decree Twenty-two -"</p><p>"The Ministry may appoint a suitable candidate if the headmaster is unable to find one," Yami finished coldly, scarlett eyes flashing. He'd made sure he was familiar with the wizard laws, at least the ones that Umbridge could use to manipulate others.</p><p>"I am happy to say on this occasion I have succeeded," Dumbledore continued, "May I introduce you?"</p><p>The heavy oak doors of the entrance hall swung open, revealing a misty night. The students all craned their necks to get a glimpse of whoever was coming through the doors. The sound of hooves was heard, sending yet another round of mutters throughout the student body. Before long, a centaur revealed himself through the mist.</p><p>"<em>The outcast,"</em> Yugi muttered in Egyptian, his voice reaching the other Mages. They were well aware of the social structure of the centaurs in the Forest. This one had been outcast because he sympathized with the humans and decided to help them.</p><p><em>"Seems they finally booted him out,"</em> Bakura said quietly, watching the centaur approach carefully. There was something off about the way he entered. The way the centaur's body was tensed spelled trouble. Though the wizards seemed oblivious to it.</p><p>"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said happily to a dumbstruck Umbridge, "I think you'll find him suitable."</p><p>"Headmaster," the centaur said with a sense of urgency, surprising everyone, "There is an army on its way to attack the castle. They are coming through the forest. My brethren are attempting to hold them off, but I fear it will not last long."</p><p>The Mages tensed, knowing this was the battle they had been waiting for. Dumbledore stepped forward, concern written all over his face, "Are you sure, Firenze? I did not sense a breach in the defenses around the school."</p><p>"There is no doubt, Headmaster," Firenze replied soberly.</p><p>The Mages leapt into action. Yami started barking orders, pushing aside the worry that <em>they</em> had not felt a breach in their defenses either, "<em>Malik. Ishizu. Hold up a shield to protect the castle. Make sure nobody steps outside it. The rest of us will take the souls of those who have them. No Games."</em></p><p><em>"Yami,"</em> Yugi said urgently, <em>"Ryou and I found, just before this, that these creatures are not alive. We can help."</em></p><p>Yami nodded, <em>"Bakura, you and Ryou should probably merge, just in case things turn ugly. I don't want to take any chances."</em></p><p>"<em>You should too," </em>Bakura replied quickly moving towards Ryou and the open door.</p><p>Yami nodded, gesturing for Yugi to come closer while he turned to the gathered student body and staff. "Everyone is to remain inside the castle!" he ordered as many teachers had moved forward with wands ready, "Anybody who dares disobey this will have their soul taken and scattered to the Shadows the moment their foot steps beyond the door. <em>Let's go,"</em> he said to his Court.</p><p>They leapt into action. Malik and Ishizu erected a golden shield to surround the school, casting a dim light onto the soon-to-be battlefield. Yami, Yugi, Seto, Bakura, and Ryou took up positions just outside of it. '<em>Ready?'</em> Yami asked Yugi silently.</p><p>'<em>Let's do it,'</em> Yugi's mental voice was determined. The link between them opened fully, letting Yami have full access to Yugi's mind and vis versa. Their minds slowly became one, as did their souls. Bakura and Ryou were doing the same. To the wizards watching anxiously, nothing appeared to be happening, but Seto, Malik, and Ishizu knew better.</p><p>Yugi and Yami snapped their eyes open, overflowing power radiated off of them. Yugi's left iris had turn red while Yami's had turned violet. Bakura and Ryou were similar. Ryou's right iris was now the same blood-red as Bakura's while Bakura's eye was brown.</p><p>Seto smirked, "<em>Welcome to the party, Atem. Akefia."</em> The priest reached out his hand pulled a short broadsword from the Shadows.</p><p>Yami and Yugi, now Atem, smirked. Moving in synchronization, they also reached out to pull their own swords from the Shadows. Bakura and Ryou, now Akefia, pulled two sets of daggers, adopting identical stances. Though they were currently sharing an identity, the people in each pair held their own will.</p><p>"<em>It feels great to be at a full one hundred percent again,</em>" Bakura grinned, his voice echoed a bit with the sounds of Ryou's voice.</p><p>"<em>Seto, your main targets will be those </em>with <em>souls," </em>Yami instructed, his voice, like Bakura's, echoed with Yugi's voice, "<em>We will hold off those without souls."</em></p><p>"<em>Try to work fast,"</em> Yugi said, "<em>We don't want to accidentally cut down those with souls by mistake."</em> As part of Atem and Akefia, Yugi and Ryou were now safe from any effects killing might have on them, but their nature as hikaris still made them averse to it.</p><p>"<em>Speak for yourself,"</em> Bakura muttered, almost quivering with excitement.</p><p>"<em>They're coming,"</em> Ryou said. Atem, Akefia, and Seto focused on the Forbidden Forest, seeing figures move in the shadows of the trees.</p><p>Risking a glance behind him, Yami saw Malik and Ishizu holding the shield firm while the students and teachers who were in the entrance hall before had crowded the door, trying to get a glimpse of the Mages in action. He was pleased to see that none of them had so much as a toe outside that door. Lights had appeared in many windows as their occupants were curious about the sudden light that had appeared outside them.</p><p>Turning back, he caught the first look of their adversary. The army was led out by people in black robes and masks, holding their wands high. They were followed by hundreds of skinny, pale figures. Their eyes were fogged over and seemed to be stumbling as they moved. Dead skin hung off of some of them and many had scraggly hair that fell limply on their faces.</p><p>"<em>Well, it will be easy to tell who to cut down and whose soul to take," </em>Bakura commented, grinning.</p><p>"<em>The ones in black are Death Eaters,</em>" Ryou told Seto and Atem, "<em>All the others must not have souls."</em></p><p>"<em>They remind me of zombies,"</em> Seto commented lightly, "<em>Shall we attack?"</em></p><p>"<em>Let's go!"</em> Yami agreed.</p><p>They took off, sprinting towards the Death Eaters and their army, catching them off guard. These wizards were obviously not expecting a full frontal assault by only five people, nor were they expecting them to be able to move so <em>fast</em>. Yugi and Yami worked in perfect tandem as Atem as they pushed past the front line, cutting some wands in half as they passed, and straight to the soulless creatures. Atem and Akefia drew the attention of the creatures while Seto got to work on the Death Eaters.</p><p>Spells began flying as Seto ripped souls from the Death Eaters and used the Shadows to toss them aside. The spells that missed flew and hit the shield surrounding the school, causing it to ripple where it hit. Screams of terror were heard from the open doors, but they were quickly silenced once they realized that the shield was absorbing all of the Death Eater's spells.</p><p>Armed with the Rod in one hand and his sword in the other, the priest cut through several wands, rendering the wizards powerless before taking their souls. The sight of their comrades falling easily to only one man in battle disheartened some of the Death Eaters and they tried to run from the battle before they were tossed aside like a rag too. They didn't get very far before a solid Shadow blocked their path.</p><p>Seto let the Shadows chase and torment the cowards who tried to run before commanding them to feast upon their souls. With every soul, the Mages could feel the Shadows growing stronger and more excited to help them.</p><p>"<em>These things have no blood!"</em> Bakura exclaimed, slicing an arm off another creature. He and Ryou stood back-to-back, giving Akefia nearly 360 degree vision. Ryou had cut through many creatures as well, but it did not seem to deter them. "<em>Can't they feel pain?"</em></p><p>"<em>Unlikely,"</em> Yugi called over to him, "<em>They are Inferi: bodies of those already passed cursed to do the bidding of a dark wizard."</em></p><p>"<em>Too bad you didn't get to see what their weakness was,"</em> Yami said, using a small blast of Shadow Magic to push them back. At the moment, all of Yugi's thoughts were Yami's. There was no delay in the exchange of information between them.</p><p>The field was littered with severed limbs and a few heads, but the Inferi continued to attack. Yugi managed to slice one in half, but even that did not deter the creature. The top half dragged itself closer while the bottom half continued its mission. Atem and Akefia were quickly getting lost in the swarm of Inferi that stumbled onto the lawn on Hogwarts. Yami felt sick at the thought of what it might take to actually stop these things. '<em>Don't think about that,'</em> Yugi stopped him, '<em>I'd rather not have those images.'</em></p><p>'<em>Sorry.'</em></p><p>The Mages had remarkable stamina, but with all the effort they had put in so far and how little progress they'd made, it was likely that some would slip past their defenses towards the castle if they were to tire too much. Seto, finally finished with the Death Eaters, joined in the fray, though his efforts did not seem to help much. It seemed there was only one way to stop these creatures.</p><p>'<em>Yami…'</em></p><p>'<em>Of course.'</em></p><p>"<em>Akefia!" </em>Yami called out, blast yet <em>more</em> Inferi away from him<em>, "You need to summon your god! Seto, hold them off for a few minutes!"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, Pharaoh!"</em> Seto responded, sending a large wave towards the Inferi, drawing their attention to him while Atem and Akefia used the Shadows to fade out of the swarm and to the no-man's land between the Inferi and the castle.</p><p>Yugi broke the cord that held the Key around his neck and held the Key high, focusing intently and drawing in energy, borrowing from Yami so he did not deplete himself so quickly. Bakura held his hands around the Ring, eyes closed and drawing in enough to summon a monster.</p><p>Lightning crashed down on top of the castle, leaving it unharmed, but the Shadows started moving in like fog. Yami was reminded horribly of his nightmare, but pushed it aside. Afterall, he knew where Yugi was and what he was doing. Murmurs were heard from the castle, but Atem and Akefia ignored them and continued drawing in power. They did not plunge the entire area into the Shadows as they had hundreds of students to think of as well. Even protected, it would not be wise to bring so many into the Realm of Shadows. It would require more effort and energy to summon outside of the Shadows, but they had strength enough to do it.</p><p>More lightning struck through the looming Shadows and they were finally ready. Yami stood next to Yugi as the called out as Atem, "<em>Forbidden One! I call you from your chains! Come down and wreak havoc, Exodia!" </em>A huge lightning bolt fell from the heavens, cutting through the Shadows, blinding the wizards who watched as it grew in size. The light disappeared, leaving behind an <em>enormous</em> hunched creature bound in chains. With a mighty roar, it broke its chains and stood straight, facing its enemy. At the same time Exodia was called, Akefia had called forward Diabound. The huge snake-like monster flew out of the Shadows and landed in front of its master, awaiting orders.</p><p>Akefia nodded at Atem, indicating they were ready. "<em>Seto! Move!" </em>Yami commanded. The priest did not hesitate to obey and used the Shadows to vanish and reappear behind the two ancients and their monsters.</p><p>"<em>Diabound! Attack!"</em></p><p>"<em>Exodia! Obliterate!"</em></p><p>The two monsters released their attacks, hitting the Inferi directly and overtaking them. Through the light of the blast, the Mages saw the Inferi being torn apart and breaking into oblivion. They would be lucky if there were ashes after this attack. The light died down, revealing more Inferi crawling out from the tree line that had been shielded somehow during the first onslaught.</p><p>"<em>Persistent little things aren't they?" </em>Bakura grit his teeth.</p><p>Yami glanced at Yugi; they had enough energy left for one more attack without collapsing, but gathering energy to have Exodia attack and obliterate so many creatures was digging deep into their collective stamina. With a firm nod, Yugi began gathering energy again, transferring it to Exodia for one more attack. Akefia was doing the same to Diabound. With one more blast, not only were the Inferi gone, so were the first few rows of trees in the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>The swords and daggers the Mages held dissolved into the Shadows, as did Exodia and Diabound. Yami knew Yugi was exhausted, only having strength for a facade to show the wizards because they were merged. Once they separated again, they would likely sleep for at least a day. Akefia was in the same condition.</p><p><em>"Malik, Ishizu, Seto, take care of things here. Remove the bodies of the Death Eaters, tell Dumbledore I will speak to him on my own terms, and send the students to their dorms. If any student is found out of their dorms after fifteen minutes, Game them.</em>"</p><p>"Yes, Pharaoh," Ishizu said in English, taking down the shield, and turning to the assembled crowd to relay the Pharaoh's instructions as Seto and Malik moved to take care of the Death Eater bodies.</p><p>Atem and Akefia disappeared into the Shadows to go back to their chambers in peace. Once they were there, they finally let the fatigue from the battle show. Slowly, Yami and Yugi separated their minds and souls. Yugi stumbled as soon as they were fully themselves again. He was caught by Yami who had dark rings under his eyes from the exertion they'd been forced to use in the battle. Bakura and Ryou looked slightly better, but not by much.</p><p>"Let's get you to bed," Yami muttered, helping Yugi to his room. Too tired to argue, Yugi nodded and allowed his yami to lead him along.</p><p>"You too, 'Kura," Ryou supported Bakura.</p><p>"I can make it myself," Bakura said stubbornly, "You get to bed too."</p><p>The battle had been harder than Yami would have liked to admit. They had shown too much of their strength to the wizards, but he took comfort in the fact that there was still at least <em>one</em> trump that the wizards knew nothing about. Hopefully these wizards wouldn't force them to use it.</p><p>He managed to get his basically sleep-walking hikari to change into pajamas and crawl in bed. The Prince was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Yami smiled gently as he lightly draped the sheets over him. Yugi had done extremely well today and Yami was proud of him. The hikari had come a long way in five hundred years, perhaps covering more distance than the rest of them. Afterall, he had to step up to the role of Prince and emerge from the shadow of the Pharaoh to shine on his own.</p><p>Yami stumbled back to his own room, yawning as he went. Idly he wondered why Ishizu hadn't seen the attack coming this evening. Making a mental note to ask her about it later, he crawled into his bed. Letting out a content sigh, he closed his eyes, asleep almost immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning the entire school was talking about the fight that happened on the front lawn of the castle. Those who were present at Trelawny's sacking were particularly sought after since they witness the entire series of events from basically a front row seat. The most popular topic was the giant monsters the Mages had summoned.</p><p>Theories ran wild about the kind of magic used to summon such creatures and where these creatures came from. Some claimed that Exodia was a cursed mountain giant the Mages had captured and forced to do their bidding. They weren't quite sure what Diabound was, but they were certain it was the result of some form of Dark Magic. Some claimed it was an ancient summoning spell created by Salazar Slytherin himself and given to the Mages. Of course, in the eyes of the majority of the students, anything involving snakes was inherently evil because of Slytherin's reputation. Whatever the theory, it seemed that the general consensus of students was that this battle <em>proved</em> the Mages were users of Dark Magic.</p><p>Not that the Mages cared what the students were saying. Rumors such as those kept them shrouded in mystery and subsequently more protected against those wishing to steal their power. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou slept late into the day after the battle and so didn't hear any of it until they woke up. The Duel Monsters were out patrolling the school today to given the Mages a chance to fully recover.</p><p>"Hopefully Voldemort will think twice before sending those abominations to attack us again," Seto said to Malik and Ishizu, the only other Mages not terribly affected by last night. Seto still slept in later than usual, but did not use nearly as much power as the others. "We managed to beat them, but they took an awful lot of power to destroy."</p><p>"I don't think he will," Ishizu said optimistically, "Rumors will reach him about how 'easy' it was for them to be defeated; that it didn't even take all of us to destroy his army. He'll rethink his plan."</p><p>"Would have been a lot easier if we had brought the whole school into the Shadows. Summoning Exodia and Diabound outside them took a lot of power," Seto commented.</p><p>"I just wish we could have helped more," Malik said regretfully. He'd felt almost useless during the battle. He understood that he and Ishizu created the best shields out of all of them, and that the shields were indeed necessary in keeping the students safe, he just wished that he could have had a go at the Inferi himself.</p><p>"You did plenty, Malik," Yami's tired voice entered the conversation, "You helped keep stray spells from hit the castle and potentially any students."</p><p>"Pharaoh! You're up!" Ishizu said surprised, "I would have thought you would sleep longer than that."</p><p>"I'm fine, Ishizu," Yami waved off, padding over to the couch barefoot and sitting down with a yawn, still in his sleep clothes. "How long did I sleep?" he asked look around for the clock.</p><p>"More than twelve hours," Seto answered, "It's almost noon now."</p><p>"<em>Noon</em>!?"</p><p>"You used a lot of power last night, Pharaoh," Ishizu said, hoping to calm him down, "You obviously needed the rest."</p><p>"Right," Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Well, I'm up now and I have business to take care of."</p><p>"Dumbledore?" Malik asked.</p><p>Yami nodded, not looking forward to his meeting with the old man. He was going to demand answers that Yami wasn't willing to give, but he still felt that he owed Dumbledore some kind of explanation. Afterall, it was his school and Yami had not told him about the attack they knew was coming. Really, Dumbledore shouldn't complain. The Mages had done their job by protecting the students and had removed the threat to the school.</p><p>The Pharaoh sighed and stood up, "I suppose I should get dressed then."</p><p>"Would you like me to come with you to meet with him?" Seto asked after him.</p><p>Yami considered it a moment before nodding. Seto would be able to fill any holes in Yami's explanation, especially since Yami's memories of last night were mixed with Yugi's. It made it very confusing to go back and give an objective description of something.</p><p>By the time Yami had gotten dressed in appropriately intimidating black leather and covered himself with the barest amount of jewelry to indicate his royal status, Bakura had stumbled out of his own room.</p><p>"Ra, how much did I drink last night?" he complained, laying prostrate on the couch, his face stuffed in the corner to shield his eyes from the light of the common area. Ishizu smiled sympathetically and went to make some tea for the thief.</p><p>"Headache?" Malik teased.</p><p>"Give the man a cookie," Bakura grumbled, voice muffled by the couch, "I swear I am never drinking again."</p><p>"You say that every time you wake up with a hangover," Yami informed him, "Besides, you didn't drink anything last night. We fought a bunch of nearly invincible Inferi. Remember? We came straight back here and went to bed."</p><p>Bakura raised his head a little to look at Yami from the corner of his eye, "Right. Ryou and I merged. I summoned Diabound. We kicked ass!"</p><p>"If you say so," Yami entertained the thief.</p><p>"We should celebrate tonight!"</p><p>The Mages chuckled at the complete change in Bakura's attitude. "Thought you were giving up drinking?" Malik laughed.</p><p>Bakura waved it off, "Like the Pharaoh said, I say that all the time. We didn't get to celebrate last night, so we do it tonight!"</p><p>"Keep your voice down," Ishizu scolded, handing Bakura a small cup of hot tea, "Yugi and Ryou are still asleep." Bakura instantly sobered, not wanting to disturb Ryou or, gods forbid, Yugi and bring the wrath of the Pharaoh down on himself.</p><p>Yami ignored him and headed towards the door, "Come on, Seto."</p><p>"Where are you guys going?" Bakura wondered.</p><p>"Dumbledore," Yami answered shortly and left with Seto close on his heels.</p><p>The two Mages were silent on the way to the headmaster's office. Yami's expression grew more stern with every step they took. Seto knew he wasn't looking forward to this conversation and wondered why he was having it so soon after recovering from the battle. He <em>had</em> to have a headache like Bakura, but the Pharaoh was much more skilled at hiding such things from his Court. Afterall, a king was not supposed to let any form of weakness show in front of his people.</p><p>They reached the stone gryffin leading to Dumbledore's office and bypassed the password by simply moving through it using the Shadows. Yami opened the heavy door without hesitation or knocking to reveal the old man seated behind his desk writing something on one of the many sheets of parchment that littered the desk. Fawkes the phoenix immediate flew over and perched himself on Yami's shoulder.</p><p>Dumbledore looked up as if he'd been expecting the pair of Mages. "Ah, Pharaoh, Mage Seto. What can I do for you?"</p><p>Yami smirked, "A lot of things," he informed the headmaster, sitting gracefully in a chair facing the headmaster as if it were his throne, Fawkes moving to his knee. Seto came and stood just behind his right shoulder, the position of advisor when Yugi wasn't around. They may be in Dumbledore's office, but it was clear who was in charge. "However," Yami continued, "That is not why we are here."</p><p>"Oh?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "Then why <em>are</em> you here?"</p><p>"You have questions about what occurred last night."</p><p>"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "But from what your healer told me, I assumed it would be at least another day before I got any answers."</p><p>"The answers will be the same tomorrow as they are today," Seto said displeased. Apparently Dumbledore thought that they would create lies to tell him about the attack.</p><p>Dumbledore was quick to defend himself, "Please do not be offended. I merely thought you would take another day of rest before returning to business. The Inferi are not enemies to be taken lightly; especially in large numbers as last night."</p><p>Yami and Seto narrowed their eyes at the man. He spoke only a half-truth, confirming that he also suspected that the Pharaoh would ensure his court had an official story before speaking to him.</p><p>"The attack was from Voldemort?" Dumbledore continued, sounding as if he knew the answer and just wanted clarification.</p><p>"Yes," Yami said solemnly, "Though the attack was on us, not the school or the students."</p><p>"On you?" Dumbledore sounded confused. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that.</p><p>"He is angry with us for 'joining your side,'" Seto rolled his eyes, "That and he wants revenge on us for killing his snake." Dumbledore did not need to know about how they caused Voldemort pain every time they destroyed another piece of this soul.</p><p>"Did you know there was going to be an attack that night?" Dumbledore stared at them over the top of his glasses with piercing eyes. That stare might intimidate the students, and even some of the staff, but Yami stared straight back, his ruby eyes boring into blue. Dumbledore was the first to look away.</p><p>"We suspected an attack," Yami admitted, "But we did not know when. I had actually planned on telling you last night when they attacked unexpectedly."</p><p>"I thought you had added your own shields and spells around the grounds," Dumbledore accused, "Did you not sense them enter the grounds?"</p><p>"They found a way to either thwart or dismantle our spells the same way they got around yours," Yami growled. He did <em>not</em> like being accused of negligence or sloppy work. "Believe me when I say my next task is to inspect the protections we laid out and see what happened."</p><p>"It still seemed like you were ready for this attack," Dumbledore sat back and folded his hands.</p><p>"Watch your words, <em>mortal</em>," Seto spat, "The Pharaoh may have incredible tolerance for your treason, but <em>I</em> do not."</p><p>Yami raised a hand, silently thanking Seto for his input while telling to back down. He too glared at the headmaster. "Yes, we were ready for this attack. We knew Voldemort would seek revenge, but don't you <em>dare</em> think for a second that we would compromise the safety of the students here," he said with a dangerous edge to his voice.</p><p>"You'll forgive me if your actions do not seem to match your words," Dumbledore countered.</p><p>Seto moved forward, placing both hands on the headmaster's desk and leaning forward intimidatingly, inwardly smirking when Dumbledore leaned away slightly. "Don't you <em>dare</em> think otherwise," Seto growled, echoing the Pharaoh's words, "The very first command our Pharaoh gave was for the shield to be erected around the castle to protect everyone inside. He assigned the two Mages who can create some of the best shields I have ever seen to the task. Ra himself could not break through that shield alone, so don't you <em>dare</em> think that we have compromised the safety of the students here. If anything, we have proven just how effective our protection is."</p><p>Dumbledore seemed surprised at the outburst; he sat in shock as Seto's words sank in. Finally he nodded solemnly, "You have. I apologize if my words sounded accusatory, however this attack has placed me in a precarious situation and Dolores in a position to undermine my authority here."</p><p>Yami gestured for Seto to return to his previous position. "You believe she will use the attack as an excuse to remove you as headmaster of this school," Yami surmised, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"I have no doubt," Dumbledore sighed, "When that happens, I'm sure Dolores will uncover Harry's secret Defense group and attempt to expel him and the other students who are a part of it."</p><p>"We will not let her," Yami assured.</p><p>Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Pharaoh. It is a comfort to know that I will be leaving the school in capable hands should I be removed."</p><p>Yami nodded and stood up, Fawkes flying back to his perch. "We made a promise to protect the students here," he said, "And I do not break promises." He turned and strode out of the office, Seto on his heels.</p><p>"Thank you for what you said, Seto," Yami said in a low voice as they walked the corridors, "My word can only go so far if I am the only one saying it, despite my position in the Court."</p><p>"Not at all," Seto replied, a little surprised at the thanks from the Pharaoh, "I could not let him talk to you like that."</p><p>"Well thank you anyway," Yami said sincerely, "Let's go see if Bakura has recovered from his headache enough to help me check the perimeter spells. You, Malik, and Ishizu go destroy another piece of Voldemort's soul as a repercussion for foolishly attacking us."</p><p>"We'll need Bakura to retrieve one for us," Seto reminded him.</p><p>"Then I'll wait."</p><hr/><p>Yami stared in disbelief. There was nothing. No sign that the barriers around the school had been broken or tampered with. In fact, the only sign that there had been anybody there were the hundreds of footprints left behind in the dirt.</p><p>"How did they get in?" Yami wondered aloud.</p><p>"That's what I'd like to know," Bakura growled. This was the second time wizards had been able to get past his spells and this time, it was without his knowledge!</p><p>Yami began to pace the area, looking around carefully for any clues that might solve this mystery. "Can you check Dumbledore's protections?"</p><p>"Already did," Bakura crossed his arms, "From what I can tell, they're untouched as well. Though I can't be entirely certain because it's wizard magic."</p><p>"Maybe they got through because they were dead?" Yami hypothesised.</p><p>Bakura thought about that for a moment and then shook his head, "Maybe for the Inferi, but not for the Death Eaters that were leading them. Unless…" Bakura trailed off, looking thoughtful.</p><p>"Unless what?"</p><p>"How much do you want to bet that at least one of those Death Eaters was a parent of a student here?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Yami was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Dumbledore's protections allow parents of students to enter the grounds," Bakura explained, "Mine ensure that any intruders has to be welcome."</p><p>"So if one of the Death Eaters was a parent, then they would be able to get past Dumbledore's defenses without trouble and it would be understood that students would always welcome their parents unless explicitly expressed otherwise," Yami caught on.</p><p>"Once the parent was inside, they would probably be able to manipulate the wizard protections to let the army pass through and would bypass my spells by welcoming them in," Bakura concluded.</p><p>Yami nodded. It made sense and was really the only explanation they'd been able to come up with. "I'll go check the identities of the Death Eaters we fought," he said, "Can you fix the spells to avoid loopholes like that again?"</p><p>Bakura looked up to the invisible wall of spells, contemplating the task requested of him. "Probably," he said frowning, "But it might take a bit of time to ensure the new spells don't react with the old ones."</p><p>"Do what you can. I'll be back soon with more information about the Death Eaters."</p><p>Yami left through the Shadows, searching for the place where Seto, Malik, and Ishizu put the soulless bodies. Finally locating them laid out in a dark corner of the Shadows, Yami began looking at their faces for the first time. Most of them did not look familiar to the Pharaoh as he studied them and relied heavily on the Shadows to inform him of their name and general background.</p><p>However one stood out from the rest. Lucius Malfoy. Father of Draco Malfoy. If their theory was correct,here was the one who was able to get past both sets of defenses and let in the army of undead. Yami stared in disdain at the man, wondering if he knew he put his own son at risk with the attack.</p><p>Yami sighed. He couldn't control the way parents wanted to raise or treat their children. Besides, they already had his soul, there wasn't much else to do. He was about to walk away and tell Bakura what he discovered, but something in the back of his mind nagged at him.</p><p>It wasn't Yugi, he recognized his hikari anywhere, though he did sense Yugi was finally awake. No, this was something else, from the Shadows themselves. They wanted Yami to send these bodies away, back to where they came from. It was harder for the Shadows to keep the souls of these people when their bodies resided in the same space. Yami frowned, wondering where he should even send them. He could send each of them back to their families, but some of these people did not have a family to go to. He could also send them to the wizard hospital, but that would attract unwanted attention. He'd send them back to Voldemort, a sure sign that the Mages had been victorious in the battle and the legends he'd heard about them should be believe. Yami'd let Voldemort handle the bodies from there.</p><p>Task completed and the Shadows happier, Yami returned to Bakura who was still casting spells. The Ring around his neck shone brightly as he wove complicated spells through the Shadows. It was a minute before the thief noticed Yami.</p><p>"What'd you find out?" he asked, taking a break and coming over.</p><p>"I suspect our theory is correct," Yami answered, "One of the Death Eaters was Draco Malfoy's father."</p><p>"Well, the shoe fits," Bakura muttered, "I've closed that loophole and any others I could think of. I also added another layer to keep out anybody with malicious intent towards us or the students."</p><p>"Good," the Pharaoh nodded, "I'll go tell Dumbledore what we found and that the problem has been fixed. You can go back to our chambers and relax."</p><p>Bakura nodded and left quickly, leaving Yami alone. The Pharaoh let out a long sigh, running a hand through his spiky hair. Looking up at the sky, he tried to judge the time by the sun. If he was right, it was about four in the afternoon. Only awake four hours and already it had been a long day. Resigning to the fact that it was not going to get any shorter, he turned and left for Dumbledore's office.</p><hr/><p>A few days after the Mages had defended the school from an attack by what looked like zombies in Harry's opinion, they had their first Divination lesson with Firenze. Nobody had seen the centaur since the battle, but they were all wondering what he was going to be like as a teacher. What did he know about the attack last night? Did they know who or what attacked? Did <em>he</em> know what those creatures the Mages summoned were?</p><p>"I'll bet you hadn't dropped Divination now, Hermione," Parvati said, curling her eyelashes around her wand and checking her reflection in a spoon at breakfast.</p><p>"Not really," Hermione replied idly, turning a page in her book, "I never liked horses."</p><p>"He's not a horse!" Parvati said indignantly, "He's a centaur!"</p><p>"A gorgeous centaur," Lavender swooned.</p><p>"Either way, he's still got four legs and hooves." Parvati and Lavender moved away, apparently disgusted by Hermione's comment. "In any case," Hermione continued once the two girls left, "We have bigger problems to worry about."</p><p>"Like what?" Ron asked though a mouthful of food.</p><p>Hermione shot him a disgusted look, but answered the question, "Umbridge."</p><p>"What about her?" Harry asked. The witch hadn't been too bad during the past couple of days, though every time Harry saw her, she was muttering to herself and constantly shifting her eyes to the shadows as if expecting something to attack her.</p><p>"She hates part-humans," Hermione explained exasperated, "How long do you think she's going to take to get rid of Firenze? Or Hagrid at that rate?"</p><p>"She can't do anything," Harry argued, "Not so long as Dumbledore's here."</p><p>"Knowing her, she's probably already concocted some sort of scheme to at least undermine his authority," Hermione said darkly, "The attack a few days ago did not help any."</p><p>The attack was still a mystery to the students. All they knew was that Firenze had entered, announcing the arrival of the army and the Mages had jumped into action. A sword fight, some impressive, though unsettling, Shadow Magic, and two giant monsters later, and the army had been defeated. The students were well aware of the fact that if the Mages had not been there, then the outcome could have been much worse.</p><p>"There's not much we can do about it is there?" Ron asked rhetorically before dropping his voice to ensure they weren't overheard, "Besides DA that is."</p><p>"Speaking of," Hermione put her book in her bag, "When is the next meeting, Harry?"</p><p>"Soon," Harry replied, also keeping his voice low, "I don't know when exactly, but soon. Keep your eye on your coins." The DA had made leaps in progress in the past couple of months and Harry was just about ready to show them the Patronus Charm, something he knew all of them had looked forward too since the first day.</p><p>When it was finally time for class, Harry and Ron headed for the new Divination room while Hermione left for Arithmancy. The Divination students crowded around the door, unsure if they could enter or what they should expect. The door opened suddenly and to everyone's surprise, the <em>Pharaoh</em> walked out closely followed by Firenze.</p><p>"I apologize for keeping you from your class," the Pharaoh said to the centaur in the friendliest tone Harry had ever heard from him. "We will talk further later," he offered his hand.</p><p>"I look forward to it," Firenze replied, grasping the proffered hand firmly.</p><p>The Pharaoh glanced once more at the crowd of students before turning and disappearing into the Shadows. Whispers broke out amongst the students, including Harry and Ron.</p><p>"What d'you suppose he meant by that?" Ron whispered to Harry.</p><p>"Dunno," Harry replied. There really wasn't much to go on, just that Firenze and the Pharaoh seemed pretty friendly and that they had been talking about something.</p><p>"Please enter," Firenze said, cutting through the whispers.</p><p>They entered the classroom and gasped. It was as if a forest had been brought into the room. The floor was a springy moss and leafy trees grew throughout the room. The students settled nervously on the floor, leaning against trees or sitting rigid, uncertain of what was expected. Firenze stood in the middle of the room while the students got settled.</p><p>What followed was probably one of the weirdest lessons Harry had ever experienced. Firenze had them lay back to look at the "stars" while explaining what each of them meant. When Lavender explained the meanings Trelawny had taught them, Firenze had brushed it off calling it "human nonsense." Though he did explain why they were meeting in a room that <em>looked</em> like a forest rather than meeting in the actual forest. Apparently, because he chose to sympathize with humans, he was banished from his herd. He was fortunate that the attack had come before he left so that he could deliver the warning.</p><p>When the bell finally rang, Harry started. He'd completely forgotten that they were in a classroom. Firenze's storyteller voice coupled with the fact he'd been laying down, it was easy to forget the troubles that had plagued him only moments before walking through the door. He moved towards the door with the rest of the class, but Firenze stopped him, "Harry Potter. A word if you please."</p><p>Harry hung back, wondering what it was the centaur could want. Ron stood awkwardly by the door, unsure if he was supposed to leave or if he could wait for his friend. "You may stay," Firenze allowed, noticing Ron's hovering, "But close the door."</p><p>Ron hastily closed the door and hurried over, equally perplexed about the centaur's motives. "You are friends with Hagrid, are you not?" Firenze asked, tail swishing back and forth almost nervously.</p><p>"Yeah," Harry affirmed, curiousity growing by the second.</p><p>"I need you to give him a message. He might take it better if it was from you."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"I have already spoken to him numerous times on the subject and he refuses to listen to my warnings," Firenze explained.</p><p>"About what?" Ron asked, equally confused as Harry.</p><p>"He must be very cautious in his teachings and his actions," Firenze whispered as if fearful that someone would overhear them, "Professor Umbridge is gaining power and it will not be long before she tries to remove Hagrid from the school."</p><p>"We know," Harry said, "But Hagrid won't listen to us either. We've tried. He keeps saying he's fine so long as Dumbledore is around."</p><p>Firenze closed his eyes in defeat, "I fear that may not be much longer. The stars have been foretelling terrible events all year. If only my brethren were not so stubborn when it comes to humans. We may have prevented such a disaster."</p><p>"You think Umbridge will somehow kick Dumbledore out of the school?" Ron asked incredulously.</p><p>"It is a possibility," Firenze replied evasively, "If that possibility comes to pass, then I will need you to deliver a different message to Hagrid. I dare not go near the forest right now."</p><p>"What is is?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Tell him that he needs to be prepared to defend himself and flee if the witch comes after him."</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa," Ron said, "Do you really think Umbridge would launch an <em>attack</em> on Hagrid? I mean, I know she doesn't like him, but to actually go after him like that?"</p><p>"I have said more than I should," Firenze said turning away, "Please pass on my warning and keep what we have discussed here secret or else <em>you</em> might suffer repercussions of actions that are not your fault."</p><p>Harry nodded uncertainly, "Sure. Come on, Ron," he muttered to his friend, pushing him towards the door.</p><p>The two moved quickly away from the door and waited until they were sure they wouldn't be overheard before reacting to what they were just told. "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "Do you think Umbridge will actually take over?"</p><p>"Not if Dumbledore has anything to say about it," Harry said sourly.</p><p>"That won't stop her from sacking teachers. She's already gotten rid of Trelawny. I bet she's got a list of people to get rid of!"</p><p>"And Hagrid's probably at the top of her list right now."</p><p>"Why don't the Mages Game her already? She's vile! Surely they can find a reason to Game her!" Ron complained, "All of our problems would be solved as soon as she's gone. We could practice Defense freely, teachers wouldn't be scared of being sacked, you'd be back on the Quidditch team."</p><p>"There must be <em>some</em> reason," Harry said thoughtfully. Ron's reminder about Quidditch did nothing to comfort him, especially since there was a game coming up this weekend. "How's the team doing anyway?"</p><p>Ron sighed as they walked towards the common room for an off period, "Ginny's great, probably one of the best on the team. The two Beaters are okay, not nearly as good as Fred and George. Can't wait for you to come back."</p><p>"Well, so long as Umbridge is around, that's not going to happen," Harry replied dejected before tuning back to the previous topic, "Do you think we should tell Hermione?"</p><p>"I reckon we'd better," Ron said, "She can help us talk to Hagrid when we get a chance."</p><p>Harry nodded, though he had no idea when that time would come. Umbridge was present at every lesson Hagrid had so he couldn't hang back, plus she was watching him like a hawk, so Harry couldn't even go visit him without drawing unwanted attention to his friend.</p><p>Harry's hatred for the toad-like witch grew at the idea that she would <em>happily</em> attack the gentlest man he knew. He might be starting to have reservations about researching the Mages, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope they would take care of Umbridge. Ron was right, once she was gone, all of their problems would be solved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week went by and Umbridge's activity had been suspiciously quiet, though she seemed even more vigilant than before. Harry was sure she was getting ready to make another move and was just waiting for the right time. Every time the witch saw him, she gave him a toothy grin that sent shivers down his spine. It made him almost certain that he was a part of her plans and not in a good way.</p><p>Harry and Hermione had gotten the chance to speak to Hagrid at the last Quidditch game, but he brushed off their concern and Firenze's warnings. "Dumbledore's not goin' anywhere," he'd said, "An' even if he did, do yeh really think I'd leave yeh ter Umbridge by yourselves?"</p><p>The teens had tried to convince the gentle giant that they would be fine and the Mages would be able to protect them from anything too horrible, but Hagrid persisted. He was gamekeeper and was determined to uphold all of those responsibilities. Afterall, who else could take care of the creatures in the forest as well as he could?</p><p>Despite Umbridge's careful watch over the activities of the school, Harry still managed to find a time to hold another DA meeting. As promised, Harry was finally teaching them the Patronus Charm. They appeared to have lost one member, Cho's friend, Marietta; but they had gained Seamus who had finally come around to Harry's side after much convincing from Dean.</p><p>The Room of Requirement was filled with silvery wisps of attempted Patronuses, giving the room a faint glow. Most students were only able to produce weak wisps of silver smoke before they dissipated, but a few, including Hermione to nobody's surprise, were able to produce a fully corporeal Patronus. Her silver otter scampered around her feet for a minute before disappearing.</p><p>"They're so pretty!" Cho said brightly as her silver swan soared gracefully around the room.</p><p>"They're not supposed to be pretty," Harry said patiently, "They're supposed to protect you. I wish we had a boggart to practice with so you guys can practice on at least a pretend dementor. It's a lot harder when you're actually face-to-face with one."</p><p>"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" Seamus yelled across the room excitedly, "Aw, it's gone. But it was definitely something hairy!"</p><p>Suddenly the Shadows on the walls came to life and the Patronuses people had managed to conjure faded away, leaving the room darker than before. Everyone watched as they took the form of Mage Ryou. This was the first time a Mage had been seen at a DA meeting and everyone was wondering if they were in trouble. They didn't know if the Mages had been aware of their group from the beginning or not. Or even if the Mages could find them in his hidden room.</p><p>"Leave quickly and hide!" the Mage commanded without preamble, "Umbridge has found you out and is on her way!"</p><p>The students stared at the Mage terrified. They all knew what they were doing was risky, but they had gotten away with it for so long, they didn't actually think they'd be caught. Harry was the first to recover and turned to his petrified peers, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RUN!"</p><p>That got people moving. They all ran for the door, causing a bottleneck. Harry heard them sprinting through the corridors on their way to find a safe place, probably the library or the Owlery. "Why'd you warn us?" Harry asked the Mage urgently as everyone continued to pour out of the room</p><p>Ryou spared him a glance, but did not answer, instead disappearing back into the Shadows. Frustrated, but grateful, Harry made sure there was no one else left in the room before making a break for it himself. There was a bathroom just ahead, if he could make it there, he'd be safe. Unfortunately, luck was not with him.</p><p>"Aaargh!" he cried as something tripped him and he went sprawling on the floor. Turning over he saw Malfoy emerging from a niche that Harry hadn't noticed.</p><p>"Trip Jinx, Potter!" he said victoriously, "Hey Professor! I've got one!"</p><p>Umbridge came bustling around the corner eagerly, the smile on her face widening when she saw Harry lying on the ground. "Excellent, Draco! Oh very excellent. Fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take him from here," she said, reaching down and grabbing his arm to pull him up roughly.</p><p>Harry shot her the dirtiest look he could muster, but it just seemed to make her more gleeful. She turned back to Malfoy, "Go see if you can round up any others. Get the others to look in the library, the bathrooms, empty classrooms. Look for anybody out of breath. And you," she turned to Harry, tightening the grip on his arm, "You can come with me to the headmaster's office."</p><p>She dragged him down the corridors and they were in front of the gargoyle within minutes. Harry couldn't help but wonder how many of the others had been caught. He supposed he should be grateful to the Mages though. Without the warning, <em>all</em> of them would be caught. Umbridge sang the password and pushed Harry up the winding staircase.</p><p>The office was full of people. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, still avoiding his eyes, but looking contemplative about the whole situation. McGonagall stood next to him, her posture rigid and defensive when she saw how Umbridge was handling Harry. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was looking very pleased, rocking back and forth on his feet near the fire; Percy hovered excitedly near him. Harry felt sick looking at the third oldest Weasley who had betrayed everything his family was fighting for.</p><p>Harry pulled his arm from Umbridge's grip as the door swung shut. Fudge approached him gleefully, "Well, well, well…" he said.</p><p>Harry glared at the Minister, suddenly not caring if he was about to be expelled. He was proud of what he did and he would gladly take full credit to protect his friends knowing they would continue to undermine Umbridge's authority behind the scenes.</p><p>Before anything else could be said, the door was slammed open again, causing everyone in the office to jump. They had not expected anyone else to be part of this meeting, Harry had never been more relieve to see the Pharaoh and Prince Yugi. The Pharaoh and the Prince led the way through the door, closely followed by Mages Malik and Bakura. Fawkes flew over and perched himself on the Pharaoh's shoulder. Harry vaguely wondered where the others were, but then decided it didn't matter.</p><p>"Who are you?" Fudge demanded rudely.</p><p>"Surely your informant has told you about us," the Pharaoh said gesturing towards Umbridge who flustered slightly, "We are the Shadow Mages. Our duty this year is to protect the students of this school. I am here to ensure that judgement is carried out fairly."</p><p>"You have no jurisdiction on these matters," Fudge argued.</p><p>Bakura barked a laugh, "Foolish mortal. The moment you stepped foot into this school, you stepped into our jurisdiction and will be held to our rules. I'm sure your bitch-" everybody from the Ministry grew flustered and angry at the term, Harry looked over at Umbridge in fear to see her face was turning a nasty shade of purple "-has told you the rules we've laid in place, but I will give you the crash course for your purpose here. Don't abuse your power and you get to keep your soul. Manipulations on us will not work and any attempt to command or manipulate us will result in the loss of your soul."</p><p>Fudge's face grew red with anger, but he turned back to Harry, ignoring the Mages. The Mages moved to the side to watch as spectators.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy cornered the boy," Umbridge stated with an uneasy glance in the Mages' direction.</p><p>"Did he?" Fudge asked, "When Lucius recovers from his accident, I will have to remember to tell him."</p><p><em>Accident</em>? Harry glanced towards the Mages, all four were wearing a small smirk on their faces. He wondered briefly if they had anything to do with Lucius Malfoy's accident. Remembering that Mr. Malfoy <em>was</em> a Death Eater and the Mages were supposed to be getting rid of Voldemort this year, Harry found it plausible.</p><p>"Well, Mr. Potter," Fudge continued, "I expect you know why you are here?"</p><p>Harry had fully intended on answering a definite "yes" when he caught a slight motion from Dumbledore. The headmaster was not looking directly at him, but Harry noticed the tiniest shake of his head. Annoyed that Dumbledore had all but ignored him this year, he decided to go along with whatever plan he had.</p><p>"No," Harry answered.</p><p>"You <em>don't </em>know why you are here?"</p><p>"No," Harry repeated.</p><p>"So you have no idea why Professor Umbridge brought you to this office?" Fudge asked sarcastically, "You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"</p><p>"No sir," Harry said, trying to sound polite but knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere, "One of the rules the Mages laid down at the beginning of the year was to follow the rules or else we will have to play a Yami no Game."</p><p>It was stretching the truth just a bit and he hoped the Mages would not call him out on it. Risking a glance in their direction, he noticed their expressions had become rather stern, but he also noticed that Prince Yugi gave the slightest nod. Apparently he did the right thing by saying that.</p><p>"And <em>what</em> exactly, is a Yami no Game?" Fudge demanded, turning on the Mages.</p><p>The Pharaoh stepped forward. Though he was shorter than the Minister, that did not make him any less intimidating. "A Yami no Game is a trial of the Shadows," he said, staring down the Minister, "The Shadows create the Game to test the character of the players. Cheat or lose the Game, and you lose your soul."</p><p>"There was an article in your newspaper at the beginning of last term," Malik spoke up, "Not about the Games themselves, but about the consequences."</p><p>"I remember," Fudge snapped. He turned to Dumbledore, "I cannot believe that you would allow such danger around your students."</p><p>Dumbledore regarded Fudge calmly, "I would like to point out, Cornelius, that many of the students and teachers the Pharaoh and his Court have Gamed have awoken. The loss of soul was not permanent. In fact, those who have played against the Mages and lost seemed to have changed for the better when they awoke."</p><p>Harry found it almost amusing to watch the Minister's blood pressure rise as he was blocked at every turn. It was short lived however. If somebody had tipped of Umbridge, which was likely, then every effort that had been made thus far was worthless.</p><p>Now seething, Fudge turned back to Harry, trying to get on with his questioning, "It is new to you then, Mr. Potter, that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"</p><p>"Yes, it is," Harry said with what he hoped was the right amount of confusion. Seeing Bakura roll his eyes, he figured he must not have done a good job.</p><p>"Perhaps we should bring in our informant," Umbridge suggested smoothly.</p><p>Fudge nodded, "An excellent idea. Nothing like a good witness is there, Dumbledore."</p><p>"Nothing at all," Dumbledore replied gravely as Umbridge left the room.</p><p>Several tense minutes passed while they waited for Umbridge to bring in whoever had sold them out. The Pharaoh idly reached up to stroke Fawkes who still sat happily on his shoulder. Harry had never seen the phoenix so social, even with Dumbledore, and the question burned in the back of his mind why Fawkes liked the Pharaoh so much.</p><p>The Mages talked softly in their own language, throwing glances between Harry, Fudge, and Dumbledore. Fudge was clearly agitated with the Mages' presence, but also seemed too scared to say anything about it. Dumbledore on the other hand completely ignored them.</p><p>Finally Umbridge returned escorted the traitor. It was Marietta, Cho's friend who hadn't shown up that evening. The girl was hiding her face with her hands and looked terrified being in the presence of the Minister, the headmaster, and the Mages.</p><p>"Don't be scared dear," Umbridge said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice, "You've done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you."</p><p>Marietta continued to look terrified, glancing towards the Mages. Harry noticed that they seemed to be glaring at her. Apparently they did not take betrayal well, even if it wasn't against them. He wondered if the Mages would somehow punish Marietta for her actions. She didn't disobey any of their rules, just turned in her friends to Umbridge.</p><p>"Come on now, dear," Fudge moved forward, "Look up, don't be shy. Let's hear what you have to - galloping gargoyles!"</p><p>Harry caught a glimpse of her face as she lifted her head before she pulled her robes up with a wail to hide it. Written across her face in close-set purple pimples was the word "SNEAK." Harry smirked inwardly at Hermione's genius with the jinxed paper. Marietta was surely regretting her decision now and everyone in DA would know who sold them out.</p><p>"Never mind the spots, dear," Umbridge said impatiently, "Just take the robes away from your face and tell the Minister -"</p><p>She was cut off by another muffled wail from Marietta as she jerked away shaking her head vigorously.</p><p>"Oh very well you silly girl. I'll tell him," Umbridge said irritably.</p><p>"It is not so hard to figure out," Prince Yugi cut in, stepping forward.</p><p>"Nobody asked for your, opinion, <em>boy</em>," Fudge growled at him.</p><p>Harry tensed at that, knowing the Mages were unforgiving. He still remembered Moody and their reason for Gaming him. Surely they wouldn't take it from Fudge.</p><p>Malik and Bakura stepped forward as if to attack the Minister and protect the Prince, but Yugi held them back with a simple wave of his hand. Holding his chin high, he responded in a chilling voice, "I am no <em>boy</em>. I have seen centuries turn, eras pass, and more destruction than you can imagine. My age dwarfs the collective age of every wizard in this room." The Shadows in the room began to darken and grow as the Prince spoke, "I hold the second highest position in the Shadow Court which hold the rules by which the whole world abides, knowingly or not. I hold more power at the tips of my fingers than you do flowing throughout your body. You are lucky I do not take your soul now for your insolence."</p><p>Fudge turned pale during the Prince's speech, shrinking back from the small Mage that was radiating more power than he thought possible. All Harry could think was that he was glad <em>he</em> was not on the receiving end of the Prince's anger. As it was, he was a little terrified of the Prince, which was a new experience. Being scared of the other Mages was normal, but Prince Yugi seemed to be one of the nicer ones. Who knew he could be as terrifying as Bakura or the Pharaoh? And if the Prince could be this terrifying, could the others be even worse than what they'd seen so far?</p><p>"As I was saying," the Prince continued as the Shadows retreated to where they came from, "From the chain of events that has occurred, it can be deduced that Miss Edgecombe decided her best course of action was to alert Professor Umbridge about some kind of meeting going on tonight. However, whether the group had actually met or if the Professor just grabbed Mr. Potter and started accusing him is the real question to be answered."</p><p>"There is a secret group!" Umbridge declared, turning to the Minister who was still regaining his color, "I have a witness testimony that overheard a group of students including Potter plan to form an illegal group one Hogsmeade weekend in the Hog's Head."</p><p>"I'm afraid you're wrong on that point, Dolores," Dumbledore spoke up.</p><p>"I have a witness testimony!" Umbridge argued.</p><p>Fudge looked amused at Dumbledore's denial, "Let's hear it then, Dumbledore. What's your excuse? Is our witness lying? Was Potter's identical twin in the Hog's Head that day? Or is it back to your usual story involving the reversal of time, the resurrection of a dead man, and a couple of invisible dementors?"</p><p>Percy gave a hearty laugh, "Oh, good one, Minister!"</p><p>Harry could have kicked him, but he noticed Dumbledore was smiling. "I do not deny, nor does Harry, that he was in Hog's Head that day recruiting students for a Defense Against the Dark Arts group. I am merely stating that at the time, Harry was not forming anything illegal at the time. If you recall, that Ministry Decree was not put in effect until <em>after</em> the Hogsmeade visit."</p><p>Umbridge, Fudge, and Percy all stared with gaping mouths, shocked that there was no case in that point. Umbridge was the first to recover. "That's all well and good, Headmaster," she said, "But if the first meeting wasn't in violation of Education Decree Twenty-four, all those that took place since then were."</p><p>"You are assuming there have been meetings," the Pharaoh reminded her, "You have no proof of such things."</p><p>"Proof?" Umbridge asked incredulously, "Have you not been paying attention? Miss Edgecombe here is our witness!"</p><p>"I thought she only told you about tonight's meeting," Malik stepped up, crossing his arms, "Can she give testimony for six months worth of meetings?"</p><p>Umbridge immediately turned to Marietta, "Miss Edgecombe, have there or have there not been secret meetings for the last six months? Just shake your head yes or no, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have there been meetings the last six months?"</p><p>Harry did not miss the meaningful nod between the Mages as Umbridge questioned the girl. They quickly turned their attention back to her, and so did Harry. It could have been a trick of the light, but Harry was sure that for a minute there, Marietta's face was blank. Then, to his amazement, she shook her head.</p><p>Umbridge quickly looked at Fudge, confused, and then looked back at the teenage girl in front of her. "I don't think you understood the question, dear. I'm asking if you have been going to these meetings for the last six months. You have, haven't you?"</p><p>Again, Marietta shook her head. Harry couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into her. Was she regretting telling Umbridge about DA now?</p><p>"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" Umbridge asked tightly.</p><p>"I would have thought that the meaning would be quite clear," McGonagall spoke up, "Usually when a person shakes their head they mean 'no.' It is not a new form of nonverbal communication."</p><p>Umbridge seized Marietta, pulling her around to face her, and began shaking her very hard. She didn't get very far as a split second later, not only was Dumbledore on his feet with his wand out, Bakura and Malik had restrained her effectively with a couple of long knives they seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.</p><p>"Abuse of power is a sure ticket to a Yami no Game," the Pharaoh said darkly, even Fawkes seemed to be glaring at the witch, "Abuse of students is a sure ticket to losing your soul without the Game."</p><p>"I cannot allow you to mishandle my students," Dumbledore added, looking angry for the first time.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," Kingsley said, his deep voice soothing.</p><p>"But there <em>was</em> a meeting tonight," Fudge said, attempting to move on.</p><p>Umbridge took a deep breath, and with what looked like great effort, calmed herself down. Malik and Bakura backed away cautiously, ready to move if she decided to act out again. "Yes," she replied, "As Prince Yugi said, Miss Edgecombe came to me and told me about tonight's meeting. I went with a couple of <em>trustworthy</em> students to catch them in the act, but it appears they were warned ahead of time as they had scattered by the time we got there. A minor inconvenience however. I managed to find this," she procured the piece of parchment they had all signed and handed it to Fudge.</p><p>Harry wanted to hang his head. It was all over. That piece of parchment was the worst incriminating evidence Umbridge could find. Now instead of taking all the heat and protecting everybody else, they would <em>all</em> be expelled.</p><p>"Excellent!" Fudge said happily, taking the sheet and looking over it, "And by thunder...look what they've named themselves! <em>Dumbledore's Army</em>!"</p><p>Dumbledore quietly took the parchment from Fudge and looked over it himself. Harry wondered what he would say. Not only did they doom themselves by posted their names, but they also doomed Dumbledore by naming their organization in his name. So caught up in his thoughts, he missed the quiet glance Dumbledore shot the Mages out of the corner of his eye and the Mages' discrete nod of understanding.</p><p>"Well," Dumbledore said with finality, "Looks like the game's up. Would you like a written confession, or would a statement in front of these witnesses suffice?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Fudge whispered in horror. Harry wondered what Dumbledore was talking about, apparently McGonagall and Kingsley knew if their worried exchange was anything to go by. "You?"</p><p>"That's right," Dumbledore said happily.</p><p>"You organized…"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You recruited these students...for <em>your</em> army?"</p><p>"Tonight was supposed to be their first meeting," Dumbledore nodded, "Simply to see who would be interested in joining."</p><p>"You <em>have</em> been plotting against me!"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"NO!" Harry cried out. Kingsley shot him a warning look and Harry felt the cold touch of Shadows around his ankles, warning him against speaking out. He didn't pay any attention to them. There was no way he was letting Dumbledore take the fall for his blunder. "Professor -"</p><p>"Quiet, Potter," Bakura growled in his ear. When did he get behind him?</p><p>"Yes, shut up, Potter," Fudge said gleefully, turning to Dumbledore, "I was not expecting to find this tonight! I came here with the hope of expelling Potter."</p><p>"And instead you get to arrest me," Dumbledore said calmly, rising to his feet, "Rather like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon isn't it? Unfortunately, I am not going to… 'come quietly.'"</p><p>"No?"</p><p>"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said as Fawkes flew off the Pharaoh's shoulder to Dumbledore.</p><p>"Grab him!" Fudge commanded.</p><p>A streak of silver light flashed through the room and Harry found himself forced to the floor by the scruff of his neck. Harry looked around to see who dragged him down and was surprised to see it was Bakura. The Mage shot him a disgusted look and gracefully stood up and rejoined the others, muttering darkly in their foreign language. The Pharaoh looked slightly amused and replied, making Bakura humph and resume his previous position.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, helping McGonagall to her feet who dragged Marietta with her. Umbridge and everybody from the Ministry was out cold on the floor.</p><p>"Fine," McGonagall replied, "Albus, where will you go? Grimmauld Place?"</p><p>"No, I will not go into hiding," Dumbledore replied, "Fudge will soon wish he had not displaced me from Hogwarts. I have talked this over with the Pharaoh. He will know where to find me when the time comes."</p><p>The Pharaoh stepped forward and nodded, "You have my word that we will continue to protect the students of this school and the teachers where necessary."</p><p>Dumbledore gestured to the people on the ground, "They will awaken shortly as if no time has passed and so you must all act the same."</p><p>McGonagall nodded her understanding. Dumbledore moved to the center of the room and Fawkes flew low over him. He grasped the phoenix's tail and in a flash of fire, they were gone. No sooner had Dumbledore disappeared than the others stirred on the floor.</p><p>"Where is he?" Fudge demanded, leaping to his feet.</p><p>"I don't know, sir!" Percy cried.</p><p>"He can't have gone far," Umbridge said, racing towards the door, followed closely by some of her fellow Ministry workers.</p><p>Fudge remained in the office with McGonagall, two students, and four Mages. "You think Dumbledore is really going to get away?" he asked mockingly.</p><p>"Let us know when you find him," Malik replied in the same tone.</p><p>"<em>You</em>!" he rounded on the Mages, "You've helped him escape haven't you?"</p><p>The Pharaoh leveled him with a cool stare, "As if we would help a wizard in such a way. Your kind have done nothing but disgust me the moment I met them."</p><p>"Then why are you helping Dumbledore?" Fudge challenged.</p><p>"We were bored," Bakura shrugged and they all turned and vanished into the Shadows, leaving a gaping Fudge behind.</p><p>"Come now," McGonagall said to Harry and Marietta, "We'd better get you back to your dormitories."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Short Lived Privilege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Educational Decree Twenty-eight," Bakura read from one of the notices that went up overnight announcing Umbridge as the new Headmistress, "Did they really need to make it a Decree?"</p><p>"Fudge wants to be sure it's clear that she has complete power here," Yugi said sourly. He did not like the Minister of Magic and his attitude. His mind was incredibly narrow minded and focused only on his reputation, unable to admit his own wrong doings and digging himself deeper into a pit of lies in search of power.</p><p>Bakura snorted in derision as they continued on their way. It was early in the morning before any of the students were awake so they would be back in time for the first class of the day. Even after the Inferi attack, the Mages continued their training schedule they'd set up to be sure they were prepared for any other battle they might face during the rest of the year. This morning paired Yugi and Bakura. Yami had taken Bakura aside warned him to be careful with his hikari and that if Yugi came back injured, Yami would do the same to Bakura. Bakura scowled at the Pharaoh, but assured him that Yugi would be well taken care of.</p><p>It wasn't the first time Yami had threaten Bakura like that, or any of the others for that matter. He was just very protective of the hikari, despite said hikari's protests. Fortunately Yugi seemed to have an uncanny ability to know <em>when</em> Yami was taking such measures and usually interceded before Yami got too far along.</p><p>The two made their way to the forest clearing. "What do you and Malik have planned next for her?" Yugi asked suddenly.</p><p>"Nightmares," Bakura grinned, "Growing in intensity at random intervals. When she brings in the proctors for that big test at the end of the year, if she even makes it that far, we're going to block her magic. We're going to drive her insane."</p><p>"Don't go too far," Yugi warned, "She needs to be of sound mind when Seto Games her."</p><p>"Like she has that now," he snorted, "But, we'll be careful," he promised, "The Priest shouldn't have to wait much longer."</p><p>"We've said that since day one," Yugi reminded him, "Ishizu wasn't kidding when she said Umbridge would walk the line of the rules."</p><p>"And now she's in the most powerful position in the school."</p><p>Yugi nodded, "I never thought I would ever met someone I dislike as much as Umbridge. I look forward to the day she is Gamed."</p><p>The duo reached the clearing and immediately went to opposite sides. "The standard?" Bakura asked, a hint of worry in his eyes as he said it.</p><p>Yugi nodded firmly, "I think I can get it down this time."</p><p>Bakura sighed and took an offensive stance while Yugi called an Apprentice Magician from the Shadows to stand beside him. The magician kneeled in respect to Yugi. "Rise," Yugi commanded and the monster rose to his feet, "I need you to stand in for Harry Potter during this training," he explained, "You have to do nothing but stand there. I will push you out of the way."</p><p>The Apprentice Magician nodded his understanding, bowed to the Prince, and took up his position. Yugi took a deep breath and turned to face it. Bakura launched his attack, aiming for the magician. Yugi quickly pushed the monster out of the way and tried to avoid the attack. He was mostly successful, but his arm was still clipped by the attack, jerking it around violently before Yugi could regain control of it.</p><p>Bakura relaxed his stance, "There had <em>got</em> to be a better way to keep Potter from getting hit with the Killing Curse. Everything we've read about it says 'instant death' no matter how much of the curse actually hits you. Why don't you just stay <em>away</em> from Potter?"</p><p>"That's Plan A," Yugi reminded the thief, helping Apprentice Magician to his feet, "I'll do that if I can, but Ishizu's vision has me standing next to Potter when the attack is launched. We have to assume that something happens that puts me there."</p><p>"And you're <em>sure</em> the attack was aimed at Potter, not you?" Bakura asked for what had to be the hundredth time.</p><p>"Yes," Yugi replied patiently. He knew Bakura was still vainly trying to find another outcome where Yugi <em>didn't</em> end up dead. "Like Ishizu said, Voldemort was angry at the fact we destroyed all the pieces of his soul -"</p><p>"So he'll be figuring that out sometime soon," Bakura cut him off.</p><p>"And he knew we were about to finish him off so he tried to kill off Potter s a final act," Yugi finished as though he wasn't interrupted.</p><p>"And <em>why</em> can't we just let him kill Potter?" Bakura asked running a hand through his hair, "Better him dead than you."</p><p>"We made a promise," Yugi reminded.</p><p>"Of course," Bakura muttered, "Well, shall we get on with it?"</p><p>Yugi nodded and got back into position, Apprentice Magician next to him. "We'll keep this up for a little bit. Heard anything else about…" the Prince trailed off.</p><p>Bakura nodded. "Some disturbing news in fact," he said soberly, "We're definitely going to have to continue with <em>that</em> plan. Does the Pharaoh have any idea?"</p><p>"None," Yugi answered sadly. He <em>really</em> didn't like keeping secrets from Yami, but if they were going to succeed, Yami couldn't know anything. Nobody could.</p><p>"Good," Bakura nodded, "We'll continue on that plan after this then. Ready?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Malik)</em>
</p><p>Malik walked openly through the halls of Hogwarts. He'd been watching the Malfoy boy closely ever since the Pharaoh reported that his father was one of the people to lead the attack of Inferi and had his soul taken by Seto. Malik wanted to be sure <em>he</em> was the one Malfoy found when he was ready to act. After all, Yugi promised him that he could be the one to Game the boy.</p><p>It shouldn't be long now. Malfoy had gotten a letter from his mother at breakfast telling him his father had been in the raid and was soulless. To the public, Lucius Malfoy had been injured while attempting to apprehend a dangerous criminal and was recovering at home, though there was no word on how long his recovery would be.</p><p>Malik spotted the boy strutting through the corridors, preying upon students he didn't like on a whim. Umbridge had wasted no time in granting her favorite students, namely Slytherins, power to make the lives of other students, namely Potter and his friends, miserable. Seto was pissed when he learned what she did. As headmistress, it was perfectly within her power to do so, it just wasn't ethical.</p><p>The Mage watched as Malfoy gleefully frightened a small first year student, sending her away in tears. He scowled at the boy's bullying, not only allowed now, but <em>encouraged </em>by the very woman who was supposed to be charged with protecting the students. Malfoy, who was surround by a rather large group of Slytherins, watched the girl run away, cackling wildly about it with his lackeys. That is until he looked up and saw Malik standing there. His expression quickly turned into a scowl at the Mage before turning back into a smirk.</p><p>"You can't Game me for this," he jeered, "Professor Umbridge granted all members of the Inquisitorial Squad power over all other students and even some teacher decisions."</p><p>"I am well aware of the power you have been given," Malik smirked back, "But that will not save you when the time comes for your Yami no Game, and believe me when I say that time <em>will</em> come. The Shadows are eagerly awaiting your soul." Malik finished with a devious grin that had Malfoy pulling two of his lackeys in front of him as a barrier like the coward he was.</p><p>The Keeper turned and left knowing even Malfoy wasn't stupid enough to challenge the Mage surrounded by a bunch of witnesses. It would only be a matter of time though before the boy broke away and hunted down one of them; Malik would be waiting.</p><p>Malik continued to follow the snake around the rest of the day, watching in disgust as Malfoy happily used every bit of twisted power given to him to make the lives of those around him miserable. But Malik was starting to sense something else inside the boy. It was fear. Fear that he would be exposed as the coward he was. His father was no longer around to protect him, though his reputation that remained would help. He bullied those around him to assure himself that he really <em>was</em> as worthy and great as he'd been told all his life. His Game would bring that fear to light.</p><p>Yami checked in with him near dinner time. "No move yet?" the Pharaoh asked, knowing all about Malfoy's letter that morning. The two stood in the Shadows looking out over the sea of students in the Great Hall. The Hall was unusually quiet. Low murmurs ran through the tables, but no laughing or other jovial conversations were occurring. Not with Umbridge in the headmaster's seat and the Inquisitorial Squad ready to pounce at the first sign of anything not to their liking.</p><p>"Not yet," Malik answered, eyeing the boy in question, "He's been surrounded by friends all day. He'll probably make a move later tonight."</p><p>Yami nodded at the report, "I assume you have a Game ready for him?"</p><p>"I do," Malik confirmed, "Some small changes due to new developments, but nothing drastic."</p><p>"New developments?"</p><p>"Just some fears that came to light today," Malik waved off.</p><p>Yami eyed him for a moment before letting the subject drop, "I'm sure you have something good planned. I assume you're going to continue tailing him?"</p><p>"I'll be back late tonight," Malik confirmed, "If I'm lucky, it'll be because I'm Gaming him."</p><p>Yami turned to leave, "I'd tell you to have fun, but I know you'd enjoy yourself far too much."</p><p>"I'll try to contain myself," Malik smirked, focusing his attention back on Malfoy as the Pharaoh disappeared into the Shadows. His smirk faded into a frown as he watched the pompous boy leaning against the door frame to the Great Hall and eating a chicken leg. He could not wait for him to slip up and act on his fears and angers.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Malfoy)</em>
</p><p>Malfoy sauntered down the corridor late that night. As a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, he was excused from curfew by Umbridge, the Mages couldn't say anything about it. The thought of the Mages caused him to scowl.</p><p><em>Those stupid Mages</em>, he fumed internally, <em>I'll make them pay for taking my father's soul! They </em>dare <em>tarnish the 'Malfoy' name! If mother hadn't been able to create a cover story and Fudge wasn't the idiot he is to believe it, we could really be in trouble!"</em></p><p>As the night wore on, Malfoy continued to patrol the corridors, even after his fellow members of the Inquisitorial Squad had decided they'd had enough privilege for one night. Malfoy had separated from them saying he thought he lost something and was going to look for it. The others had given him a strange look, but went back to the Slytherin dorm anyway. In reality, Malfoy was hoping to run into a Mage. He's prepared the perfect offence in retaliation for their actions; not like Crabbe's foolishly put together plan.</p><p>Finally, in the wee hours of the morning when Malfoy was about to give up and get a couple hours of sleep, he saw something move in the Shadows. <em>About time! Bloody cowards. I bet they knew I was looking for them too and just hid to make me search high and low for them!</em></p><p>"Something like that," a voice said from behind him.</p><p>Malfoy started violently, backing away quickly from the Mage that had suddenly appeared behind him. Quickly regaining control of himself, Malfoy drew his wand and glared at the Mage. It was Malik. <em>I suppose it could be worse</em>, Malfoy reasoned, <em>I could have gotten stuck with the woman or that wimpy looking one, Ryou.</em></p><p>"Trust me when I say you're lucky it was me," Malik said, "Ishizu and Ryou may look nicer than the rest of us, but believe me when I tell you that their Games can become very...<em>twisted.</em>"</p><p>Malfoy stared. Was this Mage reading his mind? Maybe it was just coincidence. Yeah, that was it. He couldn't let himself get distracted by this. He had a job to do and he was going to make sure he succeeded.</p><p>"You can try," Malik said indifferently, now studying his fingernails, "But I can tell you that you're little plan that you hatched up won't work." <em>He could read his mind!</em> "Like a book," Malik informed him, "Such a shame for you that the Prince promised me <em>your</em> Game. If we were a couple hundred years younger, your plan <em>might</em> have actually caught one of the others off guard."</p><p>"But if I don't attack you, you can't Game me," Malfoy countered.</p><p>"You are in control of your own actions," Malik agreed, "But a direct attack on us is not the only way to a Yami no Game. If I recall correctly, and I have a pretty good memory, at the opening feast the Pharaoh said that merely <em>following</em> us would be enough. More than that, it is your intent, which is clearer than day."</p><p>Malfoy trembled in fear, his feet moving of their own accord and stumbling away from the Mage who stood in front of him casually. Maybe if he backed out now, he would be spared.</p><p>"You would be," Malik unnerved him by responding directly to his thoughts again, "And it would be the wisest course of action for you to take. But it is unlikely that you will take it. After all, what would your friends say if you were to walk away now? Would <em>they</em> call you wise?" the Mage started striding over to him, "Or would they call you a coward? Your father is no longer around to protect you; to hold influence to give you anything you want. What would you do to ensure the facade your family has created? It will not be long before it gets out that your father's soul was taken."</p><p>"So it was you!" Malfoy yelled, trying to hide how deep the Mage's remarks had hit. He knew the ridicule he would get back in the Slytherin Common Room if word ever got out that he, Draco Malfoy, ran from a confrontation with a Mage; especially after he'd talked about how easily he could take one of them down. He would be shamed by the very house he held so much power in.</p><p>Malik chuckled, now only a few feet away from him, "Not me personally. The Priest had that pleasure."</p><p>Malfoy gripped his wand tightly, his vision beginning to tint red in anger. He could not back out now. This Mage was too confident; that was his weakness. If he could catch him off guard…</p><p>"<em>Stupify!"</em></p><p>The red jet did not get very far before it was swallowed by darkness. Suddenly Malfoy was surrounded by it; he was finding it hard to breathe.</p><p>"Welcome to your Yami no Game," Malik greeted, arms spread wide and a sadistic smile across his face, "I have been preparing this especially for you."</p><p>"Spencer told me about the Game he play," Malfoy said with an edge of histeria and looking around fervently, "I know how to beat your Game."</p><p>"Yami no Games change from person to person," Malik explained, walking away from him and turning back when there was about thirty feet between them, "In this Game, if you can overcome your fears and your pride, you can save your own soul."</p><p>"And how do I do that?" Malfoy asked, still looking around at the darkness of the Shadows.</p><p>Malik chuckled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, an army of fifty stone soldiers appeared behind him and another fifty behind Malik. "Pay attention, because I'm about to explain the rules," Malik called over, snapping Malfoy out of his fascination with the stone army. "There will be no magic used in this Game. You will not use your wand and I will not use my Eye," he gestured to the strange eyeball hung around his neck, "Instead, we will control our armies with our minds. While you control them, the fears they represent will become ever present in your mind. Succumb to the fears, and your soldiers will not obey your commands. Only by admitting them and being willing to face them head-on will you be able to successfully control your army. As your numbers grow less, the fears will grow, taking stronger holds over you and making it harder to overcome them. Our armies will battle it out in the middle. The soldier whose mind is clearer, more willing to face their fears, will be the one who wins the battle. The person who runs out of soldiers first loses. Any questions?"</p><p>"Yours will be reflecting your fears?" Malfoy checked. He wasn't afraid of much, and what he was afraid of, he was confident he could handle. This Mage was going to lose his own Game!</p><p>Malik nodded, "Yami no Games must be fair. Be warned, the Shadows look deep into your soul, constantly testing your character and revealing things that even <em>you</em> didn't know about yourself. They also do not tolerate cheating. Break the rules, and the Game is ended and your soul forfeit."</p><p>Malfoy swallowed nervously. There went Plan B if things started to go awry. He'd have to win this Game fairly if he wanted out; the thought of that made him sick to his stomach. Malfoy frowned inwardly at the feeling. Sure he always liked it when everything turned out in his favor, but since when did he think that fairness was disgusting?</p><p>"Game start!" Malik announced and the stone armies' eyes turned red to show they were active.</p><p>Immediately, Malik's army was slowly advancing, only three at a time though. <em>I can do better than that</em>, Malfoy thought smugly and focused his thoughts to the first ten in his own army. The soldiers started moving forward, but the moment they took their first step, fears and thoughts flooded into his mind. Fear that he would lose the Game. Fear that others would mock him for losing the Game. Fear that he would end up like Spencer, like one of those goody two-shoes Gryffindors. Fear that he would not live up to his family name.</p><p>He pushed them aside roughly. There was <em>no way</em> he was going to lose this Game! To his delight, he manage to beat the soldiers the Mage sent forward! It cost him half of his own soldiers, but he still won that battle! His jubilation did not last long though as Malik had fiver more of his soldier come forward and easily destroyed his previously victorious soldiers. Gritting his teeth, he focused on more of his soldiers.</p><p>The Game continued for some time, the fears growing stronger with each wave he sent. More than once his soldiers had not moved because he was petrified by fear. Many of his fears revolved around his family; their reputation and their position amongst the Death Eaters. Malfoy knew it was only a matter of time before <em>he</em> was called into the ranks of Death Eaters. He knew what the Dark Lord did to those who failed to carry out his orders. That was a lot of pressure for a fifteen year old! There were a couple of other fears sprinkled in as well. A silly fear of something from his childhood. Fear of the Mage in front of him.</p><p>With about ten soldiers left fears he didn't know he had were dragged from the depths of his mind. <em>Granger. Potter. Weasley.</em> There was no way he was afraid of that stupid Mudblood, no-good Potter, and the blood-traitor! No. He was afraid of them. Afraid that they would always come out on top, no matter what he did. Afraid that Potter would eventually be believed about the Dark Lord and his family would be exposed. He was jealous of Weasley's family, how they always stood by each other even when they had next to nothing. He was afraid of Granger's intelligence. If a Mudblood could be one of the best witches in the school, then what good was being Pureblood?</p><p>Finally, Malfoy was down to his last three soldiers while Malik still had more than half of his. Summoning all his willpower, he willed his last three soldiers forward. Immediately his mind was bombarded with his deepest fears. His reputation. Not the reputation he got from his father, but the one he had built for himself. The one that swaggered through the hallways with an entourage trailing behind him, practically worshipping his every move. The one that had all the other students cringing in fear of what he might do. He was never the coward, he was always the one challenging others. What would happen to him if all of that went away? He didn't like the answer to that question. He would be left alone, deserted by his entire house. Labeled as a coward.</p><p>Malfoy's soldiers were easily destroyed as he became paralyzed in fear, unable to form a coherent thought. "How?" he asked panting. "How do you still have so many? You created this Game! Your side must be rigged!"</p><p>"My fears have no less affect on me than yours," Malik said calmly, "But I have something to help me through mine than you don't."</p><p>"So you're cheating!" Malfoy accused.</p><p>"I told you the Shadows do not tolerate cheating, even from a Mage. No, what I have is something you have denied yourself. Something you see daily and crave. Something you hate others for having."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"Friends," Malik said simply, "<em>Real</em> friends, not just people who follow you around. I know I can depend on my friends to help me through any problem I face. I can lean on them when I come across something that threatens to overwhelm me. I know they will never abandon me no matter my choices. A bit of humility never hurt either. It is not blood that makes a person worthy, but rather the actions they take with the privileges given to them.</p><p>"Reflect on this during your penalty. Your soul will remain in the Shadows until you admit to yourself your need for friends, not merely people who worship the ground you walk on. To do this you must first give up your pride. The rest is up to you to figure out."</p><p>Malfoy watched in horror as the eye around the Mage's neck started glowing brightly, consuming him before he knew nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Joey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<em>Harry</em>)</p><p>Harry wandered down to the Great Hall the next morning: the second day of Umbridge becoming Headmistress of Hogwarts. Already she'd managed to make Hogwarts more unbearable than before. She'd promoted his worst enemy, aside from Voldemort, and his friends to a position to harass everyone else without consequences. That <em>had</em> to be worth a Yami no Game! His heart lightened at the thought that perhaps the Mages Gamed the horrid witch last night.</p><p>No such luck. Umbridge was sitting happily in the headmaster's chair at the High Table, though she looked as though she had not slept at all last night. Harry figured she must have been up thinking of new ways to make their lives hell. The Inquisitorial Squad were stalking through the tables, snatching food off of others' plates. Harry never thought he'd think it, but the only solace this morning was that both the Prince <em>and</em> the Pharaoh were also visible in the Great Hall.</p><p>Harry kept an eye on Umbridge as he moved over to where Ron and Hermione were already sitting. He noticed she kept shooting glances in the direction of the royalty as she ate her porridge. "What's up with Umbridge?" Harry asked his friends, nodding towards the witch.</p><p>"Dunno," Ron replied, also noticing the behavior of the new headmistress.</p><p>"She looks awful!" Hermione whispered.</p><p>"Hard to believe she could look worse than she usually does," Ron said darkly as Fred and George joined them.</p><p>"Mornin' mates!" George greeted cheerfully, "Having a nice chat about our headmistress are we?"</p><p>"Just wondering why she looks so terrible this morning," Harry told them as they loaded up their plates.</p><p>The twins leaned in, gesturing for the trio to do the same. Intrigued, they brought their heads closer together so they could speak in quiet tones without being overheard. "We heard from Lee, who heard from Colin, who heard from Macmillan, who heard from that Spencer kid, who heard a couple of Inquisitorial Squad members say that Umbridge has been having nightmares ever since she took over the school."</p><p>"We think there's some kind of spell on Hogwarts that won't let people like her be in charge," George said.</p><p>Two members of the Inquisitorial Squad passed by just then, talking quietly to each other, but Harry still managed to hear what they said.</p><p>"Did Malfoy ever make it back to the dorm last night?" one whispered, looking around the Hall.</p><p>"I didn't hear him come in," the other answered, "You don't think he ran into trouble do you?"</p><p>"Maybe the Mages found him?"</p><p>"Wonder if he actually stood up to them like he said he would or if he chickened out like a coward."</p><p>The two moved further away and Harry couldn't hear what they said anymore. "Well what do you make of that?" Ron asked, hearing the same thing that Harry did.</p><p>"Malfoy's not here," Hermione said, glancing around the Great Hall.</p><p>"It's not like him to miss an excuse to lord over others," Fred said bitterly.</p><p>"I see Lee," George pointed down the table, "We'll see you chaps later."</p><p>"I suppose it's possible that he <em>may</em> have run into the Mages last night," Hermione concluded reluctantly after the twins walked away.</p><p>"I hope so!" Ron said through a mouthful of food, "He's out of our hair then."</p><p>"I guess we'll find out later," Harry said, turning to his breakfast.</p><p>"What's Luna doing?" Ron asked suddenly, staring behind Harry. Harry turned around to see the blonde girl walking straight up to the Pharaoh and striking up a conversation. "She's mental!" Ron exclaimed in a whisper.</p><p>Rather than scowl at the girl or send her away like Harry thought he would, the Pharaoh leaned against the wall casually, folding his arms and responded to whatever it was Luna said. The two carried on for a couple minutes before the Pharaoh straightened again, nodding at Luna. Harry <em>swore</em> he saw the shadow of a smile on the Pharaoh's face as Luna walked away. There was certainly one on hers. Then again, Luna was nearly always smiling about something or another.</p><p>"Wonder what that was about?" Ron said bewildered at the behavior of the Pharaoh.</p><p>"Maybe she was thanking them for the warning we got at DA?" Hermione hazarded a guess watching Luna wander out of the Great Hall.</p><p>"Maybe," Harry said, not entirely convinced. He remembered that Luna said she'd had tea with the Mages over the break. What's to say they didn't continue their meetings? The Mages kept saying they hated wizards, so why would they be so friendly to a witch? He'd have to keep an eye on her with his map.</p><p>"At least it's Friday," Ron changed the subject, "Hogsmeade is tomorrow!"</p><p>"Yeah," Harry said dejectedly, suddenly remembering he'd been banned from all trips, "You guys have fun."</p><p>Ron and Hermione exchanged a pained glance at the thought of leaving their best friend behind and subject to Umbridge and the Mages while they went and had fun. "You could get caught up on your homework during that time," Hermione said optimistically, "You'd have some free time them to keep researching Mai. I haven't been able to find much about the Battle City tournament she took part of yet."</p><p>"Yeah...maybe I'll do that…"</p><p>A loud shriek came from the Head Table. The Hall fell silent and stared at Umbridge who was staring bug eyed at her porridge bowl as if were Voldemort himself.</p><p>"Is something the matter, Dolores?" McGonagall asked somewhat coldly, her voice carrying easily throughout the silent Hall. Even the Mages were watching the Head Table with slight interest.</p><p>Umbridge turned on her, "Is something wrong? <em>Is something wrong?!</em>" she screeched, "Can you not see that somebody has charmed my breakfast to look normal but is in reality a bowl of flies?!"</p><p>McGonagall looked over idly, as did many other teachers. "I see nothing wrong with you porridge."</p><p>"Perhaps it is charmed the other way," Flitwick chimed in.</p><p>Umbridge calmed herself, regaining her demeanor. "Of course. How foolish of me to not think of that," she said, pulling out her wand, "<em>Finite Incantatem."</em> Nothing seemed to happen judging by the way Umbridge's face was rapidly changing color.</p><p>"Could it be that the stress of headmastership is already getting to you, Dolores?" Snape chimed in.</p><p>Umbridge sputtered, trying to come up with an indignant response. Harry was beginning to suspect the Mages were behind this. He would have guessed Fred and George, but even they couldn't cast a spell that only affected Umbridge. He looked around for them, but the Pharaoh and the Prince seemed to have slipped away during the commotion. Slowly, the noise in the Hall rose again, spouts of laughter were heard this time as Umbridge quickly fled the scene to save herself further embarrassment.</p><hr/><p>It turned out that Malfoy <em>had</em> been Gamed by the Mages, the news casting Harry's Friday into a slightly brighter light. "It's about bloody time!" Ron had exclaimed, "Think he'll ever wake up? It took Mad-Eye a long time and he's a better person than Malfoy ever was."</p><p>Honestly, Harry couldn't care less if Malfoy stayed in his coma for the rest of the year. It was one less thing Harry had to worry about as Malfoy was always the one to hunt him down and cause him the most trouble. The school was buzzing with the news that <em>Malfoy</em> had finally been Gamed. Harry saw some money exchange hands as he walked to his classes. He assumed that they had bets on when it would happen.</p><p>Once word got out, the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad seemed to be uneasy whenever they did something. Even Umbridge seemed to be more careful of her actions, nervously glancing around for any sign of the Mages who seemed to be more visible ever since Dumbledore left. Harry couldn't fathom why. If he were a Mage he wouldn't be letting Umbridge second guess her actions like this. He'd Game her first chance he got.</p><p>But what made Harry the most curious was Luna and her behavior with the Mages. Harry kept a close eye on her the rest of the day whenever he could and more than once he found her on the map coming from the corridor where the Mages' chambers were known to be.</p><p>"What is she up to?" Harry asked at dinner, frustrated as Luna once again was talking to a Mage. Ryou this time.</p><p>"It is very strange," Hermione admitted, watching the interaction with interest, "Do you think they've spelled her in some way?"</p><p>"Impossible to tell," Ron said, "She's so nutty to begin with."</p><p>"She didn't seem any stranger than usual last time I talked with her," Harry informed them, "But like Ron said, she's so strange to begin with."</p><p>"We'll keep an eye on her this weekend to make sure she doesn't do anything out of the ordinary," Hermione told him, "Well, out of the ordinary for her anyway."</p><hr/><p>Harry bid Ron and Hermione farewell as they headed off to Hogsmeade Saturday after breakfast, but he wasn't as disgruntled about it as before. He'd come up with a secret plan of action last night. With most of the school going, including many members of the Inquisitorial Squad, Harry had a little bit more freedom within the castle walls and he was going to put it to good use. Hurrying back up to his dorm, he dug out his Invisibility Cloak and threw it over himself before heading back to the third floor corridor that held the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Furtively, glancing around, he saw no one in the hallway. Ever since Umbridge had broken up DA, there was always someone keeping a close eye on where the room would be. Today seemed to be his lucky day. Keeping the cloak over him just in case, he walked back and forth three times thinking about what he wanted.</p><p><em>Show me the Kaiba Corporation records for Battle City.</em> Harry wasn't ever sure if the Room could provide something so specific, but it was worth a try. After all, they found their first piece of real information here and this was the first time any of them had really gotten the chance to come back for this reason.</p><p>To his surprise, a door appeared. Glancing around the corridor once more, he hurried through the small door and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off. The room looked similar to how it did when he, Ron, and Hermione found Mai's diary entry. This time however, there was only a couple small folders of papers on the table in the middle of the room.</p><p>Harry eagerly hurried to the table and snatched up the papers. Planting himself in the chair the Room provided, he started reading through them. The first folder was rather dull, just the expense reports. Harry stared in awe of the figures. Did it really cost <em>that</em> much to put on a card game tournament? It seemed a bit extreme. Then again, they put their own personal satellites out to make something called "Duel Disks" work.</p><p>Setting aside that folder, Harry moved on to the others. The next one explained the rules of the tournament. Interesting, but not what Harry was looking for right now. He'd hold onto it though for Hermione; she'd probably enjoy reading through that for her class.</p><p>The last folder was the gold Harry was looking for. There was a list of names and a handwritten bracket for the finals. To his dismay, five of the names were missing. It looked like someone went in and burned out those names. Or perhaps there was a fire this page was damaged in? Harry found that unlikely as none of the other documents he'd found showed any sign of fire damage. The first, second, third, fifth, and eighth place names were no longer legible at all except for the very edges of some letter that Harry couldn't confidently make out. Mai's name was clearly labeled in the sixth place spot. Somebody name Odion Ishtar placed seventh and Joey Wheeler ranked all the way up at forth.</p><p>Disappointed at the lack of information in the bracket, Harry turned his attention to the list of names. Each name had a skill level next to it, indicating how powerful they were. The list ran for three pages, again, five names were burned out, but not their skill levels. From the looks of it, most of them were ranked top level duelists. Surprising, Joey Wheeler ranked pretty low, just enough to be invited to the tournament, but he somehow made it all the way to the finals.</p><p>Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the five names that were burned out belonged to the Mages. The Pharaoh had said it wasn't <em>his</em> name removed from Mai's diary entry, but it could have been any of the other Mages. Perhaps the Prince and the Pharaoh did not participate in the tournament? There were seven Mages after all, and only five names missing. It would make sense for those with lower positions to do more grunt work than the royalty.</p><p>But who was this Joey Wheeler? If he made it so far, he must have known the people he competed against, maybe <em>he</em> left something behind that would tell him. No sooner than he had that thought, another stack of folders appeared on the floor near his feet.</p><p><em>Let's see</em>, Harry thought as he rifled through the new papers, <em>Fourth place in Battle City. Already knew that. Became King of Games after original King of Games disappeared without a trace. Former gang member. Had a younger sister. Japanese... Wait. What was that? The original King of Games disappeared without a trace?</em></p><p>That sounded an awfully suspicious. Maybe there was something else about it somewhere in these papers. He continued to sort through them, stumbling across a picture of a blond man. This must be Joey Wheeler. He didn't look like someone who would be taken seriously if being a champion in Duel Monsters was as well respected as Hermione said, but stranger things had happened. There was a second picture with it, showing Joey standing side by side with Mai! They were looking pretty friendly too.</p><p>Harry dropped the pictures and papers back on the table and leaned back, heaving a great sigh. Rather than finding answers, all he'd managed to do was find more questions. Harry looked around the Room, wondering what else it could provide. It was supposed to provide whatever the asker needed, but what if that didn't exist? Would the Room refuse to form, or would it try to find a substitute? Maybe that was why he wasn't getting any answers when it came to the Mages. The Pharaoh <em>did</em> say that they had erased part of history. No. He said they'd <em>buried</em> it. That meant it was still out there somewhere. But where? Likely under heavy guard by the Mages.</p><p>Wondering how long he'd been in here, Harry glance around for a clock, spying one on the wall behind him. Only a few hours. Ron and Hermione weren't due back for a few more and nobody was missing him yet, he could afford to keep digging. But what could he ask the Room for now? They're latest lead led to a dead end. Maybe he should look into the Joey person.</p><p>He concentrated on what he wanted, but nothing in the Room changed. Harry got up and collected his things and walked out the door; he'd have to reset the Room. He threw on his Invisibility Cloak again and once the door had disappeared, he walked past it three times, focusing on what he wanted now. <em>Tell me about Joey Wheeler.</em></p><p>Another door appeared, much nicer than the last one. Harry took this as a sign that there would be more information this time. Opening the door, he discovered that he was right. Posters of the blonde man covered the walls written in different languages. Harry easily spied the ones written in English:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>EXHIBITION DUEL FEATURING THE KING OF GAMES! COME SEE THE MAN TRAINED BY THE LEGEND! HOSTED BY KAIBA CORPORATION</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JOEY WHEELER, KING OF GAMES, WILL BE AT KAME GAME SHOP FOR A LIVE MEET &amp; GREET! OPEN INVITATION. EVERYONE WELCOME!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>DUELING SEMINAR! COME ONE, COME ALL TO LEARN THE RULES AND STRATEGIES OF DUEL MONSTERS! HOSTED BY THE ONE AND ONLY JOEY WHEELER!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Harry stared at the posters in awe. The hype of this game was more than Harry ever imagined. It was just a card game after all! Some of the posters showed just Wheeler holding a card with only the back visible. Others showed him in front of a large black dragon with glowing red eyes. Harry decided that that dragon must be a monster in the game and was his signature card or something. Why else would they print it on the poster? In all of the pictures, Joey looked much more serious than he did in the pictures Harry found before.</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from the posters, Harry looked around for what else the Room provided. There was a stack of books, just like they found the last time they were here. Harry still had a few hours left, so he resigned himself to the task of sorting through the books.</p><p>It was strange, he didn't mind doing this kind of research, but he <em>hated</em> doing anything for his classes. Maybe it was because this was answering questions he actually cared about. But even during his first year when they <em>really</em> wanted to know about Nicholas Flammel, Hermione had done most of that research.</p><p>He sat down and began glancing at titles, setting aside all the historical ones. Those would just tell him about his accomplishments, not his personal life. Besides, if he was looking for any connection to the Mages, he wouldn't find it there. Unfortunately, that's what most of the books seemed to be. He set aside a couple that seemed a little more interesting to bring to Hermione later.</p><p>Harry was nearing the end of the stack of books when a thin, worn one caught his eye. Carefully picking it up, he looked it over. It seemed to be made out of red leather with gold gildings around the edges. It was obviously high quality as it had yet to show any signs of falling apart. Remembering Tom Riddle's diary, he opened the front cover carefully and read:</p><p>
  <em>This journal is the property of: </em>
  <em>Joey Wheeler (Tristen, if you're reading this, I swear I'll pummel you into next week!)</em>
</p><p>A personal journal! A complete one by the looks of it! He eagerly turned to the first entry.</p><p>
  <em>Um, hi. I guess? I've never written in one of these things before, so I'm not really sure how to do it. Tea is usually the one who talks about feelings and crap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, Mokuba gave all of us one of these journals to try to help us cope with the fact that our friends have been missing for a year now and as a graduation present. Do I have to name them? Probably not since I'm the only one who'll read it and there is no way I can forget those guys. Besides, I think if I write their names right now I'll start crying, and Tristen is right next door! That's no way for a high school graduate to behave!</em>
</p><p><em>Wow. </em>I <em>graduated high school. And Mokuba's offered us all jobs here! If only you guys could see me now. You know I wouldn't have gotten so far if not for your encouragement and faith in me. I graduated high school, I've got a job at one of the biggest companies in the world! Plus I've been accepted to University! Me!</em></p><p>
  <em>It's one of the ones close by so I can work and go to school at the same time. I've decided to get a degree in business so I can help out Mokuba better. Mokuba's offering to pay my tuition to help me out. What a guy. He's had to grow up fast with Kaiba's disappearance. I hope that money-loving dirtball knows the hell he put his brother through, leaving out of the blue like that!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, we're all still holding onto hope that you'll all return and things can go back to normal. I mean, for everyone to disappear so suddenly like that, it must have something to do with the MIs, right?</em>
</p><p><em>It's been hitting us pretty hard. I mean, I don't really care that much about the others, but for </em>you <em>to vanish like that, it's not like you! We've always faced everything together, the four of us! Well, five really. Four and a half? How am I supposed to prove I'm a true duelist now?! I inherited the King of Games title by default! That's not how I wanted to get to the top! You promised me a true duel! Where did you go?!</em></p><p>
  <em>Mai's just as upset. She launched up from sixth to second on a technicality! I tell her that she would have placed higher in Battle City if a mad-man wasn't set on destroying the world. That seems to calm her down some. Especially since she's won plenty of other tournaments.</em>
</p><p><em>I think Tea and Rebecca were in the worst shape a few weeks after it happened, when we finally realized you didn't </em>want <em>to be found. At least during the whole Dartz fiasco, we had a reason to keep fighting. A reason to hold on to hope that we would get you back. They're a bit better now. Rebecca has been hired on to run Kaiba Corp's security and Tea got a full scholarship to dance school in New York, just like she wanted. She's going, saying you wouldn't want her to give up her dream because of you. I agree. Once she's through though she says she coming straight back to help with the company.</em></p><p><em>Tristen's taking on some of the physical security and kind of named himself both mine and Mokuba's bodyguards. I think it's so he has an excuse to take out some of his feelings on other people. He says it's only right that the King of Games have a bodyguard, and that when you were King, you had me </em>and <em>him...and I guess the spirit too huh?</em></p><p><em>Even though I'm King of Games now, I still live in your shadow. Did you know that? They call me "the man trained by the legend." They're talking about you, you know. The </em>legend<em>. The man who never lost a match (officially anyway). It's not entirely accurate. I was trained by Gramps, you know that, though I guess he was a legend himself, at least in our eyes.</em></p><p>
  <em>He died last month. Heart failure according to the doctors. You didn't even show up for his funeral! His own grandson! The only family he had left! You didn't show up in the hospital during his last moments! He was waiting for you! Hoping until his last breath that you would show up, but you never did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I got carried away. I'll kill anyone who asks before I admit it, but I think this journal thing really did help a bit. It was kind of like talking to you. You were always a great listener and always had sound advice for me, no matter the situation. At least I can pretend that you're still listening to me.</em>
</p><p>Harry finished the first entry and sat back, surprised to find tears in his eyes. It sounded like Joey was close friends with the people who disappeared, and if his hunch was right, it was the Mages. What Harry couldn't understand was these people abandoning their friends like that! Especially whoever this former King of Games was. He knew he would <em>never</em> abandon Ron or Hermione! Or Sirius for that matter! Not for any amount of money or power. What confused him was that the Mages seemed to hate betrayal if their reactions to Marietta were anything to go by. So if the Mages <em>were</em> such close friends with these people, why did they do it? Were they nothing better than hypocrites?</p><p>The clock in the Room tolled five, startling Harry. He hadn't realized how involved he'd gotten with his search. Ron and Hermione would be back soon and would be wondering where he was. Gathering the few books he found for Hermione to look at and Joey's journal, Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and headed straight for the common room.</p><p>Once he was a good distance away from the Room of Requirement, he slipped the Cloak off and continued as if he had just come from the library. Giving the password to the Fat Lady, he hurried up the steps to his dorm and stashed the books in his trunk until he could show Ron and Hermione privately. All the books except the journal.</p><p>Harry hesitated as he was about to place it in his trunk with the other books. Something inside him wanted to keep this journal secret, but he wasn't sure why. After a short struggle with himself, he instead stashed the journal under his mattress and locked his trunk before heading back downstairs to wait for Ron and Hermione.</p><p>His friends returned with news that Luna didn't do anything weird in Hogsmeade, which confused Harry for a moment, but he brushed it off. As they went down to dinner, he told them in a low voice what he'd been up to earlier.</p><p>"You went back!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "That was so stupid of you! Umbridge has been watching the Room like a hawk."</p><p>"I had my Invisibility Cloak on," Harry argued back just as quietly, "Besides, I think if found some stuff that will interest you."</p><p>"What is it?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Not now. Wait 'til we're back in the Common Room and we can get some privacy."</p><p>They continued their way down to dinner, the conversation changing to a safer topic of what they did in Hogsmeade today as they ate. The Inquisitorial Squad was back on the prowl, the shock of Malfoy wearing off a bit. Harry sighed as he bit into his dinner roll, his thoughts filled with what he read in Joey's journal and plans to read more of it tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. He did what!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Forbidden Forest)</em>
</p><p>Yami was having a reasonably good day. As well as one could get when he was trying to reason with hard-headed centaurs. As he had promised Firenze, he was playing mediator between the herd and the outcast, trying to get everyone back on the same side.</p><p>"We are willing to give Firenze a probation period," Magorian, the leader of the centaurs, said, "He will have the rest of the year to continue the task Dumbledore requested of him. We will allow him this much as the man has done no wrong to us and it is to spite the evil witch."</p><p>"I know Firenze will be happy to hear that," Yami said.</p><p>"But he is not the only one who needs to prove themselves," Magorian continued. Yami looked at him with interest. "The humans need to prove their worthiness as well. We respect Dumbledore and Hagrid because they know how to treat us. For Firenze's actions to be completely forgiven, the humans will need to show that they were worth the effort."</p><p>Yami frowned, "I have no control over what the wizards do. You know this."</p><p>"We do, but that does not change the fact that we will only take Firenze back if the humans can prove their worth. After all, it was <em>them</em> whom Firenze chose over us. The stars are not favorable upon them."</p><p>Yami sighed, looking up into the bright blue sky. The reading of the stars was an uncanny ability among the centaurs, something neither he nor his court could do, but it was not always accurate. "Shall I bring my own seer here? She has not been wrong for many centuries. Perhaps she could give another opinion."</p><p>The centaurs bristled. "That will not be necessary," Magorian said tightly.</p><p>Suddenly Yami felt wave of distress flowing over his link with Yugi. Confused and concerned, he tried to call out to him, '<em>Yugi?! What's the matter? Are you alright?'</em></p><p>There was no response. He turned to the centaurs who looked curious at the way the Pharaoh had suddenly tensed, "I'm afraid I must leave. Something urgent has arisen."</p><p>Magorian nodded, "You may give Firenze our answer. He may approach us on neutral grounds to discuss further details. The area of the forest set aside for you and your Court will work."</p><p>Yami nodded and hurried off, following the mind link back to Yugi. He burst into the Mages' chambers not entirely sure what he was expecting, but he knew it wasn't what he found.</p><p>Bakura was ranting and raving, Ishizu looked just about ready to Game somebody, Seto was watching from the side with a stern expression, and Yugi was trying to restrain them all from doing something.</p><p>"I'll kill him!" Bakura yelled, trying to push past Yugi.</p><p>"Nobody's killing anybody!" Yugi argued, effectively blocking Bakura's path.</p><p>"Let us at least Game him," Seto growled, "He deserves that much."</p><p>"What in Ra's name is going on?" Yami demanded. He turned his gaze to Yugi whose face had dropped at the question, "I felt you were in distress," he told his hikari.</p><p>"Blame Potter," Bakura spoke up.</p><p>"What did -"</p><p>"He went searching for more information about Battle City," Yugi provided, "He went back to the Room of Requirement since most of the school was at Hogsmeade today."</p><p>"And instead of information on Mai, he found stuff about Wheeler," Seto continued from the wall he leaned against.</p><p>"About Joey?" Yami repeated stunned, starting to get an idea of where Yugi's distress had come from. Having reminders of someone who was once his best friend dropped on him so suddenly could not have been a pleasant experience.</p><p>Yugi nodded solemnly, "His journal…"</p><p>Yami stared for a moment before demanding, "<em>How</em> did he find that? Didn't we have that hidden away?"</p><p>"Apparently not, my Pharaoh," Ishizu spoke up, her voice tight with anger, "And unfortunately Potter started reading it as well, even going so far as to take it out of the room and back to his dorm to continue reading it later. Obviously the Prince was present when he read the first entry…"</p><p>Yami turned back to Yugi, now fully understanding the feelings coming from his hikari. "I'd forgotten how much pain Joey released into those first pages," Yugi said softly, tears threatening to form in the corners of his eyes. Yami quickly crossed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"May I go kill him now?" Bakura asked gruffly.</p><p>"No," Yami said firmly. He was happy that his friends would be willing to go to such lengths to help his hikari, but at the same time, it was <em>his</em> hikari who'd been hurt by Potter's actions and therefore <em>his</em> responsibility to bring him to justice. "No Game either," he said quickly, cutting off Bakura <em>and</em> Seto's next question, "Not yet."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'not yet?'" Bakura hissed, pointed at Yugi who was taking comfort in the closeness of his dark, "That idiot has -"</p><p>"I know what he's done," Yami cut him off sharply, "And as much as I would <em>love</em> to send that boy to the Shadows, we must wait. He has not directly broken any of our rules. He does not know our deep connection with Joey and the events of that time. And he did not know Yugi was watching."</p><p>"He does not know about your connection, or any of ours for that matter. Not for certain. But he suspects we are connected to Battle City and that one of us was the former King of Games," Seto informed him.</p><p>"How?" Yami demanded.</p><p>"Potter originally went to the Room to look up the records for Battle City, to see if he could find information about us," Yugi explained, "But our names are removed from all of the records, leaving five empty slots in the overall roster and the finals bracket. He knows we were around during that time because of what you told him in the library a couple months ago. It doesn't take that much reasoning to make the link."</p><p>"And then there's the fact that Wheeler addressed his journal to Yugi, even if he doesn't call him by name," Bakura added, "He still called him the King of Games in the journal, so Potter can easily deduce that one of us was that person."</p><p>"And with all the pain they went through after we all went underground, it was clear from Potter's face that he thinks we abandoned them all without a good reason," Yugi finished sorrowfully.</p><p>"I see," Yami said, tightening his grip on Yugi, wanting nothing more than to be able to protect him from the old emotional scars that had been carelessly ripped open again.</p><p>After a moment of waiting for Yami's reaction and not getting one, Bakura broke the silence, "Does <em>this</em> change your opinion?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Yugi replied forcefully before Yami could.</p><p>"Yugi is right," Yami agreed relucantly before any of them could argue, "He will continue to read the journal, that much is a given, but his curiosity knows no bounds and that will be his undoing. I have no doubt that he will 'empathize' with Joey and attempt to confront us later as an act of 'defending his memory.'"</p><p>"And <em>then</em> he gets Gamed," Bakura grinned savagely.</p><p>"<em>I</em> will Game him," Yami announced with a pointed glare at Bakura who scowled dejectedly, "From now until that time, I will take sole responsibility for watching the boy. Nobody else is to get close to him. Especially you, Yugi."</p><p>"Why me?" Yugi asked offended at that.</p><p>Seto rolled his eyes, "If he starts throwing accusations around, he will likely call one of us a traitor or betrayer or something along those lines."</p><p>"Though we all worked through those feelings long ago and found closure, it does not hurt any less when those accusations are thrown back into our faces," Ishizu continued gently.</p><p>"I don't want you to get hurt," Yami said softly.</p><p>Yugi nodded in defeat, knowing Yami would get everyone on his side for this battle and he didn't have a chance. Yami turned to Bakura and Ishizu, "Let Malik and Ryou know about this new development and everything about this situation."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Gryffindor Common Room)</em>
</p><p>"That's right everyone! Skiving Snack Boxes are officially ready for pre-orders! Please form an orderly line and have your Galleons ready!"</p><p>Two weeks after Malfoy's Game, the twins stood in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room surrounded by an eager group of students. Across the room, however, Hermione sat with Ron and Harry at a table, trying to get some studying done. "Can't you make them stop?" she finally hissed at Ron.</p><p>Ron stared at her like she was crazy. "Fred and George? Hermione, you know what they're like. I'd have better luck trying to stop a train with my bare hands!"</p><p>"They're going to get into trouble! Along with anybody who buys their silly products."</p><p>"But you see, Hermione," George came over, overhearing what she was saying, "Fred and I have decided that we don't care about getting into trouble anymore."</p><p>"Have you ever?" Harry asked dryly.</p><p>"Course we have," Fred joined them, "Haven't been expelled yet have we?"</p><p>"We've always known where to draw the line."</p><p>"And maybe occasionally put a toe over it."</p><p>"But we've always known when to stop."</p><p>"But now -"</p><p>"With our new headmistress -"</p><p>"We've decided she needs some excitement."</p><p>"You'll be expelled!" Hermione gasped, "And you have N.E.W.T's coming up!"</p><p>Fred waved her off, "We decided we don't care about grades anymore. We're ready to go into business for ourselves."</p><p>"Finally got ourselves a nice little place in Diagon Alley," George added, "The only reason we stuck around was because of Dumbledore."</p><p>"Now that he's gone, there's nothing holding us back."</p><p>The twins walked away, leaving the trio sitting stunned. Well, Ron and Hermione were stunned. Harry stuck his nose deeper into his book that hid the Marauders Map, trying to avoid eye contact, though he did have a secondary reason. He was tracking the movements of Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad, noticing the places they patrolled the most. For some reason it didn't show the Mages unless they were out in the corridors. If they were in their chambers or hidden in the Shadows, they disappeared from the map. He figured it must have something to do with Shadow Magic.</p><p>"Where did they get the funds to get a place in Diagon Alley?!" Hermione asked dumbfounded.</p><p>"Dunno," Ron replied, equally as puzzled, "I know they haven't earned enough from any sales they did here. You don't reckon they've been doing something illegal do you?"</p><p>"They <em>wouldn't</em>! Would they?"</p><p>"They <em>were</em> talking with Mundungus Fletcher a while back," Ron said thoughtfully.</p><p>Harry sighed. He'd hoped to avoid telling anyone this, but if Ron and Hermione thought the twins were doing illegal activities, he'd have to set the record straight. "They didn't get their money illegally."</p><p>"How d'you know?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Because they got it from me," Harry admitted, "I gave them my Triwizard winnings. I didn't want or need them. Besides, Fred and George will be brilliant with a joke shop."</p><p>Ron gave a sigh of relief, "At least they haven't been selling stolen cauldrons or anything like that. When Mum writes and demands why <em>I</em> let them throw away their education, I'll tell her it was <em>your</em> fault."</p><p>Slowly, the Gryffindors went up to their dormitories to go to bed. Harry waited for Ron to head up first, feigning wanting to study the map a bit more. In reality, Harry wanted to be able to read more of Joey's journal in peace.</p><p>Hermione had eagerly poured over all of the information Harry had given her regarding the Battle City tournament and the rules thereof. She shared his theory that the five missing names belonged to the Mages, but it was impossible to tell which ones. Making blind accusations would certainly earn them their own Yami no Games.</p><p>He'd managed to keep the journal secret though; reading one or two entries every night. There was so much emotion written in them that Harry found it hard to read more than that in one sitting. So far Joey had talked more about his acceptance to University, even going so far as to explain some of his classes. He'd talked much more about working for Kaiba Corporation. There was a lot of stress involved apparently as the King of Games and employee of the company, but he always seemed to have an optimistic spirit about it. There was one entry where he described his wedding to Mai! No wonder they had looked so close in that picture he found! Every entry, however, seemed to be directed at a specific person whom Joey had yet to name.</p><p>Sighing, Harry went up to his dorm, relieved to see that the rest of the boys had either fallen asleep or drawn their curtains closed. He retrieved the journal from under his mattress, closed his own curtain, and opened the book to where he left off.</p><hr/><p>The fifth years woke the next morning to announcements posted in their Common Rooms. Harry reluctantly dragged himself over to the board made himself read it, dreading another Educational Decree. To his surprise, this one was signed by Professor McGonagall.</p><p>CAREER COUNSELING: ALL FIFTH YEAR STUDENTS WILL MEET WITH THEIR HEAD OF HOUSE THIS FRIDAY TO DISCUSS THEIR FUTURE CAREERS. LEAFLETS WILL BE PROVIDED IN EACH COMMON ROOM DESCRIBING VARIOUS JOBS IN THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY.</p><p>"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, "I haven't given any thought to what I want to do after Hogwarts. Have you, Harry?"</p><p>"Not really," Harry answered. In truth, the only job he'd ever really given any thought to was being an Auror, which was strange because the idea had been planted there by a disguised Death Eater.</p><p>"Wonder why they're doing it for us now?" Ron wondered aloud, "It seems like it would be more of a seventh year thing."</p><p>"Because our OWLs affect which classes we can take sixth and seventh year," Hermione's voice came from behind them. The boys turned to see her wearing an exasperated look.</p><p>"So?" Ron asked.</p><p>"So if you want a job that requires a certain class but you can't take it because you didn't put any effort into that O.W.L, then you can kiss that job good-bye."</p><p>"Riiiggghht," Ron scratched the back of head embarrassed as Hermione started fretting.</p><p>"I don't know how I'll <em>ever</em> choose a field! There are so many interesting ones! Though I suppose that's what the counseling is for."</p><p>"Right," Harry spoke up, not really in the mood to hear Hermione go on and on about the pros and cons of <em>every</em> job in the wizarding world, "Well, I'm heading down to breakfast before it all disappears and we have to go to class on an empty stomach."</p><p>That seemed to grab both Ron and Hermione's attention, though on the way to breakfast Hermione still talked about jobs. "I mean, I want to go into a field that helps people, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a healer or a mediwitch. Maybe something in Muggle Relations. Both my parents are Muggles after all. I think I could help with some of the misconceptions wizards seem to have about them."</p><p>Harry ignored most of her ramblings, giving an occasional nod or two so she didn't think he was totally ignoring her, though in his opinion she should be use to it by now. Ron seemed to have had enough too.</p><p>"Hermione! Will you stop it?" he exclaimed annoyed, "Can't you at least wait until we've eaten before you talk our ears off?"</p><p>Hermione gasped at him, offended, but stopped talking as they entered the Great Hall and found some seats. She started up again, but this time about classes. "You'll need good marks if you ever hope to get a good job," she was saying, "They way you two act and perform leaves a lot to be desired. If you just applied yourselves a bit more rather than distract yourselves with other things -"</p><p>"Other things like Mai and the Battle City tournament?" Ron shot at her, "Or what about the Mages? We've been trying to find more solid information on them too!"</p><p>"You just need better time management," Hermione argued, "I have more homework than either of you and still manage to have spare time for extra research!"</p><p>While Ron and Hermione bickered, Harry took the opportunity to look around the Hall. Umbridge had arrived and was carefully picking at and eating her breakfast. The incident with the flies was apparently still fresh in her mind. Nobody had taken credit for the prank and the Weasley twins were adamant that they didn't do it.</p><p>There were no Mages visible this morning, which surprised Harry a bit. Ever since Umbridge took over, the Mages made sure that their presence was not forgotten. Not that he cared that much. His life was better off without them in his opinion. Certainly more relaxing without their constant presence anyway.</p><p>The Inquisitorial Squad continued to patrol around the tables, just waiting for an opportunity to take points from someone. Malfoy was still not among them. The shock of his Game had worn off and the Inquisitorial Squad was just as bad as before. If anything, they were nastier when the Mages weren't around.</p><p>He kept his head down as one of the members walked by, noticing that Ron and Hermione had fallen silent as well. They stayed that way until he'd fully passed them. "They're horrid," Hermione whispered furiously, glaring after them, "And Umbridge is horrible for letting them do it!"</p><p>"We know," Harry agreed miserably, "But what can we do? If we say or do anything, we'll be thrown in detention with Umbridge so fast we won't know what hit us."</p><p>"Plus we'll lose even more house points," Ron added, "We're already in last place because of them."</p><p>"I know that!" Hermione snapped at them, "It doesn't mean that I can't wish there was something we could do!"</p><p>"What've we class have we got first?" Harry changed the subject before they were caught talking about that.</p><p>Ron checked his schedule, "Defense first thing," he moaned, "Then Transfiguration, and then we're free until evening when we need to go to the Astronomy tower."</p><p>"Good," Hermione said, "We'll have time this afternoon to look at the career leaflets in the common room."</p><p>"Yeah, great," Harry said sourly. He had another Occlumency lesson with Snape tonight. He couldn't even go back to the common room and unwind before having to go to another class. He knew Snape was not going to be pleased with him as he had done <em>nothing</em> to help him close his mind. Not since he found Joey's journal.</p><p>Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate. Maybe he could do some last minute practice this afternoon. If he was lucky, he lesson with Snape tonight would be cut short on account of Astronomy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Really Bad Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yami scowled as he followed the boy to his Occlumency lesson that evening, having relieved Malik of that duty the moment he discovered Potter had found and was reading Joey's journal. So far he showed no indication that he wanted to confront them or act out on the information he was reading, but Yami figured it would only be a matter of time. The boy was impulsive and foolhardy; his emotions would get the better of him soon.</p><p>"Close the door, Potter," Snape instructed cooly.</p><p>Potter hastened to do so, not wanting to annoy the Potions Master. While Potter did as he was told, Snape walked over to a stone basin and deposited a silvery substance that seemed to come from this head into it. <em>Those must be the memories Malik told me about</em>, Yami reasoned.</p><p>"Have you been practicing?" the Potions Master asked.</p><p>"Yes," Potter lied.</p><p><em>Foolish child,</em> Yami scorned, <em>You cannot lie to someone who can read your mind or sense your intentions.</em></p><p>Snape obviously did not believe it as he raised an eyebrow and said, "We will see, won't we?"</p><p>He raised his wand and was about to utter the spell when there was a knock on the door. Snape lowered his wand and called, "Enter!"</p><p>The last of Malfoy's inner circle, Goyle, opened the door and stood there awkwardly, glancing over at Potter. "Potter is just here for some Remedial Potions," Snape said, noticing the boy's questioning look, "What do you need?"</p><p>"It's Professor Umbridge, sir," Goyle said thickly, "She needs your help in her office. Her furniture is all floating and she can't get it down."</p><p>Snape cocked an eyebrow, "Why does she require <em>my</em> services? It sounds as though Professor Flitwick would be more suited for the job."</p><p>"I don't know, sir," Goyle said, "I just know what she told me."</p><p>"Of course," Snape muttered. Yami knew that though Snape favored his own house, even he had limits on how much stupidity he could take. Goyle was certainly one to push that limit. Though he smirked at the trouble Umbridge was having. It sounded as though Malik and Bakura were having fun.</p><p>"Potter, wait here. This shouldn't take long," Snape instructed as he swept out the door, leaving the teen alone in the office.</p><p>As curious as Yami was to see how the situation upstairs was turning out, he resigned to let the others tell him about it later. Right now, Potter was his main concern. The boy stood in the center of the room stunned for a moment before relaxing slightly and looking around. Yami silently cursed the Potions Master for leaving Potter alone the moment Potter's eyes fell onto the basin holding the memories.</p><p>Sure enough, Potter walked over to the basin, staring into the silvery substance in it. Yami shot out a Shadow to grab hold. <em>Hypocrite</em>, the Shadows hissed. Potter jumped back, startled and confused, obviously wondering how this was hypocritical.</p><p>Yami narrowed his eyes at the boy, letting his annoyance seep through the Shadows that still had hold of him. This boy <em>hated</em> every moment that Snape entered his mind. He hated someone else being able to see his memories. So he decided to look into someone else's most private memories?! Didn't he get enough of that with Joey's journal?</p><p>Potter's expression turned into a scowl when he realized that one of the Mages was watching his actions. It was almost one of indignation. As if he believed he was doing nothing wrong!</p><p>Yami let go of the boy, disgusted. He vowed that when it came time for Potter's Yami no Game, the boy would not leave his penalty until he learned to respect other people's privacy. Ishizu warned him and his friends before the year even started that the inability to control their curiosity would not end well for them. The other two seemed to be doing okay. Everything they were researching was relatively harmless and could be found in any Muggle archive.</p><p>Though based on their behavior record, Yami had no doubt that they too would be digging too deep. But they weren't. Not right now. He'd leave Potter's friends alone for now; he couldn't Game someone for something they <em>might</em> do.</p><p>Speaking of Potter, the boy had recovered from Shadows' mild attack and was gazing deeply into the basin again. Yami stared in amazement as Potter sunk his face into the memories, no doubt witnessing them. Even after he'd made it clear to the boy that his behavior was dangerous, he was still going to go ahead with it! Growling in frustration, Yami decided to let him. Perhaps when the spy came back he could set Potter straight better than he could right now. The Shadows told him that Snape was on his way back anyway, Yami would just need to be prepared to intercede should Snape make to harm the boy.</p><p>Yami watched idly as Snape strode back to his office, cursing Umbridge under his breath. The Potions Master froze when he opened the office door, seeing Potter, the student he despised, looking at his most hidden memories. Rage took over and Snape nearly sprinted across the room to roughly drag Potter out of the basin.</p><p>"Enjoying yourself, Potter?" he hissed.</p><p>Potter seemed confused, "I - no - I just…"</p><p>"Silence!" Snape shoved him into the shelves behind him, "How <em>dare</em> you?! I never want to see you in my office again!"</p><p>Potter stood frozen by fear, ignoring the broken glass around him that occured when he collided with the shelves. This only angered Snape more. He picked up another jar on his desk, clearly intending to hurl it at the boy.</p><p>Yami quickly emerged from the Shadows, grabbing Snape's wrist in an iron grip as he brought his arm back. Snape turned around, surprised. After an intense stare-off between the wizard and Mage, Snape relaxed enough that Yami felt safe to release him. Potter looked like he was about to say something, but Yami cut him off with a cold stare before he could utter a word. Yami honestly could not care less about the boy's well-being at this point, but he had promised Dumbledore that the students would be protected from harm unless they acted against the Mages.</p><p>"Leave," Yami said coldly. The dungeons were already chilly, but the Shadows drew the temperature of the room down even further as they crept in.</p><p>Potter hastily gathered his things and left. Yami let Mahado watch the boy for a few minutes while he turned to the Potions Master. "Why didn't you stop him?" Snape demanded of the Mage.</p><p>"The boy's actions are his own," Yami replied, "We cannot rightly choose students' actions for them. If we did, we would be no better than Dolores Umbridge. I <em>did</em> warn him that the action he was taking was dangerous and hypocritical. He chose to ignore my warnings."</p><p>"Surely you knew those memories were private?" Snape insisted.</p><p>"<em>All</em> memories are private," Yami countered with a glare, "To have your past experiences pulled forcefully from your memories is not a pleasant experience. Something <em>you</em> should know very well."</p><p>Snape paled at that, obviously knowing that Yami was referring to how callous he had been when he forced himself into Potter's mind every week.</p><p>"That does not excuse his actions," Snape recovered.</p><p>"The <em>only</em> reason I stepped in was because you intended to harm a student," Yami informed him, letting the Shadows cover him again, "How you deal with this situation is <em>your</em> responsibility."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Harry)</em>
</p><p>Friday arrived quickly. Harry got up, dreading the career counseling he had today. He hadn't really looked at the pamphlets left in the dorm. His close encounter with Snape had him shaken up for days afterwards.</p><p>He told Ron and Hermione that Snape had stopped giving him lessons because it was getting risky and that he'd come far enough to continue training himself. To his relief, they seemed to buy the story. He really didn't want to share with them what he saw in Snape's memories. That his mom and dad had hated each other during their school years. That his father was more of a bully than most Slytherins.</p><p>Harry figured Snape had pulled out those memories because they were embarrassing for him. After all, it showed his father hanging Snape upside down and mocking him, backed up by Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew.</p><p>And then there was the Pharaoh. Harry was sure it was him who initially grabbed him with the Shadows. He shuddered as he remember the cold grip and the anger that seeped through them. Though he wondered why the Pharaoh didn't stop him when he tried again. He repressed another shudder as he remembered the cold look the Pharaoh gave him when he'd stopped Snape from attacking.</p><p>Harry was initially grateful to the Mage, but the Pharaoh was obviously very displeased with his actions. <em>Hypocrite</em> still rang in his mind. How was <em>he</em> the hypocrite?! Snape had free reign over his memories but was allowed to keep his own private? <em>The risk should be both ways</em>, Harry reasoned.</p><p>Wishing more than anything that he could talk to Sirius, Harry grudgingly got up to face his classes. At least it was a light day because of the counseling, but he still had to go to Potions. Snape seemed to avoiding him since the incident, though he was still particularly vicious when grading his assignments. Honestly, Harry was fine with that. He was more than used to that sort of treatment from the Dursleys and he knew how to use it to his advantage.</p><p>Ron and Hermione noticed his glum expression when he finally made it down to breakfast. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.</p><p>"Nothing," Harry said quickly, but quickly amended himself at their disbelieving looks, "Well, nothing I can do anything about. I just wanted to talk to Sirius, but I can't because Umbridge is watching the mail and the fires."</p><p>"There's not too much longer left in the term," Hermione said sympathetically, "You'll be able to visit him over the summer."</p><p>"Yeah…" Harry agreed, picking at his food. "When are your counseling sessions?" he changed the subject.</p><p>"I've got mine right after our first class," Hermione checked her schedule, "I think McGonagall is doing them alphabetically."</p><p>"Sounds right. Mine's not until tonight," Ron said around a mouthful of food, "When's yours?"</p><p>"This afternoon. After Potions."</p><p>"Any idea what you want to do?" Ron asked generally.</p><p>Hermione went off on a rant about all the jobs she was considering and how she really wished she could expand S.P.E.W. into a sustainable career. She was still talking when the bell rang to for the first class.</p><p>The day went by surprisingly quickly for Harry considering he had both History of Magic <em>and</em> Potions. Snape continued to ignore him in Potions class, though he still managed to find a way to give him a zero on his potion by "accidentally" knocking it off the table. Harry would have refilled another flask, but Hermione had already cleaned up.</p><p>Frustrated, Harry went back to the dorm to pass the time before his career counseling session. Not wanting to do any kind of school work, he pulled out Joey's journal and closed the curtains around his bed. He was about half-way through the journal at this point and he was almost completely certain at this point that the Mages were responsible for most, if not all, of the pain Joey was going through.</p><p>
  <em>Hey man. It's been a while hasn't it? The Duel Circuit has been crazy lately. I've been to so many exhibitions duels you wouldn't believe it. I don't know how you managed it!</em>
</p><p><em>It's been ten years now… The police called today to say they have given up. They say it's been too long without any kind of lead and they can't spend any more resources on searching for you. So I guess you win. You always did. It didn't matter what we were doing, you always won. I just wish I knew </em>why <em>you disappeared!</em></p><p>
  <em>I keep telling myself you have a good reason, and I have to keep believing that. One day you'll come back to us, I'm sure. I'll knock you over the head, Tea will cry and nearly strangle you, Tristen will try to act tough, but we'll see past his charade. And then we'll all go to the arcade, like we used to when we were teenagers. Or maybe we'll grab a bite to eat and you can tell us everything you've been up to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tea's still beating herself up by the way. She says she can't believe that she didn't notice anything was wrong. That she should have been able to see the signs that you were planning to leave us, but we really had no way of knowing did we? You were craftier than you liked to admit. Especially with the Spirit with you. The two of you could convince Ra himself that the sky was green if you really wanted to (here I am still using your idioms).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's getting kind of scary here. People are already starting to forget your name. My name has replaced yours in the Duel Circuits and nobody talks about the original King of Games any more. I'm no longer "the man trained by the legend." I'm just the "King of Games" to everybody now. After ten years I'm still on top…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm announcing my retirement from professional dueling today. It won't actually happen for a little while yet, but I want to focus more on helping Mokuba run this company. There are a couple of kids from the Duel Academy that have real potential to become the next king. After this announcement we're supposed to head over there so I can duel them and experience their dueling spirit first hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you were still here, buddy. Sometimes I find myself wishing for the want-to-destroy-the-world maniacs to show up again. Somebody who gets ahold of or misuses an ancient magic. You'd show up in an instant. I know it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know it's horrible of me to wish these things, but I want to talk to you again! How have you changed? Did you get any taller? Are you still the same caring person I remember? What have you been doing all these years? At the very least it would give us all some closure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...I've to go now. Mokuba's calling me for the press conference. Wish me luck, Yugi…</em>
</p><p>Harry stared at the last name on the page. <em>Yugi</em>. The same name the Prince had! There was no doubt left in Harry's mind that the Prince was the one Joey had written this journal to and was the same one who had abandoned his closest friends. <em>Probably because he was given a high place among the Mages,</em> Harry thought disgustedly.</p><p>The clock chimed three, prompting Harry to leap out of bed. He was late for his counseling session with McGonagall!</p><p>Throwing the journal in his bag, he raced out of the common room and down the corridors towards McGonagall's office. He burst in, out of breath from running, "Sorry, Professor," he panted, "I lost track of time."</p><p>"No matter, Potter," McGonagall said tightly, "Have a seat."</p><p>A clicking sound made Harry turn around to see Umbridge sitting in the corner, tapping her quill on the clipboard that sat in her lap. But she was not the only one in the room. Bakura was leaning against the opposite corner, behind McGonagall, looking very bored. So bored in fact that he looked asleep with his head tipped back into the corner and his eyes closed. However, based on how tense Umbridge was, Harry was fairly certain that the Mage was very much awake and aware. No wonder McGonagall looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Well, Potter," McGonagall started, pulling a stack of folders towards her, "Have you given any thought of what you might like to do once you leave Hogwarts?"</p><p>Harry pulled his thoughts from what he'd just read only a few minutes ago. "Well, er, I had thought about maybe being an Auror?"</p><p>"You'll need top grades for that," McGonagall said with raised eyebrows as she pulled a dark leaflet from the bottom of the stack, "Nothing under Exceeds Expectations. And then a series of character and aptitude tests. It's a very difficult career path. Not many succeed in it."</p><p>Umbridge decided to give a very tiny cough just then, as if trying to annoy the occupants of the room. Harry saw Bakura's eyes fly open and glare at the witch without moving his head.</p><p>"You'll need to take several classes," McGonagall continued, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, naturally. But you'll also need Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. Yes, <em>Potions</em>, Potter. I think if you put a little more effort into your studies, you could very well be on your way to becoming an Auror."</p><p>Umbridge gave another cough, much louder than the last one. "Watch what you say, <em>witch</em>," Bakura growled at her.</p><p>The toad-like witch gave a nervous glance in the Mage's direction before continuing in a patronizing tone, "Excuse me, Minerva, but I am wondering why you are giving this <em>poor boy</em> false hope?"</p><p>"False hope?" McGonagall repeated, "I fail to see how? His marks on all of his Defense Against the Dark Arts tests have been exceptionally high -"</p><p>"I'm afraid I must contradict you, Minerva," Umbridge cut her off, "Mr. Potter has repeatedly achieved <em>poor</em> results in my class."</p><p>"That's because you're a brown-nosing, biased <em>bitch</em>," Bakura cut off any response McGonagall might have had.</p><p>If he weren't scared for his life, Harry might have found the colors Umbridge turned to be amusing. She sputtered, looking for words to respond to the Mage's accusation that would not land her in a Yami no Game. Harry sat awkwardly in the middle of it all, unsure of what to do. He'd barely said anything since he got here, but apparently with the tension already so high, that was all that was needed to create this mess.</p><p>Umbridge's hand twitched towards her wand; a movement Bakura did <em>not</em> miss. "Go ahead," he gave a feral grin, "The Prince may have promised your Game to the Priest, but the Laws of the Shadows say if you attack me, you're <em>mine</em>."</p><p>Harry was suddenly very glad that Bakura was <em>here</em> and not where he could bump into him later.</p><p>"The fact remains that Potter has a criminal record!" Umbridge finally managed.</p><p>"Potter has been cleared of all charges!" McGonagall shot back, rising to her feet threateningly.</p><p>Umbridge also rose, but she was so short, it didn't really make a difference. "The Minister of Magic will <em>never</em> employ Harry Potter!"</p><p>"Perhaps by the time Potter is ready to become an Auror there will be a new Minister of Magic!"</p><p>"Aha!" Umbridge shrieked, pointing a stubby finger at the old witch, "Of course! You want Cornelius Fudge replaced by Albus Dumbledore! You want to be where I am as Undersecretary to the Minister!"</p><p>"You're raving," McGonagall turned her nose up in disdain, "Potter, we're done here."</p><p>Harry quickly gathered his things and almost sprinted out of the room. He could have sworn that Bakura looked like he was enjoying himself as the two women shouted at each other, but he had other things to focus on.</p><p>Once he was clear of the yelling and fighting, the outrage he felt at Prince Yugi came back. He thought back to when Marietta sold out the DA to Umbridge, and how disgusted the Mages seemed to be, particularly the Prince and the Pharaoh. Yugi may not have sold out his friends, but he certainly turned his back on them.</p><p>He stalked through the hallways, looking for an abandoned one. He finally found one on the fifth floor in the west wing. "I know one of you is following me," he spoke aloud, desperately hoping that he was not making a fool of himself.</p><p>The Shadows squirmed a bit, but nothing took form that he could see. "What do you want, <em>boy</em>?" somebody hissed from behind him.</p><p>Harry jumped and spun around to see the Pharaoh standing there, arms crossed and looking livid. "Tell me," the Pharaoh continued, "Do you <em>enjoy</em> prying into others' lives? Do you feel somehow <em>entitled</em> to know the deepest secrets of everyone you come across?"</p><p>His hand went to his bag where the journal was. The Pharaoh's eyes did not miss the movement. "I know all about the journal you found." Suddenly the Pharaoh was right next to him, "Did you know the Prince and I had to physically stop some of my court from <em>killing</em> you when they found out?" he whispered, sending chills up Harry's spine.</p><p>Harry somehow found his courage and boldly confronted the Pharaoh, easily one of the scariest Mages. He pulled out the journal and held it in front of him, "Do <em>you</em> know how much pain is written in this journal because his best friend got up and left without so much as a 'good-bye'?"</p><p>The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed, "I know <em>every</em> detail that is written within that journal. I know <em>exactly</em> what he went through. The Prince was not the only one who had connections with him. And you have <em>no idea</em> the heartbreak <em>we</em> went through."</p><p>"Then why did you take away his best friend?!" Harry accused, "What kind of friend leaves for the sake of power?! You really are as bad as Voldemort!"</p><p>Before he knew what happened, Harry was thrown against the wall and pinned the by Shadows, the journal skidded across the floor. An enraged Pharaoh held him by the throat as the darkness grew around them, blocking off the view of the corridor. "I have put up with your arrogance, your prying, and your sense of self-righteousness for far too long. Now you <em>dare</em> to make accusations against us because <em>you</em> find actions you could <em>never</em> understand despicable in your eyes! It is time for <em>your</em> Yami no Game!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Game Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Mages)</em>
</p><p>Yugi, Ryou, and Seto were lounging in their quarters when they felt a Yami no Game beginning. They turned to each other wide eyed.</p><p>"Is that…?" Seto trailed off, looking at Yugi.</p><p>"Yami finally Gaming Potter?" Yugi finished for him, "Yes."</p><p>"So Potter really tried to confront him," Ryou stated softly, "I hoped that the boy would either be too scared or have enough common sense to avoid that."</p><p>"He was," Seto growled, "Potter probably read more of Wheeler's journal."</p><p>"There's no doubt of that," Ryou scoffed.</p><p>Seto rolled his eyes, "I meant he read enough that he probably felt as though he knew Wheeler and could defend his memory now. Terrible judgement on his part."</p><p>"No," Yugi said quietly, "There is one entry where Joey calls me by name. I've only just remembered. It was when he was about to announce his retirement from the Dueling Circuit. Potter must have read that entry, and with a name to definitively tie the links together, he would do exactly what Yami suspected he would do when we first learned Potter had the journal."</p><p>"You think he confronted Yami and called him a traitor?" Ryou asked</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised," Seto commented, "Too bad for him he's going against the Pharaoh. But why wasn't your name removed?" he questioned, "We removed our names from everything."</p><p>"I left it there," Yugi admitted, "I thought we had it hidden away safely so no one could find it."</p><p>"Don't tell Yami," Ryou cautioned, "He'll have a fit."</p><p>"I won't," Yugi chuckled humorlessly before he sighed and stood up, "I should go tell his godfather. No doubt the news of this Game will be big amongst the wizards and gossip tends to spread quickly. The last thing we need if for Black to put everybody in danger because he decided to come Hogwarts."</p><p>"I'll let Yami know if he finishes the Game before you get back," Seto nodded at the Prince.</p><p>Yugi vanished into the Shadows and let them carry him all the way to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place where he reappeared. Moody was the only one in the room. He gave no indication that somebody had just appeared nearby, he just sat there staring blankly at the table.</p><p>Deciding to wait patiently for Black to discover him, Yugi sat across from Moody, studying him carefully. The Mages were well aware of the state the man, though none had bothered to check in on him. Even so, the Prince was not surprised when he didn't look up.</p><p>After a few minutes with no indication that Moody recognized that somebody was sitting across from him, Yugi broke the silence, "Alastor Moody," he commanded, "Look at me." Slowly the man's head came up and finally saw the Mage that sat in front of him. "Do you know who I am?"</p><p>Moody nodded slowly, "You are Prince Yugi," he rasped out.</p><p>"I am," Yugi confirmed with a nod, "Do you know where you are?"</p><p>"They tell me I'm in Gri...Grim…" he struggled with the word.</p><p>"Grimmauld Place?" Yugi provided. Moody nodded, "You took a long time accepting your penalty," Yugi stated.</p><p>"I'm...sorry…" Moody croaked out.</p><p>Yugi studied the man for a moment. He knew the apology was not about the penalty game, but his actions that led to it. The Shadows echoed his sincerity. "I accept your apology," Yugi finally said, "I speak on behalf of the Pharaoh and the Shadow Court when I say this. But what the Shadows have destroyed, not even I can recover. Use this opportunity to rebuild your life."</p><p>Voices approaching the kitchen cut off any further conversation they might have had. Lupin entered the kitchen first and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the Prince. Sirius, who was following too closely to Lupin, crashed into him. "What's wro -" he started to ask the werewolf before his eyes landed on the Mage who was sitting casually across from Moody as if they'd been having a conversation.</p><p>Sirius cleared his throat nervously, "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"That depends on what you are referring to," Yugi said cryptically, but he understood the concern. The last time a messenger from the Mages arrived announced was when Arthur Weasley was attacked. Now a Mage in person had shown up, it was only natural for the two men in front of him to assume the worst.</p><p>"There have been no more attacks on the school have there?" Lupin asked, eyes wide with worry.</p><p>"No," Yugi replied, "I am here to tell you that presently Potter is in the middle of a Yami no Game with the Pharaoh and will very likely lose his soul as a result of it."</p><p>The two wizards' eyes grew wide and all of the color drained from Sirius' face. Yugi quickly pulled a chair over with the Shadows just at the man's knees gave out. "Sirius!" Lupin cried in concern, turning to check his best friend over.</p><p>Sirius waved him off. "Why?" he croaked.</p><p>Yugi felt a little sympathy for the boy's godfather, but held zero for the boy himself. "Despite our many warnings Potter decided to pry deep into our pasts and managed to find things we thought were lost forever. This in itself was not the crime, but Potter's reaction when he discovered a positive link to us was. His crime came when he threw false accusations around and went so far as to accuse the Pharaoh of being no better than Voldemort."</p><p>"He's just a child!" Lupin argued, "Teenagers do not think rationally!"</p><p>"I am aware of how teenagers think," Yugi said coldly, "The fact remains that he broke our rules. And I will make it clear that Potter found this information some time ago. The actions he made were planned, not the effects of hot-headedness; not that that would make a difference."</p><p>"So why are you telling us?" Sirius managed to ask, "Did all of the parents and guardians of all of the others get this visit?"</p><p>"I am telling you because <em>you</em> are a wanted criminal. The news that Harry Potter has been Gamed by one of us will travel quickly and most likely end up in your papers, considering how much they like gossip. The last thing we need is for you to hear the news through hearsay and rush to Hogwarts. That will not only put you in danger, but Potter, Dumbledore, and many students who might get caught in any fighting that takes place."</p><p>"I assume Harry will be alright though?" Lupin asked concerned, "He won't end up like…" he trailed off, gesturing to Moody who was staring at the table again,.</p><p>"I do not know," Yugi replied, "The Pharaoh is the one who decides Potter's penalty, but I don't believe he would reduce Potter to a near empty shell. There were...<em>circumstances</em>...that led to the Pharaoh's decision that evening."</p><p>Sirius let out a shaky breath, "At least there's that. Is there anything else we should know?"</p><p>Yugi stood, straightening his jacket, "No. Just remember what I said and do <em>not</em>, for any reason, attempt to come to Hogwarts."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Harry)</em>
</p><p>Harry knew he made a mistake the moment the words left his mouth and now he was playing a Yami no Game against the Pharaoh. A very <em>pissed</em> Pharaoh. Part of him was curious to see what these were like, but a <em>much</em> bigger part wanted nothing more than to get out of here.</p><p>Suddenly Harry felt like he couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest and doubled over trying to get enough air. "The Shadows are not so merciful when you are playing a Yami no Game, are they?" the Pharaoh asked mockingly.</p><p>Harry looked over at him to see him just watching impassively. His face must have shown confusion because the Pharaoh elaborated, "Don't you remember your first trip through the Shadows when you witnessed the attack on Arthur Weasley? I believe it was Ryou who said it: that even protected the Shadows take their toll." A very faint memory of that conversation wormed its way to the front of Harry's mind. "As I recall," the Pharaoh continued as he turned and started walking away, "You were <em>all</em> shaky when we arrived at Grimmauld Place."</p><p>"Why...why aren't you affected?" Harry panted, trying to straighten up.</p><p>The Pharaoh raised his eyebrows, "I am accustom to the Shadows as they are accustom to me. I have lived in the Shadows longer than Hogwarts has stood."</p><p>"Then...it seems...you have an unfair advantage."</p><p>The Pharaoh considered him for a moment. "Perhaps you are right," he said, nearly sending Harry into a heart attack. Did the <em>Pharaoh</em> just say <em>he</em> was right? The Pharaoh snapped his fingers and a golden light surrounded Harry and he could breathe better. "For the duration of your Game, the Shadows will not affect you as they did. Considering your record of behavior, you are going to need everything you can get if you are to stand a chance in this Game."</p><p>"What are we doing?" Harry asked boldly.</p><p>Two boxes appeared in the Shadows, one in front of Harry and the other in front of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh reached out to takes his, so Harry did the same, staring at it curiously. "Inside my box, I hold your greatest secret and inside yours you hold mine. You must hold it for the entire time. The goal is to not look inside for thirty minutes. We will stand facing away from each other for the duration of that time. If neither of us look, then the Game is over and you may return to your life as it was. However, if you look, then you lose the Game and your soul will be forfeit to the Shadows."</p><p>"What if you look?" Harry challenged. The task seemed so easy, but Harry could already feel temptation pulling at him to open the box.</p><p>The Pharaoh smirked, "I won't. But if that were to happen, the same fate would befall me. The Shadows do not tolerate cheating. Even from me."</p><p>A giant digital timer appeared in the Shadows, set to count down from thirty minutes. The Pharaoh turned his back to Harry, so Harry followed suit and was met by endless darkness. It was so unnerving that he turned around for a second to make sure the Pharaoh was still there.</p><p>"Game start!"</p><p>The timer began counting down, sending a rush of adrenaline through Harry. He couldn't lose this Game! He was not going to end up like Moody or Malfoy!</p><p>The first ten minutes of the Game were fairly easy. Harry did everything he could to ignore the box in his hands, but it seemed to be growing heavier and harder to ignore. He tried to distract himself by reciting all of the Transfiguration spells he could remember. It worked for a short time, but his mind kept wandering back to the box in his hand. <em>The Pharaoh's greatest secret</em>. What could it be?</p><p>Maybe just a peek? No! He couldn't look! He had to win this Game!</p><p>But it was an interesting thought. How <em>would</em> the secret look? Would it be written out on a piece of paper? Would it be like a pensive where he could watch it? Would a magic genie pop out and tell him? No, that was ridiculous.</p><p>Another five minutes passed and Harry's thoughts were leading him down another path. Surely the Shadows could not be sentient! How would something like that be able to know if he took a quick peek? How many times had the Pharaoh been referred to as the 'Pharaoh of the Shadows'? The Mages were certainly able to control them to their will. If the Shadows were alive, why would they let themselves be used like that?</p><p>Harry risked a glance over his shoulder. The Pharaoh was still standing there. Though Harry could only see his back, he gave off an air of boredom. Wasn't he wondering what Harry's deepest secret was? Surely the Pharaoh was as curious about Harry's secret as Harry was about the Pharaoh's. But if his posture was to be believed, the Pharaoh couldn't care less about what was in his box.</p><p>'<em>You were craftier than you'd like to admit.'</em> The words from Joey's journal popped into his head. But why? Joey had been talking to Yugi, not the Pharaoh. Granted the two of them look remarkably similar, but they were definitely two different people. '<em>Especially with the Spirit with you.'</em> That was something Harry had overlooked at the time, but now he puzzled over it. What spirit? Was the Prince friends with some sort of ghost or something?</p><p>Maybe the Pharaoh was the spirit! That would explain why the two of them seemed so close and why the Pharaoh was so angry with Harry. But Harry also knew that for someone, or something, to gain a new body, serious Dark Magic was involved. He witnessed it only last summer! Perhaps this was the Pharaoh's greatest secret? If he could prove the Mages were not who they claimed they were, then by their own rules they would be doomed.</p><p>Throwing all caution to the wind, Harry lifted the flap on his box just the tiniest amount and tried to peer inside. No sooner had he done so than the box vanished and the shortness of breath he'd experienced before the Game started returned.</p><p>"I knew you would not be able to control yourself," the Pharaoh's voice boomed ominously from behind him.</p><p>Harry turned to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes. Would losing his soul hurt? What kind of penalty would the Pharaoh give him? Would he be asked to do something impossible? What would happen when Sirius found out? Harry prayed that his godfather would retain enough sense and stay away from Hogwarts, especially while Umbridge was around.</p><p>"How...how did you know what I did?" Harry asked, trying to get enough air, "Your back...was turned."</p><p>"I told you the Shadows do not tolerate cheating," the Pharaoh said solemnly, "It was a mistake on your part to think they do not have a will of their own. Do not be disheartened, you are not the first, and you will certainly not be the last to have such thoughts."</p><p>"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Harry bit out bitterly.</p><p>"Defiant as ever," the Pharaoh muttered.</p><p>"Oh get on with it…" Harry ended with a gasp as a sharp pain shot through him.</p><p>"I don't know what kind of twisted thinking goes on in your mind that makes you think you're entitled to knowing everything about anybody who you decided you don't like, but that ends now," the Pharaoh stood tall, the eye on the front of the necklace he wore shone brightly. Harry didn't know if he was imagining it or not, but it looked like the same eye was shining of the king's forehead. "<em>Everybody</em> has something in their past they regret and <em>everybody</em> deserves their privacy. Your soul will remain in the Shadows until you can learn and understand that you cannot stick your nose into whatever you please."</p><p>Harry scrunched his eyes together at the light grew blinding before everything went dark.</p><hr/><p>"Ron, have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked the moment Ron came back from his counseling session.</p><p>"No. You mean he never came back?" Ron asked confused, "Do you think he went to the library or something?"</p><p>Hermione just gave him a look that communicated exactly how stupid that sounded. There was no way Harry would willing go to the library and stay there. Usually Hermione had to drag the both of them there just so they could do their homework properly.</p><p>"Well then where could he be?" Ron went on.</p><p>"I don't know, <em>Ronald</em>," Hermione growled, "Why do you think I was asking you?!"</p><p>"Sorry," Ron surrendered meekly, "He'll be back before curfew. He probably just wanted some time to himself after the session. Umbridge <em>and</em> Bakura were there."</p><p>Hermione back off, "I hope so," she sighed. She went back to her homework while Ron pulled out some of his own.</p><p>The continued working as the hour got later. The later it got though, the more anxious they became about Harry's whereabouts, glancing up at the portrait door every few minutes or so as if hoping that that very action would cause him to walk through. Eventually, they were the only ones left downstairs and Harry <em>still</em> hadn't returned. They'd given up on trying to work at this point and settled for sitting in silence. Hermione had her knitting needles out and was knitting the most horrendous sweater ever while Ron was being hypnotized by the embers in the fireplace.</p><p>The both jumped up at the portrait door opening, but were dismayed to find it was Professor McGonagall. "Oh good, you're up," she said when she saw them. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks. Why was that a good thing? "I'm afraid I have some bad news for the two of you."</p><p>"Is it about Harry?" Ron asked hurriedly, "Has something happened? Was it Umbridge?"</p><p>McGonagall gave him a stern look over the top of her glasses that softened to sympathy. "I'm afraid it does have to do with Mr. Potter," she said softly, "You may want to have a seat."</p><p>Ron and Hermione looked at each other, fear written all over their faces as they cautiously sat back down. "Professor," Hermione asked somewhat timidly. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask, "What's happened to Harry?"</p><p>McGonagall took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that after his career counseling session, that Mr. Potter had a run in with one of the Mages."</p><p>Both teens gasped at that, Hermione was near close to tears at those words. "Is he…" Ron choked out, fearing the worst.</p><p>McGonagall nodded, "I'm afraid so." Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and Ron reached over to grab her other hand in comfort. "I am sorry I have to be the one to tell you this. With any luck Potter will be quick in accepting his penalty and will wake soon."</p><p>"Can we see him?" Hermione asked.</p><p>McGonagall studied her two students sadly, "I'm afraid Madam Pomphrey isn't allowing any visitors to victims of Yami no Games. You will just have to wait for him I'm afraid."</p><p>"Those ruddy Mages," Ron let out a low growl.</p><p>"I would advise you to <em>not</em> seek out the Mages," McGonagall said firmly, "Say or do the wrong thing and you might very well end up like Mr. Potter. Now it's late, and I know you don't want to, but do try to get some sleep tonight."</p><p>McGonagall left, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the Common Room. The two sat together all night. Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder while he held her, letting his own silent tears run down his face.</p><p>When morning came, Neville was the first one down. "Hey, Ron!" he greeted cheerfully. Saturdays meant he didn't have to worry about Snape <em>or</em> Umbridge.</p><p>"Shh!" Ron shushed him, nodding to Hermione who had finally fallen asleep on his shoulder.</p><p>Neville cringed and lowered his voice, "Have you seen Harry? He never came into the dorm last night that I can tell. And did you spend the whole night down here with Hermione?"</p><p>"Harry ran into the Mages yesterday," Ron answered in a raspy voice, "McGonagall came in late last night to tell us."</p><p>Neville's face turned to one of horror, "You mean Harry lost his soul?"</p><p>Ron winced at that. It was a true statement, but for some reason hearing it like that made it so much worse. "Yeah," he said softly, looking away.</p><hr/><p>Whispers about the Mages took over the school during the weekend as the news of Potter's Game and outcome became widespread. With Potter's well known reputation for rule breaking, some students thought the Mages were playing favorites, but this new development knocked those theories on their heads.</p><p>Yami was currently sleeping, catching up on all of the rest he missed while he relentlessly tailed Potter. It was obvious to all of the Mages that he desperately needed it, so with Yugi's help, they managed to get him to bed and actually fall asleep. Ishizu promised that when Monday came, he could go back to his usual routine.</p><p>He had picked up the dropped journal when he left Potter in the care of the school matron and it was now in Yugi's possession. The Prince had made a quick trip to Egypt right after Yami fell asleep to hide it. This time, nobody would be able to find it by accident again.</p><p>"So with Potter locked in the Shadows for the time being, does this change the final battle scenario?" Bakura asked Yugi softly while the others were occupied elsewhere.</p><p>"I don't think so," Yugi replied, "Ishizu's visions are usually pretty accurate, so the vision she saw before must have taken into account this event. Otherwise I would have thought she'd have another vision."</p><p>Bakura eyed him, "How do I know she hasn't? You've hidden memories once before."</p><p>Yugi cringed at that. "I know," Yugi muttered, eyes downcast at the reminder, "But she really hasn't."</p><p>Ishizu came in just then, followed closely by Malik, "Yugi, wake up the Pharaoh," she said without preamble, "I've just had a vision he should know about."</p><p>Yugi's eyes went wide with shock at that statement. "You were saying?" Bakura said in a low voice with a hint of taunting.</p><p>Yugi glared at him for a second before closing his eyes and reaching out to Yami through the bond. '<em>Yami? Wake up.'</em></p><p>'<em>Is it morning?'</em> Yami's tired voice came over the bond.</p><p>'<em>No,'</em> Yugi answered, '<em>Ishizu's had a vision and needs you out here.'</em></p><p>Yugi felt Yami snap awake, '<em>I'm coming.'</em></p><p>The door to Yami's room opened slowly and the Pharaoh padded out softly. "What's happening?" he asked Ishizu, getting straight to the point.</p><p>"I'm sorry to wake you, Pharaoh," Ishizu apologized, "But I felt that what I saw was something you would want to know about straight away."</p><p>Yami waved her off, "Don't worry about it. Tell me your vision."</p><p>"It was of our final battle with Voldemort," Ishizu started. Unseen by the others, Yugi and Bakura exchanged startled glances. Did Ishizu see the same vision again? "Potter had gone to the Department of Mysteries after Voldemort had planted a vision in his mind of holding his godfather captive."</p><p>"So he will accept his penalty and wake soon then?" Malik asked.</p><p>"If Ishizu's vision show it, then yes," Yami answered, "What else was in the vision?" he turned back to the seer.</p><p>"It got muddy after that," Ishizu admitted, "But there was a lot of grief after the battle was over. Somebody died."</p><p>"One of us?" Yami asked worried, fear inexplicably gripping him. Nobody noticed how tense Yugi and Bakura got at that question.</p><p>Ishizu shook her head, "I highly doubt it," she said, making Yugi and Bakura sigh in relief, "I believe Dumbledore was also there, and maybe some other wizards. It could be any of them."</p><p>Yami nodded thoughtfully, "While it would be better to avoid any deaths at all, if there's no avoiding it, I would rather it be a wizard than any of us. When we go in for that battle we'll just have to be extra vigilant."</p><p>"Hey, Pharaoh," Seto came through the entrance, "Your Game with Potter has Umbridge rather frazzled."</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>"Well on the one hand, she's really happy that he's out of the way right now. But on the other hand, she knows he's going to wake up and probably be a better person and be even more in her way to power. Also, she wanted to be the one to take care of Potter," Seto explained, "She looks like she can't decide whether to hug someone or curse them."</p><p>Yami raised an eyebrow, "Keep an eye on her. She may decide to try and pull something while Potter is facing his penalty."</p><p>Seto smirked, "Kisara's watching her right now. But actually, since you're awake, I want to talk with you about my Game that I have planned for her."</p><p>"Since when have you had problems coming up with Games, Fancy Pants?" Bakura mocked him.</p><p>Seto glared at him, "I'm not having trouble. The Game I've created requires an impartial judge."</p><p>Yami looked intrigued, "Sounds interesting. We can talk in my room," he gestured, "Ishizu, thank you for bringing your vision to me. We'll work something out."</p><p>Yugi, Bakura, Ishizu, and Malik stared as Yami and Seto disappeared behind a closed door. "He's always on the move isn't he?" Ishizu asked.</p><p>"Yep," Yugi answered with an amused grin.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Ryou entered with excitement, "Did you guys know this place has a pool?"</p><p>The randomness of that statement caused Yugi and Malik to burst out laughing while Bakura ruffled his hikari's hair affectionately. "Where'd you find that?"</p><p>"There's a hidden room just above the Owlery," Ryou explained, "Though I don't know who would put a pool on anything but the ground floor."</p><p>"It's a magic castle, Ryou," Bakura reminded him, "You can show us when things die down a bit."</p><p>Ryou beamed brightly at his yami. He acted so much a like a child at times that it was impossible not to adore him then. Unbeknownst to any of the other Mages, Bakura blamed himself for this fact. Rationalizing that Ryou was subconsciously making up for the childhood that the thief had robbed from him early on.</p><p>"In the meantime," Bakura started pushing his hikari back towards the Shadows, "I want to fight. I'll fill you in on everything that's happened while we train."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Subplots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, news of Potter's Game spread through the wizard community like wildfire. The wizard paper had a short article about it on the Monday following the Game, giving the reason that it was Potter's need to be a hero that got him into the situation. They weren't entirely wrong, but it was still disgusting how the government was attacking a <em>child</em> because they didn't want to face the truth.</p><p>Malik was the first one off of guard duty and was lounging in their chambers when there was a knock on the door to the Mages' chambers. Confused, Malik got up to open the door, the Shadows ready to pounce if it was anybody wanting to cause harm. "Ah, Miss Lovegood! Please come in." Malik held the door open for the girl as she entered their chambers.</p><p>Since her initial visit over Christmas break, Luna had been welcome by all the Mages to visit whenever she desired. Usually it was when she needed to get away from the other witches and wizards around her who still teased her. Even Bakura had taken a liking to her and offered to "take care of" them, but Luna had refused politely, saying that actions taken out of fear would be empty gestures.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mage Malik," Luna replied, "I suppose you know the school's in a terrible uproar since one of you Gamed Harry."</p><p>"We are well aware," Malik informed her, not unkindly as she took a seat without being asked. The Mages were still very intrigued by this girl who didn't seem to fear them in the slightest.</p><p>Yami was still trying to figure out how a witch could have a soul nearly as bright as a hikari's and would often sit down with her and enter deep conversations about her upbringing, her beliefs, and the way she rationalized things. Usually these conversations took place over a game of chess, which Luna was surprisingly good at.</p><p>"His friend are terribly upset," Luna continued, "They tried to go see him today, but Madam Pomphrey won't let them in. She won't let anybody in actually. Why is that?"</p><p>"The matron is right in keeping students and teachers away. To see a body without a soul is a disturbing sight, Miss Lovegood," Malik said gravely, "It is not like they are asleep or unconscious. You cannot see any visible marking on them that indicate anything is wrong. Yet you <em>know</em> there is because there is a sense of hopelessness around them. Sometimes they are limp and cold as if they were dead, they hardly breathe. Sometimes they-"</p><p>"Malik," Yami's voice cut him off, "Are you <em>trying</em> to scare Miss Lovegood?"</p><p>Malik turned to face the Pharaoh indignantly, not at all fazed by his sudden appearance, "She asked a question," Malik defended, "I was just elaborating on my answer."</p><p>"Pharaoh," Luna greeted, bowing respectfully to him.</p><p>"Sit, please," Yami invited, "What brings you here today?"</p><p>"I was looking for my shoes," Luna indicated her barefeet that neither Mage had noticed until now, "I was passing by and thought I'd say hi."</p><p>Malik stared at the girl's shoeless feet with just a hint of underlying anger. "Who took them from you?" he asked, knowing the girl hadn't simply misplaced them.</p><p>"Some of the people in my dorm," Luna replied playing with her wand and leaving behind a glittering trail, "They do it all the time because they think I'm strange. All of my missing items come back eventually, so I don't worry about it."</p><p>"You remind me very much of Yugi when he was your age," Yami smiled. He was positive that if she so much as hinted that she wanted the people who hid her things to be punished, he'd have a line of Mages begging for his approval.</p><p>Luna cocked her head curiously, "Really?" she asked. The Mages didn't really talk about their pasts.</p><p>Yami nodded, "He was the strange boy in school and was picked on by plenty of people. He too, never sought to get even or revenge, despite my offers. In fact, two of his best friends were once his worst tormentors."</p><p>"No wonder he represents the light," Luna mused.</p><p>"Indeed," Yami agreed.</p><p>"You'll have to excuse me," Malik said suddenly, "<em>The Shadows are telling me that the Malfoy boy has accepted his Penalty and will be waking soon."</em></p><p>"<em>Go ahead,"</em> Yami told him. Malik gave a short bow to the Pharaoh and a wave to Luna before disappearing into the Shadows. Yami pulled out the chess set and began setting it up, "As long as you're here," he said to Luna.</p><p>"I've been reading some more strategies," she replied, adjusting herself to reach the board easier, "I might just beat you this time."</p><p>Yami smirked. She was beginning to sound like Seto. "We'll see," he entertained her.</p><p>The two settled into their positions and Luna made the first move. An hour into the game and they were tied. Yami carefully studied the board before moving his knight.</p><p>"There's something I've been curious about," Luna spoke up as she looked at her options.</p><p>Yami looked up with interest, "What would that be?"</p><p>"Why didn't you guys take over when Dumbledore left?" Luna asked, "I know I'm not the only one wondering. I've even heard some people say that it would be better if you did."</p><p>"And what do you think?" Yami countered.</p><p>"Not much can be worse than Umbridge," she admitted, "At least with you guys everybody is treated the same, no favorites."</p><p>"Some might disagree with you about favorites," Yami gestured to her.</p><p>"If I broke the rules you would not hesitate in Gaming me," Luna waved off, "But that does not answer my question."</p><p>Yami heaved a sigh and leaned back, his ruby eyes boring straight into her crystal blue ones, "Our main reason was that we are simply not interested in running a school. You know we do not care for wizards and they do not particularly care for us unless we are bailing them out of a situation they got themselves into. Also, by placing ourselves in such a position, we would appear to be either submitting to the authority of that fool you call your Minister, or that we would be acting to take control of the wizard world. Besides, if we took over, <em>all</em> rules would be subject to Yami no Game and we did not think that would be right or fair to the staff and students considering the state of things."</p><p>Yami turned his attention back to the game while Luna pondered his answer. He quickly took her exposed rook with his bishop, "Checkmate."</p><p>Luna stared in awe at the board, "One day I'll beat you," she promised.</p><p>"Seto has been saying the same thing for hundreds of years," Yami chuckled.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Malfoy)</em>
</p><p>Malfoy ran through the darkness towards the light that had suddenly appeared, slightly surprised that he was going unhindered. Up until this point, the darkness had had an unrelenting hold on him.</p><p>He had just resolved to find a trustworthy friend to confide in, finally realizing the path he was on would only lead to personal disaster. Voldemort was nothing more than clever speeches to sway people to his side. The Dark Lord was perhaps the loneliest, despite having so many followers.</p><p>Everything Malfoy had strived for, even if he hadn't realized it until this point, led to his deep desire to have the same close friendship he witnessed time and time again with Potter, Granger, and Weasley. The thought of those three still made him sick to his stomach, his penalty hadn't changed his feelings towards the Gryffindors, just his desires about the kinds of people he wanted around him now.</p><p>The light was blinding as Malfoy grew nearer until he was consumed by it. He slowly became aware of the fact he was laying in a bed, and if the uncomfortable mattress underneath him was anything to go by, he was in the Hospital Wing.</p><p>"You awake?" a hesitant voice asked from beside him.</p><p>Malfoy carefully opened his eyes, blinking quickly to get used to the light. Turning his head to the side, he saw Timothy Spencer sitting there, looking nervous.</p><p>"What do you want?" Malfoy demanded, sitting up and looking around. This was definitely the hospital wing. Curtains surrounded the bed to keep prying eyes away. "And for that matter, how are you even here? Last I checked the Hospital Wing was off limits to everyone."</p><p>"Last you checked was nearly a month ago," Spencer informed him. Malfoy gaped in shock. He'd been stuck in his penalty for <em>that long</em>? "But Madam Pomphrey still keeps it off limits. Mage Malik came and grabbed me just before you woke up. I'm not entirely sure why. I think maybe because I know a little of what you just went through."</p><p>"I doubt that," Malfoy snorted, "That Mage told me that everybody's Game and penalty is different."</p><p>"But I know what it's like going back into the Slytherin dorms after a Yami no Game," Spencer argued.</p><p>"It won't be an issue for me," Malfoy said stubbornly, "I didn't turn into some bleeding heart Hufflepuff like you."</p><p>Spencer blinked at that. "I didn't turn into a Hufflepuff," he denied, "I'm just as Slytherin as you, I just learned to respect others different from me. I can be as cunning, resourceful, and ambitious as Salazar Slytherin himself."</p><p>"If you say so," Malfoy said disbelievingly.</p><p>"Look, it won't matter how much or how little you changed because of your Yami no Game, you won't be accepted the same by the Slytherin house. Too many people have been through them and woken up drastically changed for you to go back and act like you're unaffected. You'll be outcast the same way I was."</p><p>He was right and Malfoy knew it. "What of it?" Malfoy said defensively, "I don't care what they think about me."</p><p>"You used to," Spencer told him, "I think your Game changed you more than you want to admit."</p><p>"Shut up," Malfoy growled.</p><p>The two teens fell into silence. Malfoy vaguely wondered why Madam Pomphrey hadn't been by yet. Surely she heard the voices.</p><p>"What went on while I was out?" Malfoy finally asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>"Not too much," Spencer told him, "Fifth years had career counseling, but I'm sure Professor Snape will let you make that up. Oh, and Potter was Gamed."</p><p>Malfoy stared, not sure if he heard quite right. "<em>Potter</em>?!"</p><p>Spencer nodded, "Apparently had a run in with one of the Mages just a few days ago. Nobody's quite sure what happened or which Mage was even responsible. The <em>Prophet</em> is claiming that Potter tried to be a hero against the Mages to get back into the limelight."</p><p>"God the <em>Prophet</em> is thick," Malfoy moaned, "Let me guess, Umbridge was the one giving them information?"</p><p>"Naturally," Spencer agreed. He peered around the curtain, looking for any sign of Madam Pomphrey. "I don't think Madam Pomphrey is coming until we reach some sort of conclusion," he commented.</p><p>"And what conclusion would that be?" Malfoy challenged, crossing his arms.</p><p>Spencer eyed him carefully. "Tell me what your penalty was…"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Mages)</em>
</p><p>Yugi sat hidden in the Shadows, carefully keeping his thoughts away from Yami. He had "borrowed" a book from the school library about various spells and curses the wizards used. While Yami wouldn't object to Yugi researching these things, he would want to know the reason and Yugi couldn't tell him that he was researching his own death.</p><p>At this point, Yugi was almost certain that the spell that hit him in the vision was the Killing Curse; the same spell that Harry Potter was famous for surviving. The green light was a dead giveaway. The Shadows could block the spell based on Ishizu's Game with Crabbe, which is something no wizard could do, though it wasn't surprising considering the Shadow's considerable power over wizard magic. If the vision was to be believed however, Yugi wouldn't have time to block the attack properly, despite the practice he had put in with Bakura.</p><p>Nothing he found showed <em>how</em> the spell worked or what exactly it did to the person it hit. If he knew exactly what the spell did, he could focus his efforts on that rather than the whole spell. Did it stop the heart? Did it fry the brain? Did it eject the soul violently from the body in a manner that made it impossible for it to return? Did it <em>destroy</em> the soul?</p><p>That last one was a terrifying, yet highly plausible, explanation. Yugi had more than enough experiences with ghosts and spirits to know that if the soul of the deceased either had unfinished business or were scared of death, the soul could remain in the world as a ghost. The fact that there were no ghosts of people who were hit by the curse supported Yugi's theory that the curse destroyed the soul.</p><p>The Prince closed his latest book with a sigh and carefully returned it to the library shelves using the Shadows. He hadn't found anything definitive about the curse, so he was left assuming the worst. Maybe it was just time to accept it.</p><p>In the middle of his brooding, a familiar presence made itself known in the Shadows.</p><p>"Hey, Bakura," Yugi greeted without turning around.</p><p>"Found anything new about the spell?" Bakura asked without preamble, coming to sit next to the Prince.</p><p>"Nothing," Yugi sighed, "The wizards have next to no information about the Killing Curse, only that it kills instantly."</p><p>"But you have your suspicions," Bakura read what Yugi wasn't saying. Sometimes Bakura was scarily good at reading the Prince; almost as good as Yami at times.</p><p>Yugi nodded. "If that spell were to actually hit me and my soul survived in tact, what would happen? You said before i would get to rest. Is that true?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.</p><p>Bakura paused for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said, "I suppose it would depend on the gods. Though I can't see any of them denying you rest, or any of us should the day come we die."</p><p>"...And if my soul is torn apart?"</p><p>Bakura breath hitched. Yugi understood why; it was a terrible thing to happen to a soul. There would be no chance of reincarnation if that happened. "Do you think that's what the spell does?" he whispered.</p><p>"It might," Yugi replied, looking at his hands, "There is no hard evidence to support it, but it seems likely considering the lack of ghosts and spirits of those hit by the spell."</p><p>"That won't happen," Bakura declared firmly, "The Pharaoh might be unaware of the situation, but I am not. I will not let that happen to you."</p><p>Yugi shook his head sadly, "I'm beginning to think this is one of those fates that just can't be changed so I might as well make peace with it."</p><p>Suddenly there was a sharp, stinging sensation across his cheek. Coving his reddening cheek with his hand, Yugi stared at the thief who look unremorseful for slapping him. "Don't you <em>dare</em> start giving up hope," he growled, "If we work hard enough, we can change the future. We <em>need</em> you. The <em>Pharaoh</em> needs you. Are you just going to leave him alone?"</p><p>Yugi could only stare in shock at the tirade. Bakura stared straight back until he saw the determination return to Yugi's eyes. The thief finally broke eye contact and leaned back. "The Pharaoh's going to have my ass," he muttered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.</p><p>Bakura gestured to the Prince's face where a handprint was clearly visible, "For slapping you," he said.</p><p>"Right," Yugi chuckled humorlessly, "Thanks for that by the way. I needed it. I'll make sure Yami isn't too hard on you."</p><p>A scream echoed through the Shadows. "What was that?" Yugi asked, only mildly concerned. They were all used to screams like that, it happened when a soul was torn apart and destroyed by the Shadows. It wasn't a common occurrence as both Yugi and Yami objected to the idea, but it still happened occasionally. Mostly when people got caught in their traps back home.</p><p>"That would be Ishizu destroying the last part of Voldemort's soul that I've been able to find," Bakura answered.</p><p>"So all that's left is the man himself," Yugi concluded soberly.</p><p>Bakura let out a frustrated sigh. "The Ring seems to think there's one more piece somewhere, but it won't show me where it is," he glared at the offending object resting innocently on his chest.</p><p>"Are you sure it's not Voldemort the Ring is trying to find?"</p><p>"Look," Bakura held the Ring up, concentrating on it. The tines perked up, flailing wildly before all pointing in the same direction. "That's Voldemort," Bakura explained, "I can find him whenever I want. But if I ask the Ring if there's anymore pieces..." he trailed off as the tines began moving again, this time not settling on any direction.</p><p>"The Ring's never failed before," Yugi commented, "What could be making it act that way?"</p><p>"Dunno," Bakura admitted, "It's never really acted this way before-"</p><p>A sudden explosion pulled them from their conversation as students and teachers began racing towards the commotion. Yugi and Bakura were quick to follow in the Shadows, noticing magically shaped fireworks wreaking havoc along the way as well as a swamp confined to the east wing corridor on the fifth floor.</p><p>"Not us," Bakura answered Yugi's questioning look, "But I have a pretty good idea who it was."</p><p>Familiarity set in as all the Mages converged on the entrance hall as they had when Umbridge had fired Trelawny. Already a crowd had formed around the Weasley twins who were standing in front of a gleeful Umbridge not looking repentive in the least. The Inquisitorial Squad stood around, looking just as excited, some even having their wands pointed at the pair of pranksters. Malfoy stood with them, but he look uninterested as he twirled his wand idly in his fingers.</p><p>"<em>Umbridge has sent Filch to get forms to authorize her use of corporal punishment on those two</em>," Seto explained as Yugi and Bakura approached.</p><p>Yami turned to greet them, but his face went cold when he saw the red mark on his hikari's face. He quickly shot a deadly glare at Bakura as he crossed over to Yugi to gently examine the mark. "<em>What they hell did you do?"</em> he demanded of the thief roughly.</p><p>"<em>Yami, I'm fine,</em>" Yugi protested, pulling away from the Pharaoh.</p><p>"<em>Your hikari was brooding</em>," Bakura defended himself, not intimidated by Yami's glare, "<em>Yell at me later</em>."</p><p>"<em>Don't think I won't,</em>" Yami said darkly, placing himself between Bakura and Yugi as he turned back to the spectacle before them.</p><p>Yugi rolled his eyes at Yami's overprotective nature, but silently relished in it. Afterall, if he was going to die within the next couple months he wanted to at least pretend that Yami would be able to protect him from anything.</p><p>"You boys think you're pretty clever don't you?" Umbridge was crowing to the twins, "You think you can just turn a corridor into a swamp and set off a bunch of fireworks?"</p><p>"Yeah," Fred answered unabashedly, "How do you like 'em?"</p><p>"I personally think we're very clever," George added, "Who would think a school hallways would make a great swamp?"</p><p>"Think of all the animals that could have a new home!"</p><p>"We could do Care of Magical Creatures inside!"</p><p>"It'd be so much better than standing outside in the cold or rain."</p><p>"And I must admit that those fireworks are one of our best creations yet."</p><p>"Absolutely brilliant, George!" Fred agreed.</p><p>Umbridge's face was slowly turning red. "You boys are in an awful lot of trouble. You're about to see what happens to troublemakers in <em>my</em> school."</p><p>'"Headmistress! Headmistress!" Filch pushed his way through the crowd, "I've got them! I've got the whipping forms! Oh please let me do it now!"</p><p>Umbridge instantly switched from being angry to being giddy, "Of course, Filch. These two boys are going to be made examples of." She turned to the twins who didn't look at all nervous or scared, "You see, the best part about this is that the Mages can't do anything about this as I've gone through the proper channels to get permission to do this."</p><p>"<em>They're planning to leave the school you dumb bitch,"</em> Malik muttered in the Shadows, eliciting chuckles from the rest of the Mages.</p><p>"<em>How foolish can one person be?"</em> Ryou wondered.</p><p>"<em>I think she's set a new record,</em>" Seto answered.</p><p>The twins looked at each other amused. "You know what, George," Fred said, "I don't think we are."</p><p>"I agree with you wholeheartedly," George grinned.</p><p>The two raised their wands, "<em>Accio brooms!"</em></p><p>A loud crash was heard somewhere in the castle and within just a few short moments two brooms came racing along, stopping obediently for the twins to mount them.</p><p>"Stop them!" Umbridge screeched as they took to the air.</p><p>The Inquisitorial Squad pulled out their wands and were about to start firing spells when Malfoy's voice rose above the commotion, "Who cares about a couple of blood-traitors? Let them leave! The school will be a better place without them."</p><p>Umbridge considered the boy's words for a moment. "You're absolutely right, Mr. Malfoy," she agreed, "The school <em>is</em> better off without troublemakers."</p><p>"<em>Your Game actually did something,"</em> Bakura said.</p><p>Malik looked offended, "<em>My Game's aren't useless, Fluffy. Of course it did something. He knows what he's doing is an act right now and is using that to not only his advantage, but everyone around him. He and Spencer are working on this together, getting stories and opinions from both sides to find a neutral solution. Malfoy has found a friend he can trust and rely on."</em></p><p>The Weasley twins stopped and stared in amazement at the blond Slytherin before shrugging and continuing their havoc. "Mystery pranksters!" Fred bellowed below him, "We don't know who you are-"</p><p>"But we like your style," George continued.</p><p>"Keep giving them hell!"</p><p>"And to all students, come see us in Diagon Alley!"</p><p>"Special discounts to those who swear to use our products to get rid of that old hag," Fred pointed at Umbridge who sputtered indignantly. The students cheered as the twins finally flew out the doors, away from Hogwarts.</p><p>"This isn't over," the Mages heard Umbridge mutter to herself as she stalked away, "Soon I'll have everyone, even those bloody Mages, entirely under the Ministry's law."</p><p>"<em>Fat chance, Toad Breath,"</em> Seto muttered, anxious for her to <em>finally</em> act out against the Mages.</p><p>"<em>Patience, Seto</em>," Yami cautioned, knowing what was going on in his rival's head, "<em>Your time is coming soon. She will pay for her crimes."</em></p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O.W.L's were approaching rapidly. With the exams only a couple days away, stress was high amongst the fifth years. It was not uncommon to see students being ushered to the Hospital Wing for anxiety.</p><p>Ron and Hermione had taken to intensive studying to both prepare for the test and to keep their minds off of their soulless friends in the Infirmary. They dropped all of their recreational research to keep their minds off of anything <em>remotely</em> related to the Mages.</p><p>Harry had yet to show any signs of waking, leaving his friends to only hope that he was accepting the penalty given by the Mages. Ron had found Harry's Invisibility Cloak and he and Hermione had sneaked into the Hospital Wing one night to try to talk to Harry. Maybe their voices could reach him. They hadn't stayed long. One look at their friend had Hermione in near hysterics and they hadn't been back since.</p><p>"Hey, Hermione," Ron looked up from his notes, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.</p><p>"Hm?" Hermione asked, not looking up.</p><p>"What if Harry doesn't wake up in time for the O.W.L's ?"</p><p>Hermione froze at the question, and then relaxed as logic took over. "They must be planning a makeup exam for those in the Hospital Wing," she rationalized, "After all, Harry's not the only fifth year in there. Crabbe's still out of it and one of the Ravenclaw boys is in there. I don't think they would make Harry fall behind a year for something he can't control."</p><p>"Yeah, but this is also Umbridge we're talking about," Ron reminded her, "The same person who's been attacking him all year and trying to get him expelled."</p><p>"It's not up to her. The examiner's are the ones who make that decision."</p><p>"Good," Ron muttered, turning back to his notes.</p><p>Ron had taken his role as prefect more seriously since Harry's Game. When he and Hermione weren't studying, the two of them were busy confiscating "study aids" that had appeared amongst the fifth years. Most of them were being sold by sixth and seventh years who knew exactly what the fifth years were going through and how desperate they were and so were willing to buy just about anything. Hermione had poured a whole container of a "Brain Elixir" down the drain while Ron had informed one of his classmates that the powdered dragon claw he'd purchased was actually doxy droppings.</p><p>The day before the exams started, the examiner's arrived at the castle. The fifth years froze in fear as Umbridge ushered them into the Great Hall at dinner. However, much to their delight, Umbridge seemed particularly nervous around the ancient group of witches and wizards.</p><p>"That's Professor Marchbanks," Neville whispered to those around him, pointing to the tiny, wrinkled witch, "Gran has her around for dinner all the time."</p><p>It seemed that Professor Marchbanks was slightly deaf as she was talking loudly enough to be heard by the entire student body, "Journey was fine, we've made it plenty of times before! Now I haven't heard from Dumbledore lately!" she peered around the hall as if hoping to spy him, "No idea where he is I suppose?"</p><p>"None," Umbridge said around a tight smile, "But the Ministry of Magic will track him down soon enough."</p><p>Marchbanks laughed loudly, "I doubt that!" she shouted, "I tested him myself when he was taking his N.E.W.T's! Did things with a wand I'd never seen before!"</p><p>"I understand that some of the students who are supposed to take the test are currently victims of the Shadow Mages," another examiner commented.</p><p>"Yes, it is unfortunate," Umbridge simpered.</p><p>"Surely you can convince the Mages to let them take their test?" Marchbanks suggested loudly, "You <em>are </em>in charge of the school and are responsible for the students."</p><p>"Yes," another examiner agreed, "You must have some control over their actions."</p><p>Umbridge suddenly seemed aware of the undivided attention they were getting from the students. "Perhaps we should discuss this in private?" she suggested, leading the examiners out of the hall.</p><p>Murmurs broke out amongst the students once they had gone.</p><p>"The examiner's don't know the Mages' rules," Hermione hissed with a worried glance in the direction they disappeared, "Getting someone else to break their rules was one of their conditions for a Yami no Game."</p><p>"But Umbridge has been here since day one," Ron argued, "She should know better. Honestly, I hope she tries to impress them by trying to order around one of the Mages."</p><p>"And then what?" Hermione asked rhetorically, "We get the whole Ministry here? There will be an all out war if that happens! The Mages probably know this and it's probably the only reason she <em>hasn't</em> been Gamed yet."</p><p>Ron put his fork down, "Hermione, we've been essentially training for war against You-Know-Who all year. I think the DA will step up if something happens."</p><p>"I suppose there's no use worrying about something that <em>might</em> happen," Hermione sighed, "Come on, I want to finish revising for Transfiguration."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Umbridge)</em>
</p><p>Once they were safely inside her office, Umbridge allowed a more confident grin to grace her features. When there was no one around to contradict her, she could spin her tales much easier. "Please have a seat," she welcomed the examiners, "Can I offer you anything to drink?"</p><p>"Tea would be nice," Marchbanks said loudly, "It was a rather long journey."</p><p>"Of course," Umbridge busied herself with preparing the cup.</p><p>"Why are you not stationed in the headmaster's office?" one of them asked, looking around mildly disgusted by all of the pink and cats.</p><p>"Well I was already situated here," Umbridge answered, not daring to tell them she couldn't get past the gryffin guarding the door, "I saw no point in moving until next year. It would cause confusion amongst the students, you see. So many of them come to me with their problems, which I am more than happy to help them with, I thought it would be better for the students to retain some sense of normality."</p><p>"The students trust you that much?"</p><p>"Of course," Umbridge crooned, "I like to think of myself as a trusted confident of the students and I know many of them see me the same way. I think some of them may even see me as something of a mother figure here," she gave a tinkling laugh that was not shared by the examiners.</p><p>"Wasn't the reason we came here to talk about the victims of the Shadow Mages?" Tofty asked, "Certainly you have some manner of control over the Mages and can get them to allow those students to take their exams? Once you explain how important they are to us wizards, I'm sure the Mages will comply."</p><p>Umbridge suddenly got very nervous. She'd been lucky so far in avoiding any direct confrontation with the Mages since the beginning of the year, but they continued to loom over her as a constant reminder of their threat. Before she could speak about how <em>uncaring</em> and <em>evil</em> the Mages were, a piece of paper fell from the Shadows directly in front of Professor Tofty.</p><p>Jumping in surprise, the old professor grabbed the note.</p><p>
  <em>We understand the test is important to you. But we also do not care. Their souls will remain in the Shadows until they accept their Penalty Game.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>What's this?" Tofty demanded.</p><p>"It appears to be a message from the Mages," Umbridge looked at the note, inwardly fuming at them. How dare they listen in on this private conversation?!</p><p>"They will truly not release them, even for something as important as the O.W.L's?"</p><p>"They are quite strict with their rules," Umbridge explained, "They do the same to anyone who opposes them. I've barely come away unharmed numerous times in my efforts to protect the students."</p><p>"If this is the case, then we will simply have to schedule tests for those victims," another examiner said.</p><p>"I'm sure the Minister would be happy to allow that," Umbridge told them, hiding her annoyance that Potter wouldn't just have to repeat this year. She'd have to write and tell Cornelius as soon as the examiners were gone. Perhaps that would give him enough time to come up with a reasonable excuse.</p><hr/><p>They talked a while longer about the requirements to proctor the tests and the schedule for them. It wasn't until the clock struck nine that the examiners went off to their own temporary quarters for the night, leaving Umbridge to plot. While they had been talking, a scheme had been working itself out in Umbridge's mind.</p><p>She found she <em>really</em> didn't like the fact that Marchbanks was still a supporter of Dumbledore or that they all seemed to look down on the fact she couldn't get into the headmaster's office. If she could convince one of the Mages to take at least one of their souls, she could fill in, and ensure that nobody "unworthy" passed the most important test of their lives.</p><p>It should work. After all, the Mages enjoyed taking souls, right? Surely they wouldn't turn down a request to do something they liked? She knew if she was given permission to expel anybody in the school without a specific reason, just because an authority figure said she could, she would not waste that opportunity.</p><p>The stubby witch walked out into the dark corridors, having an excuse that she was patrolling ready in case she ran into anybody. As she walked, she got the feeling that someone was watching her, but every time she looked around, there was nobody there. She soon realized that it was probably one of the Mages tailing her to make sure she didn't break one of their precious rules. They didn't even realize that she was looking for <em>them</em>.</p><p>Scoffing internally, she called out, "If one of the Mages is following me, I want to speak with you."</p><p>Nothing happened. Maybe it was all in her head? Yeah, that had to be it. She was so nervous with the examiners here that she was imagining things. She turned to go back to her chambers, only to immediately bump into a person. Umbridge let out a surprised yell and whipped out her wand before realizing who exactly was standing there.</p><p>It was Mage Seto. While not her first choice, he was certainly not the worst. She was positive that the Pharaoh and the Prince would simply reject her idea and Bakura held nothing back when it came to his dislike of her. But this Mage seemed a little different. The way he held himself told her he was used to being in charge, something she could use to her advantage.</p><p>"What do you want?" he growled when she did not say anything for a whole minute.</p><p>"I have a proposition to offer you," Umbridge recovered and got straight to the point. No reason really to beat around it. "I know your kind enjoys taking souls," she said, ignoring the way his eyebrows knit together in anger at her phrasing, "I'm willing to work with you to help you get a free one. One of the examiners is in my way and I need her removed. You take her soul, and we tell everybody that she threatened you to release the fifth years in the hospital wing. No one would know the difference."</p><p>Seto's face grew dark with repressed fury, "We do not take the souls of the innocent," he growled.</p><p>"Your Pharaoh would never know!" she persuaded, not taking notice of his aggressive posture.</p><p>"It is not the Pharaoh who makes that rule," Seto stalked towards her, "The Shadows create the rules."</p><p>"And who controls the Shadows?" Umbridge posed the questioned as she backed away slightly, "Just think, you could make your own decisions for once rather than always following the orders of someone else."</p><p>"You're pitiful," Seto spat at her, "We warned you at the beginning of the year that you are not clever and you will not be able to manipulate us, and yet here you are. So taken in by your own delusions and desperate want of power that you'll do anything. But that stops now. <em>Yami no Game!"</em></p><p>Umbridge gasped in horror as the Shadows exploded around her, plunging everything into darkness. Three spotlights came on, temporarily blinding her. When she could see again, she noticed she was behind a stand, like in Muggle courtrooms, with a yellow legal pad resting on it. Trying to move away from it, she found she couldn't due to the fact that her ankles had been cuffed to the stand. Looking to her left, she saw that the Mage that brought her here was similarly restrained behind his own stand, a separate light illuminating his.</p><p>"What kind of Game is this?" she demanded.</p><p>"In this Game, we are on trial, being judged on our own judgements," Seto began, not bothering to look at her, "We will be presented with a case, including all the details a judge would need to pass a fair judgement. Three cases will be presented in total. To escape this Game with your soul, you will need to pass judgement on two of the three cases correctly. Should either of us fail to complete this task, our souls will be fed to the Shadows."</p><p>"And you're going to judge me?" Umbridge demanded, "That hardly seems fair."</p><p>"Of course not," Seto scoffed, "I am on trial as well. Our judge is approaching."</p><p>Umbridge looked around to where he was looking to see a judge's bench form from the Shadows under the third light. It was high enough that even the tall Mage next to her would have to look up to see whoever sat behind it. Footsteps echoed through the Shadows as someone, or something, drew nearer. To her dismay and outrage, the figure of the Pharaoh emerged from the darkness and sat without hesitation behind the bench.</p><p>"<em>He</em> is to be our judge!?" she shrieked, "This Game seems rather one sided in your favor. After all, he will surely favor his own…" she struggled to find the right word, "<em>vassal</em>." The Shadows flared in anger at the word.</p><p>"In this Game, the Pharaoh will only serve to communicate with you the verdicts of the Shadows. <em>They</em> are the real judge. They are also the ones creating the cases to be judged by you and I. And before you start whining about unfairness," Seto cut her off as she opened her mouth to do just that, "The Shadows tolerate no such thing. Should either of us attempt to cheat, they will not hesitate in ripping our souls from our bodies."</p><p>The cogs in Umbridge's mind started turning. If she could win this Game, then she could eliminate at least one Mage, probably devastating the rest of them, making it easier for her to convince them to work with - no, <em>for</em> her. All she would have to do is give the answer the Mages would want and she was home free.</p><p>"One more thing before the Game begins," Seto interrupted her thoughts, "You'll find it will be impossible for you to write anything other than what your heart reflects."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Umbridge demanded as the Pharaoh reached for the gavel, no doubt to start the Game.</p><p>"You'll see," Seto said uncaring.</p><p>The Pharaoh brought the gavel down, the sound resounding in the Shadows. Two mummified creatures appeared at the base of the bench, making Umbridge recoil in surprise and disgust. These Mages really went all out with the whole "Pharaoh" thing. The mummies were dressed as though they were servants in the Pharaoh's palace in ancient Egypt.</p><p>The Pharaoh ignored everything that happened below him and spoke in a booming voice, "The first case brought before you is as follows: A young, pure-blood wizard has accused his father, a top Healer at St. Mungo's, of threatening him with the Unforgivable curses. There are marks on the young wizard that support his story, as well as a test on the father's wand that shows a history of Unforgivables within the past week, but nothing further back than that. The father still denies the claim vehemently. What is your verdict?"</p><p>Umbridge stared. It couldn't be this easy. She'd been in the courts long enough to know that Unforgivables didn't just show up in a wand's records without months of practice to get them up to snuff. The child had to be lying somehow. Glancing over at the Mage, she saw him hunched over, writing on the paper in front of him. Assuming she had to do the same, she quickly wrote her verdict down.</p><p>"My servants will bring me your answers," the Pharaoh announced.</p><p>Looking up, she saw the mummies making their way forward. Revolted, Umbridge quickly tore off her answer and set it away from her so she did not have to have contact with the disgusting thing. The servant quickly collected it up and returned to its previous spot. The paper was snatched away by a wisp of Shadow and delivered to the Pharaoh.</p><p>Umbridge held her breath while the Pharaoh read her verdict, his face unreadable. In fact, it looked almost as if he were listening to someone, but there was no one else here.</p><p>"The Shadows have declared that you have both given the correct verdict," the Pharaoh announced, "The next case is as follows: A man is accused of killing several people. Witnesses said that he chased a man into an occupied alley before killing everyone there. The body of the man he chased was never found."</p><p>Umbridge stopped listening at this point. It was clear to her what the verdict was. If everyone was killed in the alley, then the only person who the guilty party could be would be the one left alive. This missing person probably managed to escape at the last minute and was too scared to come forward until much later.</p><p>Satisfied with her logic, she wrote down her answer and waited smugly. This was her second correct answer. The Game was over and she was free! She beat the Mages at their own Game. Maybe now they would respect her more, perhaps even following her orders.</p><p>The mummy servant collected her answered and delivered it to the Pharaoh as before. And as before, the Pharaoh read over the verdicts given, giving no indication to what he was thinking.</p><p>"Dolores Umbridge," the Pharaoh addressed her. Umbridge perked up, ready to hear that she was free from this Game. "The Shadows have decreed that you have given the <em>wrong</em> verdict. Mage Seto, the Shadows have decreed that you have given the <em>correct</em> verdict."</p><p>"How?" Umbridge demanded, "Any child could see that the man who was left was the culprit! Victims of crimes such as this are often terrified to come forward!"</p><p>"You did not listen to all the facts," Seto told her, "You heard what you wanted to hear and once you had decided on your answer, you refused to hear any more evidence. A terrible trait for a judge to have. True criminals will slip through the cracks while innocent people are put behind bars. If you had continued listening, you would have learned that more witnesses, from before the two men's' disappearance into the alley, saw the missing man commit another crime before being chased by the other."</p><p>Umbridge scowled at that. She had one more chance to escape this Game. She would be sure to give the Mages the answer they wanted. There was no way she was going to lose.</p><p>"The final case has been individualized for each of you," the Pharaoh announced, "Dolores Umbridge, as the one with the most at stake in this round, you will go first. Your case is as follows: A young man has been accused of performing underage magic in front of a Muggle. It is a well known fact that this particular Muggle was familiar with the existence of magic before the incident occurred. When questioned, the young man insisted it was for self-defense. How do you charge the defendant?"</p><p>Umbridge stared at the Pharaoh. Clearly this was the case about Mr. Potter earlier this year. Certainly there were extenuating circumstances around the use of magic. She should know. She sent the dementors there last summer to try and get Potter expelled. It would have worked too if not for Dumbledore showing up and ruining everything!</p><p>The obvious answer was "not guilty", but oh how she wanted to see Potter expelled! His annoying habit of not conforming to the Ministry's desires frustrated her more than once this year.</p><p>The mummy was starting to make its way over to her. Scrambling for time, she scribbled down, "not guilty", and tore it off. In her haste however, the paper tore between the "not" and the "guilty", leaving her answer as "guilty". Before she could fix it, however, the mummy snatched it up and returned it to the Pharaoh.</p><p>Before she could even protest, bench and the stand the Mages stood behind disappeared, as did the Pharaoh. She however, was still cuffed to her stand.</p><p>"I told you that you would not be able to answer anything other than your honest opinion," Mage Seto spoke, the eye on the weird rod thing he held glowed brightly, "You had a chance to redeem yourself with your last judgement, but your heart spoke for you. For your Penalty, you will be judged by all those whom you have wrongly judged. Your fate is in their hands until you rid your heart of its wicked ways or until they are tired with you. After whichever comes first, your soul will be weighed against the feather of Ma'at. If you pass every trial, only then will you be able to return to the world."</p><p>Hundreds upon hundreds of figures appeared. Elves, centaurs, giants, Muggles, werewolves, half-bloods, children, rich, and poor. Umbridge tried to retreat in panic, but she was still attached to the stand. As the crowd got closer, she let out a horrified scream.</p><hr/><p>When the school awoke the next morning, nobody really noticed Umbridge's absence at breakfast. The fifth years were too busy glancing nervously at the proctors to even notice what they were putting into their mouths. The staff seemed unconcerned as well, though they kept throwing glances towards the doors as if expecting her to walk in at any moment.</p><p>In fact, they only people that seemed overly concerned with the headmistresses absence were the proctors themselves. One approached McGonagall, "Is Professor Umbridge usually so late in the mornings?"</p><p>"No," McGonagall said stiffly, "Perhaps she has simply lost track of time this morning?"</p><p>"I certainly hope she remembers testing begins in just a few hours…"</p><p>A faint scream echoed its way through the castle, just barely reaching the Great Hall. The teachers' ears perked up, but nobody moved from their seats and soon everyone went back to what they were doing.</p><p>"Professor McGonagall!" a sixth year ran into the hall hurriedly, reminding everyone fifth year and above of the way Professor Quirrell ran in five years ago on Halloween. "Professor!"</p><p>McGonagall looked over the top of her glasses at the student, "What is so urgent that you come here running and yelling, Miss Jackson?"</p><p>"It's Professor Umbridge!" she explained in a rush, "The Mages have Gamed her!"</p><p>The Hall went deadly silent at that. Had it finally happened? Had Umbridge finally crossed the line with the Mages? Was she finally gone? Were they safe now or would the entire Ministry invade the school?</p><p>McGonagall cleared her throat, "What makes you say that?" she asked, "Did one of them tell you?"</p><p>"No, ma'am," Jackson replied, "She's just lying in the middle of the corridor…"</p><p>That didn't sound like the Mages. Usually they at least moved their victims in front of the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomphrey could bring them in first thing in the morning. They never left their victims out in the open before.</p><p>McGonagall stood abruptly, "Show me," she demanded and followed the student out of the Hall.</p><p>Everyone else in the Hall waited about half a second before rushing behind them. It didn't take long to reach the place where Umbridge was sprawled on the ground, eyes wide open staring at something only she could see and muttering nonsense. Many of the younger kids ran away at the scene. It was no wonder Madam Pomphrey kept away visitors.</p><p>"Prefects," McGonagall finally managed to say, "Lead your houses back to the Great Hall and remain there until I return."</p><p>Ron and Hermione instantly took charge amongst the Gryffindors, herding them away from the scene. Once everyone was back in the Great Hall, the Head Boy and Girl closed the doors, making sure nobody left. Whispers and rumors broke out amongst the students at what was just discovered.</p><p>"Harry wasn't doing that when we went to visit him," Ron whispered to Hermione, "Do you think that's normal thing or just something the Mages did specifically to Umbridge?"</p><p>"I don't know," Hermione replied, "It was pretty twisted of the Mages to leave her there like that."</p><p>"Do you reckon it was Bakura? He seems like he'd be the type to do that. Besides, he's had it out for her since the beginning of the year."</p><p>"None of them have been particularly pleased with her," Hermione reminded him, "I wonder if McGonagall will take over the school now? She's supposed to be Deputy Headmistress but the Ministry overruled her when Dumbledore left."</p><p>"How long do you think it will take for the news to reach the Ministry and we have even <em>more</em> Ministry workers here?" Ron asked darkly, Hermione's words from yesterday morning coming back to him.</p><p>"Not long…" Hermione sighed in resignation, "Why did this have to happen just before O.W.L's ?!"</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing, while Madam Pomfrey was preparing a bed for Umbridge, one of the other victims was stirring slightly. His movement went unnoticed by anyone in the Hospital Wing by all except a pair of violet eyes watching him carefully from the Shadows.</p><p>There was a familiar aura coming from the boy, but it did not belong to him. At time point the owner of the eyes was nearly positive what it was, or rather, <em>who</em> it was. He would take action now to destroy the final piece of Voldemort's soul outside of the host body, but he didn't know how it would affect the teen in his current condition. The boy's body might not survive; at the very least his mind. The safest option would be for the boy to wake and <em>then</em> extract the extra soul.</p><p>The Prince sighed. Yami and Seto had really done a number on their opponents, so he'd just have to wait patiently. But his time was coming soon. There wasn't much more time to spend waiting for answers...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Battle at the Minsitry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No mail was getting in or out of Hogwarts, courtesy of the Mages. As such, the Ministry had no way of knowing what had happened to Umbridge and did not know to send another teacher, or even to launch an investigation. There was also no way to send a message to Dumbledore to let him know to return and the Mages refused to help.</p><p>McGonagall had taken over as headmistress to the relief of the students, especially the fifth years. They wouldn't have the Ministry invading the school during their exams. Knowing the Mcgonagall was in charge actually helped the fifth years relax because they knew she would not play favorites and make certain students nervous. Though those who were part of the Inquisitorial Squad were sulking because their privileges had been stripped.</p><p>"<em>It seems Potter may actually be waking up before the exams are over,"</em> Yami said to Yugi a couple days later. They were supervising the practical exams for Charms from the Shadows.</p><p>"<em>I'm not surprised,"</em> Yugi commented, "<em>The final battle is approaching rapidly and Ishizu's vision said he'd be there."</em> He fell silent, not really wanting to think about the final battle...<em>his</em> final battle.</p><p>Yami studied him carefully, "<em>Are you alright? You've been acting strange lately."</em></p><p>"<em>Have I?"</em> Yugi asked surprised while inwardly cursing himself. Yami <em>couldn't</em> know what was going to happen during the battle. He couldn't explain it, but Yugi <em>knew</em> if he wasn't at that battle, more than one Mage would be in grave danger.</p><p>Yami nodded, "<em>You've been distant lately and I can tell that you have been keeping quite a few lines of thought from me. Not that I want to invade your privacy, it's just a bit out of character for you. Plus you go quiet every time the final battle is mentioned."</em></p><p>Yugi decided to go with a half-truth, "<em>If Ishizu's vision is correct, then there will be death there. And if we cannot prevent a death, then how truly powerful is our enemy this time? Are we really prepared for this?"</em></p><p>"<em>I know you don't like the idea of people dying,"</em> Yami said comfortingly, "<em>None of us are particularly fond of the idea, and it is worse for you as a hikari, but sometimes it's unavoidable. You know this. We can only do our best to ensure it doesn't happen. At least we all will be safe. Ishizu believes if anybody </em>does <em>die, it will be a wizard."</em></p><p>"<em>What if she's wrong?"</em> Yugi asked quietly. So quietly Yami almost didn't hear him.</p><p>But he did. The Pharaoh turned to the Prince wide-eyed, "<em>What?"</em></p><p>"<em>What if it really is one of us who dies?"</em> Yugi repeated, not meeting his dark's eyes, "<em>What if Ishizu is wrong with her suspicion? She did say everything got hazy and she couldn't see it. So what if it was one of us she saw die?"</em></p><p>"<em>It wasn't,"</em> Yami said firmly, refusing to believe otherwise, "<em>The Shadows protect us and no wizard magic can overcome the Shadows."</em></p><p>Yugi gave a weak smile, "<em>Of course,"</em> he agreed.</p><p>"<em>We will all be fine,"</em> Yami ruffled his hair affectionately, causing Yugi to scowl playfully. Yami was relieved to see the playful streak return to Yugi. Bakura hadn't been kidding when he said Yugi had been brooding. But question now was, for how long had Yugi been dwelling on thoughts like that? It wasn't healthy for a hikari to think like that for very long.</p><p>The two of them turned back to the exam that was taking place. A memory of his nightmare when Yugi had turned against them came forward unbidden in his mind. Shooting his hikari a glance out of the corner of his eye, found himself wondering if that night was just a dream born of his worry and concern for Yugi's secrecy, or a foreshadowing of events to come. Could a hikari ever turn dark like that?</p><p>Yami resolved they'd take care of it when they were back home and had plenty of time to work things out. Maybe Yugi had just been spending too much time with Bakura while they were here. He'd have a word with the thief later.</p><hr/><p>Harry floated through the darkness, numb to everything around him. The only thing he was aware of was the feeling of outrage he felt whenever his darkest secrets were dug up and thrown in his face. There seemed to be a lot of that happening while he was here. The Shadows kept throwing accusations and judgements at him based solely on face-value.</p><p><em>No! No! No!</em> Harry screamed internally as he was hit with another accusation, <em>You know </em>nothing <em>about that situation! I did what I had to!</em></p><p>He was hit with the realization that this must have been how the Pharaoh felt when he confronted him. Sure he knew before that everyone had secrets and pasts they didn't like to talk about, but until this moment, it had never truly registered.</p><p>A light suddenly appeared in front of him, snapping him out of his state of numbness. It was the first light he'd seen in what seemed like forever. So desperately craving the light, he made his way towards it, wondering if this was his way out of his penalty game.</p><p>The light surrounded him, but when it died, he was not where he expected. He expected to wake up in the Hospital Wing since that's where all of the Yami no Game victims were brought. Instead, he was in a familiar corridor that he recognized led to the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>Ignoring the strangeness of it and simply wanting to finally reach the door this time, Harry hurried down the corridor. Surprisingly, the door opened for him and he found himself in a room filled with shelves that held hundreds of glass spheres.</p><p>He strode with purpose to row ninety-seven only to see a familiar figure writhing on the ground. When Harry spoke, it was high-pitched and cold, "Take it for me...I cannot touch it, but you can…"</p><p>The figure on the ground shifted a bit, but made no move to do as Harry requested. He raised his wand, "<em>Crucio!"</em></p><p>The man let out a horrifying scream as the spell hit and left him in convulsions of pain. "I'm waiting," Harry said in his cold voice.</p><p>"You'll have to kill me first," the man said defiantly, lifting his head, revealing his identity to be Sirius.</p><p>"Oh I have no doubt I will...in the end. But first you will fetch it for me. Believe me when I say you have not yet felt pain…" Harry raised his wand to cast another curse.</p><p>Somebody screamed and he woke to find himself in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was hurriedly pulling back the privacy curtains around his bed, "Mr. Potter," she said urgently, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Harry looked around panting. He must have been the one to scream. But that wasn't important right now. Voldemort had Sirius and he needed to get to him. "I need to talk to the Mages," he said in lieu of an answer, attempting to get out of bed.</p><p>He didn't get very far as Madam Pomfrey pushed him back into bed. "You are not going anywhere until I check you over," she said firmly, "You've been still as the dead since you got in here and you suddenly wake up screaming. I need to be examined before I release you."</p><p>"I'm fine," Harry tried to insist, "I need to speak to the Mages!"</p><p>"The Mages are supervising the O.W.L. exams right now," the matron told him, "It will be a while before you could see any of them anyway."</p><p>Harry froze. It was already O.W.L. time? How much time had he missed? Furthermore, how many exams had he missed so far? Was he going to have to repeat his fifth year?</p><p>As if reading his mind, Madam Pomfrey said, "The examiners have already made arrangements for all the fifth years in the Hospital Wing to have make-up exams when they wake up. The exams are almost over anyway. You have nothing to worry about right now."</p><p>Oh how he wished that were true. Every minute he spent sitting here was another minute Sirius was in danger.</p><p>The Shadows shifted on the wall and the Pharaoh emerged from them. "Pharaoh," Harry said urgently, relieved that he'd shown up and ignoring questions burning in the back of his mind about <em>why</em> the Pharaoh was here now, "Voldemort, he has Sirius held captive in the Department of Mysteries. You have to let me go rescue him."</p><p>The Pharaoh simply raised an eyebrow. "I see your penalty did nothing for your rashness. Perhaps another time then." He turned to Madam Pomfrey, "If you could give us a few minutes. I am sure I can assess Mr. Potter far better than you can right now as he <em>did</em> just return from his Penalty Game."</p><p>Insulted, but not entirely surprised by the Mage's brashness, the nurse turned a bustled away. Once she was gone, Harry tried again. "You have to let me go save Sirius," he pleaded, "Voldemort has him in the Department of Mysteries. I saw it."</p><p>The Pharaoh's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean 'you <em>saw</em> it'?"</p><p>"A vision," Harry explained in a rush, "Voldemort and I have a connection because of my scar. Sometimes I can see what he is doing."</p><p>"You are no seer," the Pharaoh told him, considering him carefully. "Come with me. We will verify what you saw."</p><p>Relieved that he was being taken seriously, Harry leaped out of bed and followed the Mage out of the Hospital Wing, barely noticing they passed Professor Umbridge on their way. As they went, the Pharaoh eyed him out of the corner of his eye. "You should get changed first," he finally said after effectively creeping Harry out, "Then we'll take care of business."</p><p>Harry looked down and embarrassingly realized that he was wearing pajamas. He made a quick detour to the Gryffindor Dorms to change. He ran into Ron and Hermione in the Common Room who leaped up at the sight of him.</p><p>"Harry!" Hermione cried, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, "You're awake!"</p><p>"Good to see you, mate," Ron greeted once he was let go by Hermione.</p><p>"You guys too," Harry said sincerely, "But I've got to hurry and change. Voldemort has Sirius."</p><p>"What?!" Ron hurried up the stairs after his friend with Hermione right behind him, "How do you know that?"</p><p>"I saw it right before I woke up," Harry replied, throwing on the first set of clothes he could find, ignoring the fact that Hermione was in the room, though she had her back turned. "The Pharaoh seems to believe me right now. Well, enough that he's going to verify what I saw."</p><p>"How's he planning to do that?" Ron asked incredulously.</p><p>"Dunno," Harry replied, tapping Hermione on the shoulder to let her know it was safe to turn around, "But at this point, I don't care. I'm going to rescue him one way or another."</p><p>"We'll come with you," Hermione said determinedly, "We lost you before. You'd be daft if you think we're letting you out of our sight for a while yet."</p><p>"Voldemort will be there. It'll be dangerous," Harry warned, racing down the steps.</p><p>Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance. "So what's new?"</p><hr/><p>Yami suppressed his growl of frustration as he not so gently led the wizards through the Shadows towards the Ministry. How in the name of Ra did they end up with <em>six</em> teenagers going into battle with them?</p><p>'<em>Because two of them are Potter's friends, two of them overheard the conversation as they were leaving, and Luna was already with us,'</em> Yugi answered cheekily, though Yami could hear the underlying tenseness in his voice.</p><p>'<em>Yes, but </em>why <em>did we agree to let them come with us?'</em></p><p>'<em>Because Ishizu said so?'</em></p><p>'<em>Point,'</em> Yami conceded. After a brief conversation in Egyption, Ishizu had said if they didn't come along, perhaps an even worse fate would meet them at the Ministry. That had clenched it for Yami who wanted nothing to happen to his friends. <em>When did I become so callous that I would sacrifice others without hesitation to save my family?</em> He thought to himself, carefully keeping that thought from Yugi.</p><p>Yet all of these children seemed to accept the dangers that faced them, unknown though the be, to save a person who may or may not be being held captive, simply because Potter insisted it be done. In fact, Potter had tried to convince them all to stay behind, but they were unyielding.</p><p>'<em>They remind me of us when we were their age,'</em> Yugi picked up on the last of Yami's thoughts, '<em>I'm glad that there are still friendships like this that exist.'</em></p><p>'<em>So am I, Hikari,'</em> Yami admitted.</p><p>"<em>How are we going to destroy Voldemort if there's still one piece out there?"</em> Ryou spoke up, leaving the wizards confused, but none of the Mages cared.</p><p>"<em>I have a pretty good idea where the last piece is,"</em> Yugi said, throwing a glance towards Potter, "<em>But I couldn't do anything about it safely until he recovered from his Game and we've been on the move since that happened."</em></p><p>"<em>That would explain the Ring's strange behavior," </em>Bakura said, "<em>If the piece of Voldemort's soul were missing is in a living person, it could hide behind that person's identity."</em></p><p>"<em>We won't worry about it now," </em>Yami decided, "<em>It will waste time here in the Shadows and the wizards are beginning to fade."</em></p><p>The wizards were indeed starting to drag their feet a little. Though the Mages' presence shielded them from any immediate effects of the Shadows, being in them unaccustomed was still not good for them. "<em>Hopefully we'll have a moment when we arrive to take care of it," </em>Yugi said optimistically, "<em>Malik</em><em>, can you cast your spell while we move?" </em>Malik nodded and began muttering the spell under his breath.</p><p>"What's going on?" Harry asked aloud, "It didn't take nearly this long to reach Grimmauld Place at Christmas."</p><p>"The Ministry's lower levels have several traps to avoid," Ishizu told him calmly, "Simple for us, but perhaps not for you. Better to find the best path as to not waste time or energy later."</p><p>"Oh look!" Bakura said gleefully as they came to a stop, "Tom has provided a feast for the Shadows!"</p><p>Sure enough, Death Eaters were swarming the Ministry, obviously waiting for somebody to show up. But now the Mages faced a dilemma: what to do with the teens. They couldn't leave them in the Shadows, they'd be destroyed in an instant and the monsters could only guard them so long when the Mages weren't present. If they took them out into the battlefield, there was no telling what might happen. Plus, the moment they'd been hoping for to destroy the last piece of Voldemort was gone.</p><p>Yami let off a low growl of displeasure at the corner they had been backed into. "<em>Yugi,"</em> he addressed the Prince, "<em>The first chance you get, hide somewhere with Potter and destroy that last piece." </em>Yugi nodded determinedly.</p><p>"You kids ever been on a battlefield before," Bakura asked them. They all shook their heads nervously. Sure they'd been practicing for a moment like this, but now that it was here, nerves were setting in. "Don't freeze up," the Mage continued, "Whatever you do, don't freeze up. If all you can do is run, then run. Stand still, and you're dead. There will be blood, and there will be death. Just accept that right now because it's going to happen. If the person next to you dies, I don't care if it's your damn mother, keep fighting. Grieving comes after the battle is won."</p><p>The teens nodded with varying sets of determination, though they were all confused as to why Bakura was telling them these things. If they didn't know better, they might think he actually cared about their well-being. Harry, for one, was definitely confused at what was going on.</p><p>"Let's go," the Pharaoh said tightly, jumping out of the Shadows, closely followed by his Court, and dragging the wizards with them. Spells started flying the moment they were spotted.</p><p>"<em>Stupefy!"</em> Harry shot at one Death Eater, somehow managing to find an opening in all the spells being shot by both sides. As the group slowly got drawn apart by the battle, Harry couldn't help but notice that the Prince seemed to be fighting to stay close to him.</p><p>"<em>Crucio!"</em></p><p>The spell flew towards Ron, who just barely managed to get out of the way, mostly by luck rather than skill.</p><p>"<em>Reducto!"</em> Ginny retaliated, her spell hitting the shelves, causing them to come crashing down on the fighting.</p><p>Diving to get out of the way of the falling debris, Harry found himself separated from his friends, though he managed to end up on the same side as the Mages.</p><p>"We have to go help them!" Harry yelled over the battle to the Mages, shooting another spell at yet <em>another</em> Death Eater. They seemed to be endless.</p><p>"Worry about yourself," Bakura growled at him, "We're the ones they want, so your friends are safer this way anyhow."</p><p>"Why you?" Harry panted, dodging a spell that passed dangerously close to him.</p><p>"Less questions, more fighting," Malik passed him.</p><p>The Mages all had a different fighting techniques, but each was as effective as the next. They fought nothing like they had back in March when the school was attacked. Bakura relied heavily on the assassination techniques he learned in Ancient Egypt and perfected in the last 500 years. Malik used the Eye to anticipate attacks and counter them with his own Shadow spells. Ishizu used the Necklace to tell her what attacks were coming and where they came from to dodge accordingly. She was also calling Spirit Monsters to help her fight. Seto disarmed the Death Eaters and happily punched out each one. Ryou stood rather still, letting the Shadows absorb the attacks, and using the Scales to called Giant Worms to eat every Death Eater who got too close.</p><p>"<em>Dumbledore is almost here,"</em> Yami announced, "<em>He's bringing reinforcements…"</em></p><p>"<em>Damn old man,"</em> Seto growled, "<em>They'll just get in our way."</em></p><p>"<em>Send the others to gather the other children to take them back to the castle,"</em> Ishizu instructed, "<em>The old man should stay here." </em>Yami nodded and quickly relayed the orders to Mana and Mahado who were quick to carry them out.</p><p>Harry ignored the conversation going on around him. He couldn't understand it anyway. It was all he could do to stay out of the way of the Mages, defend himself, and retaliate with his own spells. So it wasn't surprising that he didn't notice the fighting coming from the other direction. It wasn't until Dumbledore actually broke through the wall of the Death Eaters that Harry realized more help had arrived.</p><p>"Professor!" Harry cried out relieved, genuinely happy to see the headmaster for the first time since the summer.</p><p>"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore greeted, stunning another Death Eater, "I'm surprised to see the Mages allowed you to come to this battle."</p><p>"It was this or let him and his friends come up with a more dangerous method of getting here," Seto growled at the old man, stabbing a Death Eater as he moved past, "Potter and his friends would have been in more danger if they found their own way here."</p><p>The Death Eaters numbers were beginning to dwindle down, though they were still vastly outnumbered. The Shadows kept swallowing the dead and soulless bodies to allow the Mages more room to maneuver.</p><p>"<em>He's on his way!"</em> Ishizu announced suddenly over the sound of battle. The others didn't have to ask who.</p><p>"<em>It's now or never, Yugi," </em>Bakura growled, ripping through yet another Death Eater, "<em>That last piece needs to be destroyed before the host body can be."</em></p><p>Yugi nodded determinedly and raced over to where Potter was fighting. "Potter, come here," he said urgently as the battle raged around them.</p><p>"Wha-?" Harry said confused as he was forcefully pulled to the side by the Mage.</p><p>"Trust me," was all Yugi said as he broke the cord that held the Key around his neck and placed the tip of it at the teen's head. Turning it, Yugi entered his mind.</p><p>The Mages had to give the dark wizards some credit, they had managed to isolate each of them, but even outnumbered at least twenty to one, the Mages were still winning and pushing back the Death Eaters.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Dumbledore asked Yami, seeing Yugi and Harry off to the side and shooting a spell at a fleeing Death Eater.</p><p>"Destroying the last bit of Voldemort's soul," Yami answered, calling a Man-Eater Bug to drag yet another Death Eater to the Shadows. Trying to get over to them to protect the exposed pair.</p><p>It wasn't easy as the Death Eaters kept swarming around. "How many people did Tom manage to convince to join him?" Malik complained as another soul was dragged to the Shadows.</p><p>"<em>You know what he's trying to do, don't you?"</em> Bakura asked Yami.</p><p>"<em>Of course,"</em> Yami growled, not happy with the fact he couldn't get over to Yugi, "<em>He wants us to tire so we will either surrender or be easier to beat."</em></p><p>"<em>Then he is even more foolish than we thought,"</em> Ryou said, "<em>He should know that nobody sits around for 500 years without coming out of it with incredible stamina."</em></p><p>"<em>Just another misjudgement on his part,"</em> Seto input.</p><p>Finally, Voldemort decided to make an appearance, putting an end to the fighting momentarily as the Death Eaters stopped and instantly went to their master's side. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Bakura mocked, "The so-called 'Dark Lord'!"</p><p>"Shadow Mages," Voldemort hissed coldly, "At last, we meet."</p><p>"Dear, Ra!" Malik exclaimed, "What happened to your nose?" The Mages smirked; he'd been holding that in for a while.</p><p>Voldemort glared at the Mage, who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow mocking him, and continued, "It is such a shame that you have decided to act against me before we could sit down and talk. We could have been <em>great</em> together. Made the world bow to our will!"</p><p>"You obviously don't know much about us then," Seto said, "We have that power already, but we choose not to use it."</p><p>"Then it is wasted!" Voldemort hissed, enraged, "It will be mine!"</p><p>He doubled over suddenly, clawing at his chest in pain, "Impossible," he gasped, "There was another?"</p><p>He looked up at Yugi and Harry who were blinking and shaking their heads after coming out of Harry's soul room. "<em>Avada Kedavra!</em>" he cried, pointing his wand at Harry, hoping to kill the boy as a final act.</p><p>As the green jet got closer, Harry realized it too late to block. Yugi's reflexes were faster and pushed the boy out of the way in the nick of time. Unfortunately, that meant he was now in the way and there wasn't enough time to raise a shield. The killing curse hit the Prince dead on, throwing him back. Instantly, Yami felt a ripping in his chest that sent him to his knees as the Mages stood in shock, the vision Yugi had hid from their memories before school hit them like a ton of bricks and the realization of what Yugi had done hit them.</p><p>Voldemort started laughing. "I've done it! I have done what they claimed to be impossible!" he crowed to his followers, "I have killed a Shadow Mage!" The Death Eaters laughed and jeered at the shocked Mages, pulled five of the six out of their trance, enraged. Yami was still on his hands and knees, face hidden by his bowed head and hair.</p><p>"You Ra damn son of bitch!" Bakura yelled at him, making to physically attack the wizard but before he could act, lightning struck through the Shadows and the room they were in became covered in them. The Shadows were darker than any of them had ever seen, so much so that the only light came from the glow of the Items. The Mages looked at Yami, who, though was still on the ground, radiated pure power. Another flash, and Yami appeared to be wearing Egyptian clothes. Red cape and bare chest. When the light died down, so did the image.</p><p>Slowly, Yami stood up, eyes still shadowed by his hair. He looked pissed and positively lethal. "You <em>really</em> shouldn't of done that," Malik said warily shifting away from the king, knowing how protective Yami was of Yugi. If someone so much as grabbed him with too much force, he was there. The Pharaoh had gotten a bit better over time, still the Mages shuddered to think of rage the person who <em>killed</em> the hikari would face. Even Voldemort seemed to realise the Pharaoh was enraged and that was a <em>bad</em> thing for him. Harry had moved over next to Dumbledore and realized however angry the Pharaoh had been with him just before his own Game, it was <em>nothing</em> compared to this level of anger. The Pharaoh looked absolutely murderous.</p><p>"You have sealed your fate," Yami spat, his eyes so full of hate that he made Bakura on a bad day look like a preferable option. They'd never seen him like this before. He crossed his forearms in front of him and began chanting in Ancient Egyptian.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Harry asked Dumbledore quietly. The last time he witnessed lightning in the Shadows, a huge creature came out and completely destroyed the enemy. He had no idea if that creature could or would be summoned now considering the last time it looked as though the Pharaoh had worked with the Prince to summon it.</p><p>"I have no idea, Harry," Dumbledore admitted. Apparently the Mages did, because they leapt into action. Ryou, Malik, and Seto moved to form a barrier in front of the two wizards while Ishizu and Bakura moved to where Yugi lay motionless.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Harry repeated the question to the Mages who now stood in front of him.</p><p>"Calling the gods," Seto replied tensely, wincing as another strike of lightning came dangerously close to them, only stopped by the shield held by the Mages.</p><p>Harry would have asked what gods he was talking about, but Yami had stopped chanting and held one hand high, calling down three more lightning bolts behind him, leaving the three Egyptian gods in their place. <em>All</em> looked pissed. "He killed the Heir," Yami said tightly, speaking to the two dragons and Obelisk, causing them to roar loudly in anger, "He and his followers deserve no mercy. Obliterate them. Tear their souls to shreds and scatter them amongst the Shadows."</p><p>Voldemort looked positively terrified and tried to run as the gods powered up their attacks, but there was nowhere to run in the Shadows. The gods released their attacks, giving off a blinding light and a strong shockwave that the Mages had to use their Items to shield themselves and the two wizards from. Voldemort yelled in pain as the attacks ripped him and his Death Eaters apart. When the light disappeared, Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone, as were the gods, leaving a fierce looking Pharaoh behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Rising Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yami waited just long enough to be sure there were no unlikely survivors before sprinting over to where Bakura was cradling the Prince carefully, trying futilely to give his energy to him in hopes life would return. Dispelling the Shadows as he went, he ran and slid to his knees, in a desperate hope that it was not true, but the tears in Ishizu's and Bakura's eyes did not bear good news, especially since Bakura <em>never</em> cried. Yami carefully took the young man from Bakura, doing his own examination as the other Mages gathered around, before bowing his head and giving a heart-wrenching sob. Harry and Dumbledore stood off to the side, a respectful distance away, watching the scene and wondering if the Mages would next blame them.</p><p>"<em>He knew</em>," Yami choked out, "<em>He hid the memory of the vision from us.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He did,</em>" Bakura confirmed, staring sadly at the Prince and pulling a distraught Ryou close to him, "<em>He said it would distract you from performing well the rest of the year. So he hid it from you, and everyone, to bear the burden himself.</em>"</p><p>"<em>How do you know?</em>" Ryou asked his yami softly through his tears.</p><p>"<em>I caught him the night he did it,</em>" Bakura admitted, "<em>I convinced him that there should be at least one person he could go to if it became too much. He came to me more than once.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Your 'secret project?'</em>" Yami asked knowingly.</p><p>Bakura nodded, "<em>We did some training, working off of Yugi's memory of the vision to try to avoid this. We needed an excuse for why there were times he blocked you from his mind. Fat lot of good that did us...</em>"</p><p>"<em>Of course. That's so typical of him,</em>" Yami managed to crack a sad smile, "<em>Always worried about everyone except himself</em>."</p><p>"<em>He learned that from you, you know,"</em> Malik said sadly.</p><p>Yami shook his head, "<em>No. I learned it from him. He was like that even before he solved the Puzzle. I only wish I could have been there for him…"</em></p><p>"<em>You have no idea how much he wanted to tell you," </em>Bakura said, "<em>He hated every moment he couldn't talk with you about it."</em></p><p>"What in Merlin's name?" a new voice broke off any response Yami might have had.</p><p>Yami wheeled around to see the Minister of Magic standing there stunned beyond words at what he was seeing. Voldemort lying on the ground dead surrounded by his Death Eaters. It went against everything he'd been saying all year.</p><p>But the Pharaoh felt his sorrow turn to anger again as the ignorant man made his way across the battlefield to Dumbledore, completely ignoring the obviously grieving Mages. While Yami had killed the man responsible for killing his light, this man held a close second in terms of responsibility. His ignorance, his desire to stay in power, his overall <em>incompetence</em> had led to this point.</p><p>The Shadow flared again and within seconds Fudge was pinned to the wall with a sword to his neck. "<em>YOU!"</em> he growled, "Because you refused to see truth and instead acted as the miserable coward you are, my hikari is <em>dead</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Yami, don't!"</em> Several of his Mages cried out, but he was past the point of caring. This man's actions had led to Yugi's death. If Fudge had simply acted as though the threat were real, it would have never come to this point, he was sure of it.</p><p>"Who?" Fudge asked uncomprehendingly, distracted by the sword at his throat and the Shadows that held him tightly in place.</p><p>"The Prince!" Yami yelled, "My heir! My friend! My <em>brother</em>! He's dead because of <em>your</em> negligence! Because of your desire for power! <em>Because of your ignorance</em>!"</p><p>Harry and Dumbledore watched the scene awkwardly, wondering if they should intervene. Judging on how angry the Pharaoh was, they decided it would be better for the other Mages to deal with this, though even they seemed to be keeping their distance. They kept shouting something at him in their foreign language, but the Pharaoh seemed as though he couldn't hear it.</p><p>"I had nothing to do with this!" Fudge argued, only succeeding in enraging the Pharaoh further. His face filled with fury as the Shadows continued to move in, slowly taking over the Minister. Yami was going to make this man suffer as Yugi had suffered all year. The weight Yugi had carried all year would be felt by the man responsible for the chain of events.</p><p>Suddenly Seto was at his side, staring him down unflinching. <em>"That's enough. Go back to Yugi."</em></p><p>Yami turned his glare to him, but Seto refused to back down. Anybody else would be running for their life.<em> "He needs to pay for his crimes! His blood will be spilt!"</em></p><p>"<em>Enough</em>!" Seto barked. Without Yugi's light, Yami was already starting to be consumed by darkness. "<em>Yugi would never approve of this and you know it!</em>"</p><p>That seemed to reach Yami's ears as he paused for a moment. Yugi hated violence, something Yami had been berated for on more than one occasion. Fudge stood motionless, terrified beyond belief at the circumstances, but looked hopeful as the man holding him seemed to pause at whatever was being said.</p><p>"<em>I will hold the fool here for a moment</em>," the priest said, noticing Yami's hesitation and aiming for a compromise. It was his job now as second in command to make sure the Pharaoh did not lose himself to this. "<em>Go back to Yugi</em>."</p><p>"<em>He's dead!</em>" Yami wailed, snapping back into his anger. He tightened his hold on the wizard at his mercy, pressing the blade closer to the man, not yet drawing blood, "<em>And I will make all those responsible pay!</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yugi!</em>" Ishizu's cry caused both Yami and Seto to whip around, hope rising in their hearts. That hope was crushed, however, at the sight that greeted them.</p><p>The Shadows were beginning to creep over Yugi's still form, against the commands of the Mages. Slowly, the Shadows began to consume the Prince as he appeared to be sinking into the solid stone floor beneath him.</p><p>"NO!" Yami cried, abandoning his prey and racing towards his disappearing hikari, ignoring Seto take over his hold of the Minister. Just as he reached the spot, Yugi disappeared. "<em>No,</em>" he whispered in horror as he fell to his knees yet again. The Mages stared in shock and sorrow where the Prince had vanished. The Shadows would not listen. They insisted on taking Yugi as their own.</p><p>"<em>Give him back</em>!" Yami screamed, the darkness flaring out dangerously, striking anything it could find, "<em>Give him back!</em>" The room exploded and the Pharaoh was left standing in the middle of a hurricane of Shadows while everyone else scrambled for cover.</p><p>Dumbledore pulled Harry behind him in an attempt to protect him from the onslaught as spells and debris flew wildly. The two took cover behind a stone pillar while stray spells chipped away at it. Even the Mages put up their own shields, trying to think of a way to calm the Pharaoh.</p><p>"Is there anything we can do to help, Professor?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I doubt it, Harry," Dumbledore replied quietly, throwing up a shield charm for a spell that way getting a little too close for comfort, "I think we'll only make matters worse. In fact, I would suspect that <em>I</em> would be next on the Pharaoh's list of people to blame."</p><p>"Why?" Harry asked, not bothering to take the time to think it through.</p><p>"Because I was the one who originally sought their help and convinced them to come to Hogwarts to fight Voldemort."</p><p>"Oh," Harry said simply, turning his attention back to the battle amongst the Mages.</p><p><em>"Pharaoh!"</em> Malik yelled, trying to get his attention. All his cry seemed to do, however, was draw the fire in his direction as Yami turned his glare on him. Malik winced as the attacks hit his shield, wondering in the back of his mind what the gods thought about all of this.</p><p>Ryou and Bakura were the ones to rush forward, barely dodging the obstacles that flew in their path. Yami wasn't paying attention to the damage he was causing or the people he was hurting. If this went on for much longer, the darkness that was overtaking his heart would never leave and the Shadows might renounce him as their Pharaoh. Yes, Seto was technically the next in line now, but they all knew he wouldn't have the same influence as Yami. The two of them managed to get close enough to restrain him before he could do any actual damage to the people in the room. Ryou quickly sent his own magic over Yami in an attempt to balance out the darkness that was now overwhelming Yami's heart. It seemed to work as Yami went limp, having lost all the fight left in him.</p><p>Everyone gave a sigh of relief as the Shadow storm died almost instantly. Except for the occasional scratch or bruise from the attack, everyone seemed to come out unharmed. The Mages were looking at Yami with a mix of fear and concern as he was supported by Bakura and Ryou. Was it already too late?</p><p>"<em>Ryou!</em>" Seto called from where he still guarded the Minister, who had curled into a ball on the ground and was whimpering. Seto quickly stepped up to the role of commander he'd been thrust into as Yami was in no state to be issuing orders right now. "<em>Stick close to Yami for now. Bakura too. Take him back to his room and put him to bed. Make sure he stays asleep. Let his mind recover while it cannot command his body.</em>"</p><p>For once, Bakura didn't question orders or make a snarky remark. He just nodded solemnly and with Ryou's help led the Pharaoh through the Shadows back to Hogwarts.</p><p>"Mage Seto," Dumbledore stepped forward, considering it safe to approach since the Pharaoh was no longer around, "You have my deepest sympathies for the events that have transpired here this evening."</p><p>"Save it," Seto told him coldly, "Your words and your sympathies are meaningless to us. Ishizu will escort you back to Hogwarts. We will leave when the Pharaoh is fit for travel. The threats that led you before us last summer are gone, our promise is fulfilled."</p><p>"I understand," Dumbledore gave a sweeping bow, that was likely supposed to be one of respect and gratitude, but it was simply a meaningless gesture to the Mages.</p><p>Harry stepped forward hesitantly. The Prince had just died to save his life, so the Mages were probably angry at him, but he had to say what was on his chest. "Speak, young Potter," Ishizu commanded as she drew nearer, "For it will likely be your last encounter with us."</p><p>"I-uh," Harry clearly his throat awkwardly, "I just wanted to say...thank you, for everything. And...if I could, I would rather have taken the curse than the Prince. I never wanted anyone to die for me…"</p><p>Ishizu studied him for a moment, ignoring Malik join Seto at his beckoning nod. "The Prince knew he would die instead of you all year. He knew the choice he made and accepted the consequences of it. It is simply something we have to accept now."</p><p>"Will the Pharaoh be alright?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. From the way he'd been acting, it looked like the Prince was the only thing ever keeping the Pharaoh stable.</p><p>"He has just lost his closest friend of the last 500 years," Ishizu answered, not looking at him and instead began guiding him and Dumbledore through the Shadows, "I can only hope that with time he will get better."</p><hr/><p>"<em>Here we go, Yami,</em>" Bakura said to the barely conscious Pharaoh as they entered his room, "<em>Your bed is waiting</em>."</p><p>Yami didn't respond and Bakura wasn't expecting him to. "<em>Help me get him in bed, Ryou,</em>" Bakura muttered. Ryou silently complied and the two of them somehow managed to gently get the Pharaoh into sleep clothes and lay him down on his pillows.</p><p>"<em>You did well, Hikari,</em>" Bakura told Ryou quietly as they finished. Yami had fallen asleep effortlessly with the help of a spell from Bakura, "<em>You kept him from losing himself back there."</em></p><p>"<em>But for how long?</em>" Ryou asked somberly, "<em>He is not my yami. My magic will not resonate with him nearly as well as Yugi's did. It barely worked as it was</em>. <em>How will he be when he wakes?</em>"</p><p>"<em>We'll worry about that later,</em>" Bakura wrapped an arm around his hikari and led him from the room, "<em>I think the first few minutes were the most crucial. They were the ones that will define Yami's actions from here on out.</em>"</p><p>Ryou sighed sitting on the couch, <em>"It's going to be so different without him…</em>" he trailed off as tears formed in his eyes again.</p><p>"<em>It will</em>," Bakura admitted, refusing to let his own tears form. Ryou needed him to be strong right now; he would mourn in private later. "<em>We've all moved up in the Court. Seto will be a good heir."</em></p><p>"<em>Not as good as Yugi</em>," Ryou muttered.</p><p>Bakura paused. "<em>No,</em>" he agreed, "<em>Not as good as Yugi. Nobody ever could be.</em>"</p><p>The two of them fell into silence until Ishizu returned a few minutes later. "<em>Is he calm?</em>" she asked softly, gesturing to the door that led to the Pharaoh's room.</p><p>Bakura nodded, "<em>He's asleep</em><em>. It's the best we can hope for right now. I can only hope he has not damaged himself too much with that last outburst."</em></p><p>"<em>We'll have to keep a close eye on him,"</em> she said. Bakura and Ryou nodded in agreement; if Yami somehow <em>hadn't</em> managed to let darkness overtake him, another outburst like that would almost guarantee it. "<em>Seto and Malik are currently Gaming the Minister of Magic.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Both of them?</em>" Bakura asked shocked.</p><p>Ishizu nodded, "<em>They are seeing if he is truly worthy of being in such a position anymore. Despite the Pharaoh's blind anger, he was right. If the Minister had cared more about the people he served rather than his own power, it would have likely never gotten to this point.</em>"</p><p>"<em>This is also probably Seto's test for his worthiness to be the next prince…</em>" Ryou commented trailing off at the end. The subject was too raw to be having these conversations.</p><p>"<em>Maybe</em>," Ishizu agreed.</p><p>The three of them fell silent, as the events of the day played through their minds over and over. Bakura was staring at the low flames of the fire that sat in the middle of the room, hypnotized by the glowing embers. Despite all of the training he and Yugi had done, they had failed to change Yugi's fate. He had be <em>so</em> <em>sure</em> that at the very least Yugi would be able to dodge at least most of the spell rather than get hit dead on like he did. Maybe destinies really couldn't be changed. Maybe Seto was seemingly able to do it because that was his destiny all along.</p><p>He jumped when Ryou bumped into him. Looking down, he saw his hikari asleep. Managing a small smile, Bakura allowed him to stay there, not particularly eager to be apart from him right now.</p><p>"<em>We owe him so much right now,</em>" Ishizu said softly. Bakura looked up to see Ishizu quietly watching Ryou. "<em>Because of him our Pharaoh has a chance of at least returning to his duties, though it is obvious he will never be the same.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's done more than his share of work today,</em>" Bakura agreed soberly, "<em>What do we do now? We have never known the Court without Yugi..."</em></p><p>"<em>We mourn,</em>" Ishizu answered, "<em>We mourn and pray to the gods that he has passed into the afterlife peacefully... and then we find a way to move forward.</em>"</p><p>"<em>How?</em>" Bakura demanded quietly, "<em>How can we possibly move forward?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know,</em>" Ishizu answered honestly, "<em>But we'll have to eventually.</em>"</p><p>"<em>But not now.</em>"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Ishizu agreed, slumping back in her seat, all pretense of formality gone, "<em>Not now.</em>"</p><hr/><p>It was another few hours before Seto and Malik reappeared, both covered in minor cuts and bruises. Bakura eyed them over critically, "<em>What happened to you two?</em>" he scoffed quietly. Ryou was still asleep on his shoulder and Ishizu had drifted off some time ago. "<em>What kind of Game did you give the bastard?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Not from the Game</em>," Malik said shortly, dropping into another seat next to his sister, "<em>Seto and I were working off some steam in the forest.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"How'd the Game go?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Fine,"</em> Seto answered shortly, <em>"He had basically accepted defeat before we even started and thus accepted his penalty easily. He will be stepping down as Minister of Magic in the morning with an announcement of his errors."</em></p><p><em>"That must be a record,"</em> Bakura muttered.</p><p>Seto looked around the small room towards the shut door, "<em>He's asleep</em><em>?</em>" He changed the subject, worried about his king. It happened slowly over the years, but Seto had finally accepted all of them as family as much as Mokuba was.</p><p>"<em>Naturally,</em>" Bakura replied, <em>"He was so out of it when we got him here it wasn't hard to put a small spell over him to keep him asleep for a while yet."</em></p><p>Seto sighed and sat down heavily, "<em>At least he's asleep. I can only hope his dreams are more peaceful than reality...I've never seen him like that before…</em>"</p><p>"<em>None of us have,</em>" Malik said, "<em>And we have no idea what to expect from this either.</em>"</p><p>"<em>What do you mean?</em>" Seto asked curiously.</p><p>"<em>The bond between yami and hikari has been broken,</em>" Bakura explained, gesturing towards Ryou, "<em>Half of Atem's identity is gone. The Pharaoh's mental state is anyone's guess.</em>"</p><p>"<em>If the Shadows hadn't taken him,</em>" Seto growled, clenching his fist, "<em>Then perhaps there could have been some closure. Why didn't the Shadows listen? They have not been disobedient since we all passed our trials.</em>"</p><p>"<em>I don't know,</em>" Malik stared at the ground. That was the question they were all asking. Why did the Shadows take Yugi? And why did they ignore the commands to stop? All of the Mages had been ordering the Shadows to leave Yugi where he was, but there was no hesitation in the Shadows' disobedience, almost as if they had never heard the commands shouted at them. "<em>That will be the first thing I research when we get home.</em>"</p><p>Seto nodded his approval at that. Already being second in command and heir to the throne was proving a bigger job than Yugi ever made it seem to be. Then again, Yugi never had to deal with a Pharaoh who was on the verge of self-destruction. He heaved a sigh, the events of the day catching up with him and a wave of weariness washed over him.</p><p>"<em>Go to sleep</em>," Bakura said gruffly, "<em>And pray to the gods that this whole day was just a dream</em>."</p><p>"<em>What about you?</em>" Seto countered, "<em>You haven't slept since you got back have you?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Bakura admitted, "<em>But I have more of a reason to stay awake than you.</em>" He gestured to Ryou's peacefully slumbering form.</p><p>"<em>Fluffy's right,</em>" Malik yawned, "<em>We will need to be rested for tomorrow...whatever it may bring.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Stuff it,</em>" Bakura growled at the blond, but was ignored as Malik made himself more comfortable on the couch next to Ishizu.</p><p>Seto blinked tiredly at him, "<em>Aren't you going to go to your own bed?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Aren't you?</em>" Malik asked, pointing out that he hadn't moved either.</p><p>Seto didn't reply. As much as he wanted to sleep in his own bed, he couldn't find the motivation to get up and walk the few feet to his room. Besides, it felt wrong to have such a luxury right now while most of his family was sleeping out here, silently grieving together. By the time Seto was ready to retort, Malik had already fallen asleep.</p><p>Silence reigned over the room and soon, sleep took over Seto too. Bakura went back to staring at the dying embers. Dying. Of all the people that were there, of any of the wizards they were sent to help, of any of the Mages, why did it have to be the pure, innocent soul that was Yugi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Hope?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yami woke to find himself in his chambers at Hogwarts. How did he get here? And why did he feel so strangely empty inside? He put a hand to his chest and was met with the steady beating of his heart. So why did it feel as though it had been ripped out and never replaced? He felt the effects of lingering Shadow magic around him; familiar enough that he could recognize a hikari's magic, but different enough that he had no idea where it came from.</p><p>Desperate for answers, he instinctively followed the mind-link to where Yugi would most certainly be waiting. Nothing met him.</p><p>The horrible truth came crashing down around him as memories flooded in. Yugi wasn't waiting for him because he <em>couldn't</em> wait for him. He'd been struck down by Voldemort while protecting Harry Potter and then taken by the Shadows.</p><p>Unable to comprehend it, Yami entered his soul room and headed straight for the corridor that linked their two minds. Opening his door, he was met with the familiar sight of his hikari's door, but there was something strange about it. It felt cold, dark, and uninviting… like a tomb.</p><p>Unwilling to accept this until he could see for himself, Yami attempted to enter Yugi's room, only to find the door tightly locked. For the first time, Yami wanted nothing more than to break into Yugi's mind, just to prove to himself that Yugi wasn't really dead, but recovering somewhere in the Shadows. For the first time, Yami was willing to try.</p><p>And so he did. He tried every way he knew how to force the door open, from gentle persuasions to outright blasts from the Shadows. No matter how hard he tried though, the door refused to budge. Not even when Yugi had been taken by the Orichalcos has his door been so unyielding.</p><p>"Yugi…" Yami cried, giving up and slumping against the door, "Why? Why did you have to be so selfless? What can I do without you?"</p><p>'...<em>Live</em>…'</p><p>Yami's head snapped up, certain he'd just heard Yugi's voice, but nothing around him had changed. It must have been his imagination. But it did seem like something Yugi would say.</p><p>"<em>Pharaoh. Pharaoh?</em>" That voice came from his soul room, and though it sounded familiar, it didn't sound like Yugi. Confused, he reluctantly got up and went back to his own soul room, leaving the door open so that he did not miss if Yugi's door suddenly changed.</p><p>"<em>Pharaoh? Are you awake?</em>" the voice called again. This time Yami recognized it as Seto.</p><p>Exiting his soul room, he opened his eyes again to see the Priest standing over him with a mix of fear and concern. "<em>I am awake, Seto</em>," he said quietly, shifting his eyes to stare at the canopy over him, "<em>What can I do for you?</em>"</p><p>Seto seemed shocked at those words and a little at how calm Yami seemed to be. Not that Yami could blame him considering his behavior from last night. "<em>Nothing</em>," Seto recovered quickly, "<em>Bakura felt a shift in the sleeping spell he put on you and thought you might be awake.</em>"</p><p>So Bakura had spelled him to sleep. He supposed he should be angry, or at least indignant at that, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. "<em>I see,</em>" Yami said softly, "<em>Is that all?"</em></p><p>Seto didn't seem to know how to respond. Yami suspected the only reason he was here was that he was elected to be the one to check on him since he was the second-in-command now. Despite how much Seto loved his family, he had never truly mastered the art of comforting. It was obvious that he wanted to ask if Yami was okay, but it was equally obvious he wasn't.</p><p>"<em>When you feel ready, we will return to Egypt</em>," Seto finally settled on, "<em>Our mission here is completed</em>."</p><p>Yami nodded once. "<em>You may go</em>," he said.</p><p>Seto recognized the dismissal. He bowed and left the room without another word. Yami turned and curled in on himself, staring blankly at the wall, ignoring the silent tears that fell onto the pillows. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to get up, that he had five other people depending on his leadership, but right now, he didn't care. He only cared about one thing right now and that was the fact he would never see or feel Yugi's presence again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Harry)</em>
</p><p>Harry picked over his dinner a few days after the events at the Ministry. The Daily Prophet had come out with an article the morning after admitting he had been right all along and announcing Fudge's resignation. They had no choice. Voldemort's body, as well as the body's of several known Death Eaters had been found in the Department of Mysteries while reporters were all around. All day people had been coming up to him and apologizing for not believing him, they were shallow apologies in his mind, but he accepted them politely.</p><p>However, that was not what was on his mind. He was still processing the events of that night, particularly what happened with the Mages. He had given the brief version to Ron and Hermione when finally returned, and fortunately, they seemed to be able to tell that he needed some time to sort things out before going into too much depth. As he sat and contemplated, he found his thoughts drawn to the Prince.</p><p>Harry knew that none of the Mages particularly liked him, so it shocked him when the prince shoved him out of the way of the killing curse, sacrificing himself for him. Harry was under the impression that the Mages would not have so much blinked an eye if something happened to him, writing it off as a casualty of war. The actions of Prince Yugi proved otherwise.</p><p>Images of the Prince, laying lifeless after being hit by the curse, came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. Harry clenched his eyes closed and shook his head, trying to dispel the image. It went away, but was replaced with the image of a sorrowful, grief-stricken Pharaoh, crying over the death of the Prince. It occurred to Harry just how much the Shadow Mages cared for each other.</p><p>But why? Why would the Prince do such a thing? Surely he knew how much grief it would cause his family. Harry understood now that the Mages were more than just a group of people who shared powers and obeyed a hierarchy. They truly cared for one another. Briefly he wondered how his friends and family would act if it had been him struck by the curse. Would they scream and yell as the Pharaoh had or would they sit and cry quietly as Ishizu and Ryou had?</p><p>He knew the Dursleys wouldn't care; they'd probably laugh and say 'good riddance'. Sirius would feel as though he failed in his role as godfather and either do something that would land him back in Azkaban or hole himself up and become a recluse. What about the DA? He'd made some new friends there, but none of them were as strong as his friendship with Ron and Hermione. They might be the most devastated out everyone, but somehow Harry couldn't picture them at the same level of grief the Pharaoh had shown.</p><p>Sighing, Harry threw down his fork and stalked out of the Hall, ignoring the whispers that followed. At least the whispers were different now, but he couldn't help but wonder how those whispers would change once word got out about what really happened at the Ministry. The <em>Daily Prophet</em> had neglected to mention anything about the Mages.</p><p>As he wandered aimlessly through the corridors, he stumbled upon Luna, who was humming merrily to herself.</p><p>"Hello, Harry," she greeted brightly. She had been in the group that had been escorted back to the castle by members of the Order and had no idea what happened. Amazingly, Dumbledore had yet to make that announcement to the school. Part of Harry wondered if he was waiting for the Mages to leave before saying anything. "I was just on my way to see the Mages. Rumor has it they'll be leaving soon, having killed You-Know-Who and all. Care to join me? They're really not all that bad." So that part at least was making its way through the castle.</p><p>"Um," Harry hesitated, "Now might not be the best time to see the Mages…"</p><p>"Don't be silly," Luna said, heading in the direction of their chambers, "They're really not all that bad once you sit down and talk with them."</p><p>"No, seriously," Harry stopped her, "They're...grieving… The last time I saw the Pharaoh he was attacking anything and everything. It took both Mages Bakura and Ryou to calm him down."</p><p>"Grieving?" Luna questioned, "We did not lose anybody. And even if we did, they do not care that much about wizards to grieve."</p><p>"We didn't," Harry looked down, "But they did."</p><p>"What do you…" she trailed off as something clicked in her mind, "You said the Pharaoh was attacking everything and it was Mages Bakura and Ryou who calmed him down? Why not Prince Yugi?"</p><p>Harry could tell she knew the answer but didn't want to accept it. "He took a Killing Curse meant for me," he whispered.</p><p>"That explains the Pharaoh's behavior then," Luna muttered under her breath, "I need to go," she said quickly and hurried off in the direction she was originally headed. "Oh, and Harry," she turned back, "Don't blame yourself. That is the way Prince Yugi was."</p><p>Harry was startled at the proclamation, but then realized that it was Luna he was talking to. She seemed to have a knack for always knowing exactly what was going on with someone. He started to go after her, but stopped himself. He was probably the last person the Mages wanted to see right. Actually, it surprised him that the Pharaoh hadn't attacked him in his fit of rage.</p><p>Something Luna had said piqued his curiosity though. She had wondered why it wasn't Prince Yugi that had calmed down the Pharaoh and then said the Pharaoh's behavior made sense once he said that Prince Yugi was dead. Why was that? Why did the Prince's death affect the Pharaoh so much and not the others?</p><p>He was about to run back to the common room and talk to Ron and Hermione about this, when suddenly he decided, he didn't care. Well, he did, but the Mages were entitled their privacy and he wasn't going to encroach on that...<em>again</em>. Instead, he turned towards the owlery. He needed to write to Sirius about <em>finally</em> being able to move out of the Dursleys now that his innocence was finally accepted.</p><p>Besides, one Yami no Game was more than enough for one lifetime.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Yami)</em>
</p><p>Yami moved quietly through Yugi's room, carefully packing up his belongings. He managed to force himself out of bed about an hour ago, the first time since the battle. Actually, the only reason he got up was that he couldn't take the nightmares any more. Every time he closed his eyes, he was confronted by Yugi. At first he'd been elated; he could talk to his hikari again! That elation turned to despair when the only words that came from Yugi were accusations, blaming the Pharaoh for his death.</p><p>He knew Ryou was always close by to help tame the darkness that threatened to take over when these nightmares occurred. While he was grateful to Ryou for pulling double duty between him and Bakura, Yami found he still couldn't face him; or any of the others for that matter.</p><p>Instead, he entered Yugi's room through the Shadows, trying to find some form of comfort there. It wasn't working. Every item brought back memories that tore open the already gaping emotional wounds.</p><p>"Are you quite sure?" Yami heard Luna's muffled voice from the other side of the door. Pausing, he listened more closely. He knew the young witch had come by a little while ago to express her sympathies and had stayed despite the fact that Ishizu had gently tried to push her away. Yami had stopped listening at that point, not caring to hear what was being said. But it sounded like they were wrapping up now.</p><p>"Quite sure, Miss Lovegood," Seto told her, "But it is only good once, so use it wisely."</p><p>What was Seto talking about? Did they gift the girl with something? Probably a way to contact them in an emergency. It wouldn't be surprising if they did; she was the only witch any of them could stand.</p><p>Yami sighed and turned back to his task, trying to ignore the thoughts echoing relentlessly in his mind. <em>He's not dead. He can't be dead. The Shadows probably took him back home to rest away from the wizards.</em> Yami hated it. The logical side of him said there was no way Yugi could be alive. The door to his soul room was locked and would not budge no matter what Yami did. The only way that could happen is if Yugi was truly dead… but part of him, that he couldn't ignore, still held onto hope of a miracle.</p><p>Glancing around, he looked for the one thing of Yugi's that he knew he would not be able to hold onto forever. He didn't see it. Did somebody else grab it and was just holding onto it until they got home? That was probably it. He placed his hand on the door, with the intent of asking his court, when he heard something that froze him in his tracks.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Mages)</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who will be taking the seventh place in the Court?</em>"</p><p>The Mages looked at each other in shock at the question Ryou quietly posed. Was he so eager to replace Yugi that this conversation couldn't wait? "<em>The Court needs a Key bearer,</em>" he continued softly.</p><p>Suddenly his question made more sense. He just wanted to be prepared for an outsider to be joining their ranks. Before Yugi had the Key, Shadi owned it, and even though he wasn't an "official" member of the court, the Key still had its bearer.</p><p>Ishizu hesitantly checked the Necklace to see if it held the answer. <em>"I don't know,</em>" she reported, "<em>The Necklace won't show me. </em><em>I guess we search the old fashioned way</em>."</p><p>"<em>And what way is that?</em>" Bakura asked, just shy of a scathing retort, "<em>We are the first Shadow Mages. We all have a connection in some way or another with Ancient Egypt so it wasn't hard to figure out who was supposed to control each Item. And if I recall, it was Yugi who did most of that work.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Yami was with him during that time,"</em> Seto reminded him, <em>"He'll probably have at least a better idea."</em></p><p><em>"Except Yami is a wreck right now,"</em> Malik said, <em>"He's not going to be of any help for a while."</em></p><p>Ishizu sighed, <em>"I guess we do what Shadi did all those years ago and keep an eye on humanity for someone who might be compatible with the Key. Perhaps Yugi will be reincarnated and claim his place again...</em>"</p><p><em>"It took 5000 years for Atem to be fully reincarnated the first time,"</em> Bakura retorted, <em>"Who knows how long it will take this time?"</em></p><p>"<em>Where is the Key anyway?</em>" Malik asked, looking around as if hoping to spot it lying on the ground.</p><p>"<em>Didn't one of you pick it up?</em>" Seto asked shocked.</p><p>A chorus of "nos" answered Seto's question.</p><p>"<em>So it's still sitting at the Ministry for any wizard to pick up?!"</em> Seto demanded angrily.</p><p>Bakura held up the Ring and focused on it for a minute. The tines when wild before dropping back down lifelessly. <em>"The Ring can't sense it..."</em> Bakura muttered in shock.</p><p><em>"I think…"</em> Ishizu trailed off as her eyes widened with realization. Quickly she tapped into the power of the Necklace, ignoring the strange looks she was getting.</p><p><em>"What?</em>" Ryou asked curiously.</p><p>
  <em>"It was still on Yugi when the Shadows took him!"</em>
</p><p>Bakura looked at her dubiously, <em>"Impossible,</em>" he scoffed, "<em>Yugi's bond to the Key would have broken when he...The Shadows wouldn't have taken it with him! They need us to find a new bearer and we can't do that without it."</em></p><p>"<em>The Ring can't find it,</em>" Ishizu argued, <em>"What other explanation could their be?"</em></p><p>"<em>But that would mean…"</em> Ryou trailed off, not daring to hope the impossible had happened. Not after Yami's display at the Ministry. Not after Yami's lifelessness the past few days. It was impossible, but if the Shadows took the Key along with the Prince…</p><p>"<em>He's not dead!"</em> Ishizu finished victoriously.</p><p>A moment of shocked silence met Ishizu's statement...broken by a voice that none of them thought they'd hear for a long time.</p><p>"<em>Please do not joke</em>." They turned to see Yami standing in front of the open door to Yugi's room. He looked terrible. He was still dressed in his pajamas and had dark circles under his haunted eyes. "<em>The door to Yugi's room is closed </em><em>and nothing I do can even budge it. Even when his soul was taken by the Orichalcos, I was not shut out so tightly. The connection broke," </em>he put a hand over his heart where pain still lingered<em>, "The pain I felt could be from nothing else."</em></p><p><em>"I would never joke about this, Pharaoh,</em>" Ishizu said, smoothly covering her surprise at the appearance of the distraught king. They all figured they would have to do without him for several weeks, "<em>The Shadows took the Key. I would not dare make such a statement if I were not certain."</em></p><p>Hope flickered in Yami's eyes before they became dead again, "<em>If he were alive, I would know. The Key was likely moved to the Ritual Chamber back home to await a new master. It has spells over it to keep its contents hidden. That is why Bakura cannot locate it."</em></p><p>"<em>I refuse to believe that,</em>" Ishizu said firmly.</p><p>"<em>If you are so certain, then use your power to look into the future!</em>" Yami snapped, "<em>T</em><em>ell me when he is coming back! Tell me why I cannot feel him!</em>"</p><p>Ishizu set her jaw and checked the Necklace for the future, determined to prove her king wrong and restore his hope. After a minute of silence, she shook her head, "<em>It will not show me,</em>" she said, "<em>But that does not change my belief.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Because it is a future that cannot and will not exist!</em>" Yami shouted, Shadows flaring dangerously, "<em>Do you doubt the pain that ripped through me when the curse hit? Do you think I could mistake the emptiness that meets me at the end of the bond that used to exist for over 500 years for anything else? This 'hope' of yours is based on nothing but foolish, wishful thinking!"</em></p><p>Ishizu was stunned. If anything, this new discovery should have given the Pharaoh at least a sliver of hope, but it seemed to do the opposite.</p><p>"<em>Enough!</em>" Seto stepped in front of the seer as the Shadows continued to flail wildly, "<em>Nobody would dare say anything of the sort, and you know that.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Do I?</em>" Yami asked darkly, <em>"You were all just talking about my hikari's replacement! Did his existence mean nothing to you?!"</em></p><p>"<em>Yugi meant the world to us</em>," Seto replied, not at all cowed by the Pharaoh's glare, "<em>The thought was one brought forward from thinking about Yugi and how much he meant to us. It is nice to think the Shadows might give us time to mourn, but we also need to be ready in case that time is not given. In case fate decides to move forward quickly."</em></p><p>"<em>I refuse to accept that!</em>" Yami growled, taking a threatening step forward.</p><p><em>"Either you accept he is gone and begin to look forward, or you hold on to hope that he is alive somewhere and will be returned to us,"</em> Seto snapped at the Pharaoh, standing protectively in front of the rest of the Court, <em>"We will give you your time, but you cannot lash out at everyone who tries to help keep us stable!"</em></p><p>"<em>Yami,</em>" Ryou stepped forward, but was stopped from going too far by Bakura's warning hand on his shoulder. The Pharaoh turned his glare to the remaining hikari, only to pause. Ryou stared steadily at Yami, carefully weaving his magic around the king.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the fight seemed to leave Yami and he sagged. Ryou swayed on his feet, supported by Bakura. "<em>You overdid it a bit,</em>" the thief muttered.</p><p>"<em>It was needed</em>," Ryou responded, nodding towards the much calmer king.</p><p>"<em>Pharaoh</em> -" Ishizu started again, but was cut off.</p><p>"<em>We return to Egypt in an hour,</em>" Yami interrupted coldly, disappearing back into Yugi's room, "<em>Pack your things.</em>"</p><p>The Mages scurried to pack their belongings, not wanting to aggravate the king. They got lucky the past couple of times with Ryou managing to use his magic to calm him down, but it was obvious that it took quite a bit of effort of Ryou's part the more upset Yami was. The last thing they needed was two unstable yamis because Ryou had done too much for the Pharaoh. At least Seto could go head-to-head with him if needed, but that was a dangerous game to play.</p><p>An hour later, they stood gathered in their common area, waiting silently for the Pharaoh. Slowly his door opened, revealing him fully dressed in his normal leather, though his eyes were still empty. He walked out, carrying twice as much as the rest of them. It took them a moment to realize he was holding Yugi's things as well.</p><p>"<em>Will you be okay carrying all of that? We can help,</em>" Seto asked quietly, hoping Yami's mind was whole enough to recognize the double meaning of his words.</p><p>Yami only tightened his grip, "<em>I'm fine. Are we ready to go?</em>"</p><p>"<em>We are,</em>" Malik nodded.</p><p>"<em>Then let's go. And if the gods are merciful, we will never return to this place or these people again."</em></p><p>They walked off into the Shadows, towards a future Yami never thought he'd have to face. A future without Yugi...</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(Somewhere deep in the Shadows)</em>
</p><p>"Awaken, Master," a deep voice barreled through the darkness, pulling the man who lay there out of a deep slumber, "Soon the world shall bow before us! You need only to help me re-gather my strength."</p><p>"Who are you?" the man asked, not having the strength to open his eyes.</p><p>"A friend," the voice replied, "Someone who wants to see justice served."</p><p>"Justice?"</p><p>"Your memories have not yet returned," the voice said soothingly, "Let me remind you..."</p><p>With a sudden rush of power, memories flooded in and his eyes snapped open; a terrifying blend of violet and red. "The Pharaoh shall soon pay for his crimes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>